The Marauders Year 2
by Fallen Crest
Summary: The Marauders are back for year 2 with new troubles, pranks, secrets, and discovering secrets. With the war becoming more known throughout the wizardry world, the Marauders try to learn more about the infamous Voldemort, while dealing with family problems
1. Chapter 1: Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 1: Letters**

Sirius stood glaring at his father and mother. His father, Orion Black, was pacing up and down in front of him, occasionally sending a nasty look at Sirius. Walburga Black, Sirius's mother, was sitting at the table and was not trying to hide the disapproving and disappointed looks that she was giving her son.

"Sirius Orion Black, not only do you shame the family by being a Gryffindor, but you pulled all these pranks and got a lot of detentions. And what is this Narcissa has told us about a group called The Marauders?" Orion demanded, stopping in front of his son and sending him a hard glare.

Standing in a defiant manner, Sirius glared right back at him. "The Marauders is what my friends and I are calling ourselves." Sirius paused for a moment. He had to be good or he wouldn't be able to go to James's in a few weeks. "There are two Pure-bloods and a Half-blood in the group. We are trying to make the school ours in the next few years. Most of the students already like us so that's a good start." He knew he was lying through his teeth about the last part, but he would do whatever it takes to get permission to spend the last month of summer at a friend's house.

"And are they all Gryffindors?" Orion asked as he started pacing again.

"Yes."

Orion grunted. "You could have picked worse company, I suppose."

Sirius stood tall. "Father, can I go to James's in August and stay with him for the rest of the summer?"

His father stopped pacing and gave Sirius a calculating look. "You are grounded until August. If you stay on your best behavior until then, I will allow you to spend the rest of the summer there, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Go to your room." Orion ordered.

Sirius nodded his head and spun on his feet to leave the dining room. He ignored his gleeful brother, Regulus, who was obviously eavesdropping, and began to climb the stairs. For the next five weeks he couldn't do anything fun or be mean to his brother, who would surely tell on him or make up stories to get Sirius in trouble. Definitely a Slytherin in the making was Sirius's opinion.

When he reached his room, Sirius found an owl tapping his window. Grinning, Sirius moved towards the window. They only got home yesterday. James sure moved fast.

After delivering the letter, James's owl, called Snuffly, only Merlin knows why, perched itself on the windowsill to wait for a reply.

Sirius sat on his bed and opened the letter.

_Sirius,_

_I know we only got home yesterday, but I'm bored already. There is nothing to do here, not like at the castle which we can explore and where I can get peace. My parents haven't stopped fussing over me since I got back. It is so annoying, but I bet it's better being fussed over than having to deal with your parents._

_My parents have asked me all about my friends. I think Remus is their favorites because he is the sanest of the four of us. You won't believe this though. When his name came into the conversation my dad looked at my mom surprised. He asked her if he was the same Remus that went to St. Mungo's seven years ago. Apparently Remus was in some accident that almost cost him his life._

Sirius stopped reading and stared at the wall. He couldn't believe that Remus almost died seven years ago. If he had died, then Sirius would never have even given the name Remus Lupin a thought. He hated that. Remus is one of his best friends and to think they were close to not even meeting. Shaking his head, Sirius turned back to the letter.

_My parents refuse to tell me anything else. They said it was a personal matter and that we are not to say anything about the accident to Remus. It must have been horrible if he doesn't want to talk about it._

_The biggest shock my parents had was when I told them about you. They would never have thought in a million years that my best mate is a BLACK! They told me they were really proud of me for looking past your family history and being your friend. They are not judging you by your family either just so you know._

_After all that talking about my friends, my parents went and grounded me until August for all the detentions I got. They could care less that I pulled hundreds of pranks at school. They just want me to stop getting so many detentions._

_What about you? How much trouble did you get in? Can you come over in August? My parents have already approved you coming over. We are supposed to spend the week before the World Cup at Remus's. Don't tell your parents any of this._

_James_

As soon as he finished reading the letter, Sirius smiled and jumped off his bed to move to his desk to send a reply back. He checked to make sure his door was closed before he started walking.

_Dearly beloved James,_

_I'm bored too. It's so horrible in this house. I hate this house so much. It's such a dark and evil house. Don't think that's true, do you? They are portraits up all around the house of dead relatives. They never shut up. But that's not the worse. All the books in this house are about the Dark Arts and my mother has hanged the heads of past House-elves on a platter on the wall. Really disturbing, I know. My parents haven't been that bad yet, but it's only the first day of summer._

_I just had to talk to my parents. They asked me what The Marauders are. My cousin, Narcissa, told them. She's going to be a seventh year next year. I told them the Marauders are my friends and I and our goals are to rule the school. They know that two of them are Pure-bloods and one is a Half-blood. I'm trying my best to keep them happy to keep them off my back. My dad said that is the best I can do in Gryffindor. They have ground me until August as well. Pranks are unacceptable in their view. If I stay on my best behavior I will be able to stay with you in August._

_Don't worry, I'm not telling my parents anything. The only way they will find out is if my little brother steals my letters and shows them to my parents._

_Write back soon! This is all the enjoyment I will be able to get for the next month._

_Love Sirius_

_P.S. Do you think it is possible that the accident Remus was in is the cause of him leaving school once a month?_

James tossed Sirius's letter on his bed and dug through his trunk until he found his brown leather book. He pulled his wand out, tapped the book, and whispered the password. His book unlocked and words started to cover the pages.

"What is it?" What could it possibly be?" James mumbled as he sat on his bed.

_Symptoms of Remus before he disappears:_

_-deathly pale_

_-looks very sick_

_-eats very little or not at all_

_-very irritable_

_-very tired_

Sighing, James snapped the book shut. They've been trying to figure out what is going on with Remus for months now and have gotten almost nowhere. Remus was a tough vault to crack, but James was determined. He hated secrets among friends.

_Hi Sirius,_

_Dearly beloved, really? Have you lost it? I don't think that house is good for you. Your mom is insane. Why does she hand House-elves head on the wall? That's horrible. You should treat them with respect. It is really disturbing._

_About Remus, I'm not sure. The accident might have something to do with why he disappears. It's the only lead will have right now so we can look into it. The only problem is that I'm not sure how to get more information about it. My parents are being very tight lip about it. Do you have any idea?_

_James_

Remus sighed. He was bored and it was only the third day of break. His homework lay next to him, but wasn't going anywhere. Usually he was able to get it done easily, but his friends weren't here to make him doing homework more difficult. They would always bother him while he did homework, while annoying, he did find it funny sometimes and it got him to concentrate more with him trying to block his friends out more.

His attention was diverted from staring at the ceiling when he heard his other squealing downstairs. He lifted his head off his bed to look at his bedroom door, trying to decide whether he wanted to go see what was going on or not.

Sighing, Remus rolled off his bed. Whatever was going on downstairs had to be more fun than just lying on his bed doing nothing.

"Remus!" Lena smiled at her son. "Your Uncle Eric is here."

Remus grinned. He loved Uncle Eric. Eric was his mother's younger brother. He loved to have fun and worked as an escape artist. He knew nothing about the wizard world, of course. Also as a muggle, they never told Eric about him being a werewolf. They didn't think it was safe.

Eric came out of the kitchen with a big grin on his face. He was a little taller than his sister. His dark brown hair went down to his shoulders and he had black eyes. It was a slightly intimidating look. Being an escaped artist seemed his best job ever with that look. "Hey kiddo! It's been a while with you sneaking off to that boarding school of yours."

"Hi Uncle." Remus replied.

"Remus, I have to get to work. Eric said he would stay here with you." Lena said.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Remus pouted.

Lena smiled at her son. "I know dear, but it was an unexpected visit. And besides, this gives you guys time to bond."

_Remus,_

_THREE WEEKS! THREE BLOODY WEEKS! WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH THAT YOU HAVE TO IGNORE EVERY BLOODY LETTER WE'VE SENT YOU? IF YOU DON'T START ANSWERING US I AM GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND DRAG YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!_

_James_

Remus sweat dropped as he looked at the letter.

_James,_

_I haven't been allowed to read my letters or reply because I've been grounded for all the detentions and pranks from school. No need to put up such a fuss._

_Remus_

_Remus,_

_Three weeks of no contact and all I get in reply is two bloody sentences. What the hell kind of friend are you? I'm bloody bored over here. I am ordering you to tell me what you have done the past three weeks. I need something to do._

_James_

_James,_

_Since when do you read? You want me to send you a letter of everything I've done, but you don't read. Why should I waste my time telling you anything?_

_Remus_

_Remus,_

_Because I'm bored! Now tell me!_

_James_

_James,_

_I got all our homework done. My mom told me I had to get it all done before the World Cup. My Uncle Eric came over. He's my mom's little brother. He taught me how to pick locks the muggle way. I guess it might come in helpful if we ever need it. Other than that I've been pretty lonely and bored. My mom is always off working and I have no friends in this town to play with._

_Remus_

_Remus,_

_Where the hell are the details? You always give details. There were no details in that letter. You are not helping my boredom._

_James_

_Sirius,_

_Remus isn't helping with my boredom. His letters are always short. Go yell at him for me._

_James_

_Remus, my love,_

_STOP GIVING JAMES SHORT LETTERS! HE IS WHINING TO ME ABOUT IT!_

_Your one and only love,_

_Sirius_

Remus stared at the letter for a couple hours with wide eyes.

_Sirius,_

_What the hell? Why must you always say love? It's getting a little creepy._

_Remus_

_Remus,_

_So, you insist on sending me short letters as well? What kind of friend are you?_

_Sirius_

_Sirius,_

_What about you? Your letters are just as short._

_Remus_

_James and Sirius,_

_You are both annoying prats; I hope you two know that._

_My mom says you guys are bad influence and I should stop hanging around with you guys. I think I'm beginning to agree with her. Why did I ever start hanging out with you guys in the first place?_

_Remus_

_Remus,_

_Cause without us your life would be dreadfully boring. We saved you from that boring life._

_James_

_James,_

_My family is so bloody annoying. Narcissa came over the other day and said that when she graduates next year she is going to marry Malfoy. I'm going to become related to MALFOY! This is horrible! You must save me._

_By the way, have you heard from Pete? He's being like Remus and ignoring us._

_Sirius_

_Sirius,_

_Who the hell would want to marry that git?_

_I got a letter from Pete today. He's coming over tomorrow. Apparently his aunt has to go away on a business trip. When will you be able to come over?_

_James_

_James,_

_I will be over in three days. The family is coming and I have to be here for that dinner. Hopefully I will make it through the dinner with nothing happening._

_Sirius_

_James,_

_The dinner went smoothly. I kept my mouth shut the whole time and acted like the respectable Pure-blood son my parents tried to raise me to be. I'm flooing over later today._

_Sirius_

The fireplace flared up with green fire. Sirius came walking out of the fire, pulling his trunk behind him. On his face was the maniac grin he wore when he was doing an extremely insane prank or he was going to hex Snape or maybe he had just finally lost his mind.

"You should have seen my parents' faces when I said Potter Mansion. They looked so mad when they realized that my best mate is a Potter." Sirius said when he saw James lounging on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Sirius's eyes swept over the room. There was a couch and chair in front of the fireplace. A coffee table sat in front of the couch on top of a rug. Magazines and a center piece sat on the table. To this right there was a door. Behind the couch was wooden floor with no wall behind it that led to a hallway. A window was on the left with white curtains pulled aside so you could see outside. Next to the fireplace on the left next to the window was a piano.

James laughed and stood up. "They'll just have to get used to the fact that I am your best mate because I am not going anywhere." He crossed the living room to the door on right. He pulled the door open and peeked his head inside the room on the other side. "Mom, Sirius is here."

"Where is Peter?" Sirius asked, still surveying the room. This house looked nicer than his, not as gloomy or depressing as the Black Mansion.

"Sleeping. We were up late last night." James motioned to the entrancing behind the couch. "I'll show you to your room."

The young Potter led Sirius through the entrance and into a hallway. In the hallway was a staircase and a door next to the stairs. Along the stairs was a hallway that had a door straight back and another door on the wall halfway down the hallway that probably led to the same room as the door in the sitting room. A table was sitting next to the stairs with a flower, a few letters on it, and a candle. Directly to the left was a pair of golden double doors with glass windows with thin golden lines decorating them.

James grabbed the opposite end of Sirius's trunk to help him carry it up the stairs.

"I wish we could use magic." Sirius said when they reached the top of the stairs.

"You and me both." James replied. He wrapped his brow. "Now that I think about it we could have asked Larky to take it upstairs."

"Who?" Sirius asked.

James led Sirius down the hallway, pass the balcony that looked down to the first floor with a door opposite the balcony. When they got passed the balcony they were met with more doors on both sides of the hallway now. James walked passed two doors and stopped at the third on the right. "This is Pete's room. We have to wake him up."

Throwing the door open, James strutted inside and towards the bed. He kicked it. "Oi, get up Peter!"

Peter groaned.

"UP!" James demanded. "Sirius is here."

While this was going on, Sirius took a look around the room. It had a red carpet and two windows with golden curtains, Gryffindor colors. The walls were a pale yellow. The bed, which had bright red covers and pillows that looked close to the color of blood, was in the center of the room, between the two windows, leaning against the wall. There was a dresser, trunk, nightstand, and a closet in the room as well.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Peter sat up in his bed. "Hi Sirius."

"Hi Pete." Sirius nodded his head.

"Sirius and I will meet you in my room when you are dressed." James dragged Sirius out of the room. He took Sirius to the room right next to Sirius. "I'm keeping us all together in the same area of the house so you won't go and get lost."

Sirius looked around his room. His room had a bright orange carpet with black curtains on the two windows in his room. The covers on his bed were a darker orange than the carpet. His walls were white. Other than that his room looked just like Peter's.

"I figured since you like the Cannons you could have the orange room." James pushed his glasses up. "My room is directly across the hallway and Remus's is going to be next to mine."

"Across from Pete?" Sirius asked as he put his trunk in front of the bed.

"No, other side of my door." James replied.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged. "I liked the color scheme of that room better for Remus."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That sounds girly, James."

"Remus said he would come over tomorrow and we will spend a week here, then go to his place for a week." James explained.

The boys left the room and went to James's room to find Peter already there, sitting on James's bed which had blue coverings. James's room was arranged differently from the other rooms and was the biggest one Sirius has seen yet. His carpet was tan and his walls were red. He had two windows facing the backyard with black curtains hanging on them. His bed was pushed against the wall, adjacent to the wall with the windows. Quidditch magazines, letters, and books were thrown upon his desk which sat in front of one of the windows. James's dresser was adjacent with the wall with windows, opposite the bed. Junk littered the floor, going from prank supplies to Quidditch gear to books. In the corner of the room near the desk, Sirius saw James's broom.

James looked where Sirius was looking. "Newest model, just came out a few weeks ago. My dad got it for me and just gave it to me a few days ago since I got out of punishment."

"Have you flown it yet?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Of course I have. It flies awesome. Did you bring your broom?" James asked.

Sirius grinned. "Of course, I'm not going back home until next summer and I need my broom if I want to try out for the team this year. It's last year's model."

"That's a good broom." James replied.

"BOYS, DINNER TIME!" Maria yelled.

The boys left James's rooms. "Hey, Remus told me that his muggle uncle taught him how to unlock doors the muggle way. Do you think if would annoy your parents if you learned too?"

"Yes," Sirius smirked. "Let's have Remus teach us when he comes over tomorrow."

"Hello Sirius dear." Maria greeted when the boys entered the dining room.

Sirius looked around the room. A table with sixteen, seven on each long side and one on the short ends was in the center of the room. In the center of the table was a flower arrangement with scented candles on either side of it. A fireplace was at the end of the dining room. Above the table was a chandelier. The floor was made of smooth, shiny wood. On the wall at the end of the room was a locked cabinet, Sirius guessed it had liquor locked in it.

"Got a big enough house, James?" Sirius asked as they sat down, a grin on his face. Who was he kidding? His house was almost as big as this house.

"I didn't buy the house." James replied nonchalantly. He turned to his mother. "Where is dad?"

Maria smiled at him. "He will be home soon. He's running a little late. I swear he should just retire already."

"With the way things are going with this Voldemort person I can understand why he hasn't. He wants to catch as many of those followers of his as possible and he doesn't want to give his job up to just anyone." James replied. "He wants someone that he trusts completely to have it. Someone who will not follow Voldemort."

"What do you know about Voldemort?" Chris asked as he walked in the room.

James turned to him. "Welcome home dad. And not much. I know he's one of those guys that believes in blood-purity and such. He has a bunch of followers and is already attacking muggles. I don't get that though. What do muggles have to do with bloody-purity?"

"It's not about blood-purity, James. He wants pure-blood wizards and witches to rule. He thinks muggles and muggle-borns are scum and are beneath all pure-bloods. In his view, muggles are to bow down to pure-bloods." Sirius explained solemnly.

Peter gulped. "Isn't….his followers, aren't they the ones who hurt Remus and killed his father last Christmas?"

"Yes." James growled, leaning back in his seat.

"Is that where you learned about Voldemort?" Chris asked seriously.

James sighed. "No, before break, Remus showed us a newspaper article about him, then after the attack we read about it in the newspaper."

"Any tips on want to do in these dangerous times?" Sirius asked.

Chris sighed and shared a look with his wife. "I don't want to frighten you kids. Not much information about Voldemort is being released. The ministry is hoping to catch him seen, but he's hard to find and when we do find him, he kills right away. He has no honor when fighting. He won't even give you time to draw your wand. Always keep your wand on you and if you know you are going into a dangerous situation, have your wand out and at the ready."

James nodded his head. "You know we have to tell Remus all this. He needs to know as much as we do. He was unprepared when he was attacked."

"That was their first attack." Maria said. "No one could have been prepared for it."

"Remus's luck must suck." Sirius replied gravely.

Chris nodded his head. "You boys be careful at the World Cup. Times are becoming dark. You must always have constant vigilance. Never let your guard down if you want to survive the dark times that are approaching. Be careful who you trust and stick by your friends. They will be all you have if we do go to war with this Voldemort person."

Silence fell over the kitchen. Each face was looking sad and in deep thought. Peter looked really scared at the thought of Voldemort. The boys couldn't believe something like this was going on outside of Hogwarts. Inside Hogwarts you were oblivious to everything going on in the real world. This was the real world and no matter what, the boys weren't ready to face the whole situation. Chris knew this and did not tell them everything about Voldemort. He would tell them more when they were older and more ready for the information. For now all he could give were the basics and tips to keep them safe.

**A/N: Kind of dark at the end, right? Writing dark stuff is so easy. Let's just say this story won't be as cheery as the first year. Each year becomes darker than the last as the boys grow older and get closer to going into the real world. I'll try to keep it as cheerful as possible for most chapters in the first few years though.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Please Review!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 2: Quidditch World Cup**

"Sorry about the mess." Remus said as he scooted around some boxes to reach the stairs. "My mom just brought this house with some of the money that my dad left her. She wanted out of the town where he died, I guess."

James smiled. "Don't worry about it, mate." He looked out a nearby window. "Is this house in the middle of a forest? All I see is trees."

Remus looked out the window too. "I guess you could call it a forest. There is a town nearby. I haven't gotten the chance to visit it or explore the forest. I've been too busy unpacking everything. With my mom working two jobs I've had to do most of the unpacking."

Sirius smirked. "Well, forget about unpacking while we are here. Let's explore."

The young werewolf smiled and led his friends upstairs. It was decided that Peter and Sirius would share the guest room and James would bunk with Remus in his room. They dropped their belongings off and followed Remus out the front door to begin their expedition.

The house was surrounded by trees on all sides. A dirt road was nearby that was big enough for a car to drive on. Remus guessed that the path led to the town that his mother works in. Apparently, she refused to take money from any of her family to help support Remus and her. She was a very independent woman. She could get enough money for food and to pay the bills with her two jobs. As for Remus's schooling, Auva left Remus a vault in Gringotts filled with money to get Remus through school and maybe a year in the real world. He just couldn't buy anything that wasn't absolutely needed.

Not feeling like going to town yet, the boys veered away from the dirt path. They headed to the thicker parts of the forest. Each of them was carrying their wands in their pockets. They didn't really think they would need them here, but they wanted to get into the habit of always keeping them on them. They decided that following James's dad advice was for the best and it would keep them safe.

"Hey Remus, do you think your mom will let us sleep out in the forest? It's such a nice day. I want to camp out under the stars." Sirius declared, looking around the forest. "This place is really nice. You are lucky to get to live here."

"We can ask when she gets home." Remus replied, pushing the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows.

James eyed Remus's arm, frowning. "Remus, what happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" Remus said, distracted as he examined the clearing they were in. He was looking at Sirius's and Peter's backs. They were standing on the other side of the clearing, looking around. "This could be a good place to camp, Sirius, if we are allowed that is."

James grabbed Remus's wrist. "Remus, what happened?" He demanded, running a finger over the pink scar going from Remus's wrists to his elbow. The scar looked fairly new and like the cut that it was just healed recently. "How do you get a scar like this?"

Remus pulled his arm free and tugged his jacket sleeves down to hide his scars. "Let's keep moving."

Frowning deeply enough that his forehead was beginning to crinkle, James grabbed the hood of Remus's jacket and pulled him back hard enough to make Remus fall onto his butt. James kneeled next to Remus and put his mouth next to his ear so Sirius and Peter wouldn't hear. "Remus, ever since I spoke to you in the Hospital Wing in May, you have been acting weird towards me. You know I will find out what is going on with you and you are afraid. Ever since the conversation, instead of making up excuses to us about wounds and why you leave, you just hide everything or change the subject. You may be able to trick Peter and sometimes Sirius like that, but I'm not as easily tricked, Remus."

"I'm not hiding anything. I just realized that it isn't any of your business." Remus growled.

"Wrong." James hissed. He sent a look at Sirius and Peter. Sirius glanced at him with worried eyes and continued to distract Peter. He knew what James was doing and decided that he and Peter should give them privacy so they could talk. "I don't think you even have Sirius fooled. He might just be acting. And it is our business."

"Oh, is it?" Remus asked angrily, pushing James away.

James fell onto his butt. He crawled over to Remus so they were sitting next to each other. "Yes."

"And how so?" Remus snarled, tugging his sleeves over his hands unconsciously.

"Because you are our friend," James replied as if it explained everything.

Remus sent him a glare. "Yes, friend, but that doesn't mean you need to know everything that happens in my life. I don't have to tell you everything. I'm allowed secrets."

James smirked. "Let me rephrase. We are your best friends. And best friends don't keep secrets from each other. They tell each other everything. I know about Peter's past. We stayed up late talking about it when he came over to my house and then I explained what he told me to you and Sirius because you deserved to know because we are best friends."

Remus twisted his hands around one enough. He bit his lip and looked away from James to look at Sirius, who was pointing at something in the tree. Peter just kept looking confused. He couldn't seem to find what Sirius was pointing at.

"Sirius's past is no secret to us. You know his past is dark with his family being a bunch of inbreeded freaks who love everything to do with the Dark Arts. He has it pretty hard and now with Voldemort going on about bloody-purity, he has it even harder. His parents agree with that junk. You know this." James knew he was pushing Remus harder than he usually did, but he needed a lead of what was wrong with him. He needed a clue.

James pushed his glasses up. "You know my past isn't dark like Sirius's and Peter's. I've had a pretty perfect life. Everyone knows this. I've got no secrets to tell. But what about you? You are hiding something from us and you've been lying to us ever since we met you. So?"

Remus pushed James over. "So nothing. I'm not telling you anything…because I'm not hiding anything."

James stood up and brushed himself off. "Fine, we can play this your way."

"This isn't a bloody game." Remus growled and stood up too. He ran his hand through his hair that was beginning to getting long.

James didn't reply. He was already heading towards Sirius and Peter by the time Remus spoke.

That night the boys lay in the clearing they found earlier. Remus's mom had reluctantly agreed to let the boys camp in the forest after much pestering from them. They each had a sleeping bag and were laying on them, staying at the stars. Remus had built a fire and each boy was lying on a different side of it.

"Remus, how is your summer going? You never did tell us in any of those _very short _letters you sent us." James propped his head up by his hand with his elbow on the sleeping bag. He looked over at Remus, opposite the fire. "You told me it was going to be hard for you because your dad is gone."

Sighing, Remus rolled over onto his side to look at James. "It's been bad. My mom is always working and I've had very few people to keep me company. I've been spending my summer mostly by myself, which has given me a lot of time to think about him."

"He would be proud." James said.

Remus gave him a confused look.

James sat up. "You moved on. You stopped sulking. He would be proud that you moved on and are living your life. Sulking Remus isn't right for you. You are much too strong for that."

Remus smiled.

"Will you two prats shut up? I'm tired and want to sleep." Sirius growled.

"And put out that bloody fire!" Peter added annoyed.

Remus and James looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The former got up and grabbed the bucket of water that they got from a nearby stream. He tossed it onto the fire, destroying the fire immediately. All that was left was the burning embers.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"Come along, boys. We're burning daylight." Jason said cheerfully as he led his cousin and his friends along a dirt trail.

Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Why do we have to get up so early anyway?"

"So we can get to our Portkey. Well, that's only if you guys still want to go to the World Cup. If you don't I can take the tickets with me and give them to someone else." Jason replied, looking at the scenery in a nonchalant manner.

Grumbling about evil morning people, Remus pushed Jason ahead seeing as he stopped to admire the scenery. "You got us up early, so don't you dare stop. Keep walking."

"Alright, alright. Keep your shirt on." Jason replied, ruffling Remus's hair.

Remus slapped his hand away. "Don't do that." He combed his fingers through his hair to fix it.

Sirius and Peter snickered behind him.

"Stupid mornings. Stupid mean friends. Stupid morning people. Stupid Jason. Stupid cheerfulness. Stupid Quidditch." Remus continued to call things stupid as he walked ahead of his friends with his head hanged down and his arms hanging limply at his sides. He kind of reminded Sirius of a zombie.

Jason clapped his hands. "Well, it seems someone isn't a morning person."

Three-fourth of the Marauders laughed, while the fourth sent a half-hearted glare at them before promptly collapsing onto the ground in a dead sleep. The four boys behind him stared at his body for a few minutes. Jason blinked.

"I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that." Jason mumbled.

The Marauders laughed again.

"What should we do? Wake him?" James asked, grinning.

Jason shook his head. "No, no. Let's let him sleep until we get to the Portkey." Jason kneeled next to Remus and picked him up. He threw him over his shoulder and proceeded down the path again with the rest of the Marauders laughing and following him.

"WELCOME ALL TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!" Jason announced that night. The Marauders looked at him confused. Jason winked at them. "SEEING AS MY FATHER, THE HEAD OF THE MAGICAL GAMES AND SPORTS COULDN'T BE HERE TONIGHT, PROBABLY BECAUSE HE'S DRUNK OFF HIS ASS,"

The Marauders laughed.

"MY COUSIN, REMUS, WILL BE DOING THE COMMENTARY FOR THE GAME!" Jason smirked.

"WHAT?" Remus yelled just as Jason cast 'Sonorus' on him, but seeing as Remus was yelling at Jason he didn't notice. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THE COMMENTARY."

"WELL, I DON'T EITHER, SO YOU DO IT!" Jason replied.

"WHY?" Remus growled.

"BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU TO. I BROUGHT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO THE GAME OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF MY HEART! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO TO PAY ME BACK IS TAKE THE JOB OF COMMENTARY AWAY FROM ME!" Jason said.

"I HATE YOU!" Remus snarled before turning away from him to see his friends snickering out of the corner of his eye. "WHAT?"

"You have Sonorus cast on you. Everyone just heard you guys arguing." Sirius replied.

Remus whipped around to Jason, who was smirking. "JASON!"

Jason whistled innocently. "You might want to start the game. The audience is waiting and so are the teams."

Screaming in frustration, Remus turned to the pitch. "BLOODY BASTARDS….OW!"

"Don't swear. Everyone can hear you and I'll be the one to get in trouble for allowing you to swear." Jason scolded.

"THEN WHY DO YOU GET TO SWEAR?" Remus asked.

Jason smirked. "Because I'm older. You have to announce the team mascots now."

"WHY THE HELL DOESN'T HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH TEAMS HAVE MASCOTS? IT WOULD MAKE LIFE SO MUCH MORE FUN." Remus whined. "ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE THE ENGLISH NATIONAL TEAM MASCOTS!"

The Marauders, Jason, and everyone else watched with uncontained excitement, while Remus leaned back in his seat and watched what was going on lazily.

"NEXT THE BRAZILIAN NATIONAL QUIDDITCH MASCOTS!" Remus announced. He turned to his friends.

"What is it, Remus?" James asked.

Remus motioned to his throat.

"Jason, can you take the spell off Remus so he can talk to us without others hearing?" James asked.

"No, Remus will just have to deal with others hearing him." Jason replied, not taking his eyes off the mascots.

"JASON, YOU SON OF A…." Whatever Remus was about to say wasn't heard. All that was heard was muffled screams.

The audience couldn't help it. They started laughing. Whatever was going up in the Prime box was hilarious.

It took a few minutes before anything happened after the mascots were finished. They seemed to still be trouble going on up in the Prime box.

"NOW THAT WE ARE ALL READY, LET'S WELCOME THE ENGLISH NATIONAL TEAM. I GIVE YOU STEVENS, MIKA, STANTZ, WINSTON, SMITH, DAVIS, AND NEWT!"

Half the stadium erupted into cheers as the team flew onto the field. One of the Chasers gave Remus a weird look when he saw that he was only a little kid.

"NOW WE HAVE THE BRAZILIAN NATIONAL TEAM….UM….OH DAMN, JAMES HELP ME OUT HERE!" Remus pleaded.

"WHY? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THEIR BLOODY NAMES BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO LEARN THEM WHEN I WANT ENGLISH TO WIN!" Remus growled.

"No need to get snappy." James mumbled.

"I AM NOT SNAPPY!" Remus hissed.

"Get on with it, Remus." Jason scolded. "I want to watch the game."

"THEN YOU DO THE COMMENTARY!" Remus about yelled, almost deafening the audience. "I GIVE YOU THE BRAZILIAN TEAM! CARNE, JERNKINS, ROBERTSON...ROCKSON…...uh...CLAYTON, LEWIS…AND…uh...um...MAES!"

The Brazilian team flew onto the field. A few of them were giving Remus's glares probably because of him saying he wanted them to lose.

"NOW BEFORE WE BEGIN, JASON YOU TAKE OVER, DAMN IT!" Remus growled.

"No." Jason replied. "And don't swear!"

"WHY?"

"Because this is more fun. How do you think everyone will react to a twelve year doing the commentary for the World Cup?" Jason grinned.

James gaped at him. "You are doing this for a prank?"

"Yeah, granted, my dad won't like it, but eh." Jason shrugged. "Now get on with the game, Remus."

"YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE! HERE'S OUR REFEREE FOR THE GAME FROM….FRANCE, MARKANT P….OH, I'M SO SORRY (sarcasm)….MERKENT PETITE….PETITE? REALLY? DOESN'T THAT MEAN SMALL? THAT MAN IS NOT SMALL!"

James smacked a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. Sirius and Peter showed no restraint.

Jason smirked. This was going to go better than he ever believed. He could tell that Remus was starting to have fun.

"THE BLUDGERS ARE RELEASED, FOLLOWED BY THE GOLDEN SNITCH, AND NOW THE QUAFFLE HAS BEEN THROWN INTO THE AIR WITH PETITE JOINING THE PLAYERS IN THE AIR. THE QUAFFLE IS CAUGHT BY MIKA WHO THROWS IT TO DAVIS. DAVIS ZIGZAGS IN AND OUT OF THE BLUDGERS BEING PELTED HIS WAY BY LEWIS AND MAES."

The Marauders gain control of their senses and start watching the game intently.

"AND MEAS HITS DAVIS WITH A BLUDGER, MAKING HIM DROP THE QUAFFLE. WAY TO GO YOU IDIOT!"

James choked. "Remus!"

"I WANT ENGLISH TO WIN, SO SHUT UP POTTER!" Remus growled. "THE QUAFFLE IS CAUGHT BY CARNE! CARNE THROWS IT TO THE OTHER END OF THE FIELD TO HIS TEAMMATE ROCKSON! THE QUAFFLE IS INTERCEPTED BY MIKA. AT LEAST SOMEONE KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE DOING ON THE ENGLISH TEAM."

Up in the air, Davis gritted his teeth. "I'm going to murder that kid."

"Don't let him get to you, Davis." Winston said as he searched the Snitch. "He's just excited."

"SERIOUSLY DAVIS, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Remus said. "MIKA PASSES THE QUAFFLE TO SMITH, WHO THROWS IT THROUGH THE HOOP. SCORE TEN-ZERO. I BET THAT REALLY ANNOYED JERNKINS LETTING SUCH AN EASY THROW GET PASSED HIM. JERNKINS CATCHES THE QUAFFLE AND THROWS IT TO ROCKSON. ROCKSON DODGES THE BLUDGERS SENT TO HIM BY STEVENS AND STANTZ. COME ON ENGLISH! I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS! DAVIS COMES UP BEHIND ROCKSON AND STEALS THE QUAFFLE. AT LEAST HE FINALLY HAS HIS HEAD IN THE GAME!"

James snickered. "You should so do the commentary for the school games."

Remus snorted. "IN YOUR DREAMS, POTTER. DAVIS PASSES THE QUAFFLE TO SMITH WHO PASSES IT TO MIKA WHO….OUCH….THAT HAS GOT TO HURT. A BLUDGER PELTS MIKA IN THE STOMACH CAUSING HER TO DROP THE QUAFFLE. THE QUAFFLE IS CAUGHT BY ROCKSON. ROCKSON THROWS THE QUAFFLE TO CLAYTON WHO GETS IT PASS NEWT…..DAMN IT! SCORE TEN-TEN!"

"Who would have ever guessed that Remus could get this into a game of Quidditch?" Sirius whispered to James and Peter.

"THE QUAFFLE IS PASSED TO…WHAT THE HELL? THAT BLOODY CHEATER! AN UNPROVOKED ATTACK ON THE ENGLISH SEEKER BY LEWIS. MR. PETITE, *snort*…SO NOT SMALL, CALLS A PENALTY FOR ENGLISH! DAVIS TAKES THE SHOT AND SCORES. SCORE TWENTY-TEN! JERNKINS CATCHES THE QUAFFLE AND PASSES IT TO CLAYTONS, FOR IT TO BE INTERCEPTED BY MIKA! MIKA PASSES TO DAVIS WHO PASSES TO SMITH. ROCKSON BLOCKS SMITH, ALLOWING CLAYTON TO CATCH IT!"

The game continued for a few more hours, occasionally one or both of the Seekers were shooting for the Snitch only to get hit with a Bludger or lose it because of the opposing Seeker. Points and penalties were giving fairly. And Remus was really getting into the game. Throwing his own not so nice comments in once in a while, but he kept it pretty clean for the most part. James didn't even think he realized he was doing it. He seemed too focused on the game.

"MIKA DODGES A BLUDGER SENT TO HER AND THROWS THE QUAFFLE TOWARDS THE HOOPS. JERNKINS BLOCKS IT AND THROWS…..AND THE SEEKERS ARE ON THE MOVE AGAIN! WINSTON AND ROBERTSON ARE NECK TO NECK IN A FIFTY FOOT DIVE! WINSTON PULLS OUT OF THE DIVE WITH THE GOLDEN SNITCH IN HIS HAND. YES! ENGLISH WINS THREE HUNDRED AND FORTY POINTS TO TWO HUNDRED AND NINETY POINTS!"

"Do you think I could get away with killing that kid?" Carne asked sourly.

Robertson looked at him disapprovingly. "Don't be a sore loser. He hasn't done anything, besides a few rude comments, but that is common when the person doing the commentary has a favored team. You really need to learn to lose better."

The English team was doing a few victory laps around the pitch as the Brazilian team watched.

The Prime Box was lit up as the World Cup Trophy was held up by Jason.

James risked a glance behind him to see some Ministry people and a few guests there. He hadn't even realized anyone was there. He was enjoying the game too much.

"THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP IS BROUGHT TO THE PRIME BOX! THE ENGLISH TEAMS JOINS US HERE AND RECEIVE THE TROPHY PROUDLY." Remus continued.

As the stadium burst into applause, Remus looked at the Brazilian team. Some of them looked upset and mad that they lost. Always being a good sport, Remus continued. "AND LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BRAZILIAN TEAM WHO PUT UP A GREAT GAME! THEY ARE ALL AMAZING PLAYERS! LET'S HEAR IT FOR THEM!"

The stadium burst into applause and cheers for the losing team.

The captain of the Brazilian team, Maes, nodded his head at Remus, approvingly. Most people who did commentary never spared a glance at the losing team. At least this way the Brazilian team was still recognized even if they lost.

"That was nice." Jason whispered in his ear. "Most people insult the losing team somehow."

Remus nodded his head.

The next day when the Marauders and Jason were packing their tent, Remus saw a few people from Hogwarts approaching them. All of them were grinning.

"Hello Marauders." Shawn said.

"Hi guys." James nodded his head to the group.

"Remus, did you have fun last night?" Angel said with her voice full of laughter.

Remus smirked. "Yeah, I guess it was fun. I had some angry Quidditch players after me after the game so I had to run all the way back here and hide in the tent for a while."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That's where you went." James said.

"Are you going to do the commentary for the Quidditch games at Hogwarts?" Ness asked. "I'll gladly give you my job."

Remus snorted. "No thanks. You can keep it."

Ness shrugged. "Fine, but you should give it some thought. The game was really amusing with you doing the commentary."

Peter smiled. "I would be afraid if he did take you up on that offer. Can you imagine what the Gryffindor-Slytherin games would be like with him?"

All the teens cracked up laughing. "Oh, that would be bloody brilliant." Shawn wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Remus, I'm sorry to break this up, but I have to get you home." Jason said.

Remus sighed. "Fine, I guess we'll see you guys back at Hogwarts."

**A/N: The Mascots for the teams weren't online so I hope you don't care that I skipped describing the mascots and what they did.**

**It's called Top Box, not Prime Box, but I felt like calling it Prime Box.**

**This would never ever happen, but I thought it would be fun to have Remus do the commentary. Don't question it. I had to find the amusement somewhere in this chapter. I'm really regretting mention a World Cup at all. The Quidditch game was short because I couldn't keep track of what team the players were on or what positions they played. It was just too confusing.**

****Sorry the chapter was short.****


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Please Review!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts**

Lena watched James, Sirius, and Peter out of the corner of her eye. They were talking excitedly to each other about what they should do when they get back to James's. It was decided that the boys would spend the rest of the summer at James's after the World Cup. Maria and Chris would take the boys to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

"Remus, here is your Gringotts' vault key. Don't lose it. Mail it back to me when you are done with it." Lena said.

"Yes mother." Remus replied. He looked at his friends quickly and lowered his voice. "What do I do about the full moon?"

Lena put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Maria said she has it all covered. The boys won't even know that you left for the full moon."

Remus nodded his head nervously.

James looked at him. "Come on, Remus. Aren't you done saying good-bye?"

Remus gave his mom a quick hug before picking up his trunk and running over to his friends. James, Sirius, and Peter waved at Mrs. Lupin before turning to fireplace. Since a wizard lived in the house, the Ministry let the house be set up with the Floo Network. Remus pulled the pot of Floo powder down from on top of the Fireplace and let each of his friends take a handful.

After each of his friends disappeared, Remus turned to his mom. "Bye mom, I'll see you at Christmas."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas?" Lena asked. "I really want you here, but your father always said Christmas at Hogwarts is wonderful."

Remus smiled sadly. "I do, but if the full moon is during Christmas break, I can't. It would be too complicated with my friends since it's likely that they might stay at Hogwarts again. Sirius most likely will still be there and James might stay there with him. It would be easier and safer to just come home, and besides, Selene's wedding is this year."

Green light entered the living room. Confused Remus turned around to find Sirius climbing out of the fireplace. He dusted the soot off of himself and looked at Remus. Remus looked even more confused at Sirius.

"Why are you back? Did you forget something?" Remus asked.

"No, it's just that an idiot didn't follow us through the Floo." Sirius replied, giving Remus a look. "Now get your arse in that fireplace." He pointed at the fireplace.

"Demanding, aren't you?" Remus drawled.

Sirius grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Potter Mansion." He yelled and grabbed Remus's arm to pull him forward. He pushed Remus into the fireplace and turned to Lena when he disappeared. "See ya, Mrs. L."

Lean laughed and watched Sirius disappear with Remus's trunk.

Remus stumbled out of the fireplace and fell onto his face.

"Uh…..Remus?" James asked uncertainly as he turned away from talking with his parents and his parents' friends who were visiting.

"I'm going to kill Sirius." Remus growled as he stood up and dusted himself, only to be knocked down again when Sirius came through.

James and Peter burst out laughing, while Remus got up, turned around, and tackled Sirius and proceeded to try to choke him.

Maria rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Boys, why don't you go take your things to your rooms. I'll call you down when it is time for dinner."

Remus looked up from trying to choke his friend. He glanced at Sirius, then at Maria, then at James. "What do you think would happen if I pushed Sirius out his bedroom window?"

"Probably break a few bones." James replied, grinning.

"That will work." Remus muttered.

"Get off me, you sadist!" Sirius screamed, pushing Remus off of him.

Remus laughed. "I'm not going to push you out a window, Sirius."

Sirius stood up. "You better not." He turned to James. "And this time, we are not carrying Remus's trunk up there. It was hard enough to get mine up there. Let's ask Larky to take it up."

"LARKY!" James screamed. "I agree completely with you, Sirius."

James turned to Remus, who was still sitting on the floor. He held his hand out and pulled Remus to his feet. "Remus, you know my parents. These are their friends, the McKinnons. They have a daughter in Ravenclaw in her fifth year."

"Hello." Remus greeted.

POP!

"What can Larky do for master?" A house elf with big blue eyes wearing a tea towel asked.

"Can you take Remus's trunk up to his room?" James asked.

Larky nodded her head. "Yes master." With a snap of her fingers, the trunk disappeared. "Can Larky do anything else for master?"

"No, that was all." James replied.

Larky disappeared with another POP!

"Excuse us, mother, father." James said as he left the room with his friends.

When they were climbing the stairs, Sirius turned to James with a look of disbelief on his face. "Who are you and what have you done with James?"

James rolled his eyes. "So sorry, I have to act like that when my parents have guests. I'm supposed to be a perfect little boy."

"Oh, so you are supposed to be fake?" Remus asked, smiling a little.

James sighed. "Yep."

James led Remus to his room while Sirius and Peter went to those. Remus was supposed to come over for the first week of August, but something came up and he wasn't able to make it, so this was the first time he was at James's. He was looking all around the house with shock and amazement.

"Here's your room, mate. Whenever you come over here, you will stay here." James explained as they stopped outside the room. "My room is right next door and Sirius is across from me and Peter is on the other side next to Sirius's room."

Remus nodded his head.

"I'm going to go unpack then. You can come over to my room when you are done." James replied.

Remus went into his room and froze. This room was bigger than his at his house. It was designed the same way as James rooms, just with different colors. The walls were a light blue color and the carpet was white. His curtains were a bronze color. The bed duvets and pillows were a royal blue color.

After giving the room a quick survey and taking his clothes out of his trunk and putting them in his dresser, Remus left his room and went next door. Sirius and Peter were already there. They were talking with James about something.

"Hi Remus, all done?" James asked.

Remus nodded his head. "Any reason you gave me the room with the Ravenclaw colors?"

"He thinks the color scheme of the room is better for you." Sirius explained, grinning.

"I think you are a Ravenclaw placed in the wrong house." James replied.

Remus pouted. "Fine, I'll tell Dumbledore that and move in with the Ravenclaws and make all new friends. You won't have to deal with me anymore." He turned to leave the room to go get his trunk and go home, a small smile playing on his lips. His friends wouldn't let him leave like this. He knew that.

"Hold it right there, Lupin!" James growled. He jumped off his bed and traipsed over to Remus. "You are not going anyway! You are going to stay here. I was just saying with how smart you are and how much you like reading that you are a Ravenclaw at heart. But you are to stay in Gryffindor. I will not have you breaking up the Marauders."

For a moment, Remus stiffened when James said that. Not because of James saying that he couldn't transfer to Ravenclaw, but because he said that Remus would not break the Marauders up. One day the Marauders would break up because of Remus. That day would come when his friends discovered that he is a werewolf.

He was only stiffened for a moment though, so his friends most likely didn't see it. Remus turned to James, raising a brow. "What if I want to leave the Marauders?"

James and Sirius gasped. "Leave the Marauders? Never, it is forbidden. We are the Marauders and we always will be. Nothing will ever change that. It shall be one of the Marauder's rules. Once a Marauder, Always a Marauder."

Remus chuckled. "I'm not serious."

"Of course you aren't. I am." Sirius interrupted.

"That joke is so old, Sirius." James swatted at Sirius.

Sirius ducked, causing him to stumble off the bed. He looked up and grinned at James.

James rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

The Marauders enjoyed each other company for the next week. They fooled around the whole time. James and Sirius tried to come up with pranks to pull when they got back at school. A few great ideas came to them. Peter would listen and throw in a few suggestions who and there. Remus just rolled his eyes and opted to avoid joining the conversations. He didn't need any more trouble with his mother.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

Remus looked at his friends nervously. Tonight was a full moon and he had no idea of what to do. Mrs. Potter hasn't told him what the plan was to sneak away tonight. Every time he asked, she just said not to worry and that she would handle it.

The full moon was going to rise in two hours and here he was, sitting outside with his friends, talking about random things that came to mind. They had just finished dinner and were relaxing now. Tomorrow they were going to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

All the boys turned around when they heard a door being closed. They saw a distraught Mrs. Potter approaching them. "Remus, your mother has fallen drastically ill. I think she is trying to do too much. I need your permission to you magic to heal her. We need to go over there right now if you agree."

Remus frantically scrambled to her feet. "Yes."

His friends climbed to their feet worriedly too. They had really liked Mrs. L when they met her. She is really nice.

Mrs. Potter nodded her head. She turned to her son and the other two Marauders. "We will probably be there all night."

All night. The words passed through Remus's brain and his eyes widened. Mrs. Potter was lying. His mother was fine. It was his excuse to be able to get away from his friends.

He looked at his friends and panic more. They looked ready to offer to come with him.

"No, you may not come. I don't need you boys getting in the way." Mrs. Potter said sternly. She turned to Remus. "Come Remus, dear. We shouldn't keep your mother waiting."

Remus didn't spare his friends another glance as he followed Mrs. Potter to the sitting room. He and Mrs. Potter Flooed to his house, where Jason was already waiting for him.

"Don't you ever work?" Remus asked as he dusted himself off.

Jason smiled sadly. "I take the full moons off during the summer so I can get you to the shack. Thanks Mrs. Potter. I'll have him back here bright and early tomorrow morning so you can heal him."

Remus looked around the house. "Where is mom?"

"Working." Jason replied. "Come on, we have to go."

Sighing, Remus followed his cousin outside to side-apparate. His mother was always working now. He barely got to see her this summer. He was beginning to feel dejected without her around. It almost felt like she was ignoring him and didn't want him anymore. Remus shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. It was ridiculous to think that. It had to be.

But then again, it might not be. Ever since his father died, he has been getting less letters and packages from home when he is at school. She might have only put up with him because his father was around to keep him locked up on the full moon.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked as he and Remus walked up to Hogwarts.

"Nothing." Remus mumbled.

Jason looked at his cousin out of the corner of his eye. "I don't believe that. You had a thoughtful expression on your face. I only see that expression when you are planning something like a prank or when you thinking about homework or something else serious. What's wrong?"

Remus shook his head. "Nothing."

"Remus." Jason said in a warning tone.

The young werewolf looked up as they entered Hogwarts ground. "I just think that my mom doesn't love me anymore." Tears pricked at Remus's eyes. He felt enough pain in the past years and being abandoned a lot. He didn't want to go through that again."

"That's ridiculous." Jason said sharply. "Why would you think that?"

"Ever since dad died, she never spends time with me anymore and she hardly ever writes to me when I'm school. I bet she only put up with me because of dad." Remus said bitterly, kicking at a stone. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Jason threw a hand out to stop him. He kneeled down next to Remus and put his hands on his shoulders. "Remus, Aunt Lena loves you. She's been busy coping with the lost of Uncle Auva and getting jobs. She wants the best for you. It's why she has two jobs. It's to take care of you and to give you the best life you can get. She knows you have had it hard and she hates that. All parents want the best for their children. One time I found her crying in the kitchen when I came to check on her a few months ago. She told me that it was the full moon the night before and she felt in her heart that you almost killed yourself that night. She is scared for you. Aunt Lena has always loved you. She feels horrible for not spending time with you this summer, but she really needs the money so you can keep living with her."

Remus gulped. "What do you mean by keep living with her?"

"If people think that your home life is bad and you are not being taken care of well there, they will take you away from her." Jason explained, running a hand through his hair."

"But I don't want to leave mom." Remus said scared.

"And Aunt Lena doesn't want to lose you. That's why she is working two jobs." Jason replied. "If she didn't care, she would only work one job to take care of you."

Remus smiled. He hugged his cousin. "Thanks Jason."

Jason stood up. "It's time to get you to the shack." He started towards the tree where he saw Dumbledore waiting. "You shouldn't let yourself think those kinds of things before the full moon."

"I know." Remus replied.

"Do try to keep your stress and worrying levels down around the full moon when you are at school." Jason said. "I don't want to lose my cousin."

"Hello Mr. Lupin, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore greeted when they reached him. He smiled at Remus. "I heard about the World Cup. The commentary was quite entertaining, though some people are not happy about it."

Remus laughed. "Yeah, I guess they didn't like a twelve year old doing it."

"It was humorous, very humorous." Dumbledore replied. He turned to the tree. "Now, I do believe we have another engagement tonight."

Looking at the tree, Remus's eyes turned sad for a second before they turned angry. He was not going to pity himself for this. He was a werewolf, have been seven years now. No more pitying. That was not what he wanted. Being treated as an equal would be nice, even if it would never happen. No, what he was going to do was live with it. Pity got no one anywhere.

The next morning, Remus groaned as he woke up. His body felt very sore. He opened his eyes to find Mrs. Potter looking down at him with sad eyes. "I've done all I can. Are you sure you want to go back to my house and go to Diagon Alley today? You are in bad shape and are probably really tired."

"I'm going. If I don't, James, Sirius, and Peter will get even more suspicious then they are now." Remus said as he sat up.

"Remus, they wouldn't abandon you for this." Mrs. Potter said sadly. "They are your best friends."

Remus shook his head. People needed to stop bothering him with this. He was never going to tell them. Adults didn't understand. Kids are scared of werewolves and always run from them. He couldn't tell his friends and expect them to stay. Why couldn't adults understand this?

It was a painful day for Remus. Not only did it hurt to walk as one of his legs was severely cut and bruised, he was tired and kept running into people. His friends were just barely able to grab him and pull him out of other people's way. They all kept asking him what was wrong and were extremely worried for him. They had only seen him once or twice after a full moon before this. It had them all scared for his well-being since they didn't know what was wrong. They were so worried about his health that they didn't even bother to stop and taunt Snape when they saw him.

All in all the day was dreadful. It took them hours to get all their supplies for school with all the people around. Remus was just happy that when they were getting new robes that they got fitted over their clothes. It would be horrible if they didn't. His friends would see all his wounds.

Today also happened to be the hottest day of the summer which was horrible for Remus since his body was littered with wounds. He had to wear long sleeves to hide them all. It felt like he was going to pass out with a heart stroke all day. Mrs. Potter kept shooting him sympathetic looks all day. It was annoying him. He didn't want sympathy. He had to keep telling his friends that he was cold and that was why he wore the long sleeves. None of them brought, but that's was all Remus could think of.

The night before the kids would return to Hogwarts, James, Sirius, and Peter were in a heated discussion about Quidditch when Mr. Potter dragged Remus into the dining room. He cast an anti-eavesdropping charm on the room and turned to Remus with a serious expression.

"Remus, I don't want to scare you, but I feel I should warn you." Charlus sat down at the table and motioned for Remus to do the same. "I'm sure the boys already told you about what I told them about Voldemort."

"Yes." Remus said confused. What could Mr. Potter possibly have to warn him about that has to do with Voldemort?

Charlus sighed. "As you know, he believes in blood-purity. He thinks all muggles and muggle-borns are below him. You're a half-blood, right?"

"Yes." Remus replied, getting more confused by the minute.

Charlus nodded his head. "Most likely Voldemort won't kill half-bloods since they are very few pure-bloods left. He will probably go for the muggles, but nothing is for sure since we only just learned of Voldemort recently. We still don't know much about him or what his actions will be."

"Excuse me sir, but I don't really understands what this has to do with me." Remus said.

"Half-breeds are agreeing with Voldemort. Mostly half-breeds that have been shunned by the wizarding world. They think that Voldemort will help them, get them improved lives. Lives which have been destroyed from the wizards shunning them and all the prejudices against. It is mostly creatures that are considered dark creatures by most of the wizarding world. Remus, can you think of any dark creatures that are humans and who would want to join Voldemort so they can get more rights?" Charlus asked seriously, looking at Remus were dark eyes behind his glasses.

Remus stared wide eyed back at Charlus. "W-werewolves."

"Yes, werewolves agree with Voldemort. They want to help Voldemort win. If there is a war with him, the werewolves will join him. Voldemort is recruiting as many wizards, dark creatures, and others as he can. I fear that he may also be looking for giants to join him. He wants power." Charlus said.

Remus gulped and his eyes darted around the dining room. Beads of sweat made their way down his face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"To warn you." Chris said.

Remus's eyes darted to Charlus. "Explain."

"Remus, you are a werewolf. If Voldemort ever finds that out or if one of his followers know, the will come to you. They will try to recruit you. I could probably say the same about Sirius. His family is really dark. It wouldn't surprise me if Voldemort tried to recruit him." Charlus replied.

"What do I do if they try? If I refuse they will kill me." Remus replied in a panicking voice.

Charlus nodded his head. "They will. They might give you time to think about what they said before you make your decision or they might want an answer off the back. I can't be sure. This is only the beginning after all. I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this. Dumbledore told me not to. He didn't want you worried, but I need to warn you. You have to be careful. Avoid any shifty looking people; keep your ears and eyes open. Never let your guard down. You're only twelve so you should be fine for now, but as you get older, they might start coming. If they do come, leave the area you are in immediately and never go back, even if you live there. You will only be endangering yourself and the people there if you do."

Remus leaned back in his seat. Fear on his face.

Charlus pushed back his seat and stood up. "Don't think about it too much. It might not happen, but I felt the need to warn you. Remember the warning as you get older. It might save your life one day. Constant vigilance and all."

Heart racing, Remus stood up and put an impassive expression on his face so his friends wouldn't anything. He didn't want them to ask any questions. Only one of them should have to worry about Voldemort. He wouldn't let his friends carry the burden of knowing this.

_Sirius might be recruited. _Remus thought. He looked over at Sirius when he entered the sitting room. None of his friends noticed that he left. They were still involved in their argument about Quidditch teams. He couldn't see Sirius as a Death Eater. Sirius hated anything to do with Dark magic or creatures. Remus cringed at the thought. Sirius would hate him when he realized what Remus was.

_Stop it, Remus. Don't think about the future or Voldemort. Think about the present. Live in the present. That's all you can do._ Remus sat down next to James and leaned back in the couch. He wanted his friends arguing and let a smile form on his lips. He would enjoy the present with his friends. That was all he could do at this time. He would deal with everything as it happened and not before.

"We are going back to Hogwarts, mates!" Sirius cheered the next morning at Platform nine and three-quarters. "Back to pranking the slimy gits and annoying the teachers!"

"Don't get too excited, Sirius. You might wet yourself." Remus drawled as he lifted his trunk onto the train with James's help.

James dropped his end of the trunk as he started laughing. Sirius stared at Remus with an annoyed expression. "I haven't wet myself since I was three."

"Well, there's a chance you will again in life, probably when you are an old man who is fat, living alone, beginning to go bald and not even a hair regrowing potion will help you." Remus replied as he pulled his trunk onto the train without James's help as the boy and peter were rolling around the ground laughing their arse off, earning the group quite a few stares from people around them.

Sirius gaped at Remus. "Is that how you see me living my life?"

"Yeah." Remus replied.

Sirius pouted. "I am not going to go bald."

"You can keep telling yourself that, Sirius, but it's going to happen. You can't change it." Remus replied. "Here, let's get your trunk up here."

Sirius didn't reply. He was looking to the right and glaring at something.

James noticed immediately that something was wrong and stood up. "What's wrong, Sirius?" He followed Sirius's eyes to see him glaring at a group of people. "Do you know them?"

Remus leaned out of the train to look. "Isn't that Narcissa with them?"

"Narcissa? The seventh year who is Sirius's cousin?" Peter asked.

"She's with Malfoy to." James noticed the platinum hair in the group.

Sirius scowled. "The rest of the group is my mom, dad, and little brother. He's starting school this year."

"Do you guys not get along?" Remus asked.

"No, he is always trying to get me in trouble and half the time I don't do anything. He's the perfect little son. He is my parents' favorite because he actually believes in what they say. I bet he will even support Voldemort. He's definitely a Slytherin." Sirius growled. He turned away from the group.

"Do you think we could prank him?" James asked, pushing his glasses up.

A smirk slid across Sirius's face. "As long as we are not caught. If he knows it me, he'll go running to mom and dad and I'll get in a lot of trouble."

"We aren't going to caught." James smirked.

"I think we have more problems than Sirius's brother." Remus said, still looking at the group.

Sirius raised a brow. "And what is that?"

Remus nodded his head towards the group. "Malfoy is Head Boy."

"WHAT?" James, Sirius, and Peter yelled, causing a few passing people to stare at them. The boys ignored them and looked back at the group. Sure enough, they saw the Head Boy badge on Malfoy's robe.

"Damn it." Sirius swore. "This is going to suck."

"Stop looking at them." Remus hissed. "They might come over here if they see you looking and I don't want to deal with a confrontation with them now."

The other three grudgingly agreed and finished getting their trunks on the train before boarding themselves. Sirius led them to the very end of the train, saying he wanted to be as far away as possible from his family and Malfoy.

"Is Narcissa really marrying that git, Malfoy?" James asked as they sat down in their compartment.

"WHAT?" Remus yelled shocked.

Sirius turned to James. "Yeah, she is." He turned to Remus. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"No, you did not!" Remus replied, still shocked.

"Hmm, well you know now." Sirius replied. He leaned back in his seat.

As the train moved on to Hogwarts, the boys relaxed and talked excitedly and played a few games. A few people came to talk to them a few times. Many came to congratulate Remus on his job of commentary at the World Cup. The Daily Prophet made as big a deal it as they did with the winning team. Apparently a journalist at the World Cup found it amusing and decided to write an article about it. The journalist somehow got a picture of the Marauders and Jason to put in the article without them realizing.

Remus soaked up the attention he was getting. He really enjoyed attention, but would not be like his friends and get it like they did. He wasn't the arrogant, attention seeking prats that they could be at times. He would get it different ways.

The train ride was uneventful for the most part. The only thing that happened was when Snape and his little gang of friends from Slytherin came to their compartment. Sirius and James got into an argument with them and would have hexed them if a prefect hadn't shown up. After that, Sirius started complaining that prefects were stuck-up snobs who always got in the way. He and James had wanted to hex Snape and his friends.

At the end of the train ride, the boys jumped off the train. They were back at Hogwarts, their home away from home. None of them could wait to continue exploring the castle. They wanted to see if they could find any more ways out of the castle. They only found two last year, three for Remus since he knew about the Whomping Willow.

"What are driving the carriages?" Remus asked as they approached the carriages with the other students.

"Nothing, they are pulled by magic." James replied.

Remus stared at him. "No, they aren't. Those skeletal winged horses are driving them."

Sirius and Peter stared at Remus, worried for his health. "There is nothing there, Remus." Sirius said.

"Yes, there is." Remus glared at him.

"Remus….."

"What are you guys arguing about?" Angel asked behind them.

The boys turned to her. "Remus is insisting that something is driving the carriages."

"Can you tell him there isn't so we can leave?" Peter asked.

Angel's smile turned into a frown. "There are skeletal winged horses driving the carriage."

"Then why can't we see them?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"There are Thestrals. Thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death." Angel said sadly.

Remus's heart stopped for a second. He stumbled back a few steps.

Angel smiled sadly. "They aren't dangerous. They are really gentle."

Angel walked away with her friends, knowing that Sirius and James would get Remus to calm down. They were the best at helping Remus calm down in situations like this.

"Let's get in a carriage." Sirius whispered. He tugged Remus's sleeve and pulled him into the nearest carriage after he checked that it was empty.

**A/N: What do you all think of Jason? Do you guys like him?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of Term Feast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 4: Beginning of Term Feast**

James swung an arm around Remus's shoulder as they walked into the Entrance Hall. "Come on, Remus. Cheer up. We're about to play an awesome prank."

"That could potentially scar the first years." Remus commented dryly. "And most likely end us up in detention again."

"Don't dwell on the past, Remy. It won't do you any good. The past has already happened. There is nothing you can do to change it now. All you can do now is move forward in life." Sirius said from his left. He turned his head slightly to look behind him. "By the way guys, Snape is glaring at us. I wonder why. It's not like we've done anything."

"Yet." Remus muttered. He looked at Sirius to see him still looking at Snape. Sighing, Remus grabbed a fistful of Sirius's hair, knowing fully that it would piss him off, and yanked it to turn his head to the front. "You need to stop staring. He'll…..…"

Sirius grabbed the front of Remus's robes and pulled him to face him completely. "Remus, don't ever touch my hair again. It is really hard to get it to the perfection that I get it to. I don't need you messing it up." He dropped Remus and flipped his hair over his shoulder.

Remus snorted. "You look like a girl when you do that."

James's eyes widened and he looked past Sirius to look at Peter, who was also wide eyed.

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled.

James jumped in front of Remus to hold Sirius back while Peter came up behind Sirius and pulled the back of his robes to help keep him away from Remus.

Snickering, Remus shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I didn't know you were that sensitive."

"YOU'RE DEAD, LUPIN!" Sirius screamed, struggling against James and Peter, who now each had grabbed one of his arms.

Raising a brow, Remus looked down at himself. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm still alive, Sirius."

By this time the boys were the only ones left in the Entrance Hall. All the other students walked pass the fighting boys, laughing at them. It really was ridiculous to see Sirius being held down by two boys and the fourth just standing by laughing. How anyone can laugh when someone wants to kill them is beyond them. It's probably a Marauder thing to laugh in the face of danger.

Grinning, Remus looked around the Entrance Hall to find that they were alone. "Coast is clear. We are a go."

James and Peter let go of Sirius. Sirius straightened his robes. "Next time don't pull my hair."

Remus shrugged. "It was the only thing I could think of to do. Let's just start set….."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall's voice rang through the Entrance Hall doors.

Remus's jaw clenched. "We need to hide."

James reached into his robe. "Good thing I brought this." He pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket.

The boys ran over to a corner of the Entrance Hall and threw the cloak over themselves. It would do no good to throw the cloak over themselves in the middle of the Entrance Hall. That would only get them trampled by McGonagall and a group of nervous first years and that thought did not bring excitement to the new second years. It just brought thoughts of extreme pain.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Professor McGonagall started to explain.

"Guys, doesn't this speech sound familiar?" Remus whispered.

James looked at him. "We heard a similar speech last year."

Remus shook his head. "No, I think it sounds exactly like the speech we heard."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points."

"I think Remus is right. This is the exact speech we heard." Sirius whispered.

James snorted. "Can't McGonagall come up with new speeches?"

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

With that said, McGonagall left, leaving the first years alone to wonder how they will be sorted. Quiet whispers broke out amongst each other as they asked each other how they got sorted. None of them knew. It must be a tradition to not tell the first years how they get sorted.

Remus bit his lip. "I want to do something."

"What do you mean?" James asked worriedly. He didn't want Remus to tell them how they got sorted. That was what it seemed like he wanted.

"You lot just stay quiet." Remus whispered.

The boys agreed to not talk, mostly out of curiosity of what Remus was going to do.

Remus cleared his throat. "Did you hear, Nick?" He asked in a deep, eerily voice.

"Hear what?" Remus changed the tone of his voice and made it lighter to sound different.

By this time, he had already caught the attention of the first years. They were all looking around more frightened and nervous than before.

"I heard they are changing the way the sorting is being done this year." The deep, eerie voice said.

"Really? They have never changed the process of sorting." The casual tone said.

Remus elbowed James in the side as he started snickering. "Shhh."

"Oh yes, there are just too many students. We need to get rid of some so the sorting method was changed so that some of the first years will not make it out of here alive." The deep, eerie voice continued.

Some of the first years started screaming, only to be shushed by some of the other students. They wanted to know what the new sorting was.

"What is the new method?" The casual, unconcerned voice asked.

"Oh, the first years just have to defeat a troll." The deep voice said.

More screams followed this statement.

"Let's get out of this corner before McGonagall shows up to see what all the screaming is about." Sirius whispered, smirking.

The boys shuffled to another corner of the Entrance Hall as quietly as they could. Then again, with all the screaming going on, they didn't really need to worry about it.

The Great Hall doors were thrown open and McGonagall marched out. She looked at all the screaming students, some of which she saw were crying. Others were trying to calm the crying ones down.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asked.

One of the calm students looked at her. "We heard two people talking about the sorting being changed so us first years have to fight a troll because there are too many students."

McGonagall looked flabbergasted. "Hogwarts would never do that. Where did you hear these voices from?"

All the students pointed to the back left corner. McGonagall stalked over there and searched it. After a few minutes of searching and finding nothing, McGonagall came back over to the first years. She told them it was fine and that they weren't going to fight a troll. After getting the students to calm down, she led them into the Great Hall.

As soon as the Great Hall doors closed, the boys whipped the cloak off of themselves. They all collapsed onto the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Did you see that boy? He looked like he was about to wet himself." Sirius clutched his stomach as he laughed.

"That was brilliant, Remus." Peter said.

James took his glasses off and wiped his eyes. "I didn't know you could change your voice like that."

Remus grinned. "I spent most of the summer by myself. I had to do something."

After taking a few more minutes to laugh, the boys sobered up and stood up. They had a prank to finish. They couldn't take the entire feast to laugh. If they did, their prank would never begin.

Walking over to the Great Hall doors, Remus put his ear against them. "McGonagall is just starting the sorting. Do you guys want to pull the prank now, during the feast, or after the feast?" He asked quietly as he listened to Abott, Mike getting sorted into Hufflepuff.

James smirked and joined Remus at the door. "Now. I don't think we scarred the first years enough."

"This is so mean." Remus whispered.

James raised a brow. "You started the scarring of the first years and now we have to finish it. A marauder never leaves a job unfinished."

"Exactly." Sirius murmured. He opened the Great Hall doors a little.

"Minnie is going to murder us." Remus whispered. He pulled his wand out. "Are you guys ready?"

Three voices chorused yes.

Remus sighed. "Okay, Peter, start."

Peter waved his wand and whispered a spell. All the candles in the Great Hall went out as a big burst of wind went through the Great Hall.

"Hey Remus, do you think you could throw your voice as well as change it?" James whispered.

Remus looked up at him with confused eyes. "Yeah, why?"

James smirked. "Sonorus." He had his wand pointed at Remus. "Scare them."

Remus rolled his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Remus asked in a deep, menacing voice. His voice sounded like it was coming from all sides of the Great Hall. "GET OUT! THIS IS MY CASTLE!"

Sirius smirked and whispered a spell. The sound of metal chains being shaken and hit against stone wall reverberated around the room, causing students to start screaming. "Peter, scream like someone is trying to kill you when I say now." Sirius whispered.

"GET OUT!" Remus screamed in the menacing voice. More chains rattling followed and this time the sound of nails scratching a chalkboard joined in the chains.

"Now." Sirius whispered

Peter took a deep breath and let out a loud, frightened, and pain filled yell.

James whispered another pull that would make it rain in the Great Hall. The screaming in the Great Hall got louder.

"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE BEFORE I THROW EACH AND EVERYONE ONE OF YOU OUT!" Remus yelled.

James looked at Remus with a raised a brow. He took the Sonorus spell off him.

"I wasn't going to say I was going to kill them. Do you have any idea of how much trouble we would get in if I said that?" Remus whispered loudly over the screaming coming from the students. "We might get expelled just for saying that. And I don't know about you, but I like Hogwarts."

James nodded his head. "Good point."

"Let's get into our seats before they turn the lights on." Peter said urgently.

The boys quickly and quietly walked over to their seats in the dark. It was kind of hard seeing as it was dark, but the boys memorized the path they had to take to get to their seats before they turned the lights off. Besides that, the seats they were aiming for were the seats they always sat in the year before. Getting to them should be pretty easy.

Still wanting to have fun, Sirius ran his hand very lightly over the students to freak them out. This got the screaming to become louder and more frantic.

Just as the boys sat down, the lights were turned on and it stopped raining. They saw Dumbledore standing at the front of the Hall with his wand out. He was surveying all the students in the Hall. His eyes were twinkling with amusement when they landed on the Marauders. "Seems that some students couldn't wait until term officially began tomorrow to start pranking."

McGonagall's head swirled to the group that Dumbledore was looking at. "MARAUDERS!"

"It's so pleasant to hear people yelling our group name when we do something wrong." Sirius said happily, sighing in contentment.

Remus gave him a look that clearly said, 'you're an idiot.' He turned to James. "Having me talk to the students was not part of the plan."

"It was all in good fun. I wanted to add a little something more to the prank." James shrugged.

The boys were so busy talking about the prank that they didn't notice McGonagall coming over to them. She pulled James and Remus out of their seats by their ears. "All of you, my office now." She was looking at Sirius and Peter as she said this as she already had James and Remus.

Sirius and Peter snickered at James's and Remus's predicament and followed their Transfiguration teacher out of the Great Hall. Sirius looked behind him one more time to see who was doing the sorting. Little Flitwick was up there calling names off as the boys were being dragged off. Most of the students' attention though was on the Marauders. Some of them were snickering about James's and Remus's problem too.

"Merde. Putain, ca fait mal." Remus swore as he was dragged out of the Great Hall.

"What did you say, Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall stopped abruptly to glare down at her student.

"Rien!" Remus replied.

"English, Mr. Lupin!" McGonagall snapped.

Remus smirked. "Nothing Professor."

McGonagall looked at him suspiciously, but went back to dragging the boys to her office.

"Sit down." McGonagall pointed at the seats in front of her desk. "Why would you do that? The first years are nervous enough without you pulling a prank like that. What were you trying to accomplish by doing that? Trying to frighten the first years to death?"

Remus tugged his collar. "Professor, we would never try to kill anyone. That's not what we are after. It was just a joke. All in good fun."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "I suppose you also find it funny that the first years will probably be having nightmares about this and some might even want to go home because you scared them so much. I expect we will be getting angry letters from angry parents because of this."

James laughed. "It would be so hilarious to see Howlers showing up just so the parents can yell at someone for scarring their children."

"Can you boys not be serious?" McGonagall snapped.

"Of course they can't. I'm the only one who can be Sirius." Sirius replied cheekily.

James, Remus and Peter burst out laughing. Even if the joke was old, it was always fun to use against a teacher. "You walked right into that one, Professor." Peter grinned.

"I suppose it was also you four scaring the first years in the Entrance Hall with talk about changing the sorting method." McGonagall said angrily.

Remus looked at his friends. He couldn't let his friends get in trouble for that when he was the one to do it. "No Professor. That was only me. James, Sirius, and Peter had nothing to do with that. We were waiting for the sorting to begin and I got bored so I decided to scare them."

"Have you no sense, Mr. Lupin? You could have scarred those kids for life." McGonagall growled.

"With all due respect, I'm not the one who is going to frighten or scar them, ma'am. Voldemort is doing a good enough job with that. I'm not going to help him with it. I'm just going to joke." Remus growled.

McGonagall looked at Remus shocked, so did James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Mr. L-lupin, do not mention that man here. He's vile and evil. Just saying his name will make students become nervous." McGonagall glared at her students. "That's it. I've had it with you four. You four are going to spend the rest of the feast in here in detention along with a week of detention. Mr. Lupin, you will be spending two weeks in detention. Someone will bring you food soon. After the feast, you will report directly to your common room. The password is Sea Squirrels. Do try to behave this year." With that said, she turned around and marched out of her office.

Remus pouted in his seat. "Well, isn't this wonderful? This has to be the fastest anyone has ever gotten a detention."

Sirius and James laughed. "Definitely faster than last year when Remus got the first detention. This time we got it together." James said happily.

"How can you be happy about that?" Remus asked. "I thought we agreed on no more detentions."

"We did, but getting the first detention of the year is what I like doing. Besides, she didn't take any points from us." James replied, grinning.

Remus shrugged. "She couldn't. There were no points to take."

"That didn't stop the teachers last year when we went into the negatives." James said.

"I wonder how our housemates will greet us after that prank." Peter murmured.

Remus sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. It was really beginning to get too long. He never got a haircut, but he didn't really care. He liked it long. It could help him keep the scars on his face hidden. "I want to know how they knew it was us. Dumbledore just seems to know everything."

"Are they even allowed to do this?" Sirius mumbled.

"Do what?" Remus asked.

"Prosecute us without proof." Sirius explained as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Remus shrugged. "No, but it doesn't matter right now. We pretty much admitted to doing it when we were talking with McGonagall."

James sobered up. "Dark times are coming. That much is clear. Voldemort is serious. He has already attacked three times. How many more times do you think he will attack? Purifying the wizarding world and ruling it is all he wants. He's such a bastard."

"He's going to ruin so many lives." Remus growled.

"How can the Ministry not have caught him yet?" Peter whimpered.

Sirius snorted. "The Ministry is a bunch of idiots. They can't do anything right. The Aurors are having trouble. The stupid minister isn't letting them leave soon enough when they hear of an attack and by the time they do get to leave, they are too late."

"My dad is getting too old too." James sighed and leaned back in his seat. "He's an awesome Auror, but he's getting too old to be chasing Voldemort. He says he's going to retire as soon as he finds someone that can take his place that he trusts completely."

The boys fell into silence. None of them wanted to continue talking about the dark times that were approaching. It was a depressing topic. It was time that they focus on living in the present. Whatever happened in the future, they would deal with it together when it came.

"Do you think the feast is over yet?" James asked as he finished his last sandwich.

Remus looked at his watch. "It should have ended about half an hour ago."

"Then why are we still here?" Sirius screamed.

Remus shrugged. "None of you asked if we could leave yet." He took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Well, you could have told us." James pointed out.

Remus smirked. "I wanted to see how long you could go before asking."

"You're a big prat, you know that?" James growled.

"Course I do. Now let's get out of here." Remus replied.

James shoved his hands in his pockets and followed his friends to Gryffindor Tower. "This certainly has been an interesting feast."

"Just think of what we can do at the next opening feast." Sirius smirked as Remus groaned. "Don't you groan. You had as much fun as we did."

Remus rolled his eyes. "And I ended up with two weeks of detention."

"You should have kept your mouth shut." James said.

"Then you guys would have gotten in trouble for it when I was the one who did it." Remus pointed out.

James glared at him. "Need I remind you, Remus, of the Marauders' Rules. We do-"

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

James turned to her. "Sea Squirrel." As the portrait swung forward, James turned back to Remus as he walked through. "We do not turn ourselves in or rat each other out. We made the rule the last time you had one of those honor streaks. Stop doing it."

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew!" An annoyed voice yelled at them.

The boys mentioned turned to the voice to see a seventh year Prefect standing there. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at the boys. "You were supposed to be back half an hour ago. Where were you?"

"McGonagall's office." Remus replied.

"And she told me that you were to be back right after the feast." The Prefect snapped.

Remus shrugged. "How were we supposed to know when the feast was over? No one told us."

"You should know. It always ends around the same time." The Prefect growled.

"And we were supposed to know that how? This is only our second year here." Remus replied.

The Prefect was beginning to get red in the face. Not wanting to deal with a big argument right now, James put a hand over Remus's mouth and dragged him up the stairs with Sirius and Peter following. He heard the Prefect let out a scream of frustration as the boys headed to the second year boys' dorm.

"What was that about, Remus?" James asked. "You were really pissing him off."

"I wasn't trying to. I was just pointing out the facts to him." Remus replied.

"People hate it when someone tells them they are wrong, especially when it is someone younger than them." Sirius said behind them. "Maybe you should keep that in mind for next time."

Remus snorted. "Maybe you should too. You irritate people more than I do."

Sirius smirked. "Cause that's what I do. It's not what you do."

"Don't say cause. It's improper to use it that way." Remus growled.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll say cause all I want. Cause, cause, cause, cause, cau…..OW!"

"Serves your right." Remus growled as he pulled the curtains shut around his bed and put his wand under his pillow where it was always a quick reach for him if he needed it in the middle of the night.

**A/N: Merde- Damn**

**Putain, ca fait mal- Damn, this hurts**

**Rien- nothing**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Suspended

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I looked it up and James's dad name is Charlus, not Chris. So, I went through my story and changed his name to Charlus, just so you know.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 5: Suspended**

A week into term found three of the Marauders outside with the rest of students on Saturday. "Where is Remus?" Sirius asked as he was lounging under the beech tree. He had one hand under his head and the other was holding an apple.

"I think he's in the common room doing his potions essay." James drawled. He was relaxing on a branch in the tree with one of his legs hanging off the edge. He too had an apple that he was eating.

"That boy really needs to learn to do something besides homework." Sirius responded before taking a bite of his apple.

Cheering nearby brought the boys out of their bored and lazy states of mind. They looked towards where the cheering was coming from to see a large group of students surrounding the Whomping Willow. A boy was dodging around the branches and being cheered on by his classmates.

Sirius sat up. "What are they doing?"

"Let's go found out." James jumped off the branch and landed next to Peter. He shook Peter's shoulder. "Wake up Pete."

Peter's eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"Come on, we're going to go see what those kids are doing by the Whomping Willow." James explained. He pointed at the large group.

Peter rubbed his eyes. "Okay."

The boys made their way over to the group and pushed their way through all the students. A different boy was now under the swinging branches. "What is going on?" James asked.

Frank grinned at them. "It's a new game. Everyone who knows about it is trying it. We're trying to see who can touch the trunk of the Whomping Willow first."

"Cool, we're in." Sirius smirked.

"Just two rules, no magic and you can't tell any Prefects or professors. This is a secret game. We could get into a lot of trouble if anyone found out about it." Shawn replied.

James looked behind him to see Shawn there. "I'm kind of surprised you are involved in this, Shawn. It seems kind of childish for someone your age to try the game."

"It was the seventh year Hufflepuffs who came up with the game. They challenged all the houses last night. They hurt our honor by saying that they could touch the trunk first. We weren't going to take that sitting down, though the game is dangerous." Shawn frowned. "That's why I'm a little opposed to having the first through fourth years involved in it."

James smirked. "But if you tell them they can't play the game then they would tell on you."

Shawn sighed. "Exactly."

"We can't tell Remus about the game." Sirius said as he watched a fourth year try to get to the trunk.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"He'll be opposed to the game and might tell. We have to keep it a secret from him." Sirius explained.

James pushed his glasses up. "Then it's a good thing he has detention all next week. It gives us time to play the game."

"I thought you lot got out of detention last night." Frank asked.

James nodded his head. "We did, but Remus got an extra week for scaring the first years in the Entrance Hall by saying that they would have to fight a troll because the school needed to get rid of some of the students because they were too many in the school."

Frank snorted. "Nice, probably gave them a heart attack?"

"Almost." Sirius replied. "It was really funny to see though."

The fourth year under the branches got whipped in the chest and sent flying out of the branches' range. Some of the crowd winced in sympathy for him.

"Which one of you wants to go?" Shawn asked the Marauders.

"I do!" James and Sirius said together. They turned to glare at each other.

Shawn shrugged. "Go together."

The boys agreed and ran into the branches' range. They split up since they would be easier targets if they were together. James jumped over a branch that was aimed at his feet, then jumped to the side to avoid being hit in the shoulder.

While he was doing this, Sirius ducked from a branch aimed at his head and ended up getting hit in the arm. He fell onto his side, gasping for breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another branch coming down to slam on top of him. Sirius rolled out of its range and jumped to his feet.

James ducked under a branch that was swinging for his head. He looked at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. "This is mental."

"Completely." Sirius agreed as he jumped through two branches that were aimed at him.

The boys were slowly making their way to the trunk. The crowd behind them was cheering loudly as they came close to the trunk. They almost reached it when a branch came out of nowhere and hit them both, sending them flying backwards, making the crowd groan. James landed on his back and groaned, while Sirius landed on his stomach. Sirius turned his head to look at James. "Are we still in the branches' range?"

"Yeah." James grunted. He stood up just in time to get hit in the chest by another branch. "This tree is crazy."

Sirius laughed and rolled out of the way of another branch. "Deranged tree."

James pushed his glasses up and risked a glance at the castle doors. His eyes widened. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Remus is coming outside." James hissed.

"WHAT?" Sirius whipped around to see Remus. "Damn it, we have to go now."

James turned to the crowd. "Game is over for today!"

The crowd groaned. James and Sirius ran away from the group with Peter following them. They had to get to Remus before he saw where they were coming from. If he saw them near the tree, he would get suspicious and start asking questions. James risked a glance behind to see the crowd scattering as well.

"REMY!" Sirius's yell brought James's attention back to Remus. He stopped when he saw Sirius tackle Remus in a hug.

"What the hell, Sirius?" Remus grunted. "Get off you big mutt."

"I am not a mutt." Sirius pouted on top of Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Can you just get off me?"

Sirius shook his head. "I like sitting here."

"James, get your mutt off me." Remus growled.

"When is he my mutt?" James asked.

"When I don't want to deal with him." Remus replied.

Sirius growled. "I AM NOT A MUTT!"

James snickered and pulled Sirius off of Remus by the hood of his jacket. He dropped him on the ground and held a hand out to Remus to pull the smaller boy to his feet. When both his friends were standing, James looked around for the other students that were at the Whomping Willow. He found them scattered all around outside or going inside looking like very innocent school-goers.

"What are you looking at James?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, just the scenery." James replied. He looked back at Remus. "So, why did you come out here? Did you finish your essay?"

Remus nodded his head. "Yeah, but I also came because McGonagall wants to see us in her office. I think she thinks we did something. I haven't the faintest clue why. We haven't done anything wrong recently, have we?"

James and Sirius looked at each, frowning. The only thing that they did that was against the rules was play the Whomping Willow game and there is no way that that is what McGonagall wants to talk to them about. The game was only just invented last night while they were in detention. Apart from playing the game, they haven't done anything.

"Nothing that we can think of." Sirius replied. "Let's just go before McGonagall gets mad at us for making her wait."

"We're already late." Remus shrugged. "We were supposed to be in her office five minutes ago, but I couldn't find you guys."

James blanched. "Oh, great."

The boys turned the castle and ran all the way to McGonagall's office. No reason to make their teacher angrier by making her wait even longer than she should have to. They skidded to a halt outside her office a few minutes later, each breathing heavily.

Peter rubbed his side. "Why are we always running?"

James straightened and knocked on his Head of House's door. "I really don't know."

"Come in."

The boys entered McGonagall's office to find her sitting behind her desk with an annoyed expression on her face. She pointed to the seats in front of her desk. After the boys sat down, McGonagall stood up and moved around her desk so she was in front of them.

"I have just received information that you four hexed Mr. Snape and sent him to the Hospital Wing. He is seriously injured. I know you boys don't…."

"Professor, we didn't hex him." James interrupted. "We haven't seen him all day."

McGonagall raised a brow. "Mr. Malfoy told me he saw you four running away from the scene. He didn't have time to punish you because he had to get Mr. Snape to the Hospital Wing. He was terribly injured because of you boys."

The boys looked at each other shocked.

"Professor, we've been outside all day until Remus came to get us." James said.

"Is there anyone to verify that?" McGonagall asked skeptically.

James nodded his head. "A bunch of students."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "And you, Mr. Lupin? Where have you been?"

"I've been in my dorm all day. That's where I was when the Prefect found me." Remus replied.

"Is there anyone to prove that you were there the whole time?" McGonagall asked.

Remus paled. "No."

McGonagall sighed. "Mr. Lupin without proof that you were in your dorm, I will have to take Mr. Malfoy's word that you were there."

"Professor, you can't be serious. Remus would never do that." Sirius said angrily.

McGonagall frowned. "Mr. Malfoy has more credibility here then Mr. Lupin. He also has a perfect record."

"This is unfair." James jumped to his feet. "Remus would never hex or harm someone."

"What about last year when you three fought? His record is against him." McGonagall replied.

"We instigated the fight by hexing Snape earlier that day. It annoyed Remus and is the reason we started fighting. Remus is not the one to start something." James replied.

McGonagall sighed. "Boys, stay here. I must go talk with some students. Who was it that was outside with you?"

"Shawn and Frank. You can ask them and any other students outside." James said angrily.

McGonagall nodded her head and left the office.

When she was gone, James turned to face his friends. His fists were clenched. "Remus, I am not going to let you get in trouble for this. I know you didn't do this."

"Without an alibi, I'm the only one who could have done it." Remus buried his face in his hands.

"No." James growled. "I bet it was a set up. Snape and Malfoy are setting us up."

Sirius frowned. "I wouldn't put it pass them."

Peter whimpered. "What is going to happen if McGonagall does punish Remus?"

The boys paled.

"I don't want to think about it. With the way she was talking, Snape is severely injured. Whoever did it would get in a lot of trouble." James muttered. "Suspended at the least."

"And the most?" Remus asked.

James gulped. "Expelled."

Remus let out a sobbed.

"Remus, relax. There is no way that Dumbledore will let you be expelled. He'll know that you would never do this. We just have to prove it. We have to get out of here and ask all the students that like us for help." James put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Everyone knows you wouldn't do something like this."

"If we leave the office, we'll be in a lot of trouble." Remus mumbled.

James smiled a little. "Don't worry. As soon as our alibi is approved, we'll go and get people to help you."

The door to office opened and McGonagall stepped inside. "I have spoken with the students and Mr. Malfoy. He's informed that he saw Remus whipped around the corner after the attack and assumed it was all four of you. Messrs. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, your alibi has been proven. You are dismissed."

The boys stood up and glared at McGonagall. "You are making a mistake." Sirius hissed. He turned to the pale Remus. "We'll get you out of this."

The three Marauders left the office and headed to the Great Hall. It was time to recruit help to get Remus out of trouble. When they made it the Great Hall, the boys sat down at the table with their fellow classmates. The students noticed their solemn looks and turned to them.

"What's up, guys? McGonagall just came here to ask us if you guys were outside all day. Why?" Shawn asked.

"There's trouble." James explained. "And we need your help to fix it."

Angel's eyes shined with worry. "What's going on?"

"Snape was attacked a little while ago and we are being blamed for it. We think the attack was staged to get us in trouble. Whoever staged the attack is dumb because they didn't realize that we were outside all day." Sirius explained.

"Then what's the problem?" Angel asked confused.

James sighed. "Malfoy, our horrible Head Boy, has more credit than us and a better record. He's making up stories to get us in trouble, but we're not in trouble because our alibi passed. The problem is that Remus was in our room all day working on his potions essay."

"And he was alone." Frank finished.

James nodded his head.

"But that's ridiculous. Remus would never hex another student." Angel said outraged. "Where is he?"

"Still in McGonagall's office. He's going to be punished. We have to prove that he didn't do it, but we don't know how. Any ideas?" James asked.

Rava, a third year Hufflepuff student, clenched her fist. She was sitting at the table next to them and heard everything. "Slytherins are horrible. You guys have barely done anything this year. Granted it's only the beginning of the year, but they had no right to do this."

McGonagall looked at her student sadly. "Mr. Lupin, I don't want to, but I'm going to have to suspend you for attacking another student."

Remus's eyes snapped to her. "But Professor, I really didn't attack him."

"I want to believe you, but you don't have an alibi, Mr. Malfoy has been credibility than you, and your record is against you. You and your friends also do not like Mr. Snape. You have no proof that you weren't there. I'm really sorry, Mr. Lupin." McGonagall replied. She didn't look at all happy about having to suspend her student. "You will be suspended for three days and I am taking a hundred points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor….." Remus's eyes widened.

McGonagall held up a hand to stop him. "Go pack your things. You have to go home for three days."

"Oh no." James whispered.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"The Gryffindor hourglass with all our points just went down by one hundred points. Remus is being punished right now." James growled.

"This isn't fair." Angel said angrily.

James sighed. "We have to prove to McGonagall that he didn't do it. I don't want this to go on his record."

Remus kicked his trunk angrily. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He should have just gone outside with his friends today instead of working on his essay. He grabbed a bag and stuffed his books and clothes into it.

After packing, Remus laid on his bed. He wasn't supposed to leave for another hour. McGonagall had to go speak with Dumbledore about his punishment and they needed to wait for dinner to finish. Remus wasn't in the mood to go eat before he left. He's barely been back for a week and he's already in a heap of trouble. This was so unfair! His mom was going to kill him.

An hour later, Remus picked up his bag and stomped down the stairs. It was time for him to go home.

"Where are you going?" James asked when he reached the common room.

"Home, been suspended." Remus rubbed his face tiredly. He looked at his friend and saw that the whole of Gryffindor House was giving him sad looks. They all knew it wasn't true, but couldn't prove it.

James growled. "This is completely unfair."

Remus frowned at him. "I have to go." He wasn't ready to talk about his punishment. Right now, he just wanted to go home and face his mother and Jason. They probably won't believe him either. It was best just to get it over with.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled after him as he reached the portrait hole.

Remus stopped, but didn't turn to face his friends.

"We're going to prove that you're innocent." Sirius said.

Remus smiled sadly. "Thanks, but don't waste your time. There is no way to prove that I'm not the one who attacked him."

"You shouldn't lose hope too early." Angel said.

Remus shook his head with a sad smile and left the common room. The young boy went to McGonagall's office where he found his Head of House and Headmaster waiting for him. His heart clenched when he saw the disappointed look on Dumbledore's face. Remus couldn't look at either of them so he stared at the fire.

"Mr. Lupin, I am really disappointed in you. I cannot believe you would harm another student like this. I expected better from you when I accepted you into this school. Along with your suspension, I am giving you a month of detention when you return." Dumbledore said.

Remus flinched. "But Professor, I didn't….."

Dumbledore held his hand up. "Mr. Lupin, I have heard your side of the story from Professor McGonagall. As much as I want to believe it, there is no proof. It is time for you to go."

"Yes sir." Remus mumbled. Without a glance at his professors, Remus stepped into the fireplace and yelled his address.

"Remus!" Jason yelled shocked when he saw his little cousin come out of the fireplace. "What are you doing here?"

Remus looked at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

Jason frowned. "You know I've been visiting Aunt Lena whenever I can to make sure she is okay, but why are you here and not at school?"

Remus sat next to his cousin and explained the situation to him. At first, Jason was surprised, but that soon turned to anger.

"Remus, I want you to tell me the truth now. Did you hex that boy?" Jason asked angrily.

"NO!" Remus screamed, tears filling up in his eyes. "I was in my dorm all day, but that can't be considered an alibi because I was alone."

Jason rubbed his temples. "Oh, this is a mess. Remus, I don't know if I can believe you. You wouldn't have been punished without solid proof against you and your record isn't the best it could be with all the detentions you've gotten."

Remus stood up angrily. "Why does no one but my house believe? None of my Professors even believe me."

He stomped upstairs to his room and slammed his door shut. His life sucked. Why could nothing ever go right for him?

"Remus, please come back! We need to talk!" Jason yelled up the stairs.

Remus ignored him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He threw his bag onto the ground and jumped onto his bed. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it against his chest. Why did his life suck so bad? Was he supposed to suffer for the rest of his life?

"But Mom!" Remus protested.

"I don't want to hear excuses, Remus. How could you hex that boy? I am deeply disappointed in you. You will be grounded all of Christmas break, Easter break, and summer break. You will not be allowed contact with your friends either. I thought I raised you better. If you don't improve your behavior when you go back to school, I am pulling you out and sending you to the school in the town nearby." Lena said angrily. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at her son.

Remus's eyes filled up with tears. "But I didn't hex him."

"Remus, I want to believe you, but without proof, you are the culprit." Lena replied.

"This is so unfair." Remus screamed.

Lena's eyes narrowed. "Don't raise your voice at me."

Remus looked at his cousin, who only shrugged. There was nothing he could do. He still didn't what to believe it yet. He really wanted to believe his cousin. Even he thought there was no way Remus could do this, but the proof was against him, so he had to accept the fact that maybe he didn't know his cousin as well as he thought.

"To your room, Remus, and I want you in there for the rest of the night." Lena said.

Remus stomped upstairs, mumbling about how his life sucked and nothing ever went his way and that he was doomed to have a horrible life.

James bit his thumb. He and a bunch of other students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were working on a plane to prove Remus's innocence in an empty classroom on Sunday night. "Damn it, I can't think of any way to prove Remus is innocent."

Angel hit her forehead. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Veritaserum!"

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's a powerful truth serum." Shawn explained. "It's a great idea, but Remus isn't here and we don't have any."

James looked at Sirius and Peter. "I bet Slughorn has some."

"He won't give it to you." Rava said.

James frowned. "I know, but I'm going to get it then I'm going to slip it to Malfoy at dinner and have him tell the truth to get Remus out of trouble and him in trouble."

"Brilliant." Sirius grinned. "What does Veritaserum look like?"

The older students glanced at each other nervously. "It is clear, colorless, and odorless. It looks like water. How do you plan on getting it?" Lola, a second year Ravenclaw, asked. She always liked Remus. He was always nice to her.

The Marauders smirked. "Oh, we have our ways. Don't worry about that." Sirius said.

"That's kind of scary." Angel said.

Later that night, the Marauders snuck out under the invisibility cloak and broke into Slughorn's private store of potions. They found the potion they were looking for after fifteen minutes of searching. To make sure it was the right potion, Sirius tested it and had to endure two minutes of endless torture of giving away his secrets. When they were sure it was right, they took a very small amount and put it in a vial before putting the rest back on the shelf.

The next day at dinner, James slipped under his cloak before entering the Great Hall. He waited until Malfoy sat down and started eating before he moved to the Slytherin table. From what Rava told him, he only needed to add about two drops of the potion into Malfoy's drink. When that was done, James left the Great Hall and went into the Entrance Hall where he met Sirius and Peter. He stuffed the cloak into his pocket and went to dinner with his friends.

"All ready." James whispered to Shawn as he passed the Quidditch captain on his way to his seat.

Shawn looked at him shocked. He couldn't figure out how James was able to slip Malfoy the potion so easily.

When the Marauders were sitting down, Shawn stood up onto the table. "HEY EVERYONE!"

All the students and teachers turned their attention to Shawn.

"Mr. Wood, what do you think you are doing?" McGonagall asked angrily.

Shawn didn't acknowledge her. He was watching Malfoy take a sip of his drink. "As you all know Remus was suspended the other day for attacking another student. We all also know that Remus would never do that, even the professors, and yet barely anyone believes him."

"Oh no." McGonagall groaned, but with a small smile. The loyalty the students showed to each was admirable. "What did the Marauders do this time?"

"I, and I probably speak for all the Gryffindors when I say this, think it was a dishonorable move on the Slytherins part to stage an attack on one of their own just to get the Marauders in trouble." Shawn glared at the Slytherins. "But no one actually believes that it was staged, because Remus is the culprit. I think he was convicted too easily."

Angel climbed up onto the table. "I'm sure a lot of students think it is unfair. Remus would never hex someone without a reason. He is just too kind. The only way I can see him attacking someone is if they are hurting someone else."

"If you want proof that Remus is innocent," Shawn looked at the teachers here. "Hey Malfoy, did you frame Remus?"

"Of course I framed the brat." Malfoy replied immediately. His eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because I hate him and his little gang of friends." Malfoy said. He didn't have control over what he was saying.

"What the hell are you doing?" Narcissa asked.

Snape frowned. "I think someone slipped him Veritaserum."

"WHAT?" Narcissa yelled.

The Marauders smirked. The Slytherins got whatever was coming to them. This will teach them not to frame their friend.

"How did you do it?" Rava asked angrily.

"Simple, Snape and I made the plan. I would attack Snape, take him to the Hospital Wing, and claim that I saw the Marauders running from the scene of the attack." Malfoy replied.

Dumbledore stood up. Anger flashed in his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, my office immediately."

McGonagall whispered something in Dumbledore's ear.

Dumbledore smiled. "I am returning the hundred points that got taken from Gryffindor back and also giving the house fifty points for their show of loyalty to their housemate."

"Professor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also helped in the plan." Shawn said.

"Twenty-five points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well." Dumbledore said.

Malfoy and Snape glared at the Gryffindors as they were led out of the Great Hall by Dumbledore.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheered as their plan succeeded, the Slytherins are getting in trouble, and they got points for their house.

Remus looked up solemnly from his potion book when he heard an owl tapping his window. He let it inside and took the letter from it.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_You have very loyal classmates. They proved your innocence tonight at dinner. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape framed you. You may return to school tonight. Please come to my office with the Floo network. I would like to speak to you._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Remus grinned, packed all his things and ran downstairs. "MOM!"

Lena frowned at her son. "Remus…"

Remus showed her the letter.

"Oh, my boy, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Lena hugged her son. "How dare those boys frame my son?"

"Can I go back?" Remus asked.

"Of course dear." Lean replied. "You aren't grounded any longer. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. The evidence was against me like you said." Remus replied.

After saying good-bye to his mother, Remus Flooed to his Headmaster's office. When he stepped out of the fireplace, he found his Headmaster already sitting behind his desk and waiting for him.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, take a seat." Dumbledore greeted.

"Hello sir." Remus replied as he sat down.

Dumbledore sighed. "Firstly, Mr. Lupin, apologies are needed. You were wrongly accused. I have given your house back the points that were taken from you and I am retracting the detentions I gave you, though you must still serve the ones you got from the opening feast."

"Thank you sir." Remus replied.

"Secondly, the ones who framed you were Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape as I told you in your letter. They have both received a month of detention. Hopefully that will teach them not to frame students. And lastly, you have some very loyal friends. I had students from all houses, except Slytherin, coming to me since you were suspended saying that you were innocent and that you would never do something like this. I really wanted to believe them but with the evidence at the time, I could not." Dumbledore continued.

Remus blinked. "How did you know I was innocent then?"

Dumbledore smiled. "That is a story for your friends to tell you. I'm sure they are waiting for you in Gryffindor Tower."

Remus grinned. "Thank you sir." He stood up and grabbed his bag.

Remus ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower. He really wanted to see his friends. They had done what he thought wasn't going to be possible.

"Welcome back." The fat lady said.

"Thanks." Remus replied. "Sea Squirrels."

The portrait swung forward. Remus practically jumped inside.

"REMUS!"

Remus jumped in surprised. He looked around to see his friends seating in front of the fire.

"It's about time you got back." Sirius smirked.

Remus grinned and moved over to them. "How did you do it?"

"Veritaserum." Angel said from behind him.

Remus turned to look at her. "Sorry?"

"A truth serum." Angel explained.

Remus's mouth formed into a small oh.

"We'll give you the story, but for now, I think we should have a party to celebrate your return. What do you all say?" James asked all the students.

All the students cheered in agreement.

"Let's have at it then!" Sirius pumped a fist into the air.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Marauders school schedule:**

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday:**

**Free Period**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts (Double on Wednesday)**

**Lunch**

**Charms (Double on Friday)**

**Free Period**

**Herbology (Double on Monday)**

**Astronomy (On Monday)**

**Tuesday and Thursday:**

**Transfiguration (Double on Thursday)**

**History of Magic (Double on Tuesday)**

**Lunch**

**Free Period**

****Potions (Double on Thursday)**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Mark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 6: The Dark Mark**

Over the next few weeks life at Hogwarts went back to normal. Professor McGonagall apologized to Remus for falsely punishing him. Remus went back to studying and hanging with his friends. The other students went back to hanging with their friends who are their age. Their small alliance to prove Remus was innocent broke apart when Remus came back.

The Marauders couldn't be happier to have their friend back and started work on completing the prank process. Remus was busy with schoolwork and getting plans set up for their pranks so that they could be pulled off perfectly so they couldn't be caught.

The Slytherins were really unhappy with all the students, but especially the Marauders. They were blaming the Marauders for their lost of one hundred and fifty points. Really, the students just thought it was ridiculous to blame the Marauders for that. Malfoy and Snape were the ones to cause the trouble and lose the points, but the Slytherins were looking for any excuse to blame the Marauders for trouble.

After Remus got back, Quidditch tryout took place for Gryffindor. Only three spots were open. A Keeper, Seeker, and Beater were needed. James and Sirius both really wanted to be on the team, so Sirius tried for Beater and James tried for Seeker since no position for Chaser was opened. Both of them made the team and had practice three nights a week.

As of right now, Remus was in the library doing his potions essay and his friends were outside again. He found it strange that they were always outside nowadays. They never tried to get him to stop studying anymore. In fact, they actually encouraged him to study more. He never let it cross his mind that they were acting strange because he was actually getting alone and study time.

But as he sat here, alone in the library with his homework completed, Remus let his mind wander to his friends and he began to realize that they were being suspicious. Whenever Remus saw them and they didn't see him, he saw them talking in whispered conversations with students from all houses, even a few from Slytherin! As he watched them, he saw the conversations always ended when they saw him, a Prefect, a teacher, or a few other responsible students as Remus liked to call them. Something was up, but what, Remus did not know and that annoyed him greatly. It was time to figure out what was going on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

James, Sirius, and Peter have been spending the last few weeks playing the Whomping Willow game with the rest of the participants. So far, no one has touched the trunk. A few students have gotten close, James and Sirius included, but no one has touched it yet. The game was played on the weekend and in the evening during the week when Quidditch practices weren't taking place. Plans for when the game would be played were being made in between classes and at mealtimes. The students had to be careful when making the plans so no one they didn't want to hear the plans heard the plans.

Remus just couldn't figure it out. He has been mulling over his friends for a few days now and still he could not figure out what they could be doing that was keeping their attention for so long that they wouldn't bother him.

With not much else to do, he snapped his book shut and looked out his dorm window. All his homework was done, so he could spend his Saturday with his friends. He might be able to see what they are up to by going outside and finding them. Remus's eyes moved to the Whomping Willow when he saw a huge crowd of people there.

"What are they doing?" Remus mumbled. He watched as a student from the crowd ran under the branches of the Whomping Willow.

Remus's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. His eyes scanned the crowd for his friends and he saw them. They were right at the front of the crowd. "Those idiots, what are they doing?"

Growling angrily, Remus ran out of his room, down the stairs, and out the Great Hall doors, ignoring the yells from Professor McGonagall to slow down. He didn't have time to stop. His classmates were being idiots. He had to stop them! That tree could kill them.

"Come on Davey! You're almost there!" A first year Hufflepuff girl called.

"You can do it!" Another Hufflepuff yelled.

Remus pushed his way through the crowd to his friends. "What the bloody hell are you idiots doing?" He snarled.

"REMUS!" James whipped around with wide eyes. "How did you know to come here?"

"I saw you from our room. It's not hard to miss a big group of people like this." Remus growled. His eyes moved to Davey. "Now, what the hell are you idiots doing?"

"It's a game. We've been playing for week. We're trying to see who can touch the trunk of the tree first." Frank explained.

Remus glared at him.

"The Hufflepuffs made the game, not me." Frank said, holding his hands up.

"And the game isn't ending until someone does touch it." A Hufflepuff nearby growled, glaring at Remus.

"DAVEY!" A first year's yell brought the attention back to the boy under the tree. He was lying unconscious under the swinging branches. The branches were going to continue attacking him.

Remus's eyes flashed angrily. "DAMN IT!" He yelled, glaring at the students. He ran out of the crowd and under the branches.

"REMUS!" James yelled scared.

The young werewolf ignored him and dodged a branch aimed at him. He continued to dodge and jump over branches, slowly making his way to the trunk. When he got to the trunk, he placed his hand on the trunk and slammed his foot on the knot to freeze the tree, but made sure his body was hiding the knot so no one knew how he froze the tree by kneeling in front of the trunk.

"Bloody idiots." Remus mumbled. He turned his head to see everyone staring wide eyed at him. "Don't stand there, you idiots. Move him!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" An angry voice yelled.

The students all parted to let McGonagall walk through the crowd. McGonagall looked around at the students and her eyes landed on Remus.

"Oh no! I had nothing to do with this!" Remus screamed.

"I want all of you inside now!" McGonagall said. She pulled out her wand and waved it. Davey magically started floating in the air.

Remus turned back to face the tree and rubbed his eyes. Today could not get worse. He stood up and moved back to his Professor. "Professor?"

"Hospital Wing, Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said, eyeing the scratch on Remus's cheek and shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." Remus bowed his head. He sent a glare to his classmates out of the corner of his eye.

Professor McGonagall carried Davey in front of her and led Remus to the Hospital Wing. They traveled in silence the whole way. Remus knew he should wait until his professor said something before explaining what was going on outside.

In the Hospital Wing, Professor McGonagall lowered Davey on a bed and Madam Pomfrey began helping him right away. The Transfiguration teacher turned to Remus while the nurse worked on the more injured child.

"Mr. Lupin, what was going on outside?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm not really sure, but from what I was told, it was game. They've been playing it for months. They were trying to see who could touch the trunk first. I only found out about it today when I saw a big group by the Whomping Willow. When I saw Davey go down, I stepped in to freeze the tree." Remus explained.

"Do you know who came up with the game?" McGonagall asked.

Remus frowned. He remembered being told that the Hufflepuffs came up with the game, but he wasn't a snitch. He didn't want to tell on anyone. Remus looked over at Davey, who was still bleeding heavily. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around him, trying to get the bleeding to stop. Was that how it looked when she was healing him after a full moon? He looked back at his professor who was still waiting for an answer. "From what I was told, no one knows who idea it was. A bunch of students got a letter in the mail telling them of the game and to keep it a secret. From there, the participants got larger and larger as more students learned of the game. It was a challenge of honor for their house. I doubt the person who made the game will come forward."

"Oh, honestly, this is ridiculous. The things kids come up with. Weren't the students forbidden to go near the tree?" Madam Pomfrey asked shrilly.

"How is he, Poppy?" McGonagall asked, looking at the boy worriedly.

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue. "There is a chance he might lose his eye. I will try to save it, though."

Remus flinched.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I will get the boys healed. You should go inform the Headmaster of what happened."

By the time dinnertime rolled around, all the students have learned of the game and what happened during it. The more responsible students were taking the time to scold their friends for playing in the game and for being irresponsible. Remus chose to avoid all the chaos of the school by staying in the Hospital Wing all day and watching Madam Pomfrey work. His face, shoulder, and hand, which got fractured somehow during the game, were all bandaged up. Madam Pomfrey felt that he should heal the muggle way so he would learn not to do something as stupid as jump under the Whomping Willow branches again. He had to be in the Hospital Wing enough time with the full moon she had said, he didn't need to be in here any other times than that.

Davey was in worse condition. Madam Pomfrey healed him the best she could with magic. His leg and a few of his ribs were broken. The top left side of his face was all in bandages. Whether or not his eye was saved or not was not determined yet. His parents were called earlier and they have been at Hogwarts ever since. They thanked Remus fervently for saving him.

When it was dinnertime, Madam Pomfrey ordered Remus to leave the Hospital Wing, saying that he had to eat and couldn't hide in the Hospital Wing for the rest of his life. Remus left, grumbling about how he could hide in there for the rest of his life if he wanted to.

"Hi Remus, where have you been all day?" James asked when he saw Remus come into the Great Hall. "You didn't get in trouble for the game, did you?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I've just been hiding in the Hospital Wing all day."

"How are you? Not too hurt are you?" Sirius asked, eyeing the bandages on Remus's hand.

"No, just a scratch on my face and shoulder and a fractured hand. Madam Pomfrey is making me heal them the muggle way so I will learn not to go jumping under the Whomping Willow again." Remus explained. He sighed. "Where is the food? I'm starving."

James shrugged.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Dumbledore said.

Everyone looked at their Headmaster to see him standing up.

"It has come to my attention that a new game has been invented, one where you have to run under the branches of the Whomping Willow to reach the tree. This game is to end immediately. I already told you all that you are forbidden to go near the Whomping Willow. If you are caught near the tree again you will receive detention. You all saw what happens when you go near the tree. This is for your own safety." Dumbledore explained. There was no twinkle in his eyes as he said this. The safety of his students was his top priority after all.

Dumbledore looked over at the Hufflepuff table as he continued. "Madam Pomfrey has informed me that Mr. Gudgeon will make a full recovery, but he might lose his eye."

Some of the Hufflepuffs sighed in relief, whether it was because the member of their house was fine or because Dumbledore wasn't punishing them for coming up with the game, none of the students knew.

"I would also like to give Mr. Lupin," Remus looked up confused. "Twenty-five points for his show of bravery in saving Mr. Gudgeon." Dumbledore smiled at Remus, who looked shocked.

The Gryffindors cheered.

Dumbledore let them cheer before continuing. "Mr. Lupin has also informed us of how this game began."

The students glared at Remus.

"I would like to know who started the game though. Mr. Lupin says that no one knows who started it as anonymous letters were sent to students in each house to begin the game. If anyone has any clues as to who started this game, please tell me or another professor." Dumbledore's eyes swept over all the students one more time before he sat down.

The students stared at Dumbledore in surprised.

"You didn't tell?" James asked.

Remus glared at him. "I am many things, but a snitch is not one of them."

Sirius hugged Remus. "I wish you were my brother instead of Regulus. He is always snitching on me."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Have you talked to your brother since he was sorted into Slytherin?"

Sirius snorted. "Are you kidding? I'm trying to avoid all of those gits."

The next few weeks passed without much happening. No pranks happened and the Slytherins made no move to get anyone else in trouble. The Marauders decided to wait until Halloween before their next prank was pulled.

It wasn't until the day after full moon in October that anything happened. The day after the full moon found students sitting in crowds in the Great Hall on Monday looking at the Daily Prophet. Many of them were pale and looked scared. Most of the Slytherins, though, looked gleeful.

"What's up?" Remus asked when he sat down. This full moon wasn't as bad so Madam Pomfrey let him go as soon as he woke up. He couldn't be happier about that.

James threw the Daily Prophet on the table and pointed at an article. "There was another attacked. Ten muggles were killed and six were severely injured and had to go to St. Mungo's. Things are getting worse. More attacks are coming."

"What about the mark?" Remus asked.

"What mark?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked up confused. "The mark. Didn't they mention it at all?"

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, whimpering a little.

Remus frowned. "When Voldemort's followers attacked my town there fired a spell into the sky right before the attack. I doubt they would use the mark in their first attack then never use it again. They want to show that they are the ones attacking. The ministry might be keeping the Prophet from mentioning the mark."

"What does the mark look like?" James asked, frowning deeply.

Remus reached into his bag and pulled out ink and a piece of parchment. He started scribbling on it. After a few minutes, he lifted it off the table and showed his friends a really realistic picture of the mark. It was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"I'll send a letter to my dad and ask him about it. Can I send him this picture to?" James asked.

"Go for it. I don't want it." Remus replied.

A few days passed before James received a reply from home.

_Dear James,_

_Be careful what you send me in the mail. Your letter could have been intercepted and that would be bad. The ministry would freak out if they saw the picture of the mark you sent me. I know about the mark. It has been in the sky at every attack from Voldemort's followers. It is their symbol to show that they are the ones who attacked. People in the ministry are referring to it as the Dark Mark. They are beginning to get scared. It hasn't been mentioned in the Prophet because the Ministry is trying to keep it quiet and catch Voldemort. I feel that the Prophet won't be staying silent for match longer._

_I have also found a replacement to take my job as Head Auror. He's been working for months to take down Voldemort's followers. He is really good at his job. Next week he will be taking over and I am retiring. His name is Alastor Moody. He is an old friend of Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore who recommended that I give the job to Moody._

_Keep in touch and stopped worrying about Voldemort. Just have fun at school._

_Love Dad._

The boys looked up from the letter. Each of them was frowning.

"The ministry shouldn't keep things like this a secret. People have the right to know what is going on." Remus said.

"Let's just listen to my dad and not worry about it right now." James looked around the Great Hall. "All the other students are worrying as well. I think we should cheer everyone up. What do you guys say? Up for a little chaos?"

Sirius smirked. "What kind of chaos?"

"Water slides?" Remus suggested.

James, Sirius, and Peter looked at Remus confused. "Please elaborate." James said.

Remus leaned in closer to his friends. "Do you remember how we turned the stairs into slides on the Slytherins last year?"

"Yeah." James replied.

"We do that, but make it so the stairs stay a slide. We should do it while everyone is in class tomorrow so they will all have to slide down the stairs. We also burst a pipe or something to get water on the slide so it will be a water slide. We do that to all the staircases." Remus explained.

James smirked. "Sounds fun."

"But how are we going to get enough water?" Peter asked.

"I'm working on it." Remus said.

"We're going to have to miss Defense to get it done." James frowned. He looked at the Head Table at their new Defense teacher. Their old teacher, Professor Rana, quit at the end of the semester last year to go be an Auror to help with Voldemort. They had a new teacher for the subject. His name was Professor Henry Hollock. He was nice most of the time, but he had quite a temper when students misbehaved or didn't listen to him. "Are you sure you want to miss your favorite class?"

Remus glanced up at his teacher, then at the solemn looking students, that at his determined friends. "This school needs the chaos in these times. We need to make people forget about the trouble happening outside Hogwarts. As your dad said, we should focus on having fun at Hogwarts."

"Let's get to work." James said. He looked up and down the corridor. "Sirius and I will do the four lower levels and Remus and Peter will do the top floors. Just turn everything into a slide and redirect all the water from the bathrooms to the hallways, but be quiet while doing it. We don't want any teachers showing up until we are done. When you finished get to the get to the Defense classroom."

The boys split up into their teams. James and Remus agreed that they would be the ones to redirect the water to the hallways in their teams since they really didn't trust Peter or Sirius to do it right. Sirius and Peter would turn all the staircases into slides, then they would head to the Defense classroom on the third floor to wait for classes to end and all the students to go to lunch.

After class, all the students piled out of their classes. They all looked at the water on the floor confused. The stairs wouldn't turn into slides into someone stepped onto them so none of the students realized the trouble that was about to begin. As soon as someone stepped onto one of the staircases, all the staircases would line up and lead to the Entrance Hall.

The Marauders stood off to the side to watch all this unfold before they joined in on the fun. And it truly was a sight to see. A big pile of students fell onto their butts or stomachs as soon as the stairs turned and went down a gigantic water slide, some screaming in fear, others in excitement.

"It certainly looks fun." Remus looked down the slide. He and his friends were standing at the top of the stairs on the third floor.

Peter whimpered. "Guys, McGonagall is in the pile at the bottom of the stairs."

"And so is Hollock." Sirius said as he looked at the group.

James threw his hands into the air. "We're dead!"

Remus laughed. "Filch and his cat, Lady Bona, are on top of the pile."

"It is funny." James grinned. "But we are still going to get killed."

The boys watched as McGonagall and Hollock extracted themselves from the pile. McGonagall looked up the stairs at the boys.

"MARAUDERS!" McGonagall yelled angrily. "GET DOWN HERE!"

"What do we do? Do we go down there?" Peter asked.

James looked at McGonagall's furious face then at Peter. "If we run we are just going to get in more trouble. It's best to just face her now."

Peter whimpered.

"Don't be a wimp." James clapped Peter on the back, making him fall forward onto the slide. He and his friends watched Peter slide down the slide with wide eyes.

"Nice James, very nice." Remus said dryly.

"I didn't do it on purpose." James retorted.

Remus rolled his eyes, but smirked. "And I didn't do this on purpose." He pushed James's chest, knocking the boy backwards onto the slide.

"REMUS!" James yelled.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other with narrowed eyes. "You next!" They said together. What resulted was a shoving mess that caused both boys to fall down the slide together. They ended up laughing as they went down the slide because they were a tangled mess of limbs.

"Are you quite done?" McGonagall asked from above them with her hands on her hips and a steely glare in place. The look was ruined by her being soaked to the bone with water which sent the boys into another fit of laughter. "We'll see how funny it is when you four are in separate detentions."

That wiped the smiles off their faces. "WHAT?"

"You four obviously are not learning your lesson by having detention together, so I am separating you. Mr. Lupin, you will report to the Hospital Wing to clean bed pans at seven o'clock sharp. Mr. Potter, you will report to the trophy room at seven to polish trophies. Mr. Pettigrew, you will report to the library at seven to Madam Pince. And Mr. Black, you will report to my office at seven. Maybe that will teach you not to misbehave." McGonagall said angrily.

The boys looked like they each thought they had the worse punishment of the bunch.

Remus looked at his friends. He couldn't help but smirk at them. They smirked right on back. All the students were laughing and smiling. The water slide had done its job and the boys knew that they would get detention for this. They just had to find a way to fix the separate detentions part.

Three pairs of eyes looked down at their sleeping friend a few hours later. They were all in the common room sitting in front of the fireplace. Remus was curled up like a cat, so weird, in front of the fireplace and was sleeping. Their detentions started in twenty minutes so they had to leave to reach their destinations in time. Only problem, Remus hated being woken up.

"You wake him, Sirius." James said.

Sirius shook his head. "I woke him this morning. You wake him."

"It is still officially your day to wake him, so you do it." James retorted.

"Why did he even take a nap anyway? He knew we had detention soon." Sirius replied.

James shrugged. Remus was a tough vault to crack.

Peter looked at his watch. "We have sixteen minutes until detention."

"Just wake him." James growled urgently.

Sirius sighed. He looked like a man about to walk away from his family to go to war, knowing that he might never come back. He slid off the couch and crawled over to Remus. _I'm going to get killed now. Stupid James. Is he laughing behind me? That prat!_

Taking a deep breath, Sirius reached out to touch Remus's shoulder when the smaller boy let out an angry growl. Sirius yelped and jumped backwards.

"Sirius, we don't have time for this. Just wake him up." James ordered. He crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Or are you too much of a coward?"

"Co-coward?" Sirius spluttered angrily.

"Yes, coward." James nodded his head smugly.

Sirius glared at him. "I am not a coward."

James smirked. "Prove it."

Glancing between James and Remus, Sirius swallowed his fear and moved back over to Remus, who growled at him again as if knowing that someone was going to try to wake him from his peaceful and enjoyable sleep soon. Gulping, Sirius put his hand on Remus. He was not going to let someone call him a coward. It went against everything he's been trying to prove since he started going against what his parents say.

"Remus, wake up. It's time for our detentions. Remus, wake up!" Sirius shook Remus roughly. "Wake up!"

Remus swatted at him and curled into a tighter ball.

"Remus! We don't have time for this." Sirius growled.

Peter looked at his watch again. "Seven minutes until seven."

Sirius growled. "We're going to be late at this rate. Remus, wake up."

Remus's leg kicked out at Sirius.

Sirius yelled and fell backwards.

James laughed. "Can't you do any better, Sirius?"

"Fine, you want better, I'll give you better." Sirius stood up and drew his wand. He muttered a spell. "REMUS, GET THE BLOODY HELL UP! OUR DETENTION BEGINS IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Remus screamed bloody murder and jumped to his feet with a frightened expression on his face. His hand was holding his chest as he felt his rapidly beating heart. "SIRIUS, YOU PRAT! I WAS SLEEPING! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR WAKING ME UP!"

"Detention in four minutes," Sirius replied cheerfully.

Remus stared blankly at him, then, "FOUR MINUTES? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL WING IN FOUR MINUTES?"

"You? I have to get to the Trophy room." James screamed.

The boys glanced at each other before they tore out of the common room, leaving all the students to laugh at their retreating forms. They split up in the hallway for each had a separate detention. They all ended up being late to their detention, which got them another detention for tardiness.

The next day, the boys refused to let Remus take a nap before their detention. Any time he tried to take a nap, he was rudely woken up by his friends when he was halfway to Lalala land. Their ways to wake him up were really creative though. Much too creative for Remus's liking, but such is life. Not everything can go your way.

****A/N: Please Review!**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

"MARAUDERS!" McGonagall yelled angrily with a new volume of loudness. She marched down from the Head Table covered in….something orange and slimy. She walked slowly and carefully so as not to slip on the slimy stuff.

At the Gryffindor table, Remus was shaking his head violently to get the ringing in his ears to stop. He couldn't believe how loud McGonagall was being over a few pumpkins being exploded and covering the Great Hall and all its inhabitants in pumpkin guts and seeds. Granted, they were enormous pumpkins grown by Hagrid, but still!

James pulled some pumpkin guts out of his hair and looked at his approaching professor with a frown on his face. "We didn't do this, Professor. Why do you always assume it's us?"

"Because it is always you four." McGonagall snarled.

"Where is the proof that we did this?" Remus asked. He himself was almost completely covered in pumpkin guts with seeds in his hair and on his robes.

McGonagall frowned. She really didn't have proof and she really didn't want to falsely accuse one of her students again. Her eyes swept over each Marauder. James was frowning deeply and kept grumbling about pumpkin guts as he pulled them out of his hair. Peter was whining about his food being ruined by pumpkin guts. Sirius was complaining loudly that his hair has been ruined. And Remus? He was the only calm one, and probably the only sane one of the group, McGonagall thought.

"If you have no proof, then we either didn't do it or you can't prove it was us and convict us." Remus was saying in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know it was you four. Can't you four leave Halloween alone?" McGonagall asked.

James shook his head violently, getting some pumpkin guts out of his hair and making it messier. "Professor, we didn't do it."

"Don't give me that." McGonagall growled. "I may not be able to prove it, but I know it was you four."

"Then you can't convict us." Remus replied monotonousness. "Can you excuse us now, Professor? I would like to get cleaned up."

McGonagall sent them away with a wave of her hand.

When the boys were out of the Great Hall, James and Sirius broke their annoyed faces and smirked. Peter grinned and Remus continued to frown as he brushed some pumpkin guts and seeds off his robes. "This has got to be one of our messiest pranks ever."

"Everyone knows it was us and no one can do anything about it. This is awesome." Sirius said. "But seriously guys, my hair is ruined!"

James rolled his eyes and hit Sirius's shoulder. "You are such a girl when it comes to your hair."

"Why is your hair still short, Sirius? Didn't it grow at all since Remus cut it all off?" Peter asked.

Sirius growled. "It did, but my mom made me get it cut again. She insists my hair is better short. Thanks for that, Remus."

Remus shrugged and continued on to their room. Yes, they got away with the prank, but he just wasn't in a cheerful mood to celebrate a job well done with the prank. He was in a depressed mood and just wanted to be alone so he could sulk.

James eyed his friend warily. His friend wasn't acting like himself. Even since they came back to Hogwarts for their second year, Remus has been acting strange. He shared a look with Sirius, who also noticed Remus's odd behavior when Remus didn't make a witty or sarcastic comeback. That wasn't like him. The look Sirius and James shared turned into a silent conversation. James nodded his head and walked faster to catch up with Remus. Sirius stopped and held a hand out for Peter, who looked confused, to stop.

While Sirius dragged Peter somewhere else, James followed the oblivious Remus to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't notice that Sirius and Peter weren't with them until after he and James both took a shower and got changed into clean clothes.

"Where are Sirius and Peter?" Remus asked in a bored tone as he sat down on his bed.

James doesn't reply. He finished drying his hair with his towel before wrapping it around his neck. "Remus, Sirius, Peter, and I are worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself that much. Ever since we came back to Hogwarts, you've been acting less like yourself. You are hardly ever happy anymore. What is wrong?"

Remus stared at his hands. He knew he has been acting strange for weeks and being really depressed. But he didn't know what to do and it was driving him crazy and tearing at his heart. His friends deserved to know that truth that he was a werewolf, but he couldn't tell them. He was too much of a coward to say anything. He knew they would find out the truth eventually and didn't want to ruin their friendship before then. They would find out when they find out, not when Remus tells, which he never will now that he thinks about it.

"Remus?" James asked uncertainly. He moved over to Remus's bed and sat down. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm alright. Why shouldn't I be?" Remus lifted his head and forced a smile on his face to show James that he was fine.

James frowned to show he didn't believe Remus. He crossed his arms and leaned back against one of the bed posts. "So, Remus, you are lying yet again. Why do you always feel the need to lie to me? I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Of course you are, James." Remus replied, looking away from James.

"One of your best friends?" James asked as he forced Remus to look at him again.

Remus nodded his head.

"Then why do you always lie to me?" James questioned, leaning in closer to Remus with hurt shining in his hazel eyes.

Remus bit his lip and looked away. "I don't always…"

James whacked Remus upside the head. "You are doing it again. Can you please stop with the lies?"

Gnawing on his lip, Remus stared at his hands. He refused to meet James's eyes. No matter how much he wanted to stop with the lies, he couldn't. The lies were a part of him. He could not stop lying, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Remus, why must you always be difficult?" James sighed. "Can you at least tell me why you are acting so depressed this year?"

"James…" Remus trailed off.

"Forget it, Remus. I don't want to hear another lie. I'll figure out what is wrong on my own." James stood up and moved towards the bathroom. He looked back at Remus with his hand on the bathroom doorknob. "Get some sleep, Remus. I'll see you in the morning."

*Y*E*A*R*2*

It wasn't until a few weeks later when James returned to the problem with Remus. With school, homework, planning pranks, and Quidditch, which was going well as Gryffindor won their first game, James hadn't had much time to figure out what was wrong with Remus. But when Remus disappeared that month with the excuse that he had to go home to visit his sick mother, James pulled out his book and reviewed what he knew about Remus's disappearances.

James was gnawing on his thumb, running his other hand through his hair, as he sat in front of the fireplace in the common room of the Gryffindor Tower. Sirius was sitting in the corner with Peter, explaining what they went over in Defense to him. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Sirius tugging at his hair in frustration. Teaching Peter was always a frustrating task.

_Remus disappears once a month, every month._

James stared at the sentence for a few minutes. _What does it mean? Once a month, every month._

Sirius groaned loudly in the background.

_He disappears every few weeks, around the same time._

_Does something happen every few weeks that causes him to have to leave? _James bit down hard on his thumb as he read the sentence.

_He comes back weak and covered in new scars and wounds._

James rubbed his eyes tiredly. _How could he get that injured? I know he's had a lot of accidents with his birthdays, but he doesn't seem that clumsy to always hurt himself._

Yelling in frustration, Sirius stood up and marched over to the fireplace and sat next to James. "I can't take it anymore. Remus can teach him when he comes back. He's got the patience for this." He looked over James's shoulder at the notebook. "Have you gotten any ideas yet?"

"No." James ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Do we have Astronomy tonight?" Peter asked, sitting on James's other side.

James nodded his head.

Peter sighed and looked out the window. "It's a full moon tonight and Remus is going to miss it again."

"What?" James looked at him, shock in his eyes.

Peter shrank back a little when James whipped around to look at him. "Well, l-last year when we had Astronomy one night it was a full moon…..and R-remus missed seeing it….b-because he was away. I was just saying that he's going to miss seeing the full moon from the Astronomy Tower again."

"Do you have an idea, James?" Sirius asked.

James rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "I might, but we have to go to the library to research it."

Sirius groaned. "Do we have to?"

James glared at him. "Yes, we have to. We'll go there tomorrow after class."

After a painful day of classes for Sirius since he had to take notes for Remus, the boys headed to the library. Sirius was whining the whole way about the library being evil and how he didn't want to go to it. James's eye was twitching and he was getting ready to hit his friend when they reached the library.

"James, what are we looking for?" Sirius asked as he followed James to a table in the back corner of the library. He ignored all the shocked, surprised, worried, and scared looks that they were receiving. He was more concerned with what James was thinking about Remus.

"Give me a minute." James said as he looked at the books on a shelf nearby. He ran his finger over the spines of the books as he looked at the titles. "I don't think the book I want is in this section."

In the Hospital Wing, Remus had just finished convincing Madam Pomfrey to let him leave early since this full moon wasn't that bad. He was gently pulling his shirt on so he wouldn't hurt his wounds or pull the gauze on his arms and chest off.

When he was finished getting dressed, Remus thanked Madam Pomfrey and left the Hospital Wing to go find his friends to get his notes that he missed. He looked in all the usual places his friends went to but they weren't in any of those places.

Sighing, Remus rubbed his eye tiredly and decided to just give up on finding his friends and go to the library. There might be someone there that can help him with the notes and homework.

"It has to be here somewhere." James grumbled.

"Why can't we ask the librarian?" Sirius asked.

James sent him a glare. "No one can know about what we are looking up."

Sirius held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion. No reason to bite my head off."

Remus stood in the library in a complete daze. His friends were in the library of their own free will and looking at books on the shelf. What the hell was the world coming to?

"FOUND IT!" James yelled out in triumph.

The librarian, Madam Pince, marched over to him and started scolding him for yelling in the library. James smiled and apologized before moving back over to the table with Sirius and Peter with the book he found.

Sirius looked at the book. "Werewolves? What the hell, James? Do you think Remus is a werewolf?"

"Yes, I do." James hissed back. He flipped through the book. The three boys leaned over the book and started reading it.

_A person becomes infected with lycanthropy when they are bitten by another werewolf in his transformed state. A person only transforms one night a month on the night of the full moon. Transforming into a werewolf is extremely painful. Many people don't make it through their first transformation. Those that do make it, live a cursed life. For twelve nights a year that person is a werewolf._

_Before a full moon, a person infected with lycanthropy will become very weak and pale. A person with lycanthropy will be very nauseated from the effects of the full moon which will rise soon. They are extremely-_

Remus broke out of his daze and moved towards his friends. He had to know what they were researching. It couldn't be anything good if they were doing it themselves and without him to help them. "What are you guys doing?"

The boys looked up in surprise at the voice. "Remus!" James and Sirius shouted.

Madam Pince shushed them again.

"What are you doing here?" James asked quieter.

Remus raised a brow and crossed his arms. He winced slightly from his wounds when he crossed his arms, but he ignored it. "I think I'm supposed to be the one asking you that."

James glanced at Peter and Sirius, then looked back at Remus. "Well, get out! We're busy researching! Out you go, Remus!"

"What?" Remus asked confused.

James grabbed Sirius's bag and Remus's arm. He dragged the smaller boy out of the library. "All the notes you missed are in here with our homework for today." James pushed Sirius's bag into Remus's chest, making the smaller yelp in pain. James looked at him suspiciously, but didn't comment. He just waved Remus away.

Confused, Remus turned around and headed to Gryffindor Tower to copy his notes and start his homework.

James sighed in relief and went back into the library to continue reading the book.

_They are extremely irritable around this time and look very ill._

"You three in a library without Remus? The world must be ending!" Lily said as she looked at them.

The boys looked at her.

"What are you reading anyway?" Lily asked. She tried to peer at the book, but the boys slammed their hands over it so she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Evans, if you don't mind, go away." Sirius tone suggested that it was an order, not a suggestion.

Lily huffed and stuck her nose in the air as she walked away.

James gazed after her.

"Snap out of it, lover boy." Sirius whacked him in the back of the head.

_When transformed, a werewolf loses all sense of who he is as a human. He no longer thinks like a human; instead he thinks like a beast. Werewolves will attack any humans that come near it, even his best friends. No human is safe around werewolves. Most people infected with lycanthropy will lock themselves up before the moon rises to keep themselves from going out and infecting someone else with this curse. With no one to attack, werewolves attack themselves, giving them many scars. Werewolf wounds cannot be healed with magic since they are dark magical creatures. Using a healing potion after the full moon will only heal the self-inflicted__ wounds half-way. The wounds have to heal by themselves after that. The scars a werewolf receives from his wounds will be with him forever in his life._

Sirius sank into a chair. "This is unbelievable."

"All this fits Remus, but we can't prove he is one just with this." Peter said quietly.

James pulled out his brown leather book and a calendar. "Let's look up the dates he left and match them up with the full moon on the calendar."

James's heart was pounding against his chest as he looked up each date. He really wanted to be wrong. _Last night was a full moon._ His friend didn't deserve the hell of being a werewolf. _October disappearance was a full moon._ No one deserves the hell of being a werewolf. _His September disappearance was a full moon as well. _Remus was the nicest person he knew. _May disappearance- full moon. _Why did the fates have to make him go through hell? _Disappearance in April- full moon. _The fates were cruel.

"There is no doubt about it now." James whispered. He sank down into a chair.

The boys fell into silence for a few minutes. The only sound heard throughout the library was the scratching of quills against parchment as other students did their homework. Those students had it easy. They didn't just discover a deep dark secret about one of their friends.

Peter sank into the chair next to Sirius, deathly pale. "What do we do?" Peter asked. "I mean, Remus is still Remus. He's so nice and smart. He is nothing like a werewolf. I was told that werewolves are scary, evil monsters, but that is nothing like Remus." His voice was full of fear, but also confidence and determination. Remus was always going to be his friend, no matter what.

Sirius growled. He promised himself that he would never associate with anything dark. Werewolves were dark creatures! Sirius shook his head angrily. What the hell was he thinking? Remus was one of his best friends. He couldn't abandon him over something like that. "Those words were said from prejudiced mouths. The people who said them don't know anything about people affected with lycanthropy. They only see the werewolf inside the people. They don't see who they really are."

James pushed his glasses up. "I'm glad to hear you two say that. I thought you would reject Remus."

"Never." Sirius snarled. "He's our best friend, our brother. We would never abandon him over something as meager as this."

"Without him I would be failing my classes. I could never leave him. He's a great friend. He's always so nice to me." Peter added.

Suddenly, after a few minutes of silence, Sirius slammed a hand on the table. "I just can't believe that prat. We've known each other for over a year and he never told us. He just kept feeding us all these lies. He should have told us. We are his best friends."

James nodded his head. "I agree. You don't keep things like this from your best friends. I understand when you first meet. It's not something you tell your new friends, but after knowing each other for over a year, he should have known he could trust us more than that. We would never abandon him."

Peter looked out the window. "What are we going to do? Do we tell him we know or do we keep it to ourselves?"

"First of all, we tell no one outside the Marauders about Remus." James looked at each of his friends, who nodded their heads in agreement. "Secondly, we should tell Remus we know. I think this secret has been tearing at Remus's heart and that's why he's been so depressed. We tell him soon. He needs to know that he can trust us."

"Agreed." Sirius said, a hint of anger in his tone.

Later that night, the boys sat in the Great Hall with Remus in a tense and uncomfortable silence. Remus was worried about what was going on, but tried to ignore it and talk with his friends like normal. It wasn't working though. James, Sirius, and Peter barely even noticed that Remus was talking to them.

After a tense and silent dinner, the Marauders retreated to the Gryffindor common room. James, Sirius, and Peter sat in the corner of the common room where they usually do homework or plan. Remus was sitting away from them in front of the fireplace in his favorite chair and was reading a book. He couldn't stand being around his tense and nervous friends anymore.

"When are we going to talk to him?" Sirius whispered to James and Peter.

James ran a hand through his hair, nervously. "I don't know. I want to talk to him now and get it over with, but I don't know how to approach it."

"There is only one way to approach it. Straightforward." Sirius replied.

"I think we should go talk to him now. Get it over with and all. It will make us all feel better." Peter said, glancing at Remus. "It must be hard for Remus to have to keep this a secret from us."

"You guys go up to the dorm. I'll get Remus." James said.

The boys agreed and left James alone. James sighed and looked at Remus. Taking a deep breath, James stood up and moved over to Remus. He sat down on the couch and stared into the fire.

Remus looked up from his book and upon noticing the distressed look on James's face, he set his book aside and sat up. "What's wrong, James?"

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly before opening his eyes and turning to Remus with a serious expression. "Remus, let's go up to the dorm." His authoritative tone gave no room for argument from the smaller boy.

Changing his expression to that one of a guarded look, Remus grabbed his book and followed his friend up the stairs. Something was obviously wrong and it looked like it was time for Remus to figure out what it was.

Upon entering their room, Remus immediately noticed Sirius and Peter sitting on one of the beds watching Remus with serious, but sad looks. Remus's jaw clenched. He knew what was coming. He whipped around to walk right back out of the room when he saw James standing in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Sit down." James's authoritative tone said.

Remus glanced between his friends before sitting on the bed that was farthest from all three of them. "What is it you guys want?" He asked carefully.

James looked at Sirius and Peter before turning back to the door. He cast an anti-eavesdropping spell on the door before turning back to Remus. "We need to talk."

"About?" Remus asked cautiously.

"About where you go once a month." Sirius replied.

Remus frowned. "I told you guys. My family has a lot of problems and I have to go home a lot."

"And we've told you that we know you are lying." James pulled out a brown leather book. "Do you know what this is, Remus?"

"A book." Remus rolled his eyes.

"In this book we have been keeping track of all your symptoms before you left, the excuses you used when you left, and when you left." James replied. He opened the book with his password. "Let's see, you've had three aunts die, but I asked your mother about your family. You have no aunts. You never did. Care to explain?"

Remus began to sweat bullets. "Well, um….you see….."

"Last May, Selene supposedly got married. I asked your mother how the wedding went and she told me that the wedding is this winter because your cousin wanted a winter wedding but with all that happened last winter, it didn't happen." James continued as if Remus didn't say anything.

Remus looked around the room. "Uh….."

"Then just last October, your uncle died. You have two uncles and I know neither of them are dead." James continued. He looked up from his book to see Remus sweating bullets. "Now, let's look at the dates you've left."

Sirius took the book from James. "You left last night and it was a full moon. Last month you also left on the full moon and the same thing for the month before and so on and so on. Every month you leave on the full moon. Care to explain?"

Remus grew deathly pale. He glanced at the door which Sirius and James were blocking, then at Peter, who was quietly watching him from his bed.

Sirius snapped the book shut, making Remus jumped in fear. "After months of trying to figure it out, James came to a conclusion last night and we researched that conclusion today. You know what that conclusion is, Remus?"

"N-no." Remus stuttered.

"Oh, but I think you do." James said, walking towards Remus.

Remus crawled back as far as he could on the bed.

"Remus," James growled.

Remus flinched and stopped moving. "Yes James?"

"Are you or are you not a werewolf?" James asked when he was two feet from Remus.

"I….of course not. Professor Dumbledore would never let a werewolf into Hogwarts." Remus said. He flinched back from the three sets of glares he received.

James crossed his arms. "Still lying I see."

Remus jumped off the bed. "I am not lying. I am not a werewolf." He looked at the book Sirius was holding. "And what right did you have to mark down when I left and why? No one gave you permission to look into my life."

"We are your best friends and you lying to us is hurting us. Best friends don't lie to each other. We just wanted to know what is wrong." James said.

"There is nothing wrong. My family just has a lot of problems." Remus hissed. "I am not a werewolf. I can't believe you would say something like that."

Sirius clenched his fists. "Yes, you are. I know you are. James knows you are. Peter knows you are. You know you are. Stop lying to us. We all know you are one! There is nothing else that it could be. YOU ARE A WEREWOLF, ADMIT IT AND STOP LYING!"

Remus took a step back as if he was struck. Tears filled up in his eyes as he looked at each of his friends.

James sent Sirius a reproachful glare. "That's not the way to handle this."

"I'm getting sick of his lies. Even when we know the truth, he still tries to lie to us. How can you stand it?" Sirius snarled.

"I can't, but yelling isn't going to help." James retorted.

"Remus, please just tell us the truth." Peter spoke for the first time. His voice was soft, but carried the hurt that all the boys were feeling. "We just want to know if you are what we think you are. Just tell us the truth."

James turned to Remus. "Please stop lying. You had to have known that we would have found out. We are some of the best students in our year. Please Remus, tell us the truth."

"I….I….." Remus backed up until his back hit the wall. He slid down to his knees and looked up at his friends with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I am a werewolf."

**A/N: Please Review!**

**The long awaited chapter! I'm not sure if I did it justice though.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 8: The Story**

Silence reined over the room after Remus's declaration. Each resident of the room was wearing a different expression. Peter looked sad and worried. Sirius's anger was slowly fading away and becoming a stressed composure. James looked at Remus with an upset look.

Remus turned his tear strained face to the ground. They hated him now. Soon the anger and disgust would show on their faces. They will want nothing to do with him after today. After today, Remus would be at home all alone again.

Keeping his tear strained face to the ground, Remus stood up and moved over to his trunk. He wiped his face clear of all the tears before looking up. Each of his friends had their backs to him. Remus took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He threw his trunk open and moved to his nightstand. He pulled all his books off it and put them neatly into his trunk.

"Remus."

The young werewolf looked up to see James looking at him with sad and pain filled eyes. He looked back down at the clothes he was folding. "Yes James?" Remus was surprised at how strong and steady his voice came out.

"What are you doing?" James whispered so quietly that Remus barely heard him.

Remus placed his folded clothes in his trunk. "Packing. I'll get out as soon as I finish."

If Remus had been looking up, he would have noticed the confused and worried looks that James, Sirius, and Peter shot each other. Sirius and Peter turned around to face Remus the rest of the way. They didn't understand what Remus was talking about.

"Why?" Peter asked.

Remus whipped his head up to glare at him. It was hard enough to have to leave now that his friends know the truth about him. They didn't have to make him explain it to them. All of them knew why he had to leave. Were they going to make him say it just to hurt him more?

Peter flinched back from the hardness of the glare.

_Probably afraid of the wolf he just saw. _Remus thought when he saw the flinch. _Who can blame him? The wolf is scary._

"Why are you packing?" Sirius asked.

Remus glared at him before turning back to his trunk to continue packing. "Because you guys hate me now. You don't want to share a room with a…..with someone like me. I'll be going home to where I belong. You won't have to deal with me anymore soon."

James looked at Sirius frantically. "Why are you going home?"

Remus slammed his trunk shut and stood up. He grabbed his traveling cloak off his bed post and threw it over his shoulders, then he picked up one end of his trunk. Without looking at his friends, Remus moved over to the door. He didn't answer James until his hand was on the doorknob. "Because you guys are going to tell everyone that I'm a werewolf and I don't….can't deal with the pain of being insulted or shunned again."

The common room was empty when Remus reached it. It wasn't a surprise to Remus since he was up in the dorm a long time with James, Sirius, and Peter.

Remus looked out the window at the almost full moon. To think that last night was going to be his last full moon at Hogwarts. He didn't realize during his transformation last night that it would be his last one with friends here at Hogwarts.

Footsteps thundering above him brought Remus back to reality. With a tight heart, Remus tightened his grip on his trunk and moved towards the portrait once again.

"Do you really think we are that bad of friends?" James asked behind him.

Remus looked behind him to see James, Sirius, and Peter standing at the bottom of the dorm stairs. He couldn't deal with this right now. Why were they making it so hard for him to just leave Hogwarts quickly? He needed to get out of here.

"No, you guys were great friends." Remus whispered.

"Were?" James asked. "Do you not want to be our friend anymore?"

"No, I do, but I know you guys could never stay friends with a werewolf." Remus replied. "I'll be leaving now."

In the silence of the common room, the footsteps that sounded next sounded one hundred times louder.

A hand grabbed Remus's wrist making the smaller boy jump in surprise and drop his trunk. "Remus, you are not going anywhere." James whispered in his ear. "You are our friend. We want you to stay."

Remus tried to pull his wrist free but with all the Quidditch practice, James has gotten stronger. "Stop lying. You hate me. I know you do. Just let me leave. Why are you holding me back?"

"Because we don't want you to leave," Peter replied. He and Sirius picked up Remus's trunk and took it back up the stairs.

"I told you last May, Remus. We are not letting you not come to Hogwarts. This is where you belong." James whispered.

Remus shook his head. "I'm a werewolf. I don't belong here or anywhere for that matter."

James narrowed his eyes. "And where do you belong?"

Remus flinched at the harshness in his tone. He mumbled something in reply to James.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Repeat." James growled.

Remus flinched again. "Hell, where all the monsters belong."

Instantly, Remus knew he shouldn't have said it. James's eyes flashed dangerously and he slammed the smaller boy against the wall. "Don't you dare! Don't you ever call yourself a monster again! You are not a monster, got it?"

"James, what are you doing?" Peter asked in a panicking tone when he and Sirius came back downstairs.

"He's calling himself a monster." James said angrily.

Sirius turned to Remus with narrowed eyes. "You're not a monster, Remus."

"Yes, I am." Remus snarled, pushing James off him.

Sirius and James shared a look. "Let's go up to our dorm. We don't want anyone to hear us talking about this."

"What do you care? You're going to tell everyone about me anyway." Remus shouted.

"No, we aren't! You're our best friend, a Marauder. We are not telling anyone about you." James looked at Sirius and Peter, then at Remus. He raised his right hand so it was even with his chest. "I, James Chrysanthos Potter, solemnly swear that I will never tell a soul outside the Marauders that Remus John Lupin is a….." James dropped his voice to lower than a whisper. "werewolf."

Sirius and Peter smiled and raised their right hands.

"I, Peter Paul Pettigrew,"

"I, Sirius Orion Black,"

"Solemnly swear that I will never tell a soul outside the Marauders that Remus John Lupin is a….." Like James, Sirius and Peter lowered their voices. "werewolf."

James wrapped his arms around Remus in a hug. "We will never tell. Marauders don't tell others our secrets. It's a secret among friends, Remus."

Remus lifted his head off James's chest to look up at James's smiling face. "You really still want to be my friend?"

"Finally! It took him long enough to realize that we don't hate him." Sirius said in an exasperated voice.

James led Remus, Sirius, and Peter up to their room. They each sat on their own bed. Remus looked at each of his smiling friends and smiled a little back.

"Your parents….."

James held up a hand to stop him. "Will never know about you."

Remus smiled. He looked at his pale hands and back at his friends. "You know that I'm a werewolf and want to stick by me. You don't realize the danger. I should tell you my story."

Sirius paled. "No, you don't have to Remus. We don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Remus shook his head. "No, I have to tell you."

The three boys looked at each other nervously, but gave Remus their full attention.

Remus took a deep breath. "It was seven years ago when I was five and still living in France."

"I didn't know that you lived in France." Sirius interrupted.

Remus shrugged. "Where do you think I learned French?"

Sirius shrugged.

"My dad came home from work really nervous and twitchy. This was the day he told my mom about magic. He told me to go to my room while he told her. I wasn't really sure of what was going on. While I was in my room trying to fight against my boredom…." Remus continued with his story.

"Let me guess, by reading?" Sirius asked.

"No, I didn't really like reading then. Reading became my best friend after I got bit." Remus replied sadly.

"What about the other kids in the town you lived in?" James asked.

Remus frowned. "You are getting ahead of the story."

"Sorry, please continue." James said.

"So, I was in my bedroom when my dad came in. He made me promise to not go outside that night. I was an adventurous child at that age, so naturally when my dad told me not to go outside, I started to plan to sneak outside that night." Remus said.

Sirius's eyes widened. "Is this….is this why you refused to let us sneak out after dark a few months ago?"

Remus closed his eyes.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Remus. I didn't know this was why you didn't want to sneak out." Sirius said.

Remus shook his head. "When I snuck out, I was attacked by this big beast, a werewolf, as you already know. It was going to kill me…." He tightened his closed eyes. "It hurt so much. The claws raked at my body and it bit me two times."

James swallowed his queasiness. "Where did it bite you?"

Shakily, Remus removed his traveling cloak and school robes. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands. When it was unbuttoned, he sent his friends a nervous look and took the shirt off. He sighed and started to unwrapped the gauze around his chest and arm to reveal scars and still bleeding cuts and scratches from last night. The two worst scars were the two bite wounds from the werewolf that bit him.

"Remus, are all these scars from that attack?" Peter whimpered.

"N-no." Remus replied shakily.

James stood up and moved over to Remus. He traced one of the scars along Remus's chest. "Where did they all come from?"

"The wolf doesn't like being locked up with no prey." Remus whispered.

"You did this to yourself?" Sirius asked softly.

Remus nodded his head. James helped him wrap the gauze back around his wounds before he pulled his shirt back on and sat down.

After a few minutes of silence, Remus continued with his story. "I thought the beast was going to kill me, but my father heard my screaming and came outside. He ran outside and blasted the beast off of me. I don't remember anything after that because I blacked out, but my dad told me that the beast ran away after that. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in St. Mungo's with Healers working all around me. You will know one of them, James. Your mother was one of the main Healers working on healing me."

James sat next to Remus on the bed. "I remember her and my dad talking about an accident you were in at the beginning of the summer. They said you almost died. You have no idea of how scared I was when I heard them say that. This must be the accident they were talking about, so you knew who my mother was when you saw her at the end of the school year?"

"Yes, I was afraid she would tell, but she promised not to tell anyone so I could continue to come to Hogwarts." Remus explained, rubbing his eyes. "She was the one to explain to my parents and me that I am a w-werewolf. She didn't show any hatred to me for it."

"She wouldn't. My parents aren't prejudiced." James replied.

Remus nodded his head. "After that, my parents and I moved here to England after my mother came back. My mother was confused and scared after learning about magic and me becoming a werewolf, so she left for a few weeks. She came back after a few weeks and that is when we moved for the first time. Everyone in the town we lived in knew that I was attacked by a werewolf so we couldn't stay there. Every time someone found out about me being a werewolf, we had to move. I avoided the kids because I was afraid they would find out about me being a werewolf. I didn't want to be hurt again."

"How did your cousins and uncles take the news?" Sirius asked quietly.

"They….they weren't so accepting at first. My uncle was scared and told my cousins to stay away from. I can understand why. Werewolves are really scary. I can't be mad or hate my cousins for it. I-I…expected it after all. It took a few years for him to realize that he was wrong about me. He convinced my cousins that I wasn't bad. My cousins hanged with me a few times after that against their will and they realized during those times that I wasn't a monster all the time. You saw the result of the change when you met Jason. Selene is like that too. She's really nice." Remus explained.

James hanged an arm around Remus's shoulders. "How did your parents handle the situation?"

"They tried to keep me as happy as possible, especially around the full moon. The more anxious or scared or stressed I am before the full moon, the worst the transformation will be." Remus replied. "At home before my dad died, I would be chained in the basement during the full moon and afterwards my dad would heal me. I think that's why Selene became a Healer. She wanted to be able to help after the full moon."

"What about when you are at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"I get locked away here, but not chained down." Remus replied, staring at the ground.

James, Sirius, and Peter looked at each other. "Where do you go when you are at Hogwarts?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head. "Do you guys know the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah." James replied.

"I go there. There is a secret passage on Hogwarts' grounds that leads to the Shrieking Shack." Remus replied.

Sirius jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Remus. "You knew about a passage that leads away from Hogwarts for over a year and never told us! You fiend!"

Remus laughed, a true laugh for the first time in months.

James grinned. "So, where is this passage?"

"I'm not telling you that. I don't want you guys to know." Remus said.

James pouted. "Why?"

Remus frowned. "You guys will want to explore it. I know you will and I don't want you guys to see it. It's not a pretty sight. Please just leave it alone."

James looked at Sirius, who shrugged, and Peter, who frowned, but nodded his head. "Okay, we promise not to bother you about the passage."

Remus raised a brow.

"Or try to figure out where the passage is." James finished.

"Good." Remus said. He looked over at the clock to see it was two in the morning. "Wow, it's really late and we have class tomorrow. I think I'm going to go to bed."

James stood up and stretched. "I think I will too. Night guys."

The next day all the students and teachers noticed the closeness around the Marauders. It seemed like nothing could break into their group and break them apart. The tightness of the group was hard to miss. Each of them looked exhausted from their late night talk, but each of them was happy about Remus's secret being revealed.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Remus, I didn't want to ask you last night because we were all exhausted and I didn't think you could handle talking about it last night." He fell quiet and looked around to make sure no one was listening. When he spoke again, it was in a lower voice. "Do you know who the werewolf was that bit you?"

Remus bit his lip. "N-no, but I feel sorry for him. He didn't mean to bite me."

"How can you say that? Didn't you say that your dad was acting all nervous when he came home that night and he told you to stay inside that night?" Sirius hissed, staring at Remus with pain filled eyes and clenching his fists.

Remus stared at him. "W-what? What are you trying to say?" He growled.

"Remus, think about it. Your father warned you to stay inside and was nervous and frantic."

"You are making it sound like it's my father's fault that I was bitten." Remus hissed quietly.

Sirius's lips thinned and he half nodded his head.

Remus narrowed his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times with no words coming out. He didn't know what to say to that. Luckily, James did.

"Shut it, Sirius. We are not discussing this here in the middle of the Great Hall. Let's just go to class." James whispered to Sirius. He looked around all the students in the Great Hall for a message to Sirius.

Sirius shut his eyes and nodded his head. He grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall with his friends.

Remus was still annoyed with Sirius for the rest day. What he said made sense. Remus could never figure out why his father would be so nervous before his attack. Why should he be nervous? He couldn't know about the attack that was going to happen before hand, could he? Why would he know about it? Did his father plan the attack on his son? Never before had Remus thought about this things before, but because of Sirius voicing the fears and questions he's thought about for years, Remus couldn't help but wonder these things. He didn't want to think about these kinds of things. That was why he pushed all these worries and fears to the back of his mind and never opened himself up to the possibility that the attack was his father's fault.

By the end of the day, Remus couldn't look at Sirius with these fears and questions coming up. At the end of their last class, he ran away from his friends and to the Owlery. He had to send a letter right away.

"Darkwing!" Remus called as he pulled out a parchment and ink. He wrote a quick letter on it and tied it to Darkwing's outstretched leg. Darkwing hooted happily and soared out the window. Remus watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He sat on the windowsill and stared at the sky. Was everything really his father's fault?

"Remus." James whispered as he came into the Owlery. "What is wrong?"

Remus turned his head to his friend and stared at him with bright gold, dead eyes.

James stared back. Even though he wanted to look away from the dead eyes, he would not look away like a coward. He moved closer to Remus. "Remus, is something wrong? We just got rid of all the secrets between us, but now I'm not sure about that. I still feel like you are keeping something from us. With your secret revealed, it's like we have more secrets between us that are keeping you still at a distance from us. We've gotten closer to you since last night after figuring out your big deep dark secret, but you still seem a little distance."

"Did you know that I had blue eyes when I was a kid?" Remus asked just barely above a whisper. "They were so pretty and my mother loved them. They were one of her favorite things about me. But then I got bit by a werewolf and my eyes changed to gold. People who have gold eyes are lucky, people say. Those people don't know anything. My gold eyes hurt me. Every time I look at them I see the wolf in me. They are a reminder of my pain."

"I don't know what to say to that, Remus. I'm sorry." James sat next to Remus on the windowsill. "I didn't know that happened. I didn't know eye color changed when someone is bitten by a werewolf. Remus, I have heard many people say that your gold eyes are pretty, a lot of girls actually. It must hurt you to hear that since none of them know the pain behind them….They never saw you when you are mad though."

Remus raised his head to look at him confused.

"Remus, when we fought last year, your eyes flashed. They changed from their normal gold to almost like black depths that led to hell. I felt like I saw the wolf when they flashed like that. The wolf took over then." James whispered, glancing out the window. "It was scary." He looked back at Remus with sad, hurt eyes. "I can't know the pain you are going through with being a werewolf or how you feel when you look at your eyes, but I can know the fear when you see them. I see them in a different light than you most of the time, but they always haunt you. I can't help you with the pain your eyes give you."

The two boys fell into silence once again. James continued to look at Remus with sad eyes, while Remus turned his head to look back at the sky with a frown in place. The silence between the boys wasn't tense or uncomfortable. It never was with James, even if the topic of conversation was tense.

"Why did you come up here?" James asked after a few minutes.

"To send a letter," Remus replied.

James frowned. "Did the letter have anything to do with what Sirius said in the Great Hall this morning?"

Remus clenched his fists. "No, of course not, why would you think that?"

"Still lying, I see." James said. "Remus, you don't have to keep everything to yourself. Sirius, Peter, and I are here to help you. Why can't you trust us?"

"I'm sorry, James. I'm just not ready to talk about it." Remus answered, rubbing his forehead nervously.

James put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "It's alright. No need to get nervous. I'm not going to make you tell me. I'll wait until you're ready to talk."

"Thanks James." Remus responded, putting his hand down and looking back at the sky.

James looked out the window for a few minutes too. After a few minutes, he jumped off the windowsill. "Come on, Remus."

"Where are we going?" Remus asked as he followed James without question or objection. He needed out of this Owlery. It was making him think more about things he couldn't change or fix.

James didn't reply. He just led Remus out of the tower, through a few corridors, and up a few staircases.

Remus frowned as he noticed James staying on the third floor. "James, where are you leading me? We aren't going to the passage on this floor, are we?" When he didn't get a reply, Remus continued. "James, we can't sneak out again."

"Remus, you need to calm down. We've snuck out loads of times and nothing has ever happened. I think you need to calm down and get a butterbeer. You are too stressed." James replied as they reached the one-eyed witch statue. He pulled out his wand. "Dissendium."

The hump on the statue unlocked and opened.

"This is a horrible idea. We don't even have the cloak and it is really dangerous to be sneaking out with that Voldemort person and his followers on the loose." Remus said, looking up and down the hallway for anyone.

James rolled his eyes and grabbed Remus's arm. "You really need to relax. Come on, we're getting some butterbeers in you." He pushed Remus down the slide in the tunnel entrance. He checked that the hallway was empty before he jumped into the tunnel himself.

"James, we should go back up. I don't even have any money. You know that my mom can't afford to give me money anymore. Come on, James." Remus whined, looking back as James dragged him down the tunnel.

"Remus, shut up for a few minutes." James replied. He glanced back at Remus. "I know you don't have money. I'm paying."

Remus dug his heels into the ground to stop James from pulling him any farther. "No, I will not let you do that."

James released Remus's arm and turned around to glare at him. He planted his hands on his hips. "And why not?"

"I won't be in debt to you." Remus replied stubbornly.

"You are unbelievable! You are my friend. You don't owe me anything. I'm doing this because you are my friend. You don't have to pay me back." James growled.

"I don't want your pity." Remus screamed and turned around to walk away.

"PITY!" James roared. He tackled Remus to the ground and pinned him there. "You are going to listen to me, Remus. I am not giving you pity. I am being a friend. Friends help each other out. This isn't a pity act, Remus! This is an act of friendship."

Remus struggled under James. "What about when you, Sirius, and Peter talk to me about my lycanthropy? You don't think I notice the pity in your eyes when I talk to you guys about it! I do and I hate it! I don't want your pity. If that is the only reason you are staying my friend, out of pity, then I don't want your friendship. I want a real friend."

"We are not staying your friend out of pity. We are staying your friend because we don't care. How could you say something like that?" James growled, digging his fingers into Remus's arms. "We feel sorry for you for having to go through that pain every month. It is not pity. I know you don't want pity. I care about you, Remus. You are my friend. Why must you be so difficult and not trust us when we say you are our friend?"

"I've faced enough pain in my life." Remus muttered.

James sighed. "Pain you do not deserve." He stood up and pulled Remus to his feet. "Come on, let's go get those butterbeers and you can stop being so bloody proud and stubborn."

Remus rubbed his head. "Why am I always the one who gets tackled?"

"Because you are the idiot of the group when it comes to things outside Academics. You really need to learn more about life and get out of those books. We are your best friends now, not those bloody books anymore." James replied, slinging an arm over Remus's shoulders.

Madam Rosmerta smiled when she saw the two boys come into her pub. "I was wondering when I would see you boys this year. Where are your other two friends?"

"At school." James replied as he sat down at the counter. "Can we get two butterbeers?"

"Coming right up, dears," Madam Rosmerta replied.

Remus watched her leave before he turned to James. "Why are we here?"

James rolled his eyes. "I already told you, so we could relax. You really need it."

Remus raised a brow.

"And this is also the only time I could get to look for something for Sirius's birthday." James replied.

Frowning, Remus looked at the counter. "You know his birthday was three days ago."

"I know, but this is the only time I could get out to get him something. He knows it is hard to go shopping for a friend with school so he shouldn't be too mad about it being late." James said as Madam Rosmerta returned with two butterbeers. "Thanks Madam Rosmerta."

"No problem boys. Call me if you need anything else." Madam Rosmerta replied.

Remus stared at his glass of butterbeer.

"Ah, this is good stuff." James wiped some butterbeer off his upper lip. "Remus, I already brought it. You mind as well drink it."

Remus continued to stare at his glass.

James sighed and put his glass down. "Okay, what is wrong now?"

"Nothing," Remus replied as he grudgingly took a sip of his butterbeer.

"Remus," James said warningly.

Sighing, Remus stared into his butterbeer. "Why do you always have to call me on every lie I make?" He rubbed his forehead nervously. "I'm just upset that I can't get Sirius anything for his birthday. I wasn't able to get Peter anything either. You and Sirius are so rich and get a big allowance, even Sirius even though his family hates him. I don't get why they still give him money."

"To show they are still a great, rich family. They want to show that the Black family still has power so they give Sirius money to show that." James replied, frowning. "And Remus, you should know. Peter and Sirius don't care about getting a gift from you. They know you're having money problems. They're not going to call you on it."

"But it's not fair. I really want to give them something." Remus said angrily.

James shrugged and took another drink of his butterbeer. "Life isn't fair."

"Yes, I realized that when I was five." Remus snarled, taking another gulp of his butterbeer.

"Madam Rosmerta, two more butterbeers and keep them coming." James called down the counter to where the bartender was talking with another client. He turned back to Remus. "Do you have to dwell on every little thing?"

"Getting your friend a gift for his birthday isn't little." Remus drained the rest of his first butterbeer and grabbed his second glass. "And with Christmas in a few weeks, I'm going to feel even guiltier."

"Christmas is about giving, not receiving." James replied as he grabbed his next glass.

"Exactly!" Remus threw one of his hands into the air. "I'll be getting gifts from my friends and family. How do you think I will feel when I can't get them anything in return? I don't want that. I want to be able to give something in return."

Rubbing his eyes, James sighed and drained half of his glass. "Then make something. Don't complain about not being able to get people anything. Look up spells in the library and make them something. Don't just sit there and complain. That isn't going to solve anything."

For the next hour, James watched Remus drink butterbeer after butterbeer after butterbeer. He didn't even think that Remus realized that he was accepting the fact that James was going to pay for him. By the eleventh butterbeer, James thought Remus has had enough and thanked Madam Rosmerta before dragging Remus out of the pub.

"Remus, do you feel alright to go shopping so I can find something for Sirius?" James asked as he led Remus down the road.

"Of course I do. There is very little alcohol in butterbeer, James." Remus replied.

"I know, but I've never seen you drink that much at once." James looked at Remus out of the corner of his eye.

James led Remus around a few stores before ending up in Dervish and Banges. It was a new shop that just moved in during the summer. The inside of it was dark and dingy. It was really cluttered so it was hard to move around the store.

"Sorry for the mess. We are still getting all set up." The owner told them as he examined them. "Shouldn't you boys be at the school?"

"We're looking for a gift for a friend." James explained as he looked at a Sneakoscope on the wall.

The owner rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You must be troublemakers if you are sneaking out of the school."

James grinned. "Yep."

"I might have an idea of something your friend might like. It's in the back. I'll be right back." The owner replied.

The owner returned a few minutes later carrying a folded up cloth. He put it on the counter and unwrapped it to show the boys two mirrors inside it.

"Well, he does spend a lot of time looking in the mirror, but I don't really see…" James scratched his head.

The owner chuckled. He handed a mirror to each boy. "One of you go to the other end of the store and say the other's name."

James shrugged and moved to the entrance of the store. "Remus Lupin."

To both of their surprise, the other appeared in the mirror they were holding.

"How is that possible?" Remus asked.

"Two-way mirrors. They are very useful forms of communication." The owner explained.

"This is so cool." James said as he came back to the counter. "How much for them?"

The owner chuckled. "Twenty gallons."

James handed over the money. The owner wrapped the mirrors back up in the cloth and put it into a bag. He handed it to James, who thanked him and dragged Remus out of the store when he noticed the smaller boy frowning. He dragged Remus to a bench a little ways away from the store and pushed him onto the bench. "Sit here and don't move. I'll be right back."

Remus watched his friend confused as he ran down the road. He swung his feet back and forth in a bored manner as he watched people hustle up and down the road and going into and coming out of stores. Why did James leave him alone here?

It only took about ten minutes for James to come back. He was grinning as he sat next to Remus on the bench. "We have a problem."

"What did you do?" Remus asked immediately.

"Nothing, I just saw some of the teachers heading down here. I think they are going to the Three Broomsticks." James replied, pushing his glasses up.

Remus's eyes widened and he went to jump to his feet, but James grabbed his arm and held him onto the bench. "What are you doing? We have to hide." Remus hissed.

"Will you trust me? We aren't going to get caught. Just hold on." James undid Remus's tie and stuffed it in his pocket before doing the same with his tie, then he ripped the Hogwarts crest off both of their robes. "Now we can go."

Remus looked at him skeptically. "How is that going to help?"

"If they see the Hogwarts crest or our ties they will know immediately that we are students." James explained. He stood up and closed the front of his robe in front of him. "If we get rid of them and keep our robes wrapped around us, they won't give us a second thought. Just keep your head down and don't lift it until we pass them."

"Why can't we hide?" Remus asked.

James smirked. "There is no fun in that. Taking risks is fun, Remus. I'm going to teach you that."

Remus frowned, but followed James down the street. It was best for them to stick together. When he saw the group of teachers a few minutes later, he wanted to bolt and James knew it. So, James grabbed Remus's arm and ducked his head. "If you struggle against me, you will draw attention to us and the teachers will know it is us." James whispered.

Growling in annoyance, Remus let himself be pulled down the road by James. He couldn't believe he was letting himself be pulled into this….this...this insanity. "This is completely mental."

"You worry too much." James whispered. He stepped over a crate that was in the middle of the road. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at the professors, who were too engrossed in their conversation to care about the two small figures passing them. "We're almost in the clear."

"How can they not notice us? They are not very observant. That really isn't good. What does your dad always say to us? Constant vigilance!" Remus replied.

James nodded his head. "I know, but it's lucky for us. I'm sure they'll learn the idea of 'Constant Vigilance' with Voldemort and everything."

Remus looked back to see the group of professors continuing on down the road without worry. "We're safe. Can we please go back to school now?"

James stopped to watch the professors. "I wonder…..let's spy on them."

"Are you insane? They will catch us. Let's just go back." Remus hissed.

"They're not going to catch us, besides think about what will happen if they catch us. The risk will be so fun." James said, grinning from ear to ear.

Remus shook his head. "No. We have to get back."

James pouted. "Fine, but next time we come across a group of professor, we are spying on them, okay?"

"You're unbelievable." Remus shook his head and turned in the direction of Honeydukes.

"And you still love me." James cooed mockingly. He smirked and threw an arm over Remus's shoulder.

Remus snorted. "So where did you go earlier when you left me on the bench?"

"Wait until we get back to our room." James replied.

It took the boys over an hour to get back to the dorm. James complained about the tunnel under Honeydukes being way too long seeing as it takes them forty minutes to make it from one end of the tunnel to the other end of the tunnel. Remus just sighed and kept the lead in the tunnel. James and Sirius were always complaining about something. You just had to ignore it.

"Where the hell have you bloody prats been?" Sirius asked as soon as the boys entered the dorm. He took a closer look at them. "What happened to your robes?"

"I ripped the crests off them." James explained. He watched Remus sit on his bed and look at his friends with tired eyes.

"Why?" Peter asked confused.

James flopped down on his bed. "We didn't want the professors to recognize us. We were in Hogsmeade by the way. I thought Remus could do with some butterbeers."

"And you didn't take us?" Sirius pouted.

James rolled his eyes. "Here's your tie, Remus." He threw the red and gold cloth to Remus before turning back to Sirius. "There was a reason I didn't take you."

"Oh, really?" Sirius asked.

James grinned. He pulled out the bag from Dervish and Banges and tossed it to Sirius, who caught it.

"What's this?" Sirius asked.

"Open it, you idiot." James replied, smiling.

Sirius pulled out the cloth and unwrapped it to find two mirrors. "Two mirrors, I see, and why did you give me two mirrors?"

"For your birthday, you dolt," James explained.

Scratching his head, Sirius stared at the mirrors. "And you got me two, why?"

"Toss me one of the mirrors." James said.

Bewildered, Sirius tossed one of the mirrors to James, who caught it with practiced ease. "Sirius Black."

Even more confused, Sirius almost yelped in surprise when he saw James's face appear in the mirror he was holding. "What the hell?"

"They are two-way mirrors, Sirius. We just say the name of the person who has the other mirror and we can talk through the mirrors." James explained with his voice echoing throughout the room because of the mirror.

"That's so cool." Peter said.

"I'll say. We can use this when we have separate detentions." Sirius smirked.

"And when we are setting pranks up. If we have to split up this can be real useful." James said.

Peter smirked. "The teachers aren't going to know what hit them."

Sirius nodded his head and looked at Remus. "Why so quiet, Remus?"

Said boy just shrugged and pulled the curtains shut around his bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sirius asked James, hurt shining in his eyes.

James shook his head. He motioned for Sirius and Peter to follow him down to the common room. In the common room, James sat in the corner where he usually does homework or plans with his friends. "Remus is a little upset at the moment."

"It's about what I said this morning about his father, isn't it?" Sirius asked sourly.

"A little bit of that, but mostly it's now because he can't afford to get any of us gifts for our birthdays or Christmas. He hates it and is moping because of it. I tried to tell him that it doesn't matter. He doesn't have to get us anything. We don't blame him, but he isn't listening to me." James explained, looking at the dorm steps. "I took him to Hogsmeade so I could talk to him there without anyone finding us, including you guys."

Sirius frowned. "That's stupid. I already told him before my birthday not to worry about getting me something. Friendship isn't about presents. It's about hanging with each other and enjoying each other's company." He looked at the dorm steps and back at James and Peter. "I'm going to go talk with him."

James smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. Before you go," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Honeydukes bag. "chocolate for Remus. I brought it before we came back here. Give it to him."

Nodding his head, Sirius took the bag and bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. He was determined to knock some sense into his friend.

In the dorm, he locked the door and moved over to Remus's bed. He put the bag on Remus's nightstand and pulled the curtains apart to find Remus staring up at the canopy of his bed with depressed and tired eyes.

"Hi Remus." Sirius said.

"What do you want?" Remus asked.

"For you to move over." Sirius answered.

Remus turned his head to look at him confused. "Huh?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I said I want you to move over. Is that really so hard to understand? I thought you were smart, Remus." He pushed Remus to the other side of the bed, grabbed the bag off the nightstand, and crawled onto the bed to sit next to Remus. After pulling the curtains shut around the bed and lighting his wand, Sirius turned to Remus and pulled out some chocolate from the bag. "Chocolate frog?"

"Where did you get that?" Remus asked, eyeing the chocolate suspiciously.

"Oh, honestly, Remus." Sirius opened the chocolate frog and allowed it to take its one leap before catching it. He forced the frog into Remus's mouth before pulling one out for himself while Remus was trying to swallow the frog without choking. "The chocolate is from James. He brought it for you earlier."

Remus frowned. "I already told him I don't want him to buy more anything."

"He also told me about how you are upset that you can't get me anything for my birthday." Sirius continued as if Remus didn't speak. "I'm pretty sure friendships aren't about gifts. And other than that, I told you last week not to worry about getting me a gift for my birthday. I don't care, Remus, honestly, and neither does Pete. We both know you are having troubles at home. And also for James buying you all those butterbeers and this chocolate, he did it out of an act of friendship. Friends help each other out like this. He doesn't want anything in return for this act except for you to accept the act without complaint and to be his friend."

Remus looked down at his hands. "But….."

The smaller boy didn't get any farther than that as Sirius shoved a huge piece of chocolate into his mouth. "No buts. James's family is rich enough for him to be able to afford to get you some chocolate and butterbeer. No harm is done by this act of _friendship_. Just accept it, Remus. You are hurting James more by trying to not let him help you like this." Sirius said firmly.

"I can't help but feel guilty over it." Remus whispered as he took a chocolate frog out of the bag. "But I'll try to accept your guys' help without complaint from now on, as long as you guys don't buy me anything else."

Sirius frowned and made a mental note to remember to buy Remus stuff every time they go shopping to get him to accept things without complaint and to annoy the hell out of the smaller boy. "So, is Evans still mad at you?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, she says until I realize that you guys are not worth my time, that I can't be her friend. She says I really should leave the Marauders and that they aren't good for me." Remus explained as he looked in the bag for the rest of the chocolate. "I keep telling her that you guys are my friends and roommates. If I ever tried to leave the Marauders, I would end up locked up in my dorm with you guys until I gave you a pretty good reason as to why I am leaving you guys."

Sirius took the bag and dumped it out on the bed. "What right does she have to say who you can and can't be friends with? She doesn't rule your world."

Remus shrugged. "I tried to tell her that, but Snape walked past us as I was telling her and she got even madder at me when she saw that he was covered in water and soap. I didn't even do that. That was you and James, but she wasn't going to listen to me after that. That was the last time I spoke to her."

"That was four weeks ago!" Sirius said shocked. "She must be mad to ignore you for that long. Usually she comes to you at least once every week to convince you to abandon us."

Remus laughed. "I know. It's been quite peaceful without her yelling at me all the time to come over to her to talk with her about my vile friends."

"Vile! We are not vile!" Sirius replied offended.

"I don't know about that." Remus replied as he picked up another chocolate frog. "When you guys refuse to clean the room or when you are pulling some of those pranks, you can be really vile."

"It just doesn't make sense, Remus. We are teenage boys. We don't clean our room. I don't understand how you can be so clean. It just isn't normal." Sirius said around a mouthful of chocolate.

Remus looked at him disgusted. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Sirius swallowed his chocolate. "You act like such a mother sometimes."

"Well, so does James." Remus sniffed.

Sirius snorted. "Only to you he does"

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Well….Remus…..it's…"

"It's not like you to stumble with your words like this." Remus pointed out, oblivious to the fact that Sirius didn't want to tell him, as he was opening a cauldron cake.

"Okay, I'll tell you. James mothers you sometimes because you are always pale and sickly looking. He worries a lot about you. It's why he always wants to know where you are going so he can check up on you after a few hours to make sure you are safe and that you haven't run into any trouble from students who don't like us. Haven't you always wondered why we always turn up where you are every few hours? It's not to bother you like you think…..well, okay, it is sometimes just to bother you, but most of the time, James just comes to you to make sure you are safe." Sirius said really fast.

Remus stared at Sirius for a few minutes with a frown in place. "I don't need babied. I can take care of myself."

"No offense, Remus, but….." Sirius held his hands up in defense from the glare that Remus was giving him. "But you do look weak a lot of time, especially before and after the full moon. We just worry about you."

"I can handle my own problems. I don't need you to mollycoddle me." Remus snarled.

"Well sorry for caring." James growled from the other side of the curtains.

"Shit." Sirius said under his breath. He pulled the curtains apart to show an irate James and a worried looking Peter.

As soon as the curtains were pulled apart, James jumped at Remus, knocking him off the other side of the bed and pulling the curtains down with them. Sirius and Peter watched the curtain flail around on the ground with the other two boys trapped inside it.

"Should we do something?" Peter asked.

Sirius crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled the curtain away to reveal James pinning Remus to the ground.

"Why am I always being tackled by you guys?" Remus asked.

"Because you must always disagree with us," James suggested innocently.

Remus raised a brow. "And what did I do to deserve being tackled this time?"

James shrugged. "Nothing, I was just proving a point."

"And what point is that?" Remus growled.

"That you can't always take care of yourself without help. That I'm here to help you like a good friend." James replied immediately. He stood up, pulled Remus up and both sat on Remus's bed with Peter and Sirius. "Let me explain this to you, Remus. You are my friend and you always look really weak and sick all the time. At first when I saw you, I thought you were really sick and in need of dire medical care, but as the year went on I saw that it was normal for you and that made me scared. I didn't understand why someone would always look so ill. The longer we've known each other, the more worried I got for you."

Sirius cleared his throat and glared at James.

James smiled. "The more worried we go for you. Happy Sirius?"

"Extremely," Sirius replied.

"You're the nicest person I know, Remus, when you aren't trying to beat us up, get revenge, play pranks, or try to get us to do homework that is. You can be really scary when you are mad, but I guess it's true what they say." James said.

Sirius looked confused. "What is it that they say?"

"It's the quiet ones you have to look out for." James explained.

Sirius looked at him even more confused. "I never heard that saying."

James shrugged. "It's a muggle saying. Mrs. L used it when I was talking to her when we were at Remus's." He turned back to Remus. "It basically means the quiet ones are the scary ones when they are mad because they never get mad. That's what I like about you, Remus. You are so good at controlling your emotions and keeping your temper down most of the time. Of course, you can't keep everything bottled up all the time or you will explode when someone pushes you too far. You proved that when we fought last year."

"Is this going anywhere?" Remus asked dryly.

"Yeah, the point is you are like a brother to me…."

Sirius cleared his throat.

"To us." James corrected. "I care for my brothers. I can't help it if I worry about them. I might worry a little more about you because you look sick and weak all the time. Now that I know you are a werewolf, I know why you look like you do, but I also know that you are strong too with being a werewolf with all your heightened senses and strength. Even knowing that, I'm still going to worry. Nothing is going to get me to stop worrying about my friends."

Remus looked at his friend with a small smile and nodded his head.

"What heightened senses?" Peter asked confused.

"I can see better in the dark then you guys, I can hear things from far away that you guys couldn't be able to hear, my taste and smell is heightened as well. That's part of the problem I have in potions. The heightened smell makes it hard to concentrate and think in there." Remus replied, scratching his head. "I also have better balance, reflexes, and I am stronger than humans."

"Than most humans." James corrected.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know you and Sirius can pin me easily, but that's because you are always catching me off guard."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "First of all, that is a good point you make. And secondly, that's not what I mean when I said most humans. The way you said it was making it sound like you didn't consider yourself a human. By saying most humans, it's saying that you are in fact human, which you are, but it also shows that they are probably humans out there that are stronger than you even with you wolf strength."

"Oh, so he was basically trying to say that he is a monster again by not really saying monster so we couldn't yell at him for it." Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You guys just don't understand. Werewolves are monsters."

"Can I kill him?" Sirius asked.

"No, you may not. He is our friend. You can knock some sense into him if you want." James said through gritted teeth.

"You're not a monster, Remus." Peter said quietly. "You're human. Only twelve days a year are you a werewolf and that doesn't make you monster. You get locked away, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever hurt another human being as a werewolf?" Peter asked.

"No."

"Do you like hurting others?" Peter inquired.

"No."

"Do you like being a werewolf?"

"Of course not."

"Would you ever purposely transform near humans just to bite one of them?"

"Never!"

"Then how are you a monster?"

Remus fell silent at that question, while Sirius and James looked impressed and proud at Peter.

"You're not a monster, Remus. You just have a problem and it isn't your fault." Sirius said.

James grinned. "Yeah, Remus, you just have a furry little problem."

Remus stared incredulously at James. "Don't call it that!"

"Why not? We need a code name for your condition, don't we? Isn't it better to call it that then to say werewolf in public?" James asked.

"Well, yeah, but people might figure it out when you say that." Remus protested.

James smiled. "No, they won't. People miss the most obvious things. Something can be put right in front of them and they will miss it because they don't expect it. I proved that to you earlier when we walked right past the professors in Hogsmeade."

"But…"

"Let's have a vote. All those in favor of Furry Little Problem as the codename for Remus's lycanthropy say 'aye'!" James said.

"AYE!" Three voices said.

"All those opposed say 'nay'!" James grinned.

"Nay!" Remus said half-heartedly.

James pushed his glasses up with a satisfied smile. "The ayes win. The new codename for Remus's lycanthropy is Furry Little Problem."

****A/N: Please Review!**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The Holidays Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 9: The Holidays Part 1**

"I wonder what Regulus wanted. He and Sirius have been ignoring each other ever since he was sorted into Slytherin." James said as he watched Sirius becoming more angry by the second as he talked with his little brother in a corner of the Great Hall.

Remus looked up from his book to look at Sirius. "It can't be anything good."

Peter swallowed the food in his mouth. "That much is obvious. Anyone can tell by looking at him."

A few minutes later, Sirius came back over to them and sat down with a frown on his face. His eyes flashed dangerously at anyone who looked at him.

James gulped. He never saw his friend this mad. It was kind of scary to see him looking mad when he was so used to seeing Sirius being cheerful and happy. "Uh…..Sirius, what is wrong? You look mad." He said nervously.

Sirius snarled at him and started to pulverize his food in front of him. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. His parents must not want him to be happy because he was a Gryffindor. Now because of them his holidays were ruined. This Christmas was going to suck!

"Sirius?" James questioned.

"My parents!" Sirius shouted, gaining the attention of a few kids nearby. When Sirius glared at them, they turned away and entered back into their own conversations. "They are making me go home for Christmas this year. I think it's cause of me not telling them that my best mate is a Potter."

"That sucks mate." James replied. "I'm sorry."

Sirius shook his head. "Don't say sorry. I don't blame you." He took a few bites of his dinner before looking up at his friends again. "So what are you guys doing for the holidays?"

"My parents asked me to come home this year." James replied. "So I'll be leaving."

"I'm going to my aunt's." Peter said.

"How is your mom?" Remus asked.

Peter frowned. "The doctors don't think there is much hope for her getting better."

"I'm sorry mate." James said sympathetically.

Peter clenched his fists.

James cleared his throat after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "What about you, Remus?"

"Well, seeing as my cousin is getting married after Christmas, I'm going home." Remus replied, leaving the fact that the full moon was during the break out. He didn't want his friends to have to be burdened with the fact that his transformation was before Christmas. They should be able to enjoy their Christmas without having to worry about him.

"So we are all going home this year." James said. "My parents are having a New Year's Eve party and you are all invited if you can come."

Sirius sighed. "I don't think my parents will let me come to your house anymore now that they know you are a Potter. I can try, but there isn't much hope. I'm sorry, James."

"Why the hell are we all saying sorry today?" James asked. "We are Marauders. We don't say sorry. It's alright if you can't come, Sirius. I understand and we have the mirrors so we can stay in contact during break."

McGonagall walked over to the boys with a piece of parchment and quill. "Boys, I'm taking a list of students who are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Are you boys staying?" She asked apprehensively.

"Sorry Professor, we are all going home." James replied.

McGonagall couldn't have looked happier about that. "Thank Merlin!"

"You know, James, I'm beginning to think that Minnie doesn't like us." Sirius pouted.

"Me too, Sirius." James pouted.

McGonagall wasn't paying them any heed. She was too happy that they were going home to care about what they were saying as she moved down the table to ask the other students if they were going home or not.

"Are we pulling a prank before we leave?" James asked when he noticed that McGonagall was ignoring them.

"Definitely." Sirius replied.

Remus groaned. "Just leave me out of this one."

"But Remy…." Sirius whined.

"I'm not in the mood to prank." Remus replied.

Sirius shrugged. "Suit yourself."

James raised a brow at Sirius.

Sirius leaned next to James to whisper in his ear. "He's in one of those moods."

James nodded his head.

On the last day of term, the day before the students would be heading home, the Marauders (minus Remus) made their move against the school. The school was anxiously waiting for the attack from the Marauders. They all knew something was going to happen with how cheerful the Marauders were being.

"One last chance, Remus. Are you sure you don't want in?" James asked as the boys sat down for dinner.

Remus smiled and shook his head. "No thanks."

James shrugged. "Fine, but do you think you will be able to come over for the party?"

"I don't know." Remus replied.

Sirius looked up suddenly. "I just remembered something."

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"James said you would teach me to pick locks. You never taught me." Sirius pouted.

Remus stared at James and Sirius. "When did I ever say I would teach you?"

"You didn't, I just offered for you." James replied. "You can teach both of us."

Remus stared at them. "You can't tell me what to do. I don't think I will teach you guys."

"Please Remus." Sirius begged. He had his hands locked together in front of him in a begging manner with puppy dog eyes.

"No." Remus replied firmly, ignoring the look.

"I don't get it. I can get anyone to give me what I want with that look. Why doesn't it work on you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not an idiot." Remus said.

James smirked. "Fine. How about you teach us as our Christmas gift to us from you?"

Remus sighed. "You got me there. I'll teach you after break." _Hopefully they'll forget before then._

The two boys, who looked like twins, grinned evilly.

"Professor Dumbledore is standing up to make his speech before the feast." Peter whispered.

"Time to act." James said.

Remus's eyes widened. "You're not pulling the prank on Dumbledore!"

"Relax Remus." James replied. "We'll make sure you don't get in trouble if we are caught."

James pulled his wand out and waved it, whispering a spell under his breath. The yellow beam hit the ceiling, not the Headmaster, so Remus became even more confused until snow started falling from the ceiling of the Great Hall. Everyone looked up at the ceiling when the snow started to fall. Only the Marauders didn't watch. Remus didn't watch it because he wanted to see what his friends were going to do.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked confused.

"Watch." Sirius grinned and pulled his wand out while everyone was distracted by the snow. He waved it and had it pointed at the Headmaster. The Headmaster's robes turned fluorescent green and his hair turned red from a spell from Peter.

Remus smacked his forehead. "You guys left out an important detail of humiliating the Headmaster."

"Oh, what's that?" James asked.

Remus pulled his wand out, whispered a spell, and pointed it at Dumbledore. Reindeer antlers sprouted out of his head. "There!"

"How the hell are we supposed to vouch for you that you had no part of this prank when you go and do that?" James waved his hand out the Headmaster.

"Guess you can't or you lie." Remus said as he put his wand away.

"Oh dear me." Dumbledore said as he examined himself.

The students turned to him at the sound of his voice and burst out laughing, while the teachers frowned at what happened to Dumbledore. McGonagall scowled and stood up. She looked at the students and her eyes landed on the Marauders. "Boys?"

"Why must you always accuse us?" Remus asked. "We didn't do this."

McGonagall huffed. She couldn't punish anyone without proof, so she sat down, but scowled at the Marauders. She knew it had to have been them to have done this.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

Sirius glared at his bedroom wall, holding his cheek in his hand. The first thing that happened when he got home was that he got hit by his mother and yelled at for befriending a Potter. After that he was sent to his room and ordered to stay there all Christmas break. Kreacher, the family house-elf, was to bring him two meals a day. What the hell was the point of his parents making him come home for break if they were just going to make him stay in his room?

Regulus watched the whole thing gleeful. He always loved watching his brother getting in trouble. They were never on the best of terms when Sirius started questioning everything that their parents said. When he started to question them, Regulus would sometimes get in trouble when Sirius questioned them. That's part of the reason to why Regulus started to hate his older brother. He got him in trouble when he was younger. Their parents didn't necessary beat them. They just hit them once or twice when they did or said something that wasn't right in their view.

Sirius sighed and leaned back against his pillow. He bet his parents made him come home to torture him because they knew he hated it here. They just didn't want him to enjoy the holidays.

"Sirius Black."

The young heir jumped in surprise. He didn't expect to get a call from James so soon. He moved to his trunk at the end of his bed and threw it open. After throwing random stuff out of his trunk, Sirius found his two-way mirror with James face in it already. "Hi James."

"Damn Sirius, what happened to you face?" James asked worried.

"That bad already?" Sirius asked as he massaged his cheek.

"There's a huge bruise there. What happened?" James demanded.

"My mother didn't agree with my best mate being you." Sirius replied. "It's not a big deal, James. Don't worry about it. This happens all the time when I do or say something they don't agree with."

"But that's abuse!" James objected angrily.

Sirius shook his head. "No, it isn't. They only hit me once or twice when I do something. That's not really abuse. If I was abused, they would be hitting more times than that."

James frowned. "Was it like this during the summer?"

Sirius didn't answer.

"Sirius!" James screamed. "How could you not tell me?"

"Because they aren't abusing me. It is only one or two hits when I do something wrong in their view." Sirius replied angrily.

James sighed. "But they are hitting you so hard that you are bruising. What if they hit you hard enough to break something?"

Sirius closed his eyes. "I'll deal with it then if that ever happens."

"So you won't be able to come after Christmas?" James asked.

"I'm locked in my room for the whole break. I might be able to sneak out." Sirius replied, eyes gleaming in excitement.

"I don't want you to get in trouble." James replied.

Sirius glared. "What happened to you? You would always agree with our crazy plans because we enjoy the thrill."

James shook his head. "This is different. You could get into a lot of trouble with your parents if you did that and they will just end up coming over to take you back home."

"I'll find a way to get there without my parents caring." Sirius replied stubbornly.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"Come on, Peter. It's time to go!" Lara Louis, sister of Karian Louis-Pettigrew, called up the stairs of her house. She was about five feet and four inches tall with long, curly blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Peter ran down the stairs as he pulled on his traveling cloak. "I'm ready Aunt Lara."

"Let's go then. We're traveling by Floo powder." Lara gestured to the fireplace. "Just say St. Mungo's."

Peter took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's!" He yelled as he dropped the Floo powder.

In a flash of green fire, Peter was gone and his aunt soon followed him. They appeared in the entrance hall of St. Mungo's hospital.

Lara took Peter's hand and led him to the check-in station of the hospital. "Hello, we are here to visit Karain Pettigrew."

The lady behind the desk shuffled through her papers, but didn't look up. "Spell Damage, Fourth Floor." She replied sharply.

"Thank you." Lara replied. She led her nephew over to the elevator.

"She doesn't sound too nice." Peter commented.

Lara shrugged.

In Karian's room, Peter sat next to his mother's bed and held her hand. "Hi mom. It's me, Peter."

Karian paid no attention to the fact that her son was there. It was almost like she didn't even see him there. Her hazel eyes were very dull and empty like there was no life in her anymore. Her light brown hair was down to her waist and was really messy.

"Can she talk?" Peter asked.

Lara sat next to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder. "Peter, the Healers have been trying to help her, but she was torture into insanity. There is no cure for this and she hasn't said a word since she was brought here. They don't think she can talk anymore."

Peter willed the tears in his eyes away. He ran his hand softly over his mother's. "I'm sorry Mom. I can't believe that bastard did this."

Lara looked like she wanted to scold Peter for his language, but seeing as it was directed at the person who did this to her sister, she decided to let it go.

After an hour of being with his mother and talking with her, even though he knew she probably didn't understand a word he was saying, Peter let go of her hand and rested his face in his hands. Why did this have to happen to his mom?

"Peter?" Lara asked softly.

Before Peter could say anything, a strangle scream of pain sounded around them. Peter's eyes shot to his mother who was yelling loudly and gripping the blankets of her bed tightly.

A Healer ran into the room to help. She pulled a potion out of a cupboard nearby and pulled some of the potion into a glass. She brought it over to Karian and put the glass to her lips. The Healer slowly poured the potion down Karian's throat.

Peter took the time to look at the Healer. She had auburn hair that went down to her waist and blue-grey eyes. When his mother fell quiet, he looked at her to see that she was asleep, then turned back to the Healer. "Who are you and what happened?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry about that. Your mother sometimes has memories of what happened to her when her husband tortured her and it scares her. When that happens, we give her sleeping potions to help her fall asleep so the memory will go away." The Healer explained. "I'm Selene Lupin, by the way."

Peter looked up at her at the name. "Lupin? Do you have a cousin by the name of Remus?"

"Yes, I do. He's in his second year at Hogwarts. Do you know him?" Selene asked.

"Peter Pettigrew. I'm his friend." Peter replied. "Aren't you getting married next week?"

Selene smiled. "Yes, I am. So I guess that Remus talks about me and Jason?"

Peter nodded his head. He looked at his sleeping mom then at his aunt. "Can you stay with her? I want to go to the bathroom."

Lara smiled sadly. "Of course dear."

"Selene, can you show me where it is?" Peter asked.

"Follow me." Selene replied.

When they were in the hallway and a few feet from the room Karian was in, Peter stopped and looked at Selene. "I don't need to know where the bathroom is. I just wanted to talk to you without my aunt hearing."

"About what?" Selene asked kindly.

Peter looked up and down the hallway to make sure they were alone. "I know that Remus is a werewolf."

Selene gasped and glared at Peter. "And?"

"Relax, none of us have a problem with it." Peter replied.

"Us?" Selene asked more gently this time.

"James and Sirius. They are our friends too." Peter explained.

Selene nodded her head. "Yes, I have heard Remus talk about all three of you. He speaks highly of all of you."

Peter nodded his head. "I just wanted to know how Remus is. I'm not sure when the full moon for this month is. He never told us."

Selene smiled sadly. "It was just last night. He's here now, healing. You can go visit him if you like."

"That'll be great. Can you show me to his room?" Peter asked.

"Of course. Follow me." Selene replied. She led the younger boy down three floors. "Be gentle. This full moon was really hard on him."

Peter looked at her surprised. "Why is that? We told him to stay calm around the full moon."

Selene stopped outside Remus's room and sighed sadly. "You remember that his father died last Christmas and he remembered. It made the full moon much, much worse."

Peter froze outside the room. "No, all three of us forgot that. Remus never mentioned it so we never thought about it or the affect the death would have on him around the full moon this month."

"Just don't mention it." Selene recommended.

"Selene, can you do me a favor?" Peter asked.

"What is it?" Selene asked.

Peter closed his eyes tightly. "Can you Floo call James and ask him to come here? Remus will want to see him."

"I'll be back soon with him. His last name is Potter, right?" Selene asked.

"Yes and thanks." Peter replied before he slid down to the floor next to the door to Remus's room. He couldn't face Remus right now without another friend.

It took James twenty minutes before he showed up. Peter looked up when he stopped in front of him and stood up.

"I can't believe we forgot." James whispered. He ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "How could we forget about his father dying on Christmas? We should have known that would affect him on the full moon."

"How could we know that when Remus didn't tell us when the full moon was?" Peter replied.

James sighed and opened the door to Remus's room. He allowed Peter to enter first before going in himself and shutting the door behind him. Remus was the only occupant of the room and thank Merlin for that, James thought. He took one look at Remus and paled. His friend was covered in bruises, cuts, and scratches from head to foot. There was dry blood in his hair and on his body. His left arm and right leg were in slings and his chest was wrapped in bandages like he had broken ribs.

Remus looked up in surprise when his friends came in. He pulled his blanket over himself. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was visiting my mother when I met Selene. She told me you were here so I decided to come visit you and I asked Selene to call James over here so we could visit you together." Peter explained nervously.

James frowned and crossed his arms. "How dare you not tell us that the full moon was yesterday!"

Remus flinched back. "I didn't want your breaks to be ruined with you worrying over me about the full moon."

"Remus, you almost died." James said in an upset tone.

"Which is why I didn't tell you. I knew this was going to be a bad mood and I didn't want to ruin your break by telling you." Remus screamed. He winced in pain and wrapped his right arm around his stomach.

"Damn it, Remus. You are our friend. We would want to know if something like this was going to happen." Peter said angrily. "Stop always thinking about others and think about yourself for once."

"I don't always think about others." Remus hissed.

James snorted. "Yes, you do. You never do what you want because when someone comes to you for help, you always put aside what you are doing to help them. It's never 'no, I'm busy.' It's always 'sure, I can help you.' Why can't you just say no for once? You're too kind."

"Sorry that I care about others." Remus growled.

"You need to care about yourself too." Peter replied.

"I do." Remus argued.

James sighed. "Obviously not enough if you won't ever ask for help when you know you need it. Remus, it doesn't matter if you ask for help just once. Everyone needs help with something in their lives. We want to help you, Remus, but you have to let us first. You need to tell us what is wrong so that we can help you. It's all part of being friends. Friends help each other."

"I get it!" Remus replied frustrated.

"Do you? I don't think you do." James said stubbornly. "We've been telling you the same thing for months and still you never ask for help."

Remus sighed. "I just don't want to be a burden."

"A burden!" James screamed. "You almost get yourself killed and you just say it was because you didn't want to be a burden by asking for help!"

"What could you have done to help me? This is a problem I have to deal with on my own." Remus shouted back, wincing in pain again.

James clenched his fist. "You could have talked to us. We could have helped you through this time by talking with you and this full moon might not have been so bad."

The door to the room was slammed opened and closed. All the boys turned to the door to see Selene coming in. "What is going on in here? You are upsetting my patient!" Selene said angrily. She moved over to Remus and pushed back onto the bed so he was lying down.

James and Peter looked at each other frustrated. "Remus, I'm sorry for screaming. I was just scared that you almost died. It scares us when we here that you almost died after a transformation."

Remus closed his eyes. "I know. It's why I didn't tell you about this full moon. I didn't want to scare you."

Selene smiled. "You have really loyal friends."

"Of course he does. We would never leave him for something as small as this." James said, grinning.

"I don't see how it is small." Remus replied.

James shrugged. "My parents say hi and they hope you get well soon and that you can come to our New Year's Eve party. They also know that Sirius, Peter and I know that you are a werewolf. They are extremely proud of us for sticking by you."

Remus smiled.

James tilted his head to the side. "My parents didn't reject you because you were a werewolf and they are the ones who raised me so I grew up with their beliefs, so why didn't you trust me when you recognized my parents. You should have known I would have believed the same way as my parents."

Remus shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you'd believe the same things as them and I was too scared to try."

"Why wouldn't I believe what my parents believe?" James asked.

"Look at Sirius. He rejects his family's views, so you could do the same with your family on the subject of werewolves. I didn't want to take the chance." Remus explained.

James sighed. "I can understand that."

"Boys, I'm sorry, but I must kick you out now. Remus needs his rest." Selene interrupted.

Peter and James sighed. "Fine, see ya, Remus!"

Remus cringed. "Speak properly."

James smirked. "Nope, never, bye Remus. I'll see you next week!"

*Y*E*A*R*2*

It wasn't until after Christmas, which was really hard for Remus and his mom, when Remus approached his mother with a question on his mind. He entered the kitchen to find her preparing lunch. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

Lena turned around from the stove and smiled at her son. "What is it, Remus?"

"I sent you a letter a few weeks ago asking you about what happened the night I was bit and how dad knew it was going to happen. You said you would tell me when I came home. I want to know now." Remus replied, staring at his mom with determination."

Lena's smile turned into a frown. "Remus, I want to wait until after the wedding to discuss this."

"But Mom…."

"No buts, Remus. I don't want to talk about this before the wedding. You can wait one day." Lena replied sternly.

Remus sighed and kicked the ground with his foot. "Fine."

The wedding the next day was beautiful. It was taking place outside on the beach at night time under all the stars. Everyone at the wedding sat on benches with an aisle dividing the benches into two sections. Candles and little balls of water with silver, pink, and blue flowers inside them floating in the sky around everyone. Heating charms were placed around the area the wedding was taking place in so no one would freeze. Behind the benches was a curtain floating in the air so Selene could wait there with her friends who were her bride maids.

At the front of the wedding was Selene's soon to be husband, David Shanz, an Auror from the Ministry of Magic. He and Jason trained to be Aurors together, but only David actually went forth to continue being one since Jason left to play professional Quidditch. Selene met David through the Jason's Auror training. David had short dark brown hair that went down to his ears and bright green eyes. He looked like he could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. His dress robes were black. David, in Remus's opinion, was not trustful. There was just something about him that Remus didn't like, but his cousins and mom said he was just being paranoid because he was afraid David would realize he is a werewolf.

Selene looked even more beautiful then she usually was. She wore a simple white dress that went to just below her knees. The arms of her dress started at the side of her shoulders and were sleeves that went down to her wrists. Her shoulders weren't covered in the dress and the top of the dress went down to just above her cleavage. Her white high heels had the fronts of them opened so you could see her toes, but with a strap locking her feet in place just behind her toes. Her long auburn hair was pulled into a loose bun with a few strands of hair loose on the left side of her face to frame it. Around her head was flower crown made of silver flowers. Around her neck was a small crystal heart pendant. She wore very light make-up and had her nails painted a cool silver color.

As the wedding starting, Remus found himself getting bored and fidgety. He was a little kid! Did his mother really expect him to sit here and not do anything for the entire wedding? He looked at his mother who was sitting next to him and found her tearing up as she watched the wedding. Remus looked around to see other woman start to get tearing as well. That is one thing Remus would never understand about woman. Why did they start to tear up at such happy moments? **[1]**

Bored to death, Remus started to look around at the people gathered. He recognized his cousins' friends and a few Aurors that he met when he was attacked last year by Voldemort's followers. One man really caught Remus's attention. He had longish brownish-orange hair and brown eyes. He had two scars on the right side of his face, one that went for his chin to his nose and another that crossed over that scar. His right hand also had a few scars on it. Remus noticed that the man was frowning. Remus knew who this was immediately. He saw his picture in the Daily Prophet when the newspaper did an article on him when he took over as Head of the Auror Department for Mr. Potter. He was Alastor Moody. The newspaper described him as a great Auror who was had a great dislike for the Dark Arts. Every time there was an attack by Voldemort's followers he was leading the counter-attack against them. He was putting many of the followers in Azkaban or seriously injuring them.

Moody felt someone's eyes on him and turned his head to see Remus looking at him. Their eyes met and both gazed back at the other. Remus could feel Moody's gaze burning into him. It made him feel like he was being studied. Just the gaze from him made Remus worried. Moody was not a person to be messed with.

As Remus stared back at Moody, he saw realization pass through his eyes. Remus knew instantly that Moody saw that he was a werewolf. He wasn't surprised. Moody was said to know a lot about the Dark Arts and Dark creatures. He would be able to realize someone is a werewolf just by looking at them. Remus guessed that Moody saw the wolf behind his gold eyes.

Not wanting to be examined or judged, Remus turned his gaze back to the front to Selene and David kiss each other. The audience clapped and cheered loudly. The couple soon broke their kiss and turned to their friends and family to start the reception.

Remus slipped away from his mother as she started talking cheerfully with Selene. He didn't care to hear them talk about how beautiful the wedding is or if Selene was planning to have children soon. He moved over to the buffet table to get some food when he felt eyes burning into his back. Remus whipped around to see David looking at him strangely. Frowning, Remus glared at him before going back to his search for food. He knew not to trust David. There was just something about him, but he wouldn't say anything. Selene was happy with him. Whatever the trust issue he had with David was between the two of them.

Just as Remus reached the table, he had to duck as he heard something whizzing in the air towards him. It was a knife that flew passed him. Growling, Remus turned around again to see who had thrown it at him. Remus looked around the beach to see that no one saw the knife thrown at him and that no one was watching him. He did a quick look of the beach one more time. To his surprise, Remus saw Moody sitting nearby, watching him with curiosity.

Remus moved toward him with a frown in place and his arms crossed. "Did you just throw a knife at me?"

Moody chuckled. "A charm, kid. I wouldn't actually throw a knife at you. It was an illusionary charm. I used it to make a scenario of where you thought a knife was being thrown at you to test your reflexes. You have really good reflexes."

"Uh….thanks." Remus replied unsure. "Why did you want to test my reflexes?"

"We are going into dark times with Voldemort and his followers lurking around." Moody replied. He looked at Remus more closely. "I saw you examining me during the wedding."

"I guess I was kind of surprised to see a great Auror like you here." Remus shrugged.

Moody chuckled. "I like weddings, kid. They bring cheer which is needed in dark times. David works under me and invited me to come."

Remus narrowed his eyes at David's name.

Moody raised a brow. "Don't trust him?"

"No, there is just something about him." Remus muttered. His eyes moved to David who was now dancing with Selene.

"There is something about everyone. Take yourself for example, you're a werewolf." Moody replied.

Remus's eyes snapped to Moody. "How did you figure it out?"

"Your eyes. I saw the wolf behind them. Your mistrust of David allowed me to see him." Moody explained. "I'm going to take a guess and say you are Remus Lupin."

Remus raised a brow. "How did you know?"

"You look the right age to be the kid that Albus told me about." At Remus's confused look, Moody continued. "Albus and I are friends. He told me that he was allowing a werewolf to attend Hogwarts. I thought he was insane at first, but now that I've met you, you don't seem like that bad of a kid, especially for a werewolf. I've met many kids and adults that are werewolves. They usually are foul-tempered and hate the world. They feel that someone is trying to torture them by making them live a horrible life where nothing goes right for them."

"Those people don't have friends?" Remus asked.

"Yes, they were abandoned when everyone discovered what they were." Moody replied. He eyed Remus again. "What about you? You seem well cared for."

Remus smiled. "My parents didn't abandon me. My uncle and cousins did for a bit, but they came back. When I started at Hogwarts, I made three great friends and they just learned a month ago that I'm a werewolf. They did research on me and figured it out. They didn't abandon me like I thought they would. I found great friends and had my family to keep me sane."

"When were you bit?" Moody asked curiously.

Remus's smile turned into a frown. "When I was five."

Moody smirked. "Impressive. Most kids who are bit that young die in their first transformation or from the attack. Even adults have trouble surviving the first transformation. You must have a purpose in life that makes you want to live to have made it through the first few years of transformations. That purpose made you strong to make it through."

"I don't know what that purpose is yet though." Remus replied.

"You'll figure it out." Moody said confidently. "Maybe it's to fight in this war that is coming and avenge your father's death."

Remus stared at Moody. "War?"

"We aren't having much luck with catching Voldemort. At the rate he is going, it is bound to become a war against him." Moody explained.

Remus frowned. "That can't be good. He's going for the Muggles and Muggle-borns, right?"

"Yes, he is after blood-purity." Moody replied.

Snorting, Remus pulled up a chair and sat down. "That's stupid. He says he want the Pure-bloods to rule and only to have them to learn magic. Doesn't he realize that there are very few Pure-bloods left? If we don't mate with muggles we will die out."

"Haven't you ever heard of inbreeding?" Moody asked.

"Of course, one of friends is from one of the families that does that. It's sick. I wouldn't want to do that and I'm sure they are a lot of Pure-bloods who don't want to inbreed either." Remus answered, wrinkling his nose.

Moody perked up. "Who is this friend of yours?"

"Sirius Black." Remus replied.

Moody grinned. "Albus told me about him too. He made it into Gryffindor and his family is streaming mad about it. Does he believe in all this Pure-blood nonsense?"

"No, he thinks it's stupid. He says he gets enough of that nonsense at home and now he has to hear about it in the newspaper. It really annoying him." Remus explained. "How did you get those scars?"

"Fighting the Dark Arts." Moody replied.

Remus nodded his head. "Fighting Voldemort's followers?"

"That would be correct." Moody looked at Remus closely. "The first time you met them you froze. What would you do if you met them again?"

Remus's gaze hardened. "Fight back. I'm won't take shit from them again."

"That's a good boy. Show no fear to them." Moody replied. "Always remember to have constant vigilance!"

Remus laughed. "James's dad tells us that all the time."

"Chris Potter?" Moody asked.

Remus nodded his head. "James is a friend of mine."

"Black and Potter." Moody chuckled. "You are friends with families in high places. You might want to keep in mind that the Blacks aren't like the Potters. They won't be as friendly if they find out you are a werewolf. The Blacks have a lot of power in the Ministry. If they wanted to and if you gave them any reason, they could research you and find out what you are and get you expelled. You might want to be careful around them."

"I'll keep that in mind." Remus replied.

The two continued to talk for a few more hours before Lena came over to Remus to tell him it was time to go home. Remus said good-bye to Moody and followed his mother over to where Jason was waiting to take them home.

Jason stared at Remus in amazement when he reached him. "You talked to Moody for hours. How the hell did you do that? Moody never talks to anyone that long."

Remus shrugged. "He should I was good at making conversation and that I was actually smart and knew what I was talking about unlike other people who he has spoken to."

"Unbelievable." Jason muttered.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

James groaned and slapped a hand to his face. He was standing in his sitting with Sirius, who just appeared by Floo powder. "Sirius, you idiot. I told you to stay at home. I don't want you getting in trouble."

Sirius smiled. "Don't worry, James. My family isn't even home. They left for to go to France for the break. I didn't know because I was locked in my room the whole time."

"When are they returning?" James asked.

"The day before we return to school." Sirius replied.

James smirked. "What will they say when you are gone?"

Sirius shrugged. "Who cares? I left them a note saying I'm at a friend's for the rest of break. Are Remus and Peter here?"

"Yeah, Peter is in the dining hall eating and I don't know when Remus is coming over." James replied. He crossed his arms and raised a brow. "How did you get past Kreacher?"

"Kreacher may hate me, but I'm still a Black so he still has to obey me. I gave him the letter I wrote and ordered him to give it to my mother immediately when she got home from France. I had to order Kreacher to move just so I could get to the fireplace to come here. He was very persistent to make me stay. My mother must have put him up to it." Sirius explained.

James rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't surprise me. They are determined to make sure you never enjoy yourself."

Sirius smiled. "Which is why I love Hogwarts. It's my real home."

"A home to you and Peter, a second home to me," James replied.

"But Peter has a home." Sirius said confused.

James shook his head. "His home life was horrible because of his abusive father. Hogwarts became his home because of that."

"And what about Remus?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged. "I want to say it is a second home to him too."

Sirius nodded his head.

The day after the wedding, Remus approached his mother after dinner with determination in his eyes. "Mom, I want to talk about how dad knew that werewolf was coming. You have no more excuses to avoid this conversation. I want to know now."

Lena sighed and put the plate she was washing down. She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a letter in hand. "Read this and I answer any questions you have afterwards. Really, you weren't supposed to learn until you were about fifteen or older."

Remus ripped the envelope open and pulled a letter out with his father's writing on it.

_Remus, my son, if you are reading this then that means you are fifteen and I am not around to explain this to you. I'm sorry I can't be there for you. What I have to tell you is really hard to admit to you. I hope you are old enough to understand and take this well._

_The incident on March 17,1965 was my fault. Remus, this is really hard for me to explain to you. Before that accident I was working on getting a man sent to Azkaban. This man is Fenrir Greyback. You don't know the name, or at least I hope you don't know the name. You might have heard about him recently, but I really hope you haven't._

_Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf like yourself. But unlike you, Greyback enjoys human flesh and blood. Before the full moon is to rise, Greyback positions himself around humans so he can attack them when he transform. He is a horrible person, Remus, so I hope you never have to meet him. If someone insults him in anyway, Greyback will go to their house before the full moon. He will transform there and go after the youngest child of that family in revenge for the parent insulting him._

Remus closed his eyes and willed the tears in his eyes away. He had an idea of where this letter was going.

"Remus, you don't have to continue reading." Lena replied in a quiet voice that was laced with sadness.

Remus opened his eyes and looked back at the letter.

_I was trying my hardest to get him sent to Azkaban for these crimes. The problem is that no one can prove it is him doing these attacks. Everyone knows it is him, but no one is able to prove it so we can't get him sent to Azkaban. He found out that I was trying to get him sent to Azkaban and we got into a huge argument. I insulted him by calling him a horrible, disgusting monster and that even death was too good for him. He needed something worse than death for all the crimes he did. Biting children in revenge for something their parent did is horrible. I told him so and he looked at me with a sinister smile. He knew about you and brought your name into the conversation. I got scared because I knew the full moon was that night. I raced home to warn your mother. After that I told you to stay inside that night, but you went outside. I knew I should have given you a reason to stay inside, but I didn't want to scare you. Fenrir Greyback bit you in revenge against me._

**A/N: [1] Seriously, I'm a girl and I don't even understand why women do that. My mom got all teary eyed at my brother's wedding. It makes no sense!**

****Please Review!**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The Holidays Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 10: The Holidays Part 2**

The letter slipped from Remus's grasp and floated slowly to the ground, swaying back and forth as it went. Remus didn't even notice he was no longer holding the letter as he raised his frightened and angry eyes to his mother, who was watching him with tears in her eyes.

"Remus," Lena tried to speak.

Remus shook his head and took a step away from her. His eyes darted to the letter on the ground then back to his mother. He bent down to pick the letter up, not taking his eyes off his mother. He folded the letter up and put it in his pocket before running out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Looking around frantically, Remus's mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts, questions, worries, and anger. He jumped onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. He let out a strangled scream and cried himself to sleep, thinking about the betrayal from his father.

After a restless night of nightmares, waking up to fall back to sleep to enter another nightmare, and tossing and turning in his sleep, it was morning and Remus dragged himself out of bed. He went downstairs to find his mother already in the kitchen making breakfast.

Lena looked at her son and smiled weakly at him. "Remus, we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about? My father betrayed me." Remus snarled as he sat down at the table.

"Remus, you have to understand that your father never meant for any of this to happen. He tried to get Greyback to renounce the threat he made against you, but Greyback refused to renounce it. He wanted to show what would happen if anyone insulted him again. No one has dared to insult him when they learn who he is. They are too afraid for their kids." Lena explained.

Remus snorted. He clenched his fists. "Dad knew what would happen if he insulted Greyback and yet he insults him. He knew Greyback would come after me after that. How am I supposed to forgive him for that?"

"He never wanted you involved, Remus dear. It was a mistake. When people are mad, they do and say things that just slip out. He never meant for you to get involved in these affairs, but Greyback doesn't care about getting kids involved in adults' affairs." Lena replied. She placed a calming hand on Remus's shoulder.

Remus shrugged his mother's hand off. "I don't want to listen to this."

Lena sighed. "I knew you weren't ready to learn the truth." She turned back to the stove to continue cooking. "Think about everything, Remus." After a few minutes of silence, Lena spoke again. "What time are you going to James's?"

"What?" Remus asked confused.

Lena looked at her son. "His New Year's Eve party is tonight. You were going to spend the last few days of break there, remember?"

"I don't want to go anymore." Remus replied.

Lena sighed. "Remus, you can't let the truth affect you and keep you from living your life."

"I'm not. I just don't want to go to James's anymore. It has nothing to do with this." Remus growled.

Sighing again, Lena went back to making breakfast.

"James," Sirius whined. He was draped over the arm of the chair that James was sitting on in the sitting room. "The party is tonight. Where is Remus?"

Rolling his eyes, James pushed Sirius off his chair. "I don't know."

Just as James said this, Darkwing came flying through the window with a letter on her leg. James, Sirius, and Peter glanced at each other. Why would Remus send them a letter when he was supposed to be coming over soon?

Darkwing hooted and held her leg out for James to take the letter. As soon as James had the letter, Darkwing hooted again and flew out the window.

James pulled the letter out of the envelope. His eyes scanned over the words causing him to frown.

_James,_

_I'm not coming over for the party anymore. I just don't want to. Right now I need to be alone. I see you, Sirius, and Peter back at Hogwarts._

_Happy New Year!_

_Remus_

"What is it, James?" Peter asked.

"Remus isn't coming over. He says he needs to be alone for some reason." James replied, as he passed the letter to Sirius to look at.

Sirius looked up from the letter. "I wonder what happened."

"We can ask him on the Hogwarts Express." James said. He took his glasses off and rubbed his face. "Why is Remus always like this?"

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"So independent. He never comes to us for help or to just talk. We have to go to him to get him to just open up to us. Why does he feel he has to do everything alone? Even you talk to me when you have a problem, well, most of the time." James gave Sirius an annoyed look.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't need to talk with you about everything, but yeah, I do come to you when I really need to."

"You have to understand his situation though." Peter said.

Sirius and James turned to look at Peter curiously.

"Well, he's been a werewolf since he was five and he said he didn't have any friends until he came to Hogwarts. He only had his family and he probably kept all his problems to himself because he didn't want to worry his family. We are the first people to be his friends since the accident and the first people outside his family to ask him to talk to us and to come to us when he needs help. Do you really think he is ready to talk to us on his own? We only just found out last month that he is a werewolf." Peter explained.

The two black haired boys glanced at each other.

"It makes since, but he has been slightly more withdrawn from us since we found out." Sirius replied, leaning back in his seat.

"We'll ask him about that on the Hogwarts Express when we have him cornered in our compartment." James said as he pushed his glasses up. "He really needs to know that he can trust us completely. We are not going anywhere."

That night at the party, the three Marauders were planning to cause chaos when James's father called them over to him in the dining room. "Boys, I would like you to meet someone. This is the new Head of the Auror Department, Alastor Moody." Charlus motioned to the man standing with him.

"I heard about you. You're a great Auror who is fighting against Voldemort and his followers." Sirius said, grinning. "My parents hate you, which makes me like you even more."

"How is that so?" Peter asked.

"I like everyone that my parents think are a disgrace to the wizarding world." Sirius explained.

"I guess you are Sirius Black and you are James Potter." Moody said, looking at each boy. "You two look like you could be twins."

James and Sirius laughed. "We get that a lot."

Moody nodded his head. "I just met your other friend, Lupin, the other night at his cousin's wedding."

Immediately the boys perked up and looked at Moody intensely.

"How is he?" James demanded.

"James, don't be rude." Charlus scolded.

James frowned. "Dad, Remus was supposed to come over tonight for the party and stay here for the rest of break, but he sent us a letter today telling us he wasn't coming over and that he needed to be alone. I want to know what is wrong. Something had to have happened in the last few days to cause this."

"He was fine when I saw him. The only thing wrong with him was that he didn't trust his cousin's new husband, but I don't think that would stop him from coming here." Moody grunted.

"Trust issues? Why?" Peter asked, raising a brow.

Moody shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't really elaborate on it. It might be because of his lycanthropy."

The boys glared at him.

"I don't care that he's a werewolf." Moody said.

The boys calmed down.

"Does his cousin's husband know that he is a werewolf?" James asked.

"I don't think so." Moody replied.

Sirius frowned. "That is probably why he is having trust issues. Werewolves always have trust issues because they have it hard because no one trusts them and they are always getting betrayed by people for it."

"You might try researching werewolves more and learning about them. The more you know about them, the more you will understand about your friend. He might just open up to you more and let you help him more if you understand his situation better." Moody said.

Sirius groaned. "That means we have to go to the library…..again."

James smirked. "I have a better way of getting information about werewolves."

"What?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head and moved his eyes to the adults then back to Sirius.

"Besides, we shouldn't go back to the library." Peter said.

"Why?" James and Sirius asked.

Peter raised a brow. "Didn't you guys see all the looks we got for going in there for the first time without Remus? Everyone wanted to know what we were reading and kept trying to get looks at the book. We have to be more careful or people might realize about Remus being a werewolf from us researching about them."

"Even Evans showed an interest." James said dreamily.

"I KNEW IT!" Sirius yelled, pointing an accusing finger at James.

"Knew what?" James asked still in his dream-like state of mind.

"You love Evans!" Sirius accused.

James snapped out of his dream and glared at Sirius. "I do not! She is a bossy, nosy, know-it-all who is always telling on us for talking or passing notes in class. She always follows the rules and never does anything wrong."

"But she is pretty." Peter added with a smirk.

James's eyes glazed over. "She is very pretty with her long, wavy red hair and her brilliant bright emerald green eyes!"

"Not in love, my arse." Sirius whispered to Peter, who snickered.

Charlus cleared his throat, getting the boys' attention.

"Yeah dad?" James asked.

Charlus pointed to behind James.

James and his friends turned around to see an owl sitting on the table, annoying the people who were sitting there that were trying to eat and talk with others. "Darkwing!" James called in surprise. He looked at his friends to see that they were surprised too. Why would Remus send them another letter? James quickly took the letter. His friends read it over his shoulders, barely noticing that Darkwing wasn't leaving this time.

_James, Sirius, Peter,_

_I thought about it and changed my mind. I can't stay here for three more days. Being here with my mother is causing me painful reminders of what we talked about yesterday and I don't want to remember it. Please don't ask me what it is that we talked about. I don't want to talk about it. I'm Flooing over in half an hour._

_Remus_

"It takes Darkwing about twenty minutes to get here in normal weather and it's a blizzard outside so it would take her longer, which means Remus will be here any second." Sirius said.

James stared at Sirius. "You're talking logic. Who the hell are you?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I can be smart when I want to be."

The boys ran out of the dining room and to the sitting room. They pushed their way through the people who were in the sitting room to reach the fireplace. Just as they reached it, the fireplace flared up with green fire and Remus stumbled out of it with his trunk.

"Hi Remus!" James greeted, smiling slightly. He pulled Remus into a quick hug before letting go and yelling for his house-elf. "LARKY!"

Larky appeared in front of the boys within a few seconds. "What can Larky do for master?"

"Take Remus's trunk up to his room." James ordered.

"Yes sir." Larky replied. With a snap of her fingers the trunk disappeared and Larky left with it.

Peter walked over to Remus and gave him a hug and a quick greeting.

Sirius pulled Remus into a hug next. When he let go, he peered at Remus's pale and sweaty face. "Are you okay mate?"

Remus nodded his head.

James looked at him doubtfully, but didn't ask as he knew Remus wasn't going to answer any of their questions. He grabbed Remus's wrist and dragged him through the group of people with his other two friends following. They went upstairs to James's room to talk without anyone hearing or bothering them.

"So, Remus, how was your Christmas?" Sirius asked when they were in James's room. James and Remus were lying on their stomachs on James's bed while Peter was sitting on the desk chair and Sirius was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his legs pulled up half way to his chest.

Remus shrugged. "Could have been worse I guess."

"Get anything good for Christmas?" James asked, turning his head slightly to look at Remus. He frowned when he noticed the dark bags under Remus's eyes and Remus's bloodshot eyes.

Remus rested his cheek on his folded hands in front of him. "Not whole lot. I got a few books, candy, some clothes, healing potions, and some joke supplies."

"What kind of joke supplies?" James asked with a grin.

"I'll show you later." Remus replied.

"Hmm, so how was the wedding?" Peter asked.

"Beautiful, but boring. I spent the whole time talking with Moody." Remus answered.

"What did you talk about?" Sirius inquired.

Remus shrugged as best he could while lying on the bed. "Lycanthropy, Dark Arts, Voldemort and his followers, and other things."

"Moody is here tonight." Sirius said.

"That's nice." Remus replied.

Sirius tilted his head to the side. "Where is the Remus that speaks in detail? You are hardly saying anything tonight!"

James sat up on his knees and looked at Remus more closely. "Remus, what happened at home? We need to know. You are our best friend. We want to know what is wrong. Please tell us what you and your mom discussed last night."

Remus closed his eyes and shook his head fervently. "I don't want to talk about that. I told you in my letter not to ask me about it, so why do you insist on asking me when I said not to?"

"Because we are your friends and we care and worry about you." Peter suggested.

When Remus didn't reply, James clapped his hands together and jumped off his bed. "Remus, you look exhausted. You must have not gotten a lot of sleep last night. Why don't you go to bed and Sirius, Peter and I will get out." Not bothering to wait for a reply, James opened the bedroom door and waved Sirius and Peter out.

Blinking in confusion, Remus rolled off the bed and moved towards the door only to have James step in his path.

"Bed Remus." James ordered.

"I know." Remus replied as he tried to step pass James.

James stepped back in front of Remus. He crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Then where are you going?"

"My room. This is your room, you know." Remus replied.

James pointed at his bed. "Sleep there tonight. I'll sleep in your room tonight."

Looking at James weirdly, Remus kicked his shoes off, took his cloak off, and crawled under the covers of James's bed. It felt strange to be in his friend's bed and that strangeness increased when Remus smelled James's scent on the pillows and covers with his werewolf sense of smell. All of this barely processed in Remus's sleep deprived mind though. He barely noticed when James said good night and turned the light off. As soon as the light was off, Remus's heavy eyelids slid shut and he was off to Lalalala land.

Sirius stood leaning against the wall in the hallway, waiting for James to come out of his room. Peter stood next to him, wringing his hands together.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked immediately when James came out of his room. He was completely confused about what was going on.

"Do what?" James replied.

"Tell Remus to sleep in your room." Peter explained.

James shrugged. "The library is right next to his room and I don't want to wake him up. He would probably hear us walking around in the library through the wall if he did sleep in his room."

Sirius gaped at him. "You want us to go into your library during break!"

"Shh!" James hissed. His eyes moved to his bedroom door. "Remus is sleeping. And yes we are going to go to the library. Move it you two."

Sirius allowed himself to be marched to the library by James. He stared open mouthed when they reached the library. Even the library at his house wasn't this big! The Potter Library was almost as big as the main library at Hogwarts. Shelves filled with books were all around. Books lined the walls as well. In the center of the library was circular area fill with three tables and chairs.

"Why are we here?" Peter asked.

"Find as many books about werewolves as possible and pack them in your trunks. It will take us a while to get them all read." James explained, pushing his glasses up as he looked around the library. "We have to keep the books hidden from Remus, the teachers, and other students. We don't want anyone to know what we are researching."

Sirius and Peter gaped at James. "You're insane!"

"I'm following Moody's advice. He was right after all. We don't know much about lycanthropy and the more we know, the more we can help Remus." James replied. "You guys do want to help Remus with this, right?"

Grumbling, Sirius began to search the library for books about werewolves with Peter and James. With a library this big, it would take them hours to find all the werewolf books, especially if they are spread all around the library. Why was he friends with the craziest boy in the world?

It wasn't until a few hours after they started searching the library that something new happened. A loud scream brought the boys out of their boring search. James threw the book he was looking at on the ground and ran out of the library and to his room with Peter and Sirius following him. He was so happy that his parents' party ended a little while ago. With how loud Remus was yelling, he might have spooked the party goers.

James slammed his door opened and ignoring his parents' questions, he entered his room to find Remus thrashing about in his bed and yelling for help with tears streaming down his face.

"Why does he always have horrible nightmares?" Sirius asked from behind James. The others got nightmares too, but it didn't seem like they got such horrible nightmares like Remus did. His always seemed to be the worst.

James ignored him and moved over to his bed. He pulled the duvet off the bed and threw it onto the floor so it wouldn't strangle Remus. With the duvet gone, James could get onto his bed more easily. He straddled Remus and pinned his wrists to the bed so he wouldn't hurt himself with all the thrashing around he was doing.

"James?" Maria asked concerned.

James looked back at his parents, who were standing in the doorway of the room. "Mom, Dad, we can handle this. Go back to whatever you were doing." He yelled over Remus's screaming. "Peter, go and get a glass of water for him. Sirius, get Remus some new pajamas."

Both boys pushed pass James's parents to do what they were asked. James's parents realized that the boys must have had to have done this before and decided to do as James asked and leave. They knew what they were doing and how to take care of Remus. They weren't needed here.

When everyone was gone, James turned his attention back to Remus. He let go of one of Remus's wrist, which started flailing around as soon as it was free. James slapped Remus's face gently and started yelling his name. "Remus, wake up! Remus, come on mate. It's just a nightmare. Wake up!"

Remus whimpered softly and slowly opened his eyes to see a concerned James's looking down at him. "What the hell, James? Why are you pinning me to my…..well, your bed?"

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself with all the thrashing around you were doing from your nightmare." James frowned. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Nothing." Remus replied. "Can you get off me?"

James grabbed Remus's free wrist and pinned it back to the bed. "Remus, you need to talk to me. I want to help you, but the only way I can do that is if you talk to me. Please tell me about your nightmare so I can do that. I'm your friend, Remus. Nothing you say or do will get me to abandon you. Your past isn't going to scare me away."

Remus shook his head.

Sighing, James released Remus's arms and got off of Remus. They sat in silence until Sirius and Peter returned. After Peter handed Remus the glass of water and Sirius threw the pajamas on the bed, James dragged them into the hallway.

"You guys go and pack the books we found and go to sleep. I want to try to get Remus to talk to me." James told them.

"Don't you want our help?" Sirius asked, frowning.

James shook his head. "I don't think he will talk to all three of us at once. We should get him to slowly open up to us by having him talk to only one of us at first. I want to get him to believe that he can trust me, then maybe he will start to realize he can trust you guys too. That way he will open up to us on his own."

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Good luck, James."

James went back into his bedroom to find Remus still sitting on his bed. He was looking at James with wide and scared eyes. His pajamas still sat at the end of the bed. "Remus, change your clothes and drink the water. It will help your throat."

Remus looked at James, shyly.

Sensing what was wrong, James sat at his desk chair and faced the wall so Remus could change without being watched. He knew that Remus hated it when others saw his body, probably because of the scars, but James wasn't sure if that was the reason or not. He knew that Remus felt very uncomfortable when he showed the Marauders his body so they could see the bite marks he got from the werewolf that bit him.

After a few minutes of staring at the wall, James turned around to find Remus sitting in his pajamas on the bed. Smiling grimly, James moved back over to his bed and sat next to Remus. "It's just the two of us tonight, Remus. Can you please tell me about your nightmare now? Talking about it will help."

Remus sighed. He really wanted to talk about everything with his friends, but he was afraid that they would call him a coward for not being able to stand what he was going through on his own. His friends meant everything to him. He couldn't take rejection from them.

"Please talk to me. Nothing you say will make me think about hurting or insulting you in any way. You've had a hard past. I'm not surprised that you are having a hard time with your past and dealing with your furry little problem." James replied.

Remus let out a small chuckle at James's codename for his lycanthropy.

"Well, you smiled. Now you just need to talk to me about what is wrong. I won't judge you." James said, smiling slightly at his friend.

"I won't talk to you because I'm afraid that you will laugh at me and say I'm a coward or something along those lines." Remus explained, staring at his hands.

James swung an arm over Remus's shoulder. "I'm not going to do that. You're my friend. We all have problems, big or small. I won't laugh. Just tell me so I can help you."

Remus sighed. "Okay. I'm not exactly sure how to start though."

"How about you start with what you and your mom talked about yesterday." James suggested.

Remus shut his eyes tightly. "When you guys found out about me being a werewolf, Sirius said that I shouldn't feel sorry for the werewolf that bit me and that the attack was probably my dad's fault. I got scared and sent a letter to my mom asking her about the night I was attacked. She told me that she would tell me when I came home."

James pulled Remus into a tighter hug. He had an idea of where this was going and he didn't like it.

"She just told me last night, well she didn't tell me. She showed me a letter that my dad wrote for me in case he died. I wasn't supposed to find out about this until I was fifteen. He wanted me to wait to learn until I was old enough to handle it, but with Sirius saying what he did, I wanted to know now. Now I wish I never found out." Remus said, breathing heavily.

"Remus, you can stop." James whispered.

Remus shook his head. "No, I have to finish."

James nodded his head and pulled Remus closer to him. "Go ahead then."

"The werewolf who bit me is Fe-fenrir Greyback. My parents knew all along who it was that bit me and why he bit me." Remus whimpered.

James rubbed Remus's back in a soothing manner. "You don't have to continue."

"NO! I want you to know." Remus growled. His breathing picked up and his heart rate increased. "F-fenrir attacks the kids of adults who insult him. My dad insulted him and I'm the one who had to pay for it. It's my dad's fault that I'm a werewolf and I have to deal with all these prejudices."

James ran a hand through Remus's hair and made shushing noises. "Remus, you had no reason to fear telling me that. I would be angry and upset if that happened to me too. You're right. It isn't fair that you were targeted because of a mistake that your father made, but don't let a mistake he made seven years ago affect what you think of him now. I'm sure he never meant for you to get involved. Your father loved you so much."

"I had nightmares about it all last night. I kept dreaming that my father did it on purpose, that he wanted me to get bit. I thought he and my mom hated me after I became a werewolf. It's why I came here. I couldn't face my mother after these thoughts came back up." Remus explained. "I can't get the thoughts out of my head."

"Your mom loves you a lot. I know she does." James replied.

After a few minutes of silence, James pulled out of the hug and grabbed the duvet off the floor. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Remus went to move out of James's bed, but James pulled him back. "The bed is big enough for two of us, maybe even three seeing as you are so small." James smiled when Remus chuckled. He threw the duvet over them and grabbed one of the pillows for himself, letting Remus take the other.

"You're small too, a scrawny git." Remus mumbled.

"Oi!" James said offended.

"Thanks for listening, James." Remus murmured with a grin.

"Maybe next time you can talk to me without me having to pressure you. And by the way, I'm telling Sirius and Peter everything you said tonight. They deserve to know too. They are our friends too." James replied.

Remus yawned. "As long as I'm not there to hear you telling them."

James put his glasses on his nightstand. "Of course. I don't want you to get upset again."

The two boys fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

CLICK!

A chuckle and another clicking sound made James groan and open his eyes. He saw two bleary figures at the end of his bed. One of them was holding something in his hand. James reached over to his nightstand to get his glasses. With them on, he saw Peter and Sirius standing at the end of his bed. Sirius was holding a camera and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"That shall make a wonderful picture!" Sirius announced.

"What the hell are you talking about?" James asked groggily.

"I thought you were going to sleep in Remus's room." Peter said.

James blinked stupidly at him. It took him a few minutes to recall the events of the night before. "Oh."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Now he remembers. So did Remus talk to you?"

"Yeah." James replied. He looked at Remus to see him facing James on the bed and hugging a pillow to his body. "I'll tell you what he said while he is asleep."

James silently got out of bed and moved to the corner of his room where his desk was. After explaining the main points of the conversation to Sirius and Peter, James got up to go get dressed while they digested the new information.

"So, he is having nightmares about his parents hating him and his dad getting him bit on purpose?" Sirius asked, raising a brow, as James buttoned his shirt.

"Yeah." James replied.

Sirius nodded his head. "That doesn't explain why you guys were in the same bed."

James sent a glare at Sirius. "The bed is big enough for the two of us to sleep on it and I wanted to be nearby if Remus started to have another nightmare. Besides that, I was too tired to go to Remus's room and I didn't want to make Remus have to walk over there either seeing as he needs all the sleep he can get."

"Okay, okay. No need to get defensive." Sirius held his hands up in surrender.

"I ought to throw you out that window." James grumbled.

"But you won't cause you love me." Sirius replied.

"He might, but I don't. Shut up, Black!" Remus hissed. "And don't say cause like that. It's not the right use of the word."

Sirius smirked. "I'll use cause any way I want."

Remus lifted his head off his pillow. "I would throw you out the window, but I'm warm and comfy here, so I'll get my revenge later. Now shut up!"

Sirius's smirk turned into a frown. When Remus got revenge, he got revenge! You didn't want to be on the receiving end of Remus's revenge. It is seriously bad for your health.

"Isn't tomorrow the last day of break?" Peter asked, causing Remus to groan into his pillow.

"Yeah." James replied, before his eyes widened and he looked at Sirius. "Your parents are returning tomorrow and my parents don't know that you are here without permission!"

"James, relax. I left my parents a note. They know I'm at a friend's and that they will take me to the train station." Sirius replied unconcerned about his parents. His concern was all directed at the revenge that Remus was planning against him.

James frowned. "Relax? How can I relax? Do you have any idea of how mad they will be? What if they come straight here when they see the note? No offense, mate, but I don't want them in my house!"

"And they don't want to be in your house, which is how I know they won't be coming to get me." Sirius replied.

James pouted. "My house is awesome."

"Well, I know that, but they hate it." Sirius said.

Peter raised a brow. "They've never been here though."

"I know. They hate it because it belongs to a family of blood traitors." Sirius explained.

"Don't you bloody prats ever shut up?" Remus moaned. He pulled the covers over his head so all you could see was a ball in the middle of the bed.

James sniffed in an offended manner. "Well, it seems someone is in a bad mood."

Remus mumbled something, but didn't come out for under the blankets. He listened to feet move across the room, a door open and close, and smiled before he fell back to sleep.

"AHHHH!" Remus screamed when someone jumped on him, efficiently waking him up from his lovely dream.

"Remus, it is lunch time. My mom says you have to get up now." James ordered, pushing the smaller boy off the bed with the duvet.

"But I'm warm." Remus groaned.

James sighed and pulled the duvet away. "Up you get, Remus! No more sleeping. You already slept half the day away. Go get dressed!"

Remus glared at James, but the black haired boy just laughed because it looked so funny with Remus's hair sticking up in all different angles.

"Come on, Remy. Mrs. Potter says we can't eat lunch until you are dressed and down there." Sirius whined.

"Then I guess you are all just going to starve!" Remus declared. He jumped back onto the bed and buried his face in his pillow again.

Sirius stomped his foot on the ground. "I don't think so, Lupin!" He wrapped an arm around Remus's waist and lifted the smaller boy off the bed, earning him a shriek of surprise. With Remus thrown over his shoulder, Sirius skipped happily out of the room and down to Remus's room.

James stared at Sirius's back with a few chuckles escaping.

Peter cleared his throat in a nervous manner. "Shouldn't we go save Remus?"

James looked at him incredulously. "Remus? It's Sirius who needs saving. Hold on." He held up three fingers. "Three….Two…One!"

Almost on cue, there was a loud yell and the sound of something breaking in the next room followed by a thud.

The two boys left in James's room looked at each other for a few seconds before running over to a window. They each opened the window they were in front of and poked their heads out of them. James looked down at the ground to find Sirius's legs flailing around. The rest of his body was trapped in a snow pile. Broken glass lay all around him.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET REVENGE!"

James looked over to see Remus leaning out his window and yelling down at Sirius.

Remus noticed James's gaze and blushed. "Uh…..the window broke."

"I see that. How?" James asked amused.

"Uh….Sirius jumped out of it." Remus screamed, before slamming his window shut.

James laughed and pulled his head back into his room.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING UP THERE?" Maria yelled.

"NOTHING MOM!"

A minute later, Maria was in her son's room, brandishing a wand. "I heard yelling and glass breaking and you say nothing is going on!"

James nodded his head sheepishly as his mom looked over his room.

Peter laughed. "Wrong room, Mrs. Potter."

Maria raised a brow in a curious manner. She left the room and went next door to Remus's room with James and Peter following her. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She shrieked in surprise.

James and Peter peered around Maria to find Remus standing alone in his room with broken glass all over the place. Remus didn't look up at them as he was straightening his shirt. "Can you please not yell? I have very sensitive hearing." He said calmly.

James raised a brow. How can anyone be so calm after throwing one of their best friends out a window?

"Where is Sirius?" Maria asked in her normal volume.

Remus pointed at the window in a nonchalant manner. "He and the window had a disagreement."

Maria ran over to the broken window and with a flick of her wand, it fixed itself. She opened the now fixed window and looked outside at the ground. When she saw Sirius, she wasn't sure if she wanted to yell at Remus, shriek in fear for Sirius, or laugh.

Behind Maria, James and Peter burst out laughing. They found the whole situation to be extremely funny.

Maria shook her head at the boys and ran outside to help the poor boy out of the snow pile. She would deal with the other three boys as soon as Sirius was free of the snow pile and warmed up.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"Hey Sirius, want to see something?" James asked cheerfully a couple days later when the boys were on the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius looked up from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Peter. He saw Peter was all black out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Sure James. What do you have? A picture of Evans?"

James glowered at Sirius. "No, but I do have a picture to show you." He pulled a picture out and showed Sirius. It was of Sirius being pulled out of the snow pile by James's dad by his ankles. Picture Sirius was yelling something that made Charlus drop Sirius back into the snow pile.

"Get rid of that." Sirius growled.

Remus snickered behind his book.

Sirius whipped his head around to look at him. "You be quiet."

"Are you still mad? It's not like I meant to throw you through the window." Remus replied.

"I'm going to get revenge, Lupin. Just you wait!" Sirius declared. An evil smirk came over his lips. "And I know exactly how."

"Remus, I would be afraid, very afraid." Peter said as he looked at Sirius warily. "When Sirius has that look, it doesn't mean anything good."

The rest of the train ride was peaceful, besides the evil chuckles coming from Sirius and Remus was beginning to become really twitchy. Remus kept shooting looks at Sirius and Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much.

When they reached Hogsmeade, Remus bolted off the train. He couldn't be with Sirius for one more minute.

"Remus, will you calm down? I'm sure Sirius won't do anything. I think he is just enjoying watching you be all nervous." James tried to console Remus in their dorm.

"How do you know he won't do anything?" Remus retorted.

"He knows it was just an accident when you threw him out the window." James replied calmly.

Remus shook his head and continued to pace back and forth. "Where is he then? He's probably out there right now planning my demise!"

James sweat dropped. "I thought Sirius was the dramatic one."

"Hi guys."

Remus screamed and pulled his wand out.

Peter held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please spare me!"

"Relax Pete. Remus is paranoid about Sirius." James said.

"I would be too. He's in the Great Hall waiting for dinner and he was cackling like a madman." Peter replied. "And I just saw Evans. She told me she saw him in the library as soon as we got back here."

"You're a dead man, Remus." James said with wide eyes.

"I know!" Remus cried. "I have to be on my guard at all times."

In the Great Hall, Sirius was receiving a lot of weird looks with his evil cackling. His friends kept shooting him worried and cautious looks, nervous and scared looks in Remus's case.

"So Sirius, has your brother spoken to you yet about you not being at home when they returned?" James asked.

Sirius stopped chuckling and frowned. "No and that is so weird."

"He might just be too afraid to approach you with how insane and evil you are being today." Peter suggested.

Remus's eye twitched.

"Remus is going mad because of you." James said.

Sirius's grinned evilly.

Remus's hand twitched.

Halfway through dinner, Sirius cleared his throat and stood up. "It's time."

The other three Marauders looked at him worriedly.

Sirius climbed onto the table.

"Mr. Black, what are you doing?" McGonagall shouted.

Sirius smiled innocently. "The other day my lovely friend, Remus John Lupin, threw me out a second story window with the window shut….."

"I told you, Sirius. It was an accident!" Remus protested. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"How do you accidentally throw someone out a window?" Frank asked bemused.

"EXACTLY!" Sirius shouted. "And now I'm getting revenge!"

Remus groaned. "Sirius…."

Sirius ignored Remus and pointed his wand at the ceiling. He whispered a spell and waved his wand in a complicated way. Everyone looked up at the ceiling intrigued as to what was going to happen.

The ceiling changed from the clear night sky to a picture of two sleeping boys. One had messy black hair and had the other boy pulled into his chest with one arm lying over the other boy in a _**brotherly[1]**_protective way. The other boy had long light brown hair that went down to just above the bottom of his ears. He was hugging a pillow to his chest and had his legs pulled up to the pillow to keep it locked in place there. Both of the boys were smiling and looked really content with sleeping. They were easily recognized as James Potter and Remus Lupin.

James and Remus gaped at the picture. "Sirius, you said you weren't going to show anyone that picture!" James screamed. He tackled Sirius off the table.

Remus blushed when others started laughing and some of the girls started telling him that he and James looked cute sleeping like that. "Maudit sois-su, Sirius! Prenez cette image vers le bas maintenant!"

Sirius groaned from under James. "Uh…..what? Remus, it may not have crossed you mind, but I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH!"

"Let me spell it out for you, Sirius. TAKE THAT DAMN PICTURE DOWN NOW! WHEN DID YOU EVEN TAKE IT?" Remus yelled.

"He took it the morning of the day after you came over to my place. I'm surprised the camera didn't wake you up. It woke me up." James replied.

"It was the day you threw Sirius out the window." Peter clarified.

"I didn't throw him out the window! I told you! He and the window had a disagreement!" Remus protested. He pulled his wand out. "Take the picture down now or I will hex you into oblivion, I swear I will!"

A throat being cleared brought the boys back into the reality of the Great Hall. They looked at McGonagall, who was standing behind Remus. She had an eyebrow raised and looking pointedly at Remus's wand.

Remus smiled sheepishly and put his wand away. "Sorry Professor."

"Mr. Black, as much as I'm sure the students are enjoying looking at that picture, you might want to remove it because I won't stop your friends from killing you. I think they should be allowed to kill you for embarrassing them like this." McGonagall said sternly.

Sirius gaped at her. "B-but Professor, they are crazy! They will seriously kill me if left to their own devices."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before putting that picture up." McGonagall said.

"But Remus tried to kill me! I deserved revenge!" Sirius pushed James off him and stood up.

"I did not try to kill you!" Remus objected. "I only meant to slam you into the wall. The window is the one who got in the way! Hence, you two had a disagreement!"

Sirius stared at Remus. He allowed a grin to slip onto his face and he started laughing.

Remus rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Take that picture down now!"

"Yes sir!" Sirius mocked saluted. With a wave of his wand and a whispered incantation, the night sky was back on the ceiling just as an owl flew into the Great Hall. The owl landed in front of Sirius. It was carrying a Howler. "Oh, wonderful."

James sighed. "Let's get out of here."

Sirius grabbed the Howler and ran out of the Great Hall with his friends following him at a slower pace. They met up with Sirius at the top of the Entrance Hall steps. He was listening to the Howler and holding his hand tightly.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT PERMISSION TO GO TO THE POTTER'S? YOU WERE TO STAY HERE FOR THE WHOLE BREAK! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU COME HOME FOR SUMMER! I WILL NOT BE HAVING MY SON DISOBEY ME!"

The rest of the Howler was filled with horrible insults and bad words so it will not be repeated here.

Sirius glared at the ashes on the ground when it exploded.

James cleared his throat. "Well, that was horrible."

"I'm sorry about that." Sirius replied. "Please don't take anything she says about you guys personally."

Remus laughed. "Don't worry about it. We don't care what she says about us." He put one of his hands in his pockets in a lazy manner. "Why don't we go to our dorm? I have some burn-healing paste there that you can use on your hand."

"What happened to your hand?" Peter asked surprised.

"The Howler exploded in my hand." Sirius explained. "Why do you have burn-healing paste, Remus?"

Remus shrugged. "Selene gave it to me to use for any burns I get."

In their dorm, Remus pushed his trunk to the side.

"What are you doing? I thought you were getting me burn-healing paste." Sirius said.

Remus looked at him. "I am. I have it hidden."

The three other boys watched in confusion as Remus ripped one of the floorboards up to reveal a secret hiding place filled with stuff. He moved some things aside and pulled out a bottle. He threw the bottle to Sirius before putting the floorboard and his trunk back.

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" James asked.

Remus grinned. "Because I keep my stuff hidden in there."

"What are you going to do now that we know about it?" James asked.

Remus smirked. "Nothing. That is just one place I have things hidden in. I have another hidden stash of things that you guys will never find and that is the one I want kept hidden."

**A/N: [1] If you dare to think of this as yaoi, I will hunt you down!**

**Maudit sois-su, Sirius. Prenez cetter image vers le bas maintenant.- Damn you, Sirius. Take that picture down now!**

****Please Review!**  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Injuries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I finished my midterms today so I can update again! Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 11: Injuries**

Sirius gritted his teeth. His hand was closed so tightly around his fork that it looked ready to break in half. A letter was clenched in his other fist. Pumpkin juice lay spilled all over the table around him and his friends were looking at him with worried and concerned expressions. An owl hooted at Sirius indignantly before flying away.

James took the fork out of Sirius's hand. He knew that Sirius could use it as a weapon if he was mad enough and he definitely looked mad enough to use it as a weapon right now. "Sirius, what is wrong? Did something happen?"

"My little brother is such a coward. He can't even fight his own damn battles." Sirius hissed. His eyes moved over to the Slytherin table and to his little brother, Regulus Black, who was smirking at him in satisfaction.

Blinking in confusion, James leaned over Sirius's arm to get a look at the letter. The whole time he was reading it, his frown deepened. "We didn't do anything like this to him. In fact, we haven't even touched him in two weeks. Why would he tell your parents that we did this?"

"Because he is a baby who wants to get me in trouble. He is a little bastard that likes making other people miserable." Sirius snarled. He kept the bottom half of the letter folded up so James couldn't see it. His friends didn't need to see that part of the letter, especially Remus.

James noticed this action and looked at Sirius suspiciously, but didn't call him on it. He knew that Sirius's family was full of nuts and that they didn't say very nice things. In any case, he would talk to Sirius about the second half of the letter later when Peter and Remus weren't around. From the way Sirius looked at him, he knew that Sirius knew that they were going to talk later about the letter, which caused James to smile. He and Sirius always knew what the other was thinking.

Shrugging, Sirius slipped the letter in his pocket and turned to Remus, who was pushing his food around on his plate, probably trying to make it look like he did eat, but Sirius wasn't buying it. "Remus, stop playing with your food and eat." He said sharply.

Remus looked up at him with tired eyes. "I'm not hungry."

"I know you feel queasy around this time of the month, but you need to eat to keep your strength up." Sirius whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening to him. "I can give you options, Remus, if you want."

Remus looked at him, confused.

"You can either eat of your own free will or I can tie you up and force the food down your throat. It's your choice. Just tell me which one you choose." Sirius went back to eating his dinner after wrestling his fork back from James.

While Sirius was doing that, Remus was staring at Sirius as if he never saw anyone like him, which was probably true. Sirius was very different from everyone else. He was carefree and happy almost all the time. His grades were really high, even though he didn't try and always fooled around in class, which just showed how smart he is, but he liked to keep that he was smart a secret so he goofed off. It was very rare for Sirius to get upset. It was almost like nothing bothered him. The only things that could really upset him were his family, Slytherins, his friends being hurt, and Voldemort.

"Listen to him, Remus, and eat." James ordered.

James was another strange fellow. Like Sirius, he was really smart but hid it by goofing off. He would much rather have fun than listen in class. He and Sirius found Hogwarts to be a giant playground for them, not a school to learn. They found their enjoyment in hexing others and getting a lot of attention. James always helped the other three Marauders to calm down when something happened and got them through the tough situations. He was the only Marauder with a good past before Hogwarts and was always there for his friends.

"What did you guys do to Snape?" Peter asked, looking across the Great Hall.

Peter was more difficult for Remus to figure out. He didn't do as well in class as James, Sirius, or himself. When it came to things outside of class, Peter was very smart. He always knew what to say to get someone to stop insulting themselves and he was really good at spying on the teachers or other students so the boys knew when and where to get their pranks set up or where to go to escape on a midnight run through the castle. Most people thought that Peter was just a follower, but if they knew how much he helped in getting the pranks set up by spying, they wouldn't say that.

"We only washed his hair for him." Sirius said innocently.

Remus snorted and looked over at Snape when he came in. Washed his hair? Snape's hair looked greasier than ever and it was sticking straight in the air with two white stripes on each side of his head. "Why the hell did you do that to him?"

"Because of a Code 44." James hissed. "He deserved it."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Great excuse."

Remus was the only one he couldn't figure out and that disturbed him slightly. Why couldn't he figure himself out? What purpose did he serve to the Marauders? He got good grades, but that didn't help with anything. He didn't really offer anything to the Marauders besides doing all the research. His friends were the ones who did mostly everything with the pranks and getting them set up. He was just the werewolf in Gryffindor that belonged in Slytherin for being a Dark Creature.

"What'cha thinking about?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, and don't say that. Say 'what are you'." Remus hissed.

"I think not! I will speak anyway I want." Sirius protested. He pointed a finger at Remus's plate. "Eat now!"

"Yes mother!" Remus snarled at him.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

Grumbling, Remus took a bite, a very small bite, of his food before putting his fork down. He smiled at Sirius, claimed that he was full, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Sighing, Sirius turned to James and Peter. "I'm going to go get Remus and take him to the kitchen to get him to eat a little more, then I'll take him to the Hospital Wing. Tell anyone who asks that he went home to visit his sick mom. That's the story I'm going with this month. I'll see ya later."

"Good luck, Sirius." James waved him away.

As soon as he was out of the Great Hall, Sirius ran up the Entrance Hall stairs. He saw Remus not that far ahead of him. He ran over to Remus and grabbed him by the arm. "We're going to the kitchen."

Remus's protests were ignored as he was hauled back down the Entrance Hall steps and down into the dungeons to a painting of a bowl of fruit. Sirius tickled the pear, making a doorknob appear.

"Master Sirius, Master Remus, welcome back!" Binky greeted them when they came in. "What can Binky do for sirs?"

Sirius smiled. Maybe reading all those books about werewolves did do some good. "Can you get us a bloody steak, about well done?"

Remus perked up at that. "Why do you want a bloody steak?"

"Yes sir." Binky disappeared to get the steak.

"Well, werewolves like their meat bloody, don't they?" Sirius asked quietly. He wasn't sure if the House-elves knew about Remus's curse or not, so he wasn't going to take the chance of talking loudly about it in here.

Remus blinked. "Well, yes, but how do you know that?"

Sirius smirked. "Secret!"

Remus pouted. "I thought we said no more secrets among the Marauders."

"That is true, but it is also said that if Marauders are keeping secrets, the other Marauders have free permission to look into it, raid said Marauders things, and do anything to figure out the secret and said Marauder cannot get mad at the others for looking into it." Sirius replied, smirking when Remus groaned.

"Stupid James and his codes and rules," Remus muttered.

"Anyway, I know you like really rare meat. If that is what it takes to get you to eat, then I will let you have bloody meat, even if it is extremely unsafe for humans to eat." Sirius replied, wrinkling his nose.

As soon as the bloody steak arrived, Remus devoured it. Sirius was right. Werewolves love bloody meat. Even if he was queasy with the full moon being near, Remus wouldn't turn the bloody steak down. He very rarely got to eat meat like this because he has to keep his secret hidden and act like a real human, and with meat being cooked really rare like this was dangerous to humans, then Remus couldn't eat it in front of people who didn't know his secret.

Sirius looked away as Remus ate. It was slightly disgusting to watch someone eat something that bloody. "Remus, what were you thinking about earlier?"

"You and James can't ever let anything go." Remus growled.

"Remus." Sirius snarled.

Sighing, Remus put his knife and fork down. "I was just thinking about you guys and the Marauders. You each have a place in the Marauders. I don't. I'm just here. I don't really belong in the Marauders."

Sirius nodded his head in a serious manner. He tilted his head slightly to examine Remus more with dark and thoughtful eyes. "So, you're saying that you don't do anything to help the Marauders with pranks?"

"Yes." Remus replied. "I don't really do anything."

Nodding his head again, Sirius reached over to Remus and slapped him upside the head. "First of all, that's not true. You help us a lot. You do all the research and find spells we need. Then you teach yourself the spells so you can teach them to us and some of those spells are really hard because they are for older students to learn. Not only that, but you also help set up the prank. I don't know where you are getting the thoughts that you don't do anything in the Marauders. And secondly, don't think that kind of thing before the full moon, you idiot. You could make your transformation horrible."

"I can't help but get worried or stressed or think bad thoughts around the full moon though." Remus replied. "They just come."

"We'll find a way to fix that." Sirius said.

Remus shook his head. "There is nothing you can do to fix it."

"We'll figure something out." Sirius replied, determination shining in his eyes.

Remus sighed. His friends wouldn't understand that there was no helping a werewolf. It was best to let them figure that out themselves. They would learn that way that werewolves can't be helped. He went back to eating his steak. Some blood slid down his chin, making Sirius look at him disgusted before turning away again.

Remus noticed something sticking out of Sirius's pocket. It was the letter he got from his mom. He was going to just go back to his streak, but he noticed his name mentioned in it. He slipped the letter out of Sirius's pocket. He held the letter under the table he and Sirius were sitting at in the kitchen and read it quickly. After reading it, Remus stifled a sob and slipped the letter back into Sirius's pocket. Would Sirius really listen to her?

Sirius looked at his watch and paled a little. "Shit, I have to get you to the Hospital Wing. Come on, Remus."

For the second time that day, Remus was dragged away by Sirius. "But Sirius, you can't take me to the Hospital Wing! Madam Pomfrey will figure out that you know if she sees you."

"Relax Remy; I'm not entering the Hospital Wing. I'm just taking you to the doors to make sure you make it there safely and that you don't pass out on the way." Sirius replied.

"I have never passed out." Remus replied annoyed.

Sirius raised a brow. "You haven't?"

Remus blushed when Sirius gazed sternly at him. "Maybe I did once or twice."

"That's what I thought." Sirius said.

Outside the Hospital Wing, Sirius stopped and smiled reassuring at Remus. "Be safe tonight, Remus. By the way, we are telling everyone that you are visiting your sick mother." He gave Remus a quick hug before ushering him into the Hospital Wing. As soon as the Hospital Wing doors were closed, Sirius turned in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Where is Pete?" Sirius asked when he entered his dorm to find only James in there.

"Extra Potion lessons with Slughorn. He needs a lot of help in that class." James replied, putting his Quidditch magazine on his nightstand. "It gives us time to talk about that letter. Let me see the second half of it."

Sirius sighed and tossed the letter to James. "My mother is really horrible. Regulus told her about Remus."

"What about Remus? Why would Regulus do that? Remus has never done anything to him." James replied, frowning. He opened the letter to look at the second half.

_And Regulus has told me about that half-blood friend of yours! You've destroyed the Black family name enough by being in Gryffindor, befriending two blood traitor families, and pulling all those pranks and getting detentions at that school, but this half-blood friend of yours is too far, Sirius Orion Black! How dare you befriend a weak, insignificant, and sickly half-blood like him! The Black name is being ruined greatly by you being friends with a half-blood that gets sick so easily. Regulus has told me that this half-blood is always following you around. I don't want that half-blood hanging with you anymore! You are to cut all ties with the half-blood friend of yours immediately!_

By the time James finished the letter, he was bristling. How dare anyone say anything bad about his friend? He crumpled the letter up and threw it at the wall. "How dare she say Remus is weak and insignificant? And she basically called Remus a follower in this letter! Remus isn't a follower."

"I told you my mother is horrible." Sirius growled. He sat on his bed and rubbed his face tiredly. "Did you notice how she kept saying this half-blood and that half-blood? It's annoying and pissed me off. I'm sure Regulus told her his name but she can't even write it because she is so disgusted that I'm friends with a half-blood."

"What are you going to do?" James asked.

"About?" Sirius looked up, confused.

James sighed and motioned to the letter on the ground. "Your mother ordered you to cut all ties with Remus."

Sirius glared at James. "Do you really think I would obey my mother? I hate her. I'm not going to cut any ties with Remus. He is my friend!"

"Sorry, but if you don't break ties, not that I want you to, but Regulus will tell your mother and you will get in a lot of trouble when summer comes around. I don't want you to break ties with Remus, it would crush him, but I also don't want you to get in trouble with your mother. Who knows what she will do when you don't break ties?" James replied, running a hand through his hair. "It's really complicated. It's a lose-lose situation for you."

"I don't care about my _mother_. I'm not abandoning Remus just because she said to. You guys are more my family than my own family, so I'm not leaving Remus behind." Sirius snarled. He stood up. "I have a meeting. I'll be back later.

Sirius left the Gryffindor Tower and went to the Trophy Room on the third floor. He slipped into the room to find his little brother already there. "Regulus."

"Sirius, what do you want? I have better things I could do with my time." Regulus replied annoyed.

Narrowing his eyes, Sirius crossed the room over to his brother in three large strides. He grabbed him by the collar of his robe and slammed him into a wall. "Listen here, Regulus, I don't care if you tell mother things I did or didn't do, but you will leave my friends out of it. They have nothing to do with our family affairs. I especially want you to stop telling mother lies about Remus. He is not weak! He is stronger than you and at least he can fight his own battles, unlike you!"

Regulus snorted. "I'm just telling her the truth. Lupin is a weakling and looks sick all the time. It's hurting the family with you hanging around him. You are ruining our name."

"Ruining?" Sirius snarled. "I'm improving it! I don't know what happened to you, Regulus, but I don't like it. You never used to care about the family name. You didn't hate me like this when we were younger."

"That was when you weren't questioning mom and dad and getting me in trouble when you did that. I wasn't even the one questioning them and I got in trouble half the time you did." Regulus snarled.

"Is that why you always tell them that I do things when I don't do anything wrong? For revenge?" Sirius growled.

Regulus smirked. "Took you long enough to realize. Maybe you aren't as smart as everyone thinks."

Sirius hissed at him. "You're a coward! You can't go against what our parents say because you are afraid of getting yelled at or hurt! I was right. You are the weakling, not Remus. Remus can fight his own battles and oppose what people say."

"You can say anything you want, Sirius, but I'm not changing the way I think. I do believe in what mother and father say about half-bloods and Mudbloods." Regulus replied.

Sirius punched Regulus in the face, smirking when he heard his nose break. "Don't ever say that word again."

Regulus grabbed his nose in pain and glared at Sirius. Blood trickled out of his nose and down his face.

"Think what you like then. I no longer give a damn, but you will leave my friends out of this battle." Sirius snarled. He released Regulus and moved to the door. "Oh, and by the way, you can tell mother to go to hell. I'm not cutting ties with Remus. He's more of a brother to me than you ever were. My friends are my family."

Regulus growled.

Sirius slammed the Trophy Room door shut behind him and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Sirius, what happened? You're covered in blood!" Peter shouted when Sirius came into the dorm.

"It's not mine." Sirius took his bloody robes and shirt off. He threw them onto the floor and flopped onto his bed. "My meeting got a little messy at the end."

"Who were you meeting with?" James asked.

"Regulus." Sirius replied.

James looked up from the werewolf book he was reading. "What? Why the hell were you meeting him?"

Sighing, Sirius turned his head to look at James, whose bed was next to his. "I needed to talk to him about lying to mother."

"And it ended up with you punching him?" Peter asked, raising a brow.

"Yes!" Sirius declared. "He said….well…..he said….Mudblood."

James growled. "That prat!"

The next morning, the Black family owl landed in front of Sirius again. This time though, it was carrying a Howler. The owl dropped the letter and flew away. It knew not to stick around for Howlers from Mrs. Black.

Scowling, Sirius picked the Howler up.

"What now?" James asked. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see Regulus looking gleeful. "What did you tell Regulus last night that would make your mother send you a Howler?"

Sirius thought back to everything he said last night to Regulus and paled. "This isn't going to be good."

"Just open it now." Peter said, staring warily at the Howler.

Sirius ripped the seal off the Howler and dropped it.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR BROTHER'S NOSE? HE IS FAMILY! YOU DON'T FIGHT WITH FAMILY! AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL THAT HALF-BLOOD FRIEND OF YOURS AND THOSE TWO BLOOD TRAITORS FAMILY TO YOU AGAIN! I WILL NOT BE HAIVNG YOU CALL A HALF-BLOOD AND BLOOD TRAITORS BROTHERS TO YOU! IT'S A DISGRACE TO US! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND CUT TIES WITH THAT FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!"

Sirius clenched his fists and looked at James, who smiled reassuring back.

"THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND START ACTING LIKE THE PROPER SON I RAISED YOU TO BE! CALLING HALF-BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS FRIENDS! WHAT NEXT? MARRYING A MUDBLOOD LIKE YOUR TRAITOR OF A COUSIN!"

James shot Sirius a confused looked. Sirius mouthed 'one minute' to him.

"THE NEXT THING I HEAR FROM YOUR BROTHER ABOUT YOU BETTER BE THAT YOU CUT ALL TIES WITH THAT HALF-BLOOD!"

The Howler burst into flames.

Sirius shook his head. "My cousin, Andromeda, was in Slytherin, but she doesn't think like the rest of the Blacks. She was disowned a couple years ago when she married a muggle-born."

James shook his head. "Your family is unbelievable."

"We have a free period. Let's go visit Remus." Sirius whispered. He looked around at all the students to see that most of them were still watching the Marauders, shock on most of their faces from the Howler. Most of the Slytherins were laughing, but there was one who looked upset and staring resentfully after the Marauders.

James and Peter agreed and followed Sirius out of the Great Hall. They sent glares at the Slytherins as they left.

"How do we get into the Hospital Wing without alerting Madam Pomfrey?" Peter asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard." Sirius replied as he looked around the Hospital Wing doors. "Madam Pomfrey isn't even at her desk. I don't see Remus at any of the beds though. They are all empty."

"Remus said something about a private room for him in the back so no one would see him after the full moon." James whispered.

Sirius frowned. "That makes this hard. Madam Pomfrey might be in there."

"We can use the cloak." James replied.

"Where is it?" Peter asked.

James pulled it out of his bag. "I thought we might try to visit Remus today so I brought it with me just in case."

The boys threw the cloak over themselves and entered the Hospital Wing. They knew the door on the left in the back of the Hospital Wing went to Madam Pomfrey's office so they chose to check the door on the right of the back wall.

James quietly opened the door and the boys slid into the room. Madam Pomfrey had her back to the door and was bending over a bed so she didn't notice the door being opened. James led his friends to the opposite corner of the room to keep out of Madam Pomfrey's way. He had to slam one hand over Peter's mouth and the other over his mouth to keep from making any sound when they saw Remus, dressed only in boxers, on the bed. He looked worse than he did when they saw him in St. Mungo's. That was probably because by the time they saw him in St. Mungo's he was all bandaged up. Here, he wasn't bandaged up yet.

The boys could clearly see all the damage done to his body. He had deep cuts and scratches that were still oozing blood all over his body. His right leg was bent out an odd angle, showing that it was broken. His left ankle looked like it was twisted. Two of his fingers on his left hand were also broken. The skin on his right shoulder was torn away so much that the boys could see his bone. It also looked like his right shoulder was dislocated. The top of his head was bleeding really badly. His breathing was so shallow that the boys could barely see his chest moving up and down.

Madam Pomfrey was frowning. She stood up and left the room without a word or bothering to cast a healing spell on Remus.

Sirius whipped the cloak off himself as soon as the door to the room was shut. He ran over to Remus's bed and looked down at his friends with tears in his eyes. He looked up to see Peter and James appear in the room as well. James shoved the cloak in his bag. "He's dying." Sirius whispered, tears in his eyes.

"No." James said harshly. "He is not going to die."

"James, face it. Look at him." Sirius replied angrily.

"Don't you dare give up on him yet, Sirius. He's tough. He can pull through." James growled. He moved over to the opposite side of Remus's bed and pushed the hair out of his face to see his skull bent in a little and cuts all around his head. "I think he fractured his skull."

Sirius slapped James's hand. "Don't examine his injuries. I don't want to know. I want to know that he'll make it."

The boys whipped around when they heard the door open. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall froze when they saw the boys there.

"W-what are you boys doing here?" McGonagall asked surprised.

"Is Remus going to be okay?" James asked, tears in his own eyes. "I've never seen him this bad before."

McGonagall frowned. "We will talk about this later. For now, we need to get Remus to St. Mungo's."

"WHAT?" James, Sirius, and Peter yelled, fear on their faces.

"We simply cannot heal him here. He needs a lot of Healers to help him. His cousin and Mrs. Potter are already at St. Mungo's waiting for him with a team of Healers by their side. They will save him." Madam Pomfrey replied, looking sadly at Remus. "We just need to transport him now. That's the tricky part. He is so injured that it will be hard to get him there safely."

James looked at Sirius and Peter, then back at Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall. "We're going to St. Mungo's too."

"You boys have classes to attend." McGonagall said sharply, though there was sympathy and pity in her eyes.

"Even if we do go to class, we won't be able to concentrate knowing that Remus is at St. Mungo's and he might die. We are going!" Sirius said angrily.

McGonagall sighed. "Alright boys, you may go, but you must stay out of the Healers way."

"Of course, we want them to save Remus. We're not going to get in their way." Peter said.

McGonagall nodded her head. She conjured up a stretcher and levitated Remus onto it. After that, she strapped Remus down. "You boys will Floo to St. Mungo's. I will be taking Remus by emergency transportation."

The boys followed the nurse and their professor into the main area of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey handed the boys Floo Powder. They each took turns stepping into the fireplace in the Hospital Wing and Flooing to St. Mungo's.

James was the last to leave. His mother greeted him frantically when he arrived at St. Mungo's. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Sirius and Peter talking urgently with Selene. "Mom, you will save Remus, right?"

"I'll do everything I can to save him." Mrs. Potter replied.

"Do you know Selene?" James asked, motioning to Remus's cousin.

"Yes, I trained her as a Healer." Mrs. Potter replied distractedly. "I want you and your friends to wait outside Remus's room while we heal him. I will send a Healer out occasionally to tell you of his condition."

"Yes mother." James replied. He saw Professor McGonagall appear with Remus. The Healers immediately took over for her in levitating Remus.

As the Healers went to the next floor to begin to work on Remus, the boys were addressed by McGonagall. "Boys, I have classes I have to attend so I must leave. I trust you to all behave here. I will inform Professor Dumbledore and your professors of where you are. I will be back later."

"Yes Professor." The boys chorused before running over to the elevator to go upstairs.

Outside of Remus's room, Peter sat against the wall with his head in his hands. Sirius was standing against the wall and kept shooting nervous looks at the door as they waited for a Healer to appear to tell them of Remus's condition. James was pacing up and down in front of the door and biting his thumb in a nervous manner.

"He will be fine. He will be fine. He will be fine." Peter kept chanting over and over to himself. Sirius and James didn't tell him to shut up. They were too nervous to want to tell him to.

After forty minutes, a Healer, who looked to be in his thirties, came out of the room. The boys gave him their full attention. "Your friend is still unconscious. His body is covered in cuts and scratches everywhere. He has twenty broken bones, including a few ribs. His skull is fractured. He has lost a lot of blood and will need a blood-replenishing potions as well as healing potions, Sleeping Draught, Draught of Peace, and a lot of healing spells, but I'm sure we can save your friend. I am curious though. How did he get himself into this state?"

James shared a look with Sirius and Peter. "W-we don't know. We just snuck into the Hospital Wing and saw him like this."

The healer sighed. "It seems no one knows how this happened." He went back into the room.

"Sure?" James shouted when he was gone. "Sure isn't good enough. I want him to be a hundred percent positive that Remus will make it through this in one piece!"

"There spent the last forty minutes just examining his body?" Sirius screamed angrily. "Remus is dying and they are just looking over his wounds!"

Peter looked up at James and Sirius. He couldn't voice his opinion. He didn't trust his voice to work.

"I want to know what is going on in there." James growled half an hour later. He pulled at his hair. "I want to know how Remus is. Is he conscious yet? Can the Healers heal his wounds?"

"Werewolf wounds can't be healed completely with magic though. They are wounds created by dark creatures so magic can't heal them fully." Peter said quietly.

James clenched his teeth. "He's not dark."

"I'm not saying he is. I'm saying werewolves are dark creatures." Peter replied.

"There has to be something we can do to keep Remus safe during the full moon so he doesn't end up as injured as this." Sirius said, staring at the door.

For the next five hours, Healers came to the boys to give them updates of what was happening with Remus. As each hour passed, Remus's condition improved than got worse than improved. It kept going back and forth. At one moment, Remus's heart stop and the Healers almost gave up on him, but Selene and Mrs. Potter would not have it. They made the Healers keep trying to restart his heart until it restarted two minutes after it stopped.

With each hour that went by, James, Sirius, and Peter got more and more nervous. The Healers weren't ceasing their nerves with each report they gave the boys. Each report either showed that Remus's condition improved or worsened.

After the sixth hour, all the Healers came out of the room covered in blood, sweat, and they smelled like a mix of potions. Selene and Mrs. Potter stayed with the boys as all the other Healers left to go get cleaned up and go back to their jobs.

"Well?" James asked nervously.

Selene smiled. "He'll be fine, but he needs to stay here for probably a week."

"Can we visit him?" Sirius asked.

Mrs. Potter frowned. "…..I guess, but be quiet and don't touch him."

"Yes ma'am." Sirius led his friends into Remus's room.

Remus looked like a mummy with bandages wrapped around his legs, arms, chest, and around the top of his head. The skin on his shoulder had been regrown with a potion and his two broken fingers were tied together so they would heal straight. His broken leg was back in its right angle and in a cast.

"A week in this place?" Sirius said. "He's going to hate that."

"For how much he hates hospitals, he sure does end up in them a lot." Peter said, looking around the room so he wouldn't have to see how bad Remus still was.

"The life of a werewolf." James replied sadly.

James convinced Professor McGonagall to let him, Sirius, and Peter spend the whole weekend at St. Mungo's. Remus slept the whole weekend, not waking up once. At the end of the weekend, the boys returned to school, but got permission to come to St. Mungo's every day after classes if they were able to keep up on their homework. Every day they brought Remus's notes and homework to St. Mungo's so he had something to do whenever he decided to wake up. It was almost like Remus was in a coma the way he wouldn't wake up to anything.

At school, the students were suspicious as to where the Marauders were going every day. James told them the half-truth and that Remus was in St. Mungo's, but how he ended up there was that when Remus was visiting his mother he had an explosion of magic go through him with all his worrying and fear for his mother. He said it was such a large amount of accidental magic that came from Remus that he ended up hurting himself terribly so he had to go to St. Mungo's. The lie worked, but the Slytherins found it extremely funny, so James and Sirius ended up getting a week worth of detentions for hexing them. They got McGonagall to agree to not make them serve the detentions until Remus was out of St. Mungo's. As for Quidditch practice for that week, James and Sirius promised to work for seven hours straight on Saturday if they could miss the week.

The Marauders were so engrossed in their essays and talking about a prank to use against the Slytherins for all the rude things they said about Remus the past few days that they didn't notice Remus's finger twitch or his eye flutter.

Remus held back a groan when he woke up. He looked around to find himself in a white room. On the left side of his bed were three blurry figures. He blinked his eyes a few times so he could see clearly. "James?" Remus said confused when he could see better.

James whipped around to find Remus frowning and staring at him. "REMUS, YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Remus winced from the volume of the scream. "Sensitive hearing, James."

"Sorry Remus." James said sheepishly before grinning. "So you decided to finally wake up."

"W-w…" Remus coughed violently.

Peter jumped forward and grabbed the glass of water off the table next to Remus's bed. He helped Remus drink it.

"T-hanks P-pe-peter." Remus replied in a raspy voice.

"What were you trying to say Remus?" James asked. He sat next to Remus on the bed.

Remus massaged his throat. "W-what do y-you….mean by f-finally?"

"Well, it's Tuesday and you've been asleep since Friday." Sirius said carefully.

"WHAT?" Remus yelled. He choked and grabbed his throat.

Peter poured Remus another glass of water and held the glass against Remus's lips to help him drink some more.

"Shh. Don't yell, Remy. You were really injured with the full moon this month." James said. He rubbed Remus's back. "Selene and mom say you might have to stay here until Friday or Saturday."

Remus groaned. "I don't want to be here. Where is here anyway?"

"St. Mungo's."

Remus choked. "St. Mungo's?"

James nodded his head.

"Wait, if you can be here…." Remus gasped.

"Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey caught us visiting you in the Hospital Wing before you were transported here. We are to speak with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore when you can return to Hogwarts." James explained.

Remus smiled sadly. "Do you guys feel disgusted now?"

"What are you talking about?" James asked confused.

Remus's eyes shined with pain. "You have now seen what I do to myself on the full moon. You guys don't want to be around a freak like me anymore."

"Don't put words into our mouths." Sirius growled.

"Remus, we promise to always be with you after the full moon. Nothing will keep us away." James said, putting his hand out.

Sirius put his hand over James's. "I promise to always be there for you when you wake up after the full moon."

Peter put his hand over Sirius's hand. "I promise to bring you chocolate after every full moon and stay with you while you heal."

"I promise to help you catch up with all your work after the full moon." James said.

"We promise to always be there to help and make you feel better after the full moon." The boys said together.

Remus's eyes shined with unshed tears. "Thank you, thank you so much."

James gently grabbed Remus's hand and put it over Peter's.

"I promise to trust you guys with this and I will try to open up to you guys more. It's just that I think by saying anything to you guys about my lycanthropy will scare you away." Remus said, coughing a little.

"Nothing is going to scare us away from you." Peter said.

Remus beamed at his friends.

Sirius pulled a bag up off the floor. "Also, we have your homework and notes for the three days you missed. We can help you get it all done. Do you want to start now?" He said.

Remus smiled. "Sure."

Every day the Marauders went to St. Mungo's and worked on homework with Remus to get him all caught up so he wouldn't be behind when he returned to school. It was a little difficult because Remus could barely hold a quill. It hurt him, but he took pain relieving potions so he could do his homework. James and Sirius explained everything that was said in class and showed him how to do the spells they were taught. They were given permission by Selene to practice the spells in the room so Remus could learn them.

All of the boys were having a lot of fun now that they knew Remus was going to be fine. Each day Remus got more and more of his color back and the shine of amusement, life, determination, fear, confidence, and everything else was back in his eyes. A grin was slowly making its way onto his face which made his friends really happy. At first he was really upset and scared that they had to see him directly after the full moon. They showed him that they didn't care that he did that to himself. They were still his friends.

All of Remus's broken bones and most of his cuts and scratches were all healed now. He was just being kept in St. Mungo's now so he could rest and get his strength back. His cousin made him take healing potions and sleeping potions every day.

By Friday night, Remus was all caught up with his work thanks to his friends. Each night since Tuesday they worked with him and even gave him some of the answers if he couldn't figure it out and they explained why it was the answer to him so he would learn. Remus absolutely refused to copy any of their work. The boys only let Remus work on school work for about three to four hours a day. They didn't want him to wear himself out. After working with Remus with school work, the boys told him everything else that was going on at school. He got extremely upset when James and Sirius told him they got a week of detention for defending him. The boys convinced Remus that they didn't blame him and that they did it because he is their friend.

"When can I go back to Hogwarts?" Remus asked Selene Friday night. He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"We are planning to keep you overnight one more night and to give you a final check-up tomorrow. If everything is well, you can go back tomorrow." Selene explained. She put down the clipboard that explained how Remus's condition was right now.

"Selene, can we stay the night again?" Peter asked.

"Again?"

"Sure. Just stay out of the Healers way and I should remind you that Remus is not allowed out of bed until I say so." Selene gave the boys a hard look.

"Again?"

James smiled. "Don't worry, Selene. We want Remus back at Hogwarts so we'll make sure he will stay in bed."

"Again?"

Selene conjured up some beds for the boys before leaving the room.

"Again? What do you mean by again?" Remus asked.

"We stayed here last weekend. We were hoping you would wake up sometime then." James explained.

"Oh."

The Marauders talked as long as they could before Remus passed out a few hours into the night. He was exhausted and needed all the rest he could get for the journey back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Peter followed Remus into Lalalala land a half an hour later. After Peter, Sirius fell asleep an hour later. James stayed up for an hour after all his friends fell into Lalalala land. He checked on Remus one more time before he decided to go to bed. Remus looked happy and calm so James knew it would be safe for him to go to sleep without having to worry about Remus.

"Come on, Selene, I feel fine." Remus whined. "Can I leave, pretty please?"

Selene laughed. "Yes, you may leave. Just take it easy for a while. You still aren't at full strength."

"Are we Flooing back?" Remus asked his friends when they got away from Selene and the other Healers. He fingered the bandage that was still on his wrist. It was wrapped from the end of his fingers to halfway to his elbow.

James smiled. "We are Flooing to the Hospital Wing. Just say Hogwart's Hospital Wing."

Remus nodded his head.

Immediately after their arrival in the Hospital Wing, the boys were greeted by Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey did a quick examine of Remus before allowing him to leave the Hospital Wing with his friends and Professor McGonagall. The Transfiguration professor lead the boys to the second floor. Being that it was a Hogsmeade Saturday, the school was mostly empty except for first and second years around the school.

As they were walking to the second floor, Remus was grumbling about Healers and nurses and not being able to get a moment of peace ever and insisting that he was fine. James, Sirius, and Peter were laughing at him, which annoyed Remus more. He was being serious about this!

"Chocolate Wand." McGonagall said to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle moved to the side and stairs started moving upwards. McGonagall climbed onto a step with the Marauders following her.

In the office, Dumbledore was sitting behind his dress with twinkling eyes and a smile on his face. "Welcome back boys. I'm glad to see you're well, Remus." Dumbledore greeted. He motioned to the seats. "Please take a seat."

The boys sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk while Professor McGonagall stood behind the boys.

"So sir, you wanted to see us?" Sirius asked. He smiled at his Headmaster. "I hope this won't take long. It's Remus first day back and we want to have some fun."

"Not too much fun I hope. Mr. Lupin still needs more rest." McGonagall said sharply.

Remus groaned. "I feel fine."

James and Sirius snickered.

Remus shot them a glare.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I called you here for a reason."

Everyone turned their attention back to the Headmaster.

"It has come to my attention that you three," Dumbledore looked at James, Sirius, and Peter, "know about Mr. Lupin's curse. How long have the three of you known about it?" He smiled brightly at them.

James looked at his friends nervously. "We have known since the November full moon."

"How did you find out?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"We're not idiots. We noticed something was going on with Remus last year when he disappeared all the time. Ever since then we have been keeping track of when he leaves and we came to the conclusion that he is a werewolf." Sirius explained.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more. "I am very proud of you boys. You struck by your friend even when you know the truth about him. It is great that you can look past all the prejudice."

James nodded his head. "We would have been happier if Remus told us himself."

"I tried to tell him that, but he was so sure that you three would abandon him for it." Dumbledore said.

Remus's eyes snapped to him. He made hand motions at the Headmaster, trying to tell him to be quiet. His friends were going to call him on that. They hated hearing that Remus actually thought that and always scolded him for it and took time to remind Remus that they would never abandon their friend over something as _little _as this they say.

"And he absolutely refused to tell you boys. I'm glad you found out and are here to help him." Dumbledore continued as if he didn't see Remus. In actuality, he did see Remus. It was hard not to see him with his wild hand movements. He just thought his friends should hear and know how much it meant that they didn't leave Remus.

"See, Mr. Lupin, you found true friends." McGonagall said, smiling gently at Remus.

Remus recalled a conversation with his professor the year before and smiled a little back at McGonagall.

Sirius looked at Remus confused, but the smaller boy shook his head at him.

"I trust you boys will not let anyone know about Mr. Lupin's condition. If anyone else learns of it, they might not be as accepting as you and tell all the other students. If that happens, I will have no other choice but to expel Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry, sir. We are not telling anyone." Sirius replied determinedly.

Dumbledore beamed. "I am glad to hear that." He turned to Remus, who was pouting. "Mr. Lupin, you have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on."

Remus smiled. "No, James, Sirius, and Peter brought me all my work when I was at St. Mungo's and they helped me with it all."

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Wonderful, so you are all caught up?"

"Yes sir." Remus replied.

"I trust you three to be able to keep this a secret without me having to make you take a vow of secrecy." Dumbledore spoke to James, Sirius, and Peter.

The boys nodded their heads.

"If that is all, you four may leave and go enjoy the rest of your Saturday." Dumbledore motioned to his office door.

"Thank you sir." James said and he led his friends out of his office.

**A/N: Code 44- Snivellus has hexed or pranked one of the Marauders**

****Please Review!**  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Knights and Threats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 12: Knights and Threats**

Sirius passed the Daily Prophet that he was looking at to James and Remus to read. He was very pale from what he read. This was getting worse. Everything was getting much worse. When was this going to end? It needed to end.

James unfolded the paper. In the middle of the page was a picture of the Dark Mark. It looked exactly like how Remus drew it for the Marauders a few weeks ago. The only difference was that in the picture it was green, not black like it was when Remus drew it with ink. He looked at the article that started at the top of the page.

Knights of Walpurgis **[1]**

By. Lyza Lyndon

The new Head of the Auror Department, Alastor Moody, has decided it was time to release all the information about Voldemort that the Ministry has. It is time for the Wizarding World to learn what is happening in the world with Voldemort and his followers.

Starting on Christmas of 1971, attacks by Dark Wizards began. These Dark Wizards follow a man called Voldemort. Voldemort wants to purify the Wizarding World by getting rid of all Muggle-borns. He doesn't believe that Muggle-borns should be allowed to learn magic. Unlike many other wizards who think like Voldemort, Voldemort is making a stand. He is attacking Muggles and Muggle-borns. Already his followers have attacked five times.

In their first attack, they attacked a small village in Southern England at eight at night on Christmas day. It was a horrible attack. Ten muggles and three wizards were killed, along with Remus Lupin, now a second year at Hogwarts, was seriously injured. His father, Auva Lupin, was one of the wizards killed in the battle.

That was just their first attack. In their next four attacks, the deaths and injuries have gotten much worse. More Muggles are being killed, along with wizards who join in the fights to save the Muggles. The Aurors are not reaching the battles fast enough. Minister Conroy is holding them back so they reach the battles too late to be of much help to the Muggles.

Voldemort, himself, has never been seen. He allows his followers to do all the work. Only Voldemort's followers have ever appeared at the attacks. At each attack, they kill, torture, or injure Muggles and any wizards who try to help the Muggles. After each attack, one of Dark Wizards always fires this mark into the sky. The mark is the picture in the center of this page. This picture was taken by an on-scene reporter. It is called the Dark Mark. The Dark Mark is the symbol to show when Voldemort's followers are the cause of one of the attacks.

These followers of Voldemort are ruthless and evil. They are prime users of the Dark Arts. They love killing and destroying Muggle towns. All of them wear black hoods with snake-like eye slits that cover their faces. After the last battle, which was three nights ago where twenty Muggles and Wizards/Witches were killed, one of Voldemort's followers made a speech to the Aurors. He announced that the followers of Voldemort are called the Knights of Walpurgis.

The name Knights of Walpurgis most likely comes from the legend of Walpurgis Night. As most people know, Walpurgis Night takes place on the evening of 30th April. On Walpurgis Night, witches and supposedly demons gather to celebrate the canonizing of Saint Walburga. In the case of Voldemort's followers, now called Knights of Walpurgis, they are hunting down Muggles and Muggle-borns to purify the Wizarding race, not celebrate the canonizing of Saint Walburga.

Many in the Ministry are outraged by the announcement by one of these knights. They don't believe the Knights of Walpurgis deserve to call themselves knights after everything they have done. Knights do not go around killing innocent people. No one feels that Knights of Walpurgis is the right name for these savages.

"Knights?" James growled. He threw the paper onto the table and went back to his breakfast. "They are not knights. They are murdering people."

"This is horrible. They are getting really serious if they are giving themselves a name." Remus said. He took another look at the paper and sighed. "They have finally told everyone about the Dark Mark. It took them long enough."

Peter looked around the Great Hall to see a lot of solemn looking faces from what they read about Voldemort and the Knights of Walpurgis. "Do you think it is time for the Marauders to return for another prank to cheer the students up after this article?"

Sirius and James looked at Peter and nodded their heads. "It is time to cheer the students up. How though?"

"I'm sure you guys will come up with a great prank like you did at Christmas time." Remus said as he finished his pumpkin juice. He grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall to go to the library for his free period to finish his History of Magic essay.

"Did he just blow us off?" James asked as he watched Remus leave the Great Hall. He turned to Sirius with a raised brow.

Sirius nodded his head. "Guess we just have to come up with a brilliant prank by ourselves and tell Remus what to do later."

"Great!" James clapped his hands. "What's your idea?"

"Don't you have one?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head. "What about you, Pete?"

"I got nothing." Peter replied. He shook his head and grabbed an apple off the table.

James sighed. "Guess we just have to think up of one."

The boys fell into silence as they thought about what they could do to cheer everyone up. There had to be something they could do to bring smiles to everyone's faces, well except maybe the Slytherins, but looking at them, they didn't need cheering up. It looks like they don't care about Voldemort, like it doesn't concern them.

James's eyes swept over the students and teachers still in the Great Hall. Most of them left to go to their first class already, but the Marauders had a free period right now, so they decided it would be okay to stay here as they thought of a prank. What could they do to cheer everyone up? What would make people laugh and have fun?

James's mind traveled back to the last time he had a really good laugh. It was on Wednesday when he watched Sirius slipping on the ice outside on their way to Herbology. He eventually did fall onto his butt and it made everyone laugh around him. James broke into a grin. "I have an idea."

"What?" Sirius and Peter asked.

"We need Remus's help. Let's go to the library. I'll tell you there." James answered. He grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall with Sirius and Peter following him.

"Remus." James said quietly as he sat in front of Remus in the library. Sirius sat next to him and Peter sat next to Remus.

Remus looked up from his essay that he just finished revising. For once, his friends had good timing. He put his quill down and looked at them. "What is it?"

"I have an idea of what we can do to make the students happy, but I need a spell." James explained.

"What is your idea?" Remus asked.

"Ice skating." James replied.

James received three blank stares at that.

"We pour water in the Entrance Hall floor and freeze it to turn it to ice. Then we put a spell on the ice so everyone from one house has to skate a certain way and everyone from a different house skates a different way." James explained. "We can even get the teachers involved in the fun."

Remus shrugged. "I've seen a spell like that. I can't remember what it is, but I think I know the book it was in. When do you need the spell?"

"By dinnertime. I want to cast the spells while everyone is at dinner so they can have some fun after dinner." James replied.

"I'll have the spell for you an hour before dinner so you can practice it." Remus said in a businesslike tone.

James stood up and held his hand out. He and Remus shook hands in a businesslike manner. "Thanks." James beckoned Sirius and Peter, who both looked confused at what just happened, to follow him out of the library so Remus could get to work.

Twenty minutes later found three of the Marauders standing outside of their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were waiting for Professor Hollock to let them in to begin the lesson. All their other classmates were waiting with them. They shared this class with the Hufflepuffs this year.

The classroom door was opened and a group of sixth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs came out of the room. They all walked past the second years, not caring that they were there. Professor Hollock followed the students out to wave his second years into the room.

James shot a worried look at Sirius and Peter when they sat down. Where the hell was Remus? He was missing his favorite class. The only time this has ever happened was if he was in the Hospital Wing after the full moon or that one time when the Marauders skipped Defense to turn all the stairs into water slides to cheer the students up after they read news about Voldemort in the paper.

Professor Hollock began to take roll. When he reached Remus's name, he paused and looked at the Marauders with his piercing brown eyes. He pushed his dark brown bangs out of his face and frowned. "Where is your friend?"

"We don't know. He was in the library earlier, but he knew to come here soon." James replied, frowning in thought. He was sure that Remus knew he had to come here soon.

Hollock's frowned deepened. Something wasn't right. He knew Lupin wouldn't skip a class unless something was seriously wrong. "Go to the library and see if he is still there, Potter."

James nodded his head and left the classroom.

In the library, James went to the very back corner where Remus was earlier. He always sat in this corner of the library. It was also the corner closest to the Restricted Section. James said that if the boys ever needed a book out of the Restricted Section they could easily sneak in because everyone knew that the Marauders always came to this back corner to get Remus or because they were following Remus in here, so it was always easy for them to get to the Restricted Section if needed.

"Hey Remus…" James said as he rounded the bookcase to get to the table. He paused when he noticed the table was empty, but Remus's bag, books, and homework were still lying on the table. Confused, James began to search the library.

"Madam Pince." James said quietly at the librarian's desk.

Madam Pince looked up at James with a suspicious look. "Yes, Mr. Potter? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Where is Remus?" James asked, ignoring the questions she asked.

"What do you mean? Don't you two both have class right now?" Madam Pince asked confused.

"Yes ma'am, but Remus never came to class so Professor Hollock asked me to come here to get him since this is where he was last. But he's not here. All his books and homework is here, but he isn't. Do you know where he is?" James asked worriedly.

Madam Pince stood up hurriedly and went to the Marauder's corner. With a wave of her wand, all of Remus's stuff was packed in his bag. She pushed the bag into James's hand and began to search the library for the young werewolf. Some of the students studying in there gave the two weird looks, but didn't bother them. When she didn't find him, she turned to James. "Go to your Defense class and see if Mr. Lupin is there. If he isn't, go to your Head of House and tell her that your friend is missing."

James nodded his head and threw Remus's bag over his shoulder. He ran out of the library and down to his class. He didn't care about being caught running in the halls right now. His friend might be missing. Rules never concerned him, but they especially didn't bother him when his friend was in trouble.

Before heading to his classroom, James stopped at any bathrooms near the library and at Gryffindor Tower. All the bathrooms were empty and as for the Tower, there was a chance that maybe Remus just went back to the dorm and forgot his bag. He knew it wasn't likely since Remus never forgot his things, but he still had to check.

The dorm ended up being empty. It looked exactly like it did when the Marauders left for breakfast that morning. James ran out of the dorm and to his class. He threw the Defense door opened. His eyes scanned the students. He ignored the surprised looks from his peers and professor as he looked for Remus.

"Mr. Potter, did you find Mr. Lupin?" Professor Hollock asked.

"You mean he never made it here?" James asked, looking at his professor now.

Professor Hollock shook his head.

James growled. Why was Remus always getting himself into these messes? Every time something happened, it was always Remus getting himself into trouble like this. "I have to go see Professor McGonagall and tell her that Remus is missing."

"MISSING?" Sirius yelled from his seat. He turned around to face James. He was the only one not surprised by James throwing the door open. "What do you mean he is missing?"

"Well, he wasn't in the library, any of the bathrooms, or Gryffindor Tower and his homework and books were still in the library but he wasn't." James explained, shifting the bags nervously.

"Go." Hollock waved James away.

James didn't bother replying. He ran out of the classroom and down to the Transfiguration classroom. He ignored the yells to stop running from the Prefect he passed and continued to run up the stairs, taking two at a time.

On the sixth floor, James stopped running and began to walk to catch his breath. He needed to be able to talk to his Head of House when he reached her classroom. Nervously, James ran a hand through his hair.

Still flushed and sweaty from all the running, James knocked on Professor McGonagall's classroom door. He shifted his feet worriedly as he waited for the call to come in.

"Come in." McGonagall called through the door.

James quietly entered the room and turned to his professor. He ignored the confused and curious looks of the fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"What have you done now?" McGonagall sighed.

"Nothing. Why do you think I've done something?" James asked angrily.

"Anytime I see you when we aren't in class, it is because you have done something wrong." McGonagall replied coolly.

James frowned. "Fine, but not this time."

McGonagall raised a brow. "Is that so? Then what do you need?"

James glanced at the class then back at his professor. It didn't really matter if he said it in front of them or not. His class already knew and would inform all the other students soon that Remus was missing. It was almost impossible to keep a secret at Hogwarts. It was why it was impressive that Remus was able to keep his werewolf secret for so long before he, Sirius, and Peter figured it out.

"Well, Mr. Potter? I do have a class I need to teach. If it isn't important…" McGonagall was saying.

"Professor, Remus is missing. I can't find him." James blurted out.

McGonagall paused with what she was saying and stared at James. "Really, Mr. Potter, don't you think you might be overreacting?"

"No, he left all his stuff in the library and was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in the dorm either. And we have Defense right now and Remus would never willingly miss that class. I checked all the bathrooms near the library too. He wasn't there either." James retorted, shifting Remus's bag nervously.

McGonagall frowned. She didn't like the idea of one of her students being gone. "Mr. Potter, I want you to check the Hospital Wing. If he isn't there, go directly to the Headmaster's office. You'll remember the password, I'm sure." The Professor turned to her class. "Class dismissed."

James ran down four flights of stairs to get to the second floor. He threw the Hospital Wing doors open with a lot of noise, which earned him a dirty glare from Madam Pomfrey.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Is Remus here?" James asked urgently. His eyes scanned the beds. He was really hoping that his friend was here.

Madam Pomfrey looked surprised. "No. Why would he be here?"

James groaned in frustration. Only Remus could make everything this difficult for him. "He's missing." He said shortly before running out of the Hospital Wing and down another flight of stairs to reach the stone gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Wand!" James practically screamed at the gargoyle.

The stone gargoyle jumped to the side and a stairway began to move upwards. James jumped on it. At the top, he knocked on the Headmaster's door and without waiting for a reply, he pushed the door open. "Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Remus is missing." James replied.

Dumbledore looked up at James at that. Surprise crossed his face, followed by confusion, shock, worry, and anger before his face became neutral. "Do you have any idea of where he might be? Where have you checked?"

"He was in the library for our free period. About twenty-five minutes before our first class was to start, we, me, Sirius, and Peter, went to library to ask him something. After that we left. He was fine when we left. He never came to Defense so Professor Hollock asked me to go to the library to get him. All I found was his homework, books, and bags. I asked Madam Pince and she didn't even know he left. She searched the library and couldn't find him. I took Remus's bag and checked the bathrooms, Gryffindor Tower, and I went back to Defense. He wasn't in any of those places. After that, I went to Professor McGonagall. She told me to check the Hospital Wing and she left to check somewhere too. I'm not sure where she went. He wasn't in the Hospital Wing and I was told to come here if he wasn't there. So, I'm here." James was breathing heavily as he finished. He was speaking really fast because he wanted to get passed the explanation and begin to find his missing friend!

"Mr. Potter, what do you want to do? Go to class or search for your friend?" Dumbledore asked.

James stared at his Headmaster with determination in his eyes. "I'm not going to sit back and wait, sir. Sirius, Peter, and I will want to help find him."

Dumbledore nodded his head with pride shining in his eyes. "Go get your friends. Search everywhere in the castle that you and your friends hang out in. Go anywhere that you think Remus would go to. You three know him better than anyone else here."

"Yes sir." James replied.

"Professor Hollock, I need to take Sirius and Peter." James said when he reached the Defense classroom.

Hollock looked curious, but didn't ask. He dismissed Sirius and Peter before going back to teaching his class.

In the hallway, Sirius turned to James. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

"Remus is missing. Professor Dumbledore has asked us to search each area that we hanged out in with Remus. We have to find him. Professor Dumbledore says that we know him best so we would know best where he is." James replied as he led his friends up to the seventh floor. "We are going to start by searching the seventh floor and work our way down. After searching the castle, we are going to search the grounds and ask Hagrid. I've checked the Hospital Wing, all the bathrooms, Professor McGonagall's room, Gryffindor Tower, and the library. We are to search the secret passages we know about, the broom closets, all the classrooms, and everywhere else."

For the rest of the day, the boys searched every inch of the castle. They only stopped to take a ten minute break in the Great Hall for a very short lunch where they shoveled as much food as possible in their mouths in those ten minutes before getting up and going back to the sixth floor to finish looking at every inch of it.

When McGonagall dismissed their class early, the fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws went to all the students that had a free period and told them about Remus being missing. Any students that cared about a student being missing, so basically all the students except the Slytherins, told the Marauders about areas where Remus wasn't because they just came from there when they saw them.

At lunch, the rest of the students were informed of what was going on. Alice and Frank came over to the Marauders for the ten minutes that they were there for and gave them a quick report that Remus wasn't on the first floor. They had searched the floor for Remus when they heard he was missing. The Marauders thanked them and went back to the sixth floor after that.

Two floors done. Five floors, the dungeons, and the grounds to go.

After using the rest of their lunch, skipping their Double Charms lesson, and using their free period after Charms, the Marauders got the sixth, fifth, and fourth floor searched and still there was no sign of Remus.

Five floors done. Two floors, the dungeons, and the grounds to go.

The three hours before dinner were spent searching the third and second floor and the dungeons. In the dungeons, the Marauders ran across Snape. He tested their tired nerves by making fun of Remus getting himself into trouble yet again. This angered the Marauders to no end so James and Sirius hexed him badly before leaving to continue searching the dungeons. Twenty minutes after running into Snape, they met Regulus.

"What do you want?" Sirius hissed.

Regulus glanced at James and Peter. He looked back at Sirius. "Sirius, I heard about your friend missing."

Sirius glared at him. "I don't want to hear it."

Regulus reached out and grabbed Sirius's arm when he turned to leave. "Sirius, wait, I'm not here to insult your friend. I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Sirius scoffed. "What could you possibly have to warn me about? You hate me."

"We used to have so much fun together before you began questioning our parents and getting us in trouble. I know we can't ever go back to being close like that. You said it yourself. You got a new family." Regulus looked enviously at James and Peter. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then spit it out. I have to find Remus." Sirius growled, pulling his arm free.

Regulus licked his lips nervously. "After you yelled at me and punched me, I realized that I was being an idiot with always trying to get you in trouble. I thought that would be more happiness and sort of relief when I saw you always getting in trouble. I wanted revenge for you getting me in trouble when you spoke out against mom and dad. I wasn't the one to tell mom that you punched me. I realized that nothing they said or did would make you abandon your new family. I want to deal with you on my own now. I won't let mom and dad fight my battles with you anymore."

Sirius raised a brow. "Good to hear that we will be fighting each other with no other interferences."

"Wait, if you weren't the one to tell your mom about Sirius punching him, then who was?" James asked.

"Narcissa told them after I told her how I got my broken nose." Regulus replied.

"This is good and all, but we have to find Remus." Peter growled. "You know our friend that has been missing all day."

Regulus sighed. "I know. He's the reason I'm here. Narcissa wrote to mom again after she saw that you weren't going to stop being friends. She is furious with you staying friends with him."

"I never got another letter about that and she said you were the one writing her." Sirius objected.

"No, she said that to make you think that I was still going to her to get you in trouble or something. I'm not really sure. You didn't get a letter from her because she realized that you weren't going to listen to her. She has decided to take matters into her own hands." Regulus explained.

James gasped. "What have you done?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to get my brother's friends involved in our battle. Our battle only involves us." Regulus snarled at him. "It was Malfoy. Mother ordered him to get Lupin to stay away from you. He got the order two weeks ago, but Lupin has been in St. Mungo's for the first week and Malfoy has been planning this week, I think, of the proper way to get him to stay away from you."

Sirius frowned. "Are you saying that Malfoy made his move to get Remus away from me today?"

Regulus half nodded his head. "I think so. I'm not sure what he has done or if he is the one to make your friend disappear. I was in class when it happened."

"Do you have any idea of what he would do to him?" James asked.

"Nothing good." Sirius and Regulus replied together before glaring at each other.

Regulus looked up and down the corridor. "Lupin isn't in the dungeon. I already checked everywhere. I know Malfoy did it because he has been looking really smug today. Whatever he did can't be good. You better be quick in finding your friend."

"Quick? We've been searching all day!" James groaned in frustration.

"Isn't there any place Lupin mentioned that he's gone where he can be alone? Any place at all that no one could find him?" Regulus asked, raising a brow.

James gasped. "I think I know, but I don't know how to get there. Sirius, Peter, come on. We have to go find Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore."

Confused, Sirius and Peter followed after James, leaving Regulus behind them to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

"James, what are we doing?" Sirius asked confused.

"Do you remember what Remus told us when we confronted him about his furry little problem? He said he went to the Shrieking Shack, but he wouldn't tell us how to get to it. It's time we found out. I think he went there to hide if something did happen. Only he and the teachers know how to get in it. And none of the teachers would expect him to go there because he hates the place. It's a place of pain for him, but maybe he went there now to hide from Malfoy if he did do something." James explained quietly as he walked up to the Head Table in the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore looked up at the boys as they stopped in front of him. "Did you boys find Mr. Lupin?"

"No, but I have an idea of where he is. We need to know how to get to the Shrieking Shack." James replied.

Professor McGonagall looked at the boys surprised. "Why would you need to know that?"

"James thinks that Remus would go to hide there and I'm beginning to think he might be right. We've found no trace of him in the school." Sirius explained.

"Then it might be best if a teacher went after him." McGonagall said.

Sirius shook his head. "No, we have to go after him. He is our friend."

"The passage to the Shrieking Shack is under the Whomping Willow." Dumbledore said, smiling at his students.

McGonagall spluttered at the Headmaster in surprise.

James perked up. "He's the reason the Whomping Willow was planted here."

"Very good." Dumbledore chuckled. "Professor McGonagall has checked the grounds, the Forbidden Forest, and spoken to Hagrid. Mr. Lupin was nowhere to be seen. If you think he is in the Shrieking Shack, then you may go check while everyone is eating dinner. To get under the Whomping Willow, just prod a knot at the base of the trunk."

"That's how Remus stopped the tree a few months ago when we were playing that game." Peter said with wide eyes.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "If you want to check, go now."

The boys agreed and left the Great Hall.

James led his friends outside and over to the Whomping Willow. He found a long stick and used it to prod the knot near the base of the trunk. "Let's go." He said.

"Damn, it's dark here." Sirius muttered.

"Let's light our wands." James said. A minute later his face was lit up by his wand.

The boys made their way down the narrow tunnel. It felt as long as the Honeydukes tunnel, maybe even longer, to the boys. Soon it began to slant up and twist. The boys carried on for another twenty minutes before James hit his head on the ceiling of the tunnel.

"I think we've reached the end." Sirius whispered.

"You think?" James snapped as he rubbed his sore head. He pushed the trapdoor opened and climbed out of the tunnel. He whispered 'Nox' as there was a fire lit in the house and candles all around the house. "Remus has to be here if there is a fire lit."

Sirius put his wand away. "We still have to find him."

James dropped Remus's bag that he had been carrying all day. All the papers and books fell out of it.

"James, is that blood?" Peter asked quietly.

"What?" James snapped.

Peter pointed at some of the pieces of parchment on the floor that had red spots on them.

James picked up a piece and examined it. "Blood, but that means….."

"That Malfoy did attack him." Sirius growled. "But why would he come here and not the Hospital Wing?"

A whimper stopped the boys from continuing their conversation.

"It came from upstairs." Sirius said. He looked up the stairs. "Remus has got to be the one up there."

The boys began to ascend the stairs. They each noticed specks of blood on the stairs, but decided it was best not to mention it. Sirius led them into one of the bedrooms on the second floor to find a small form with light brown hair curled into a ball on the bed. Puddles of blood showed the path that Remus took to the bed. Remus's wand was lying on the floor, next to the bed.

"Remus!" James yelled. He pushed pass Sirius and ran over to Remus's small form. "Remus."

Remus whimpered. "James?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened to you?" James asked. He pulled Remus's arms away from his legs. "Don't do this to your body if you are wounded. Sirius, Peter, help me get Remus to lie straight."

Sirius and Peter came over. They pulled Remus's legs down from his chest while James pulled Remus's arms so that they were lying at his sides. The whole time they were doing this, Remus was whimpering and moaning in pain, but he wasn't asking them to stop. He was used to pain.

When Remus was lying straight on his back, the boys could see the full damage that was done to him. His face was bruised and cut up. Blood was pouring down his face. His robes were cut up and under the cuts, blood could be seen pouring from more cuts on his arms and chest. After a quick inspection of Remus's legs, James found his ankle was all swollen like it was twisted and seriously hurt and Remus still walked on it, making it worse.

"Damn Remus, what the hell are you doing here? You should have gone straight to the Hospital Wing." James muttered.

Remus shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"N-no." Remus moaned.

"We don't have time to discuss this. We have to get Remus to the Hospital Wing." James said.

Remus shook his head.

"This isn't up for argument." James snapped at him. He pulled Remus up into a sitting position and forced him to wrap his arms around his neck. Next, James wrapped Remus's legs around his waist and stood up. "Pick Remus's wand up and light yours."

Sirius did as he was told. "Let's go."

The Marauders moved fast in the tunnel. There was no time to waste. They had to get Remus healed quickly. He has already lost too much blood. Moving at a faster speed, it didn't take the Marauders long to get out of the tunnel. After some difficulty of getting Remus through the exit of the tunnel, the Marauders were entering the castle.

In the Entrance Hall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting for the Marauders to return. When they saw the boys, Professor McGonagall gasped at Remus's state and Professor Dumbledore frowned. "To the Hospital Wing immediately, boys." He said.

The boys didn't need telling twice. They were already planning to head there anyway.

"Madam Pomfrey!" James yelled when the group reached the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Potter, how many times have….." Madam Pomfrey stopped when she saw Remus's state. "Get him on one of the beds immediately."

Madam Pomfrey made tutting noises as she began to heal Remus's cuts and bruises. She left him for a few minutes to get a healing and sleeping potion for Remus. After making him drink both, Madam Pomfrey turned to the Marauders and the two teachers. "How did this happen?"

The Marauders shared looks. Regulus did tell them it might have been Malfoy, but what proof did they have? They weren't even sure if it was him.

"Well boys?" Professor McGonagall asked when she saw the looks.

"Regulus…" Sirius stopped and looked at James and Peter.

"Your little brother did this?" McGonagall asked skeptically as she raised a brow.

Sirius shook his head. "No, he didn't. He was the one who told us that my mother asked one of the older Slytherin students to get Remus to stay away from me. You heard that Howler a few weeks ago. She hates me hanging out with a Half-blood like him."

"So, she went to extreme measures like this? I should have known. Your mother has always been crazy." McGonagall scoffed.

"You knew her?" Sirius asked.

McGonagall frowned. "We've met."

"Met?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Wasn't it you who dueled her in the middle of the Entrance Hall in you sixth year?"

McGonagall blushed. "I don't…."

Sirius's eyes widened. "That was you! I always wanted to know who it was that beat my mother in a duel at Hogwarts! You are my hero!"

McGonagall groaned. "Oh great."

James cleared his throat. "Remus."

"Oh, right!" McGonagall said. "Do you boys know who did this?"

The boys looked at each other again. "Regulus told us that it was Malfoy, but we have no proof and can't be sure of anything. Only Remus knows the truth."

"We have to wait until he wakes up then." Dumbledore said. He moved towards the door with Professor McGonagall. "We will be back tomorrow morning to speak to him."

James turned to Madam Pomfrey when they were gone. "We're staying here tonight." He said determinedly.

Madam Pomfrey glared at him, but sighed a few minutes later. "Fine, but you are to be quiet. I don't want you waking Mr. Lupin up before the potion wears off."

"Yes ma'am." James replied.

After a peaceful night in the Hospital Wing where the boys each slept on an empty bed, it was morning and Remus was beginning to wake up from the potion. His eyes fluttered open and his hand twitched.

"Look who is finally awake." A voice said.

Remus shifted on the bed when he heard the voice. He opened his bleary eyes to find six figures standing around his bed. "Sirius?"

"That's me!" The voice said cheerfully.

Remus rubbed his eyes. His eyes became clear so he could see Sirius, James, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey standing around his bed. "What happened?" He looked at each frowning face.

"Don't you remember anything from yesterday?" James asked worriedly.

"Um…we were in the Great Hall at breakfast and we just read an article about Voldemort and his followers, then I left to go to the library to work on an essay. James, Sirius, and Peter came in and spoke to me quickly before leaving." Remus said uncertainly.

"Yes, that all happened, Remus. What happened after that?" James asked. He laid a hand on Remus's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Remus closed his eyes to block out his surroundings to have better concentration of what happened the day before. Flashes of the day before passed behind his closed eyes. Malfoy….red flashing lights…purple flashing lights….running….then tripping…..falling….darkness…..pain…..voices…laughing...a bell chiming….

"Remus, what happened?" James asked more urgently.

Remus's eyes snapped open. He just noticed that he was sweating and breathing heavily. "Nothing." He snapped.

James looked at the adults, then at Sirius and Peter, then back to Remus. "Professor Dumbledore, could you, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall please excuse us? We should talk to Remus alone first."

Professor McGonagall smiled sadly. "Of course. We will return later."

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall left the Hospital Wing while Madam Pomfrey went back to her office.

"What is today?" Remus asked.

"The third of February." Peter replied.

"Do we have class?" Remus asked.

Sirius raised a brow. "Remus, it's a Saturday. Did you forget the days of the week?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm just a little disorientated right now."

"What happened yesterday?" James asked again. He sat next to Remus on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Tell us."

"Nothing happened, James. Can I leave?" Remus asked, pushing James's arm off his shoulders and crawling off the bed.

"No." James pulled Remus back onto the bed. "Why are you refusing to talk to us again? I thought you were beginning to open up to us."

Remus sighed and let himself be pushed back onto the bed. "Why do you always think something happened?"

"Because you are practically living in the Hospital Wing!" Peter declared, waving his hands wildly. "You are always in here and if it's not here, it's St. Mungo's."

James nodded his head. "And Regulus told us about Malfoy planning to do something to keep you away from Sirius."

Remus flinched at that.

"I saw that!" Sirius growled, pointing an accusing finger at Remus. "What did he say?"

"Why would he be planning something?" Remus avoided the question.

Sirius groaned in frustration. "Because of my mother."

"We also found you covered in blood, Remus. What the hell happened and why didn't you come to the Hospital Wing?" James asked.

Remus shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I was in the library. It was a few minutes after you left. Malfoy came in and cornered me in the back of the library, in our corner, where no one else was."

"What did that bastard do?" Sirius snarled.

"H-he just threatened me to stay away from you if I knew what was good for me. Then he….the way he said it was 'teach me a lesson to stay away from the noble Pure-bloods.'" Remus explained.

Sirius growled. "So basically he beat you up. Why the hell didn't you fight back? You have werewolf strength. You could have easily beaten him up and escaped."

"Then I would be in detention because he is Head Boy or he would have reported me. I'd be in an even worse spot than I am and besides don't you think it would be suspicious if a twelve year old managed to beat up a seventh year?" Remus asked. He shook his head. "No, it was just best and easier for me to let him beat me up."

"Remus, I want to hear everything he said and did and what happened to make you go to the Shrieking Shack." James said. His harsh and authoritative tone made Remus wince. "Now!"

"He just told me to stay away and that I don't belong here. After that he hit me a few times and used a few spells that cut me up. I managed to push pass him and get out of the library." Remus started.

"Wait, where was Madam Pince during this?" Peter asked confused.

Remus sighed. "Malfoy said that he got Snape to distract her."

"That little…" Sirius snarled angrily as he kicked the ground in frustration. "What happened after that?"

"I ran from the library and down stairs and hallways. Malfoy chased after me. I heard his voice yelling after me. I got scared. I remember running down a staircase and hitting the trip step. Malfoy started laughing and I remember pulling myself out of the stair and falling down the rest of the stairs. I got up and ran again. After that….I'm not sure myself of what happened. I remembered that I escaped Malfoy somehow. I think I fell into a secret passage somewhere and I blacked out. When I woke up, I remembered hearing feet running around and…I think I heard you guys talking about something, but I couldn't understand what you were saying. I was too delusional." Remus explained.

The boys shared shocked looks. "Do you remember what floor you were on?"

Remus shook his head. "No."

"It's okay. Continue." James said.

"A bell chimed for lunch. While everyone was at lunch, I crawled out of the passage and ran down the stairs to get outside. I went as fast as I could in my state and went to the Shrieking Shack. I remember lighting fires in the house for some heat, then I tried to heal my wounds, but I was too tired and dizzy to do it properly. I passed out again. When I woke up again it was to your voices." Remus finished.

"I don't get it. Why didn't you come here? You seemed really against coming here when we were talking in the Shrieking Shack." Peter asked, tilting his head to the side.

Remus shook his head. "Malfoy and his threats. Madam Pomfrey would tell Professor Dumbledore about me being wounded. He would ask me to tell him what happened and I hate lying to him. I didn't want him to know because Malfoy…"

"Threatened you about telling on him." Sirius growled. "Remus, that is….Malfoy graduates this year."

"So?" Remus asked.

Sirius gnawed on his thumb. "Remus, these threats will only work if you two are alone together. He can't do anything if you are with other people. For now on, you will have one of us with you at all times. I'm not going to let him do this to you. He will graduate this year and you will no longer have to deal with him."

"I don't…." Remus started.

"Shut it, Remus. Until we are sure that Malfoy will leave you alone, we're staying with you." Sirius growled.

Remus groaned.

"And we are telling Professor Dumbledore what Malfoy did." James added. "Don't be afraid of that git, Remus."

Remus glared at him. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Then why did you run?" Sirius raised a brow.

"I didn't want you guys to see me like this. It was bad enough after the full moon when I did it to myself, but this time it was by someone else's hands." Remus said quietly. He looked down at his hands.

"Oh honestly, Remus! Why are you so afraid to let us see you hurt?" James asked.

Remus shook his head. "How did you know how to get in the Shrieking Shack? I told you to never go there."

"We asked Professor Dumbledore and don't you tell us not to go there. We were scared for you." James said. He paused. "Actually, I didn't get a good look at the place. I was too worried for you."

"I didn't either." Peter and Sirius said.

Remus smiled. "Good."

After lunch, which Sirius and James went to the Great Hall to get for them, Professor Dumbledore returned to the Hospital Wing with Professor McGonagall at his side. "Hello boys. Are you ready to talk?"

Remus glanced at his friends and turned away. It was the signal that he used to show that he didn't want to talk. Only the Marauders understood what it meant. Everyone else just saw it as stubbornness to not talk.

Since Remus didn't want to explain a second time, James took the initiative and began to explain everything that Remus said earlier and everything that Regulus told them. Throughout the whole explanation, Professor Dumbledore remained neutral. The only change in his calm appearance was that the twinkle in his eyes went out and anger flashed in his eyes. Professor McGonagall showed no such restraint. She looked furious and kept stopping James to yell and rant about someone daring to hurt her cubs. Apparently she was very protective of all the students in her house, especially Remus, who she probably felt sorry for but would never admit it since everyone knew that Remus didn't want pity.

"What are we going to do?" Professor McGonagall asked angrily when James finished.

"I will be speaking to Professor Slughorn, Mr. Malfoy and his parents. Beating up students is not allowed in my school." Professor Dumbledore swept out of the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Lupin, are you okay?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm fine, just bored. When can I leave?" Remus asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Soon. I have had very concerned students asking me how you are. The Marauders are missed."

The boys grinned. "We got a few girls asking about you, Remus." Sirius teased.

Remus glared at him.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will release you before dinner." Professor McGonagall said before she left the Hospital Wing.

Before dinner could begin that night, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "I would like to announce that Gon Figgle is your new Head Boy. For certain reasons, which I will not inform you of, Mr. Malfoy can no longer be your Head Boy."

All the students looked at the Marauders. They didn't need to be told of the reasons of why Malfoy was no longer Head Boy. They could already guess that it had something to do with why Remus disappeared yesterday.

Remus looked up in surprise. He didn't want anyone to get in trouble. His bandaged hand closed tightly around his goblet. He looked out at the Slytherin hourglass to see that it was missing all its points. Professor Dumbledore really laid the punishment thickly on the Slytherins.

**A/N: [1] I looked it up and the Death Eaters were called Knights of Walpurgis in the 1970s. They get called Death Eaters later on. I never knew this and I have never read this anywhere in the books. It was just luck that I happened to look up Death Eaters online and came across the name. The story of Walpurgis Night is how I found everything online. I'm not sure if I got all the facts right.**

****Please Review!**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Hogwarts Takeover Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: The idea behind this chapter came from when I was texting my friend. We were talking about taking over the world, not seriously of course.**

**This chapter isn't proofread so they might be some mistakes in it.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 13: Hogwarts Takeover Part 1**

Sirius groaned. He looked at James who had his head resting on his desk. Seems he wasn't the only one dying of boredom. Smiling, Sirius pulled out his enchanted parchment that Auva Lupin gave the Marauders and began writing on it.

_So bored, so very bored- SB_

_Me too- JP_

_Could Binns make History of Magic any more boring?- SB_

_I don't think it is possible for this class to get more boring.- JP_

_What is he even talking about?- SB_

_I think some war where some guy tried to take over the Wizarding World, but failed. This could be so cool to learn about if it wasn't Binns teaching.- JP_

_He probably started too big. You have to start taking over the world by taking over small places first to get a bigger army then start moving to the bigger places. Like taking over Hogwarts first then going to other places. You have all the kids under your control and can corrupt their minds early on so they will side with you. – SB_

_Hahaha! That would be so fun!- JP_

_If it is such a fun idea then why don't you two idiots take over Hogwarts for a day on Saturday and stop writing on this paper. I'm trying to concentrate!- RL_

_...- SB_

_...- JP_

_...- SB_

_...- JP_

_...- SB_

_...- JP_

_THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!- JP and SB_

_What's a good idea?- RL_

_What you just said.- SB_

Remus looked up at what he said and blanched. He wasn't serious about that! He just wanted them to stop writing.

_I wasn't serious!- RL_

_Of course you weren't. I'm Sirius.- SB_

_That joke is so old and lame, Sirius.- JP_

Childishly, Sirius struck his tongue out at James.

_So how shall we proceed to take over?- JP_

_We need a plan, a good plan.- SB_

_I was being sarcastic when I said that!- RL_

_*Ignored*_

_Well, Remus is the best at coming up with plans.- JP_

_Leave me out of this insanity!- RL_

_*Ignored*_

_This is going to take a lot of work. I believe we will have to head to Zonko's to get more supplies for our plan to go off better.- SB_

_What's going on?- PP_

_We are going to take over Hogwarts on Saturday! Are you in?- JP_

_Why don't I get a choice?- RL_

_*Ignored*_

_Of course I'm in. It sounds fun!- PP_

_STOP IGNORING ME!- RL_

_*Ignored*_

"Time for lunch!" Sirius cheered as the bell rang. He grabbed the back of Remus's robe and dragged him out of the room.

Behind the Marauders, a girl with red hair and green eyes watched them suspiciously. She knew that they were up to something…..again. And knowing the Marauders, it can't be anything good.

The Marauders sat down in their usual seats in the Great Hall. Three of them were looking expectantly at the fourth, who glared at them. Really, their idea of fun was completely mental! And maybe he was mental as well for beginning to think that maybe the idea of taking over Hogwarts for a day would be kind of fun and he was sure that Professor Dumbledore would find it amusing. They probably wouldn't get in a lot of trouble for it since the teachers have been really laidback in punishing him after everything that has happened to him so far this year.

First the suspending him mistake, then him almost dying around the full moon two times in a row, then Malfoy threatening and beating him up, which really just ended in Malfoy getting suspended for a week, losing his Head Boy title, and getting two months of detention. With everything that happened to him, the teachers were a little hesitant to punish him again, which in turn got his friends out of some trouble when they got in trouble together.

Remus smiled. "I guess it does sound fun."

The other three grinned madly.

"So, how do we want to do this? We have three days until Saturday." James said happily.

Remus's smile faltered. "We can't do it this Saturday. We can either do it Sunday or next weekend."

"Why not this Saturday?" Peter asked.

Remus looked around to make sure they were alone. "Full moon this Saturday."

"Oh." Peter said.

"If this is a good full moon, we'll take over on Sunday." James said.

Remus smiled shyly. "Okay."

Sirius beamed. "I just remembered! I can't believe we forgot."

"What?" James asked.

"Today is Valentine's day." Sirius grinned like a mad man.

"That would explain why those girls gave me gifts earlier." James said, realization in his voice and eyes.

"I can't believe we forgot. You knew, didn't you, Remus?" Sirius accused.

Remus smiled innocently.

"Prat." Sirius growled.

In the common room that night, the Marauders sat in their private corner with parchment all around on the table. Remus was writing like mad on a piece in front of him and speaking quietly and quickly to his friends. James shook his head causing Sirius to say something. Peter rolled his eyes and said something that caused the other three to stare at him in shock. James and Sirius both broke into evil grins after getting over the shock while Remus frowned deeply. Anyone could tell just from watching this that the Marauders were up to no good once more.

Remus shook his head. "That will get us into a lot of trouble."

"Come on, Remus. Dumbledore won't mind. We'll just leave a note saying that we borrowed it and we will return it. You do want to successfully take over Hogwarts, right?" James asked, raising a brow.

Remus sighed.

"This is going to be so fun." Sirius grinned evilly.

"McGonagall is going to murder us when this is over with." Remus picked up his quill. "If we want to do this right, we need the teachers out of the way. We can either lock them up somewhere or we can distract them by causing a mess of pranks in one area of the school and keep them all busy there, but that will only keep a few of them busy. We might be able to get some to go into the Forbidden Forest by saying that a few kids went in there and got lost. It depends on what you think is the best way."

James leaned back in his seat and thought about it. "We also need to get rid of the Head Boy and Girl. How are we going to do this?" He sat up as an idea came to him. "Here's what going to happen. Their wands are the key. Most wizards and witches rely solely on their wands. They can't do anything without their wands. We have to confiscate their real wands during the night."

"But they will know that something is up when they find their wands missing in the morning and I'm not going to be here Saturday night." Remus objected immediately.

"I know. Sirius and Peter will go to Zonko's and get some fake wands there to replace the teachers', Head Boy's, and Head Girl's wands. This is just phrase one, Remus. You can be involved in all the other phrases." James replied, smiling gently at Remus.

Remus sighed. "Fine. Just remember to take the cloak and mirrors."

"We will. Just relax, Remus. We still have four days to plan. Be prepared to get involved as soon as you come back. We're breaking you out of the Hospital Wing as soon as Madam Pomfrey heals you. We won't take her wand until you are healed. You know healing spells right, Remus?" James asked.

Remus nodded his head. "A few simple ones."

"Good. We might need them." James said, nodding his head thoughtfully as he looked over one of the plans for how to take over Hogwarts that they came up with. "Remus, I also need you to look up some hexes and curses that we could use on any students that oppose us."

"Okay. I'll also look up the summoning spell to teach you guys so you can summon the teachers' wands so you don't have to go too far into their rooms and possibly wake them up." Remus replied. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. The idea of taking over Hogwarts is fun, but like any other prank they pull, it takes a lot of planning and work before they can do it perfectly without much trouble.

"Now comes the difficult part. Getting the school under control." Sirius said.

"But that's the funniest part." James smirked. He put his elbows on the table and folded his hands in the air. He gave his friends a look with evil and amusement in his eyes.

Saturday night approached dreadfully slow for the Marauders, who couldn't wait for the weekend to begin to start their plan in taking over Hogwarts. They were sitting in their dorm an hour before the full moon was to rise.

"Don't forget your cloak and mirrors. Don't get caught. Be careful. Be careful when entering Dumbledore's office. His password might have changed, if it did just guess a bunch of candies until you get it to move. His password is always some type of candy. Don't forget to leave the note for him." Remus said frantically as he stood in the middle of the room with his bag over his shoulder and looking at his friends nervously.

"Remus, relax. We got this handled. We know what we are doing. Just go and have a good full moon. The plan must go forth tomorrow. Tomorrow is the only day we can pull this off. After this, the teachers are going to be more careful with keeping their wands locked up." James replied. He pulled Remus over to the door. "Now get going or you are going to be late. Your excuse for this month is a sick uncle at St. Mungo's."

"Thank for all the help." Remus whispered.

"Go and be calm this month. We don't need a repeat of the past two months." James smiled gently at Remus.

Remus nodded his head and left the dorm.

The boys waited until midnight before making their move. Their plan was simple. James and Sirius would sneak into the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dorm first and Accio the Head Boy's wand, then levitate the fake wand onto his nightstand. After that, they would sneak into the Hufflepuff common room. Peter would stay outside in the hallway with one of the mirrors, hidden behind a suit of armor. He would warn his friends if anyone was coming. Since boys couldn't go up the girl's step, Sirius would summon the Head Girl's wand from the bottom of the stairs and hope it would work. Both boys sighed in relief when the wand came to them. Then they levitated a fake wand up the stairs and put it on the ground outside the seventh year dorm. That was the best they could do.

Getting the Heads' wands was the easy part. The next part was hard. They had to get the Headmaster's and the professors' wands now.

After letting Peter under the cloak, they moved to the closet professor's room.

They easily switched all the teachers' wands except Professor Dumbledore's and Professor McGonagall. Remus made them promise to save them until last as they would be the most difficult. Everyone knew not to mess with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore knew everything that goes on in Hogwarts. It made them the hardest to steal from.

"Okay, Peter, hide behind that suit of armor and be quiet. Sirius and I will go in." James took a deep breath. They were entering the lioness's den.

Sirius quietly opened Professor McGonagall's bedroom door. He and James slipped quietly into the room, glad for the cloak. Sirius tiptoed over to McGonagall's bed and looked down at her. "Even when she sleeps she leaves her hair up in a bun."

"Forget about her hair. We aren't here to look at it." James said as he gave Sirius a weird look. "Just summon her wand."

"Yes sir." Sirius saluted James.

McGonagall made a soft grunting noise that made the boys shut up and freeze. They watched McGonagall warily, but she just rolled over in her sleep, making the boys sigh in relief. Sirius summoned her wand and James quickly levitated the fake wand to where he saw the real wand come from.

"That was close. You should be quieter, James." Sirius said.

James glared at him. "You're the one doing most of the talking." He hissed.

McGonagall's eyes opened and she sat up. Her eyes swept over the room in a suspicious manner.

Under the cloak, James had his hand over Sirius's mouth and Sirius had his hand over James's mouth. They were slowly backing away from McGonagall's bed. It would be best to be as far away from the bed as possible incase McGonagall got out of her bed. They stood in the corner of the room and prayed that Peter would not call them on the mirror.

McGonagall pulled her wand to her and climbed out of her bed. She left her room.

James paled. "We have to get Peter and get out of here."

The boys waited a few minutes before opening the door and slipping out of the room.

"Peter." James called softly.

A frantic Peter poked his head out from behind the suit of armor. "Thank Merlin. When McGonagall came out, I thought the worse."

"Get under the cloak." Sirius hissed urgently. He lifted the cloak up so Peter knew where they were.

"We have to get to Dumbledore's office and hurry this up." James said.

The boys quickly, but quietly, made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Wand."

The gargoyle didn't move.

"The password has changed." Peter said.

"Start guessing." James said.

"Chocolate Frog."

"Pumpkin Pastry."

"Cauldron Cake."

"Licorice Wand."

"Acid Pops."

"Cockroach Clusters."

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

"Blood-flavored lollipops." James cried in frustration.

Surprisingly, the gargoyle jumped to the side.

"Blood-flavored lollipops, really?" James said shocked.

"Let's just go up." Sirius hissed.

They slipped quietly unto Dumbledore's office and pulled the cloak off themselves when they saw that it was empty. James stuffed the cloak into his robe pocket and he pulled out a folded up letter. He placed the letter neatly on the desk.

CLANG!

Sirius and James whipped around to see Peter swearing under his breath and clutching his foot. Next to him was a knocked over metal instrument that looked like it got knocked into the table next to it.

"Be quiet." Sirius hissed at him.

"Sorry." Peter replied.

"How are we supposed to get Dumbledore's wand?" Sirius asked.

James looked up from his staring contest with Fawkes to look at Sirius with a frown in place. "I don't think we should take his wand. It could be really dangerous. It's best for him to have his wand and Remus did put in the note that it was doing this for fun. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore won't mind when he realizes it is us. Let's just let him keep his wand."

"Fine." Sirius replied.

James smiled and petted Fawkes. "Let's finish up here. We have to get a few hours of sleep before we have to take that potion and spring Remus from the Hospital Wing."

Sirius nodded his head and grabbed the Sorting Hat. He turned to Fawkes and petted him. "I want to steal Fawkes."

James rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

As the boys were descending the stairs under the cloak, they heard a phoenix singing behind them. They turned around to see Fawkes following them.

"I think Fawkes wants to come with us for the takeover day." Peter whispered.

"Weird." James replied. "Let him come with us then."

In their dorm, James put the bag with all the wands in Remus's secret compartment and collapsed onto his bed in a dead sleep with Sirius and Peter doing the same thing. Fawkes perched himself on the bedpost of Remus's bed.

It only seemed like a few minutes later when the alarm started to go off. This alarm was followed by another alarm a minute later and another a minute later and another after that one a minute later so four alarms were going off.

Three groans were heard around the room.

"James, buddy, mate, I'm going to murder you." Sirius growled.

"We needed to be able to get up." James hissed. He pushed the covers off himself and turned the alarm next to his bed off. He got out of bed and moved to each alarm to turn them off as well. "Get out of bed. We need to finish the potion and go spring Remus."

Sirius and Peter groaned and rolled out of bed. The former was muttering something about a slave driver.

James ignored Sirius and started rummaging through his trunk for clothes.

When they were dressed, James and Sirius carefully pulled their cauldron that they used to make potions for pranks out of the cabinet in their room and put it on the floor. While they did that, Peter pulled four blue cloaks out of the cabinet in the bathroom. They were going to use black cloaks, but Remus shot that idea down. He said it would cause a lot of panic because the Knights of Walpurgis wear black cloaks.

"What does this potion do again?" Peter asked.

Sirius sighed in exasperation. "The potion is going to make us taller so people don't think it is a couple of teenagers taking over Hogwarts. Remus isn't going to take the potion because of his wounds from the full moon. Taking the potion and growing rapidly like this might upset his wounds and hurt him a lot."

"Won't it be suspicious if there is one little person among three tall people?" Peter asked.

"No. They might just think that he is a midget like Professor Flitwick." Sirius replied as he stirred the potion. "James, throw in the last few ingredients."

James did as he was told before looking at the potion book that he asked his dad to send him a few days before. The growing potion wasn't in their school books and they didn't want to take a book from the library or ask an older student for their book with the potion in it. It would be suspicious. "It says we have to wait another half an hour before the potion is complete. As soon as the potion is complete we are going to drink a glass and a half of this stuff. One glass of this stuff will last for twelve hours, so a glass and a half will last eighteen hours. That should be enough time, but to be sure, we are going put the rest in vials and take it with us. Do you have everything we need?"

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah, it's all packed in the bags." He motioned to the three bags sitting next to the door.

When the half hour passed, James poured the potion into three glasses. After grimacing about the taste of the potion, James poured another half a glass for each boy to drink. Sirius was gagging next to him after he finished drinking the potion.

"The potion will take a few minutes to work." James said as he began to pour the rest of the potion into three medium size vials. Just as he finished putting the potion the vials, his body stiffened for a moment before his body began to grow into that of a young adult wizard that looked about eighteen. He looked in the mirror when it was done and saw that his face was rid of all the baby fat and his hair was a little longer. He had grown a little more muscle as well.

"Great, it worked." Peter said, but it didn't sound like Peter. Their voices have changed as well. His hair was longer and wavier and his face lost all the baby fat it still had as well.

Sirius's hair was back down to his shoulders and he had grown more muscle as well. His face was clear of all baby fat and his blue-grey eyes shined with amusement and mischief. "Weird. Do you think this is how we will look when we are older?"

James shrugged. "I hoped. I'm no longer scrawny at this point."

Sirius smirked and looked at the clock to see that it was six thirty. "Time to spring Remus!"

Peter tossed each of his friends a cloak before throwing one over himself. He pulled the hood over his head before stuffing the fourth and smallest cloak into his bag.

James put the vials of the potion in his bag before pulling his cloak over himself and pulling his hood up. He grabbed his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and stuffed it in his pocket. "Let's go."

They quietly snuck out of their dorm, down the stairs and into the common room. Part of the reason they decided to do this so early was because they wanted to get out of the tower before everyone woke up. Out of the common room and in the hallway, Sirius checked the Fat Lady to see that she was still snoozing away. Happy, he petted Fawkes, who was sitting on his shoulder, and followed James and Peter down a stairs and hallways to get to the Hospital Wing.

"How long do you think it will take Madam Pomfrey to get here and heal Remus?" Peter asked when they had successfully hidden themselves outside the Hospital Wing.

"Not long." Sirius whispered and nodded down the corridor where he saw Madam Pomfrey walking towards them with a small figure floating in front of them. "James, go inside under the cloak and take the mirror with you. Alert us when she finishes."

James nodded his head. "Don't forget to slip her the sleeping potion in her tea while she is in the back room healing Remus."

"We won't. Now go." Sirius hissed.

James threw the cloak over himself and slipped through Hospital Wing doors just before Madam Pomfrey closed them. He followed her to the back room and quickly slipped in there. He stayed next to door where he had his ear pressed to it to listen to Sirius and Peter making their way to Madam Pomfrey's tea to put a sleeping potion in it, but kept his eyes on Madam Pomfrey so he could move away from the door when he had to.

Madam Pomfrey slipped a potion into Remus's mouth. She tilted his head back so he would be able to swallow it. After that she cast a few healing spells on his worst wounds. James watched as they slowly closed up a little bit. They weren't healing all the way. When that was finished, Madam Pomfrey began to wrap the wounds up in gauze. After all the wrapping was done, Madam Pomfrey poured another potion down Remus's throat.

James moved away from the door when he saw that Madam Pomfrey was almost finished with helping Remus.

After she did another check of him, Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and left the room. James sent Remus a sad look and followed Madam Pomfrey out of the room. She sat at her desk in the room and took a sip of her tea. Immediately, her eyes glazed over and she fell forward.

James checked that the Hospital Wing was empty before he took his invisibility cloak off and put it in his pocket. He pulled his mirror out. "Sirius Black."

Sirius appeared in the mirror. "Is it clear?"

"Yes."

Sirius and Peter opened the Hospital Wing door and came in. They saw James and he led them to the back room.

"It doesn't look like it was a bad full moon." Sirius commented.

James shook his head. He put his bag down on the bed and began shifting things around in it. "No, that's not it…no…..where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" Sirius asked confused as to what James was doing.

"Something to give Remus the energy to help takeover today." James replied as he put his head in the bag. "Where is it?"

Sirius shrugged and moved over to Remus's side. "Remus, wake up. Come on, mate, wake up!"

Remus groaned and shifted on the bed. "I'm tired."

"I know, mate, but James might have something to give you energy to help us with the prank." Sirius said.

"And I have chocolate for you." Peter said. He tossed a few chocolate frogs to Remus, who took them happily.

"FOUND IT!" James shouted as Remus devoured his last chocolate frog.

Remus groaned and grabbed his head. "Don't yell please. I have a headache."

"Sorry." James whispered. He held up a vial. "This is a potion that will give you some energy. Open up."

Remus looked doubtfully at the vial, but obeyed and opened his mouth for James to pour the potion in his mouth. It took a few minutes for the potion to take effect and for him to be able to move his arms and legs. He carefully pulled on his muggle clothes that were in the room. "Need coffee."

"We'll get you some later." James said as he looked at his watch. "It's time to begin the operation."

Remus nodded his head and took the cloak that Peter offered him. "You guys look very different being that tall. It's a little creepy."

"You'll get used to it." James said. "We have to go."

The boys hid in a little room under the Entrance Hall stairs. The sound of feet thundering down the stairs was muffled in this room, but could still be heard by the boys who knew all those feet were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I kind of forgot one thing for taking over the school. Our names." James mumbled.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I already thought about that. We could use nicknames that all have something in common."

"Fine, you are Wolf!" James looked at Remus as he said this.

"No." Remus snarled.

"Come on, Remus. No one will catch on to the meaning." James said.

"No James." Remus growled.

"Fine, be that way. Remus is Dark Moon. But I still want to call someone Wolf." James pouted.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll be Wolf if it means we can get on the move of taking over Hogwarts."

"Good! Peter can be Death." James said.

Peter spluttered. "Death? What kind of name is that?"

James glared at him. "We don't have a lot of time. So if you have something better than please tell me."

"Shadow?" Peter suggested.

James sighed. "Fine, you can be Shadow."

Sirius waved his hand in the air. "Can I be Death?"

James rolled his eyes. "Fine, but that means no one is Wolf."

"Good!" Remus snapped. "Just get your name already."

"I already have one. Eclipse." James said.

"Okay, Dark Moon, Eclipse, Death, and Shadow. They all sound so dark." Remus muttered.

"Who cares? We have a job to do." Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Then we shall proceed?"

James nodded his head. "Sirius and I will get the Great Hall under control. Remus, Peter, stay in the Entrance Hall until I give you the single to come in. Catch anyone who tries to escape the Great Hall and bring them back in."

"Yes sir!" Remus saluted. "So, I guess Eclipse is our leader during this."

James smiled and nodded his head. "If you guys agree."

"I couldn't have picked a better leader." Sirius grinned. "Can we just get started already?"

James nodded his head.

Outside the Great Hall, James and Sirius drew their wands. They nodded to Remus and Peter before blasting the doors to the Great Hall opened. Everyone whipped around to look at them in confusion and shock. Sirius reached into his bag. When his hand came out, he had four mini bombs, one between each of his fingers. His hand lashed forward and the four bombs flew from his hand. They created a smoke cover in the Great Hall.

With a smoke cover in place, James and Sirius moved down the aisle, throwing dung bombs and very small explosives here and there to cause a small panic.

With his werewolf sight, Remus could see better through the smoke than Peter and could see if students were running out of the Great Hall. He took a net from Peter and would cast it over them and throw them back into the Great Hall, still trapped in the net. Peter had a whole bunch of nets in his bags just for this.

"Let's get into the Great Hall and close the doors." Peter said.

Remus agreed and they both entered the Great Hall. With a few waves of his wand and a few whispered spells, the doors were fixed, closed, and locked. He and Peter stood in front of the doors like guards.

When the smoke cleared, the students found two cloaked figures out the front of the Great Hall, pointing their wands at the teachers. In the back of the Great Hall were two more cloaked figures, each holding a wand. There were a few students trapped in nets on the ground around the Great Hall doors.

Professor McGonagall stood up and drew her wand. "Who do you think you are?"

James smirked under his hood. "I am Eclipse."

"What kind of name is that?" McGonagall growled.

"It's my name." Eclipse replied.

"What are you doing here?" McGonagall asked angrily.

"Taking over." Eclipse's partner said. "I am Death."

McGonagall raised her wand. "I don't think so."

Death smirked. "Really? Then attack."

McGonagall waved her wand, but it exploded in her hand. She gasped and glared at Death. "What did you do?"

Dumbledore stood up and looked at his opponents. "I believe they have switched her wands." He eyed Fawkes. "And stolen Fawkes."

Death grinned under his hood and petted Fawkes one more time before he flew into the air.

Eclipse looked at Death. They didn't switch Dumbledore's wand and he most likely knew that. What was he up to?

"Shadow, get up here!" Eclipse called to Peter as he kept his wand trained on the professors.

Shadow turned to the smallest figure and said something. The smallest figure shrugged. Shadow said something else before walking to the front of the Great Hall. The other students watched him nervously and with fear.

"Do you have it?" Eclipse whispered to Shadow.

Shadow tossed his bag to Eclipse and went to stand next to Death.

Eclipse pulled the Sorting Hat out of the bag and lifted it up to show the students. "We are taking Hogwarts over. We are the new rulers of Hogwarts. From this moment on, there are no more houses." He pointed his wand at the Sorting Hat. "Incendio!"

Fire erupted from Eclipse's wand and caught the hat on fire. He dropped the hat to the ground and let it burn there. Some of the students gasped, others glared at the cloaked figures, and other looked at the cloaked figures scared.

"The school is ours now! Anyone who defies us will face severe consequences!" Eclipse said.

"Where are our wands?" Slughorn demanded when he saw that his wand exploded as well.

"Where you will never find them." The smirk Death was wearing could be heard in his voice.

Death moved towards the Gryffindor table, making some of the younger student cry out in fear. He ignored them and grabbed a cup of coffee off the table, put some sugar and milk until it and moved to the smallest figure of the group at the Great Hall doors. He handed the coffee to a grateful Dark Moon and moved back to Eclipse and Shadow.

Eclipse turned to Death.

Death shrugged. "He said he wanted coffee."

Eclipse rolled his eyes when blades shot past his head. He looked around to find Hollock's pinned to the wall by the sleeves of his robes. He looked down the tables to find Remus with his arm raised as if he just threw a knife. "Did you just try to attack me?" Eclipse snapped at Hollock. He snapped his fingers.

Death and Shadow immediately moved into action. They pulled Hollock's arms off the wall and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"Does anyone else want to try?" Eclipse asked.

No one said anything.

"Dark Moon." Eclipse nodded at the smaller boy.

Dark Moon moved up to the Head Table and waved his wand a few times, creating ropes that tied the professors to their chairs. A few of them struggled and tried to get free, but to no avail. They were trapped.

Death returned to the Great Hall. Smirking, Death bowed to Eclipse and clasped his hands behind his back. "Shadow is keeping watch over Hollock."

"Good." Eclipse said. "Get the other prisoners to him."

"Yes sir." Death said.

"Take Professor Dumbledore to his office." Eclipse whispered. "Where are you taking the others?"

"The Hospital Wing. We figured it would just be easier to lock them all in there." Death whispered. He levitated Slughorn's chair and took him to the Hospital Wing.

McGonagall looked skeptically at Dark Moon. He was either a kid or a short person. If it was a kid, it was most likely a student here at Hogwarts.

"Are you okay?" Eclipse asked Dark Moon quietly.

"I'm exhausted. That potion isn't doing much for me. It gave me energy to get out of bed, but it's wearing out fast." Dark Moon replied.

Eclipse looked around at the students. "As soon as Death gets all the prisoners to the Hospital Wing, you can go take a nap. We got everything under control." He looked at Dark Moon. "You can last that long, right?"

"I'll try." Dark Moon said, breathing heavily. "But I've never gotten up this early after a full moon."

"Sit down. Standing is using all your energy." Eclipse said. He gently gripped Dark Moon's arm and pulled him down to his butt to sit on the stairs. When Dark Moon was sitting, Eclipse stood up and looked at the panic stricken students. "You can eat. I'm not going to make you starve."

Some students started eating, while others continued to glare at Eclipse.

Death came back into the Great Hall. "Is Dark Moon okay?" He asked as he started levitating Sprout's chair.

"He just needs rest. I'm surprised he was able to throw those knives as well as he did without hurting Hollock." Eclipse replied. "You need to hurry up so he can go rest."

"I'm going as fast as I can. I'm one person." Death snapped.

Eclipse sighed and turned to Dark Moon. He kneeled next to him. "Do you have any idea of how to make this go faster?"

Dark Moon whispered in his ear. He couldn't talk any louder because the students and teachers would recognize his voice because it hasn't changed like his friends.

"Death, come here." Eclipse said and whispered the plan to him.

"Simple, yet effective." Death replied. He waved his wand, creating a rope that tied all of the professors' chairs together. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the Great Hall with the chairs dragging behind him.

"I wonder what Professor Dumbledore is doing. He still has his wand." Eclipse whispered.

Dark Moon shrugged, but stopped as soon as he started and winced in pain.

"Do you need a pain potion?" Eclipse asked.

Dark Moon shook his head.

It was another half hour before Death and Shadow returned to the Great Hall. When they were back at his side and after bowing to him, Eclipse stood up and turned to the students. "All of you will stay here. You will be locked in here."

Dark Moon looked up at Eclipse, confused.

"We have more planning to do." Eclipse told him quietly.

"Where are we going?" Death asked.

"The Headmaster's office, our new office." Eclipse answered.

Dark Moon slumped over onto the ground.

"He fainted finally." Shadow said, staring at the small form of Dark Moon.

Eclipse sighed. "Death."

Death picked Dark Moon up and threw him over his shoulder. "Where do I take him?"

"Our dorm." Eclipse whispered. "Then we are going to our office."

"Yes sir." Death said.

Eclipse laughed. "Why do you keep calling me sir and bowing to me?"

"We have to make it look like you are our master and we are your loyal servants." Death replied amused.

Smirking, Eclipse walked down the aisle between the tables to the Great Hall doors with Shadow and Death following him. All the students watched each of their steps carefully. At the doors, Eclipse let Shadow and Death leave before slamming the doors shut and locking them with a wave of his wand.

"You know they can escape that if they want." Death said.

"I know, but I had Dark Moon look up a locking spell for me. This locking spells makes it so I can decide who can and can't open the doors. Only the Marauders can unlock the door. If anyone else tries, they will be shocked and blasted away from the door." Eclipse explained.

"I didn't even know a spell like that existed." Death replied. He shifted his feet from the weight of Dark Moon. "I'll be going to our dorm. I'll meet up with you soon."

Death gently put Dark Moon on his bed before leaving the room. He headed downstairs to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. When he entered the office, he found Eclipse and Shadow sitting on Dumbledore's desk with the Headmaster tied to his chair behind his desk.

"So, now that we are all here…" Eclipse started.

"All? Wasn't there a fourth with you?" Dumbledore interrupted.

Eclipse shrugged. "He's sleeping. He had a long night preparing for this. As I was saying, now that we are all here, I would like to ask you. Why did you not stop us? I know you still have your wand."

"I was curious as to what you would do, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore replied.

Eclipse laughed and pulled his hood off. "How did you know?"

"Who else would take over the school? Plus, you four were missing from the Great Hall. So, how long do you plan on holding my school hostage?" Dumbledore chuckled.

Eclipse shrugged. "Not long. We mostly did this for fun. Probably just a day, maybe two. Depends on if we spread the potion out."

"Ah, the growing potion. It is why you look like adults." Dumbledore said.

"Yes."

"Why didn't Mr. Lupin use it?" Dumbledore asked.

"We didn't want him to use it after the full moon. We thought it might agitate his wounds." Death explained.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "It must be tough for him. That note you left me also gave me a hint. I must know though, what did you do with the real Sorting Hat? I know you didn't set the real one on fire."

"It's in our dorm. We just needed it to make a copy and so no one would see it in here and get suspicious." Shadow replied.

"If I promise not to interfere with your game and stay in my office until you say otherwise, will you untie me?" Dumbledore asked.

Eclipse chuckled and with a wave of his wand, the ropes around Dumbledore came undone. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Have a fun game and please try not to scare or hurt the students." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Eclipse said as he pulled his hood back on. "We're going to the Hospital Wing."

"Why?" Death asked as he followed Eclipse out of the office.

"I want to get Dark Moon a pain potion and we have to check on our prisoners." Eclipse explained.

The professors glared up at the Marauders when they came in. Hollock and Madam Pomfrey were tied to beds and the rest were still tied to their chairs. Eclipse ignored them at the moment and looked through the potion cupboard for a pain potion. When he found one, he slipped it into his pocket.

"I'm willing to let you go back to teaching the students if you don't do anything to defy us." Eclipse told them. "You can either stay locked up in here or you can teach the students, but if you defy us, you are coming back in here. It's your choice. Think about it. Shadow, watch them."

Eclipse led Death to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady frowned at them, but let them through. They entered their dorm to find Remus sitting up on his bed, grabbing his head in pain.

James ripped his hood off. "I knew you weren't okay." He pulled the vial out. "This is a pain potion."

Remus frowned. "I don't take pain potions."

"Why not?" James growled.

"I'm used to pain." Remus replied.

James shook his head. He moved over to Remus and forced the potion down his throat. "There we go. That will help you." He sat next to Remus. "I need you to go to the Great Hall and keep an eye on the students when you are feeling better."

Remus nodded his head. "I'll go there in a few hours. I want to sleep for a little while longer."

"Okay. Dumbledore knows what we are doing now. He said he will stay in his office until the game is over. Rest up, Remus. I have a feeling that the students aren't going to let this happen without a fight. You have to be prepared." James said.

"I will. I just need some sleep." Remus replied.

"Right, sorry, we'll get out." James grinned at his friend. He left the dorm with Sirius.

"How are we going to do this?" Sirius asked.

James smirked. "We are going to wing it. It will be more fun this way."

Two figures approached the two boys from the shadows. "I think it is time that we joined you."

**A/N: Right, when I got the idea for this chapter, it was supposed to be simple, but as I was writing it, it got way more complex than what I planned, so I'm splitting it into two chapters.**

**Remus doesn't actually have any skills with a knife. He just used a spell to get his skills with a knife for this chapter.**

****Please Review!**  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Hogwarts Takeover Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been busy. Also, my updates might start taking longer like this one. These last few weeks have been busy. But now my updates might take longer because I got a summer job. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 14: Hogwarts Takeover Part 2 **

Dark Moon sat on the Head Table in the Great Hall. Many of the students were glaring at him. School was hard enough with all the peer pressure and dealing with the Slytherins. They didn't want to have to deal with their school being taking over by four maniacs!

Dark Moon honestly didn't care about the students glaring at him. He was still exhausted from the full moon. So exhausted, that he was actually hoping that one of the students would attack him to put him out of his misery so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of his wounds anymore. But actually getting hit with a spell wasn't going to happen. Eclipse wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt in his exhausted and weak state, so he got him two guards. And these two guards were also wearing blue cloaks, but Dark Moon knew who they were, Solstice and Solar. Also known as Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*

A few days ago the Marauders were sitting in the common room late at night. They were the only ones in there at the moment and were planning their takeover of Hogwarts.

"No, we need something that will give us cover." James said.

"Something like those Vapeur Bombe that Sirius gave me." Remus suggested.

"Yes, but I want them in little ball form so they are like smoke bombs." James replied.

Remus raised a brow. "Where did you learn about smoke bombs?"

"I live in an area that muggles and wizards live together. You pick up a few things." James said with a shrug.

Sirius leaned back in his seat. "That is going to be a little difficult. I don't know how to do that."

"We can help you if-"

"You tell us what you are doing."

The boys whipped around to see Fabian and Gideon in their pajamas and grinning at them.

"We aren't doing anything." James replied innocently.

Fabian snorted. "Yes, you are and whatever you are doing is beyond your knowledge."

"You need the help of two older students." Gideon said, putting a finger at himself then at his brother.

James sighed and spoke quietly with his friends. After a few minutes, he waved Gideon and Fabian over to them. He quietly told them their plan. When he was finished, Gideon and Fabian were grinning like mad.

"We have never done that. So, we are going to make an alliance to do this?" Fabian asked.

Sirius nodded his head. "If you can get us those smokes bombs, yes."

"When are we going to begin the operation?" Gideon asked.

Sirius looked at his friends, who nodded their heads. He turned back to the twins. "We are planning to take over on Sunday when Remus returns."

"Returns?" Gideon asked confused.

"I have to go home on Saturday." Remus replied.

Gideon and Fabian knew not to ask. They knew that Remus had a lot of problems in his family and that he didn't like to talk about it.

*E*N*D* *F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*

After waking up from his nap earlier, Eclipse told Dark Moon as they were approaching the Great Hall that the point of taking over Hogwarts now was to see how long it took the students to realize that their capturers were the four troublemaking second years.

When they entered the Great Hall, Dark Moon was confused to see two more cloaked figures already there. He asked Eclipse about them and he replied that they were his guard until he felt strong enough to guard the students on his own.

*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*

Gideon and Fabian woke up at seven like they normally do, but unlike normal, they quickly got dressed and left the dorm without bothering to wait for their friends. Today was the day the Marauders and them were planning to takeover Hogwarts. They snuck into the common room and over to the fireplace. Fabian pulled a brick out of the wall near the fireplace to reveal a secret compartment. In the secret compartment were two cloaks and two small black drawstring bags. Inside the bags were their own smoke bombs and little bombs.

After throwing the cloaks on, the two sixth years left the tower and headed to a secret passage that was near Gryffindor Tower. They were the only ones who knew about it. Neither of them told the Marauders about it. They had to find it on their own, so the Marauders had to find it on their own too. The secret passage was dimly lit by a torch every four feet. This passage slanted downwards like a very steep hill. It led to the small chamber in the Entrance Hall. They agreed to wait here and watch what the Marauders did before joining them.

When four cloaked figures appeared, the twins smirked and watched as the two tallest went into the Great Hall by blasting the doors down while the other two stayed in the Entrance Hall. Smoke started pouring out of the Great Hall and small explosions could be heard.

As the smoke cleared, the two other cloaked figures were gone. The twins waited until someone appeared. They watched as two cloaked figures appeared, dragging a teacher between them. A few minutes later one of the figures returned and entered the Great Hall just to come back out a few minutes later with a teacher tied to a chair and floating in front of him.

When the four cloaked figures left the Great Hall after all the teachers were taken away, Solstice and Solar followed the boys in the shadow. They followed them to the Hospital Wing and watched as three of them came out, then followed them again from the shadows to the Gryffindor Tower.

They waited outside in the shadows until Eclipse and Death came out and began following them again.

"How are we going to do this?" Death was asking.

Eclipse smirked. "We are going to wing it. It will be more fun this way."

Solstice walked out of the shadows with Solar following him. "I think it is time that we joined you."

Death turned around to look at them. "It's about time you two showed up."

"It's good you two showed up. I need you two to go to the Great Hall. Dark Moon is going to watch over the students after he's taken a nap. But the problem is that I don't think that will be enough for him to get his strength back. He's had a long and tiring night so I want you two in the Great Hall to help him and act like guards to him until he gets his strength back." Eclipse said.

"Sounds fun." Solar said. "We'll head there now and wait for Dark Moon to show up."

*E*N*D* *F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*

Shadow was sitting on the desk in the Hospital Wing as he watched the teachers struggle in their binds while glaring at him. He sighed and stretched his arms above his head. How did he get the most boring job?

McGonagall glared at Shadow. "What is your leader's plan?"

"I don't really see how that is any of your business." Shadow replied.

"It is my business since I am the Deputy Headmistress here." McGonagall said angrily.

Shadow smirked. "Were Deputy Headmistress. We are the rulers of this school now in case you forgot."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong with the supposed new rulers of Hogwarts. They was something oddly familiar about them, but what is it?

"What?" Shadow asked her.

McGonagall pursed her lips and didn't reply.

"What happened last night to make you so tired and weak, Dark Moon?" Solar asked.

Dark Moon flexed his fingers then his hand followed by his wrist. The sleeve of his cloak slipped a little so he could see his bandaged up arm. "Not much. I was just up all night with my uncle at St. Mungo's. He's in a horrible state, and then my cousin and I got in an argument about halfway through that night which ended up being a fight." He said in a calm, unconcerned tone.

"Why were you fighting with him?" Solstice asked.

"Stress levels were high." Dark Moon replied easily. "Do you guys have a sister?"

Solstice grinned a little. "An older sister. She's getting married this summer. Her name is Molly Prewett. Why?"

"I was just curious because I remember Jason telling me at one point that she is getting married to Arthur Weasley. He said he knew Molly from Hogwarts. She was a few years above him and in Gryffindor." Dark Moon replied.

"What has he said about her?" Solar asked as he swept his eyes over the students who were beginning to get really nervous about what was going to happen.

"She is really scary." Dark Moon said, grinning slightly.

Solstice nodded his head. "She is. She really disproves of pranks."

"Must be difficult for you guys then." Dark Moon said.

"I'll say. She is always-"

"Scolding us-"

"For playing pranks."

"She just doesn't realize-"

"That pranks are a part of-"

"Who we are!" They finished together.

Dark Moon looked between the two and laughed. "Interesting way of talking."

"Thank you!" Solstice and Solar mocked bowed to Dark Moon.

Dark Moon laughed and looked back at the students. The school was under their control and the students knew it.

Eclipse and Death slammed the Hospital Wing doors open and marched loudly inside. Death was holding a brown rucksack which he threw onto an empty bed. He jumped on the bed and laid on it with his hands under his head.

"So are we going to start?" Death asked.

Eclipse mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'lazy arse." "Sure, why not?" He said louder. He crossed his arms and looked at the professors. "For reasons unknown, Dumbledore has handed the castle over to us without a fight."

"You're lying. He would never do that." McGonagall snarled at Eclipse.

Death and Eclipse looked at each other and shrugged.

"Believe what you want. It won't change the fact that we are still in charge here." Death said. He opened the rucksack and pulled out a wand. "I believe this is your wand, Minerva?

McGonagall glared at him. "How did you get that?"

"That," Death tossed the wand into the air and caught it a few times, "is none of ya business."

McGonagall growled. That was her wand so it was her business.

Eclipse snorted. "You are lucky Dark Moon isn't here or he would have beaten you up for talking like that."

Death grinned. "This is the perfect place to be beaten up, isn't it?"

"Sure it is." Shadow replied with an eye roll. "But I think you two are getting off track."

"Right you are, Shadow." Death said, but stopped and looked at Eclipse. "What is the point?"

Eclipsed slammed his palm into his face. "Next time Dark Moon is coming with me and you are going to watch the kids."

Slughorn frowned. "What have you done to the students?"

"Nothing yet and if you want it to stay that way, you will follow our ruling this school without complaint." Eclipsed answered. "You will teach your class and that is all. You will not tell the students anything that doesn't have to do with your class. Understand?"

The teachers shared annoyed and angry looks. For the sake of protecting their students, they would agree with these people.

"Fine."

"Goody, so onto the next part?" Death asked excitedly.

This worried the teachers. If someone called Death was happy, it couldn't be good.

"Yes. Fawkes, go to Dark Moon." Eclipse told the phoenix that was sitting on the desk with Shadow.

Fawkes blinked and took off into the air.

"How did you get Fawkes to abandon Dumbledore and listen to you?" Sprout asked angrily.

Eclipse, Shadow, and Death looked at each other and shrugged. "No idea."

Death turned back to the professors. "We will let you go now and give you back your wands, but if you try anything, I want you to remember the students."

Dark Moon looked up when he heard Fawkes's song and saw the phoenix flying towards him. The phoenix landed next to him and let Dark Moon pet him.

"What does that mean?" Solstice asked.

"Just this." Dark Moon pulled his wand out. As he did this, the Head Boy and Girl stood up and took their wands out, causing Dark Moon to smirk. "You can try." He said quietly to himself.

Both Heads tried to fire a spell, but like the professors, their wands blew up in their faces. They coughed and waved the smoke from the explosion away.

"You swapped their wands too?" Solar asked.

Dark Moon shrugged. "We wanted to be sure it would be safe." He stood up on the table and pointed his wand ahead of him. With a sideway slash, a blast like sound and a whispered spell, anything that had to do with Hogwarts' houses was ripped from the walls of Hogwarts. Outside the Great Hall, the house hourglasses emptied themselves.

Some of the students screamed in shock as the house flags set on fire as soon as they touched the ground after being ripped from the wall. The other students glared at Dark Moon as some of the younger students burst into tears at what was happening.

"Isn't setting it all on fire going a little far?" Solar asked quietly.

Dark Moon kneeled down on the table. "Don't worry. This stuff is fake. We duplicated all the stuff last Thursday and put the fake ones up." Dark Moon explained to them.

"You guys really thought everything through." Solstice said.

Dark Moon nodded his head. "We didn't want to destroy any real school property. McGonagall would kill us and I want to live to see seventh year."

"Us too." Solar and Solstice said.

Solstice turned back to the students to address them. "The teachers have already surrendered. It's time you do as well."

"What did you guys do to your voices?" Dark Moon whispered to Solar.

Solar grinned. "A vocal spell. It changes our voices."

Dark Moon nodded his head. "Tell them they may leave the Great Hall, but not to try anything and they can't send letters to anyone. They are to go directly to their rooms. Also, because I don't trust them, they will be escorted by you two, one house at a time."

"Sure thing, Dark Moon, but what will you be doing while we are doing this?" Solstice asked.

"Sitting here, keeping an eye on the students." Dark Moon replied. "Maybe take another nap."

"You just woke up an hour ago." Solstice said.

"And you got three and a half hours of sleep. Isn't that enough for you…."

"Or are you that greedy for sleep?"

Dark Moon snorted. "I got absolutely no sleep last night so I'm exhausted. Just make the announcement now."

"Hey kids!" Solstice yelled.

The students looked at the three.

"We will be taking you back to your houses now and you will stay there until we got the school set up that you are allowed to roam it." Solar said.

"You will also not be sending any letters!" Solstice added, causing the students to become outraged.

"Shut up!" Solar screamed at them. He pointed to the farthest left to the Slytherin table. "We will be taking you to your common room first. Up!"

When Solar and Solstice left the Great Hall, Dark Moon leaned back on his hands and watched the students. He was dying from his wounds. He was afraid to move too much because he thought he might tear open one of his wounds. They really should have waited one more day before starting their plan to rule Hogwarts.

After untying all the teachers and giving them their wands back, Eclipse, Shadow, and Death left them to their own devices and headed to the Owlery. Eclipse cast a locking spell on the Owlery so no one could get into it to send a letter. With that done, the three turned and headed to the Great Hall.

Eclipse entered the Great Hall and rolled his eyes. Dark Moon was lying on the Head Table with his legs hanging off the edge. He looked around the Great Hall to find the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables empty.

"Hiya Death, Shadow, Eclipse." Solar and Solstice greeted when they came back into the Great Hall.

"We're almost done with getting the students back to their common rooms." Solar said.

"When we are done with this we will patrol the school to make sure no students left their common room after we took them there." Solstice added.

Eclipse nodded his head. "The professors are in their rooms or their office or their classrooms."

"What is Dark Moon doing?" Death nodded his head towards Dark Moon.

"Sleeping, maybe. I don't really know." Solar replied.

"Is he supposed to be doing something besides sitting in here?" Solstice asked.

Eclipse shrugged.

"Oi, Gryffindors! Follow us!" Solar yelled.

Eclipse, Death, and Shadow moved aside to let the annoyed, angry, and upset Gryffindors be shepherd out of the Great Hall with Solar in front of them and Solstice following behind them to make sure no one tried to sneak off.

"Yo Dark Moon!" Death poked Dark Moon in the stomach.

Dark Moon yelled in shocked and kicked his leg out to hit Death in the head. Death yelled as he fell backwards onto the ground and grabbed his jaw.

"Dark Moon, I think you broke his jaw." Eclipse said in a daze voice.

Dark Moon groaned and sat up. He pulled his wand out and slid off the table. "Eclipse, block us from the Hufflepuffs while I heal it."

Eclipse and Shadow moved in front of Death and Dark Moon.

"Sorry about that." Dark Moon whispered as he pulled Death's hood off. He whispered a spell as he waved his wand, ending the spell with his wand pointed at Death's chin. Death yelped in pain as his jaw was healed. "All fixed."

Death pulled his hood over his face. "Thanks for that."

"How much longer will your potion last?" Dark Moon asked.

Eclipse frowned and turned around. "Twelve hours, maybe less."

Dark Moon nodded his head. He watched Solar and Solstice come back in and take the Hufflepuffs away. "Let's go to the Headmaster's office."

"Hey Professor Dumbledore," Dark Moon said when the Marauders entered the Headmaster's office.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"Can you change the password into your office so the teachers can't come up here and try to get your help during the game?" Dark Moon asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Sure." He left his office and came back a few minutes later. "All done."

"What is your new password?" Dark Moon asked.

"Exploding Bonbons." Dumbledore replied.

Dark Moon smiled. "Lovely."

Lily turned to her friends, Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald, Karen Danas and Mali Jonan, in the Gryffindor common room. "Have you seen Potter and his friends?"

The girls shook her head.

"Now that I think about it. I haven't seen Gideon or Fabian all day either." Ness said, looking away from the window.

Shawn frowned and ran up the dorm steps to the second year dorm. He threw the door open and looked around the room. It was completely empty. An empty cauldron sat on the floor near the cabinet in the room. He opened the cabinet and the Hogwarts' school flags and the sorting hat fell out of it. "They didn't." He laughed. He scooped the flags and sorting hat up into his arms and walked back to the common room.

"Look at what I found!" Shawn laughed loudly as he lifted the flags and sorting hat up for everyone to see. "Found them in the second year dorms."

"Those little….." Lily growled.

"But the people wearing the cloaks were tall, except that one. They don't look like second years." Mali said confused.

"They made a growing potion." Shawn explained.

"How do you know?" Angel asked.

"I found the empty cauldron in their room." Shawn replied.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"Gideon and Fabian must be in on this since there are six of them." Ness said.

"We have to end the game." Shawn said with a grin.

Ness smiled. "And how do we do that?"

"I have no idea!" Shawn yelled as he fell back onto the couch with his head on Angel's lap. He smiled up at her.

A few hours later, Ness, Shawn, and Angel snuck out of Gryffindor Tower. They quietly walked to McGonagall's office, checking around each corner to make sure that one of the Marauders or twins wasn't coming.

"What are you three doing here?" McGonagall asked when the three successfully made it to her office.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, and the Prewett twins are the ones behind today's activities." Shawn chuckled.

"Marauders, I should have known." McGonagall growled under her breath. She smirked evilly. "Time to find them." She pulled her wand out and three silver cats burst from her wand and swept out of the room.

Shawn nodded his head and left the room. He wanted to find the twins and take them down.

McGonagall swept from her room to begin searching the school for her students.

In the Hospital Wing, Dark Moon and Death lay passed out on the beds while Shadow and Eclipse were playing a game of Exploding Snape. They knew they couldn't go back to the Gryffindor Tower since the growing potion hasn't worn off yet.

Being so immersed in their game, they were really surprised when the Hospital Wing doors were blasted open by their Head of House. Shadow stumbled backwards off the bed. The thud of him hitting the ground caused Death to shoot up. Dark Moon just kept sleeping.

"What's going on?" Death asked groggily.

"You four!" McGonagall growled.

Before she could go any farther, there was a loud blast from above them.

"What the hell is going on?" Eclipse growled. He jumped off the bed and pulled his wand out.

"Lower your wand, Potter." Slughorn said.

Eclipse paused and looked at Death and Shadow. "Took them long enough to figure out it is us."

Another bang from above made the teachers and Marauders stop and look at the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on?" Shadow asked.

"Wands boys." McGonagall said and with a wave of her wand all of the Marauders' wands came to her.

Before the boys could protest about their wands being taken, their bodies growled light blue. When the light died down, they were back to their normal twelve/thirteen year old selves. Their cloaks were now two sizes too big for them so they threw them off.

"You boys are in a lot of trouble." McGonagall said.

"We figured, but at least we had fun first." James replied. He looked over at Remus, then back at McGonagall, Sprout, Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey before moving over to Remus's sleeping form. He slipped his cloak off him and pressed his hand against Remus's chest. To his horror, he felt something wet through the fabric. He lifted his friend's shirt to find his bandages covered in blood. "Stupid idiot! We told him not to push himself today and he goes and does the exact opposite of what we say. Madam Pomfrey, can you help him? I think he tore one of his wounds open, the idiot."

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Remus and pushed James out of the way to start working on Remus's wounds that ripped open since that morning.

Another bang from the floor above made James break his gaze from watching Madam Pomfrey heal Remus to look at his teachers. "What is going on up there?"

"Let's go find out!" Sirius declared. He raced past the teachers with James and Peter following. They ignored the teachers yelling at them to stop.

When they reached the next floor, they find Shawn and Ness dueling against Fabian and Gideon. Angel stood on the sidelines watching in amusement. "Hi boys. Got caught?"

"Yeah, I say we're going to be in detention for a while." James replied.

After McGonagall made it up to the next level and ended the duel, she took the Marauders (minus Remus) and twins to her office to scold them for their prank while she sent Shawn to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve the Sorting Hat and the House flags. She gave them an hour long lecture before sentencing them to four double detentions and took a hundred points from Gryffindor or she said she would as soon as the hourglasses were fixed.

In Gryffindor Tower, the Marauders were met with an angry scolding from Lily before they snuck up to their dorm to find Remus already there. He looked up at them and grinned. "What did McGonagall say?"

"Four double detentions, a nasty lecture, and one hundred points from us as soon as the hourglasses are fixed." James replied. "How are you?"

"Fine. It was only two cuts that ripped open. I'm upset that Madam Pomfrey woke me up from my nap though to send me back here." Remus replied. "All well. I'm tired so night guys!"

"Night Remus!"

**A/N: The ending of the prank was rushed cause I was in a hurry. Sorry.**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the birthday song. I found the birthday song on youtube and loved it so I used it here. It's called the funny birthday song. Don't own it, don't know who does!**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 15: Happy Birthday!**

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" A voice yelled loudly.

Three screams sounded followed by three thuds. After the thuds, some swearing was heard and the sound of something breaking was next, which resulted in more swearing, than someone screamed in surprise, almost giving all the occupants of the room heart attacks.

So basically, it was a normal day in the second year boys' dorm, home to the Marauders.

"We're running late again, aren't we?" James asked grumpily when he got over the mild heart attack that Remus just gave him.

"Yes." Remus was already rummaging through his dresser for his uniform. When he found one, he went into the bathroom to change, locking the door behind him. Although his friends know he was a werewolf and seen his scars, Remus refused to change in front of them. He hates all the scars on his body and doesn't want his friends to see them. Showing them the scars once was bad enough.

After doing this at least five times a month since they began to attend Hogwarts, the boys were able to get dressed quickly enough to make it to the Great Hall five minutes before classes began. They each grabbed something to eat and left the Great Hall to head to class, eating their food on the way.

"There has to be a faster way to the Great Hall in the morning." Sirius said as the boys walked into Transfiguration.

"We'll look around this weekend." James replied as McGonagall gave the boys an annoyed look. "We haven't done much exploring this year. It's time we made up for that."

"Here. Here." Sirius and Peter agreed as they sat at the desk behind Remus and James.

As class began, Remus began to take notes while James stared at the chalkboard and listened to McGonagall (Transfiguration is his favorite class so he always listens even if he doesn't take notes), Sirius doodled, and Peter rested his head on his hand and stared at his friends' backs. Remus was the only Marauder who took notes all the time. Peter took notes occasionally, but he preferred to copy Remus's. His were more thorough. James and Sirius only ever took notes when Remus couldn't be at school.

About twenty minutes into class, Sirius looked at Remus to see him completely immersed in his note taking. Smiling, Sirius took out his enchanted parchment to write to James.

_James, Remy's birthday is this Saturday. He hasn't mentioned it though. I don't think he wants to celebrate it.- SB_

_We know he doesn't. Remember last year? Anyway, what's your point in bringing this up?- JP_

_We need to do something special for him and make sure it doesn't end like it did last year.- SB_

_Like what?- JP_

_I don't know.- SB_

_You're hopeless.- JP_

_Then you come up with a great idea!- SB_

James looked at Remus as he thought. As soon as he looked at him, an idea came into his mind.

_He likes flying.- JP_

_What does that have to do with this?- SB_

_Remember last year when his cousin got him that Quidditch set?- JP_

_Yeah.- SB_

_He got the set, but how is he supposed to play?- JP_ He was trying to get Sirius to figure it out on his own.

_I'm lost.- SB_

James smacked his face.

_A BROOM!- JP_

_Huh?- SB_

_Are you really this thick or are you fooling around?- JP_

_I'm really lost, James.- SB_

_We should get him his own broom so he doesn't have to use the school's or borrow someone else's anymore.- JP_

_Oh.- SB_

_What do you think?- JP_

_I like the idea. We should send a letter to his cousin and uncle to see what they think.- SB_

_Looks like you are finally thinking AFTER I EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO YOU!- JP_

_You don't need to yell.- SB_

_I'm not yelling. I am expressing my anger and annoyance at you in capital letters.- JP_

Having no reply to that, Sirius slipped his enchanted parchment into his backpack. In front of him, James smirked in satisfaction and put his own parchment away.

After class, James and Sirius pulled Peter away from Remus to tell him their plan. Remus didn't notice and kept walking towards his next class. It wasn't until he sat down in class that he realized he wasn't with his friends for the first time since Malfoy attacked him in the library. Remus wasn't worried though. It was actually annoying to never get a moment alone.

James, Sirius, and Peter came running into class just before the bell rang for class to start.

"Where were you guys?" Remus asked as Peter sat next to him.

"Nowhere important." Sirius replied happily.

Remus looked at them suspiciously, but Binns began the lesson at that moment so he turned around and dropped the subject.

Throughout the lesson, Remus kept turning around in his seat to see James writing something with Sirius pointing things out here and there. He frowned. James and Sirius didn't take notes when they knew they could 'borrow' Remus's notes. What were they planning?

Halfway through the lesson, James noticed Remus looking at him and Sirius again. He elbowed Sirius in the side and nodded his head towards Remus. They both looked back at Remus and grinned.

As soon as the bell rang, Sirius and James were out of the class and down at the other end of the hall before Remus could exit the classroom. Confused, Remus followed Peter to the Great Hall for lunch.

"What are James and Sirius doing?" Remus asked.

Peter shrugged. "Running around like two insane idiots?"

Remus laughed. "Maybe they are doing just that."

Peter grinned about his lie working and the image of his friends running around the castle like maniacs.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"REMUS, GUESS WHAT!" Three loud and annoying voices yelled Saturday morning.

Remus groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. He snuggled farther under his blankets. Why did his friends always insist on waking him up early on the weekends? Couldn't they let him just once sleep in? Sleep was nice.

"No, no, no, Remus. Don't you know what day this is?" James asked as he pulled the duvet off Remus's bed to reveal the small body of Remus. He, Sirius, and Peter were standing around Remus's bed, each grinning.

"Saturday and I want to sleep in." Remus grumbled.

"Well, it is true that it is Saturday, but that's not what we meant." Peter replied, shifting his weight to his other foot.

"And we did let you sleep in for your birthday. It's almost lunch time." Sirius said.

Remus lifted his head off the bed. He blinked at his friends in a dazed state. "Did I forget something important about this day?" He looked at the ceiling and thought about the day. "Um…..I can't think of anything special about this day. I think I lost track of my days."

Sirius snorted. "How could you forget about your birthday?"

Remus groaned and let his head fall back onto his bed. "I thought I told you guys not to bother with my birthday, especially after last year."

"We are determined to break this curse you have with your birthday, so get out of your bed and enjoy your birthday!" James said, kicking the end of the bed.

Remus sighed and climbed out of bed. He sat on the floor. "I'm out of my bed and enjoying it."

James rolled his eyes and smiled at Remus. "Come on, Remus, since we knew it was your birthday this time, we had more time to prepare for it. So come on. Lunch is starting soon."

After taking ten minutes to get dressed, Remus was led to the Great Hall by his friends. In the Great Hall, Remus froze when he saw the Gryffindor table. Where the Marauders sat, the area was flooded with presents. He turned to his friends with a confused look to see them all smiling brightly at him.

"Where did all those gifts come from?" Remus asked bemused.

"From us, your mom, Selene, Jason, your Uncle Eric, your Uncle Kaus, my parents, Peter's aunt, Gideon and Fabian, and Evans. It seems that you are still popular. Even though Evans is mad at you, she still got you something. It really makes no sense." James explained, tilting his head to the side.

Sirius grinned and pushed Remus forward so they could keep heading to their table. "Who cares about that right now? I just want to eat. Move it, Remy."

Remus stared at the food on the table. "What kind of lunch is this? It looks like a feast."

"We asked the house-elves to make great food for lunch today for you." Peter explained.

Remus looked at his friends. "Why are you doing all this for my birthday?"

"Because you're our friend and deserve it." James replied, smiling brightly at Remus.

"Why do I deserve this?" Remus asked.

James sighed. "Because you've had such a hard life since you were five and it just keeps getting harder for you. Now stop asking question and enjoy the food!"

Remus grinned and piled his plate with food. He was happy that his friends would do all this for him just for his birthday. He looked at the pile of gifts next to him and stared at all the colorful wrapping paper. All the gifts looked beautifully wrapped.

Remus looked around the Great Hall as he ate his feast. He noticed that a lot of people were looking at the Marauders confused, probably because of the big pile of gifts. The Slytherins were ignoring them altogether. They didn't care what the Marauders did. Except Snape, Remus noted. He saw Snape glaring at the Marauders. There was some emotion in his eyes that Remus couldn't decipher. What was he feeling?

Dragging his eyes away from Snape, Remus looked at the Head Table. McGonagall and Dumbledore smiled at Remus. They were glad that Remus was able to find such great friends that would do this for him.

"Remus, this is going to be your best birthday ever!" James declared.

"Oh really? How so?" Remus asked, turning his attention back to his friends.

James grinned. "We mustn't say. It will ruin the surprise."

"But I want to know so I know how far I have to run so I can survive today." Remus pouted.

Sirius laughed. "Like we are going to let you run away from this. We've been planning this day for days. You can't just run."

After the boys finished eating lunch, the food disappeared and a big chocolate cake with chocolate icing appeared. On top of the cake was 'Happy Birthday Remus!' and a lion to symbolize the Gryffindor house. Thirteen lit candles outlined the cake edge. After the cake, bowls of chocolate ice cream appeared.

"Is that a chocolate cake?" Remus drooled.

"Yep, but you can't eat it yet." James said.

Remus pouted. "Why not? It's for my birthday."

James grinned. "We haven't sung yet."

Remus's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. "No."

Sirius smirked and stood on the bench with James and Peter. Everyone looked at them as they started to sing.

_Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates_

_The fact that you were able to make the trip around the sun_

_And the whole plan gathers round and gifts and laughter do abound_

_We let out a joyful sound and sing that stupid song!_

Remus's whole face was flushed from embarrassment. He hid his face in his hands.

_Happy Birthday!_

_Now you're one year older!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Your life still isn't over!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_You did not accomplish much..._

Remus slammed his head on the table and his shoulders shook violently. Everyone else in the Great Hall was just staring at the Marauders or smiling. Dumbledore was one of the ones smiling and McGonagall looked mildly amused.

_But you didn't die this year I guess that's good enough_

_So let's drink to your fading health and hope you don't remind yourself_

_The chance of finding fame and wealth decrease with every year_

Remus rolled his eyes at that as his shoulders continued to shake and his forehead stayed resting on the table.

_Does it feel like you're doing laps, eating food and taking naps?_

_And hoping that someday perhaps your life will hold some cheer?_

_Happy Birthday!_

_What have you done that matters?_

_Happy Birthday!_

_You're starting to get fatter._

"Offensive." Remus muttered to himself.

_Happy Birthday!_

_It's downhill from now on_

"That doesn't surprise me. It has to be with you three as best friends." Remus said.

_Try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone_

_If cryogenics were all free then you could live like Walt Disney_

_And live for all eternity inside a block of ice_

Almost everyone looked confused at that except the Muggle-borns and Half-bloods.

_But instead your time is set_

_This is the only life you get_

_And though it hasn't ended yet sometimes you wish it might_

"True." Remus whispered.

_Happy Birthday!_

_You wish you had more money!_

"Also true, but it doesn't bother me all that much, just when I can't buy things for my friends." Remus whispered.

_Happy Birthday!_

_Your life's so sad it's funny. _

Remus snorted and smiled. His shoulders started to shake more violently.

_Happy Birthday!_

_How much more can you take?_

"Of this song, not much more." Remus said.

_But your friends are hungry so just cut the stupid cake!_

This was all that Remus could take. He toppled backwards off his seat and started laughing his head off. His friends grinned and continued to sing.

_Happy Birthday!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Dear Remus!_

The Marauders took a bow to the students and some of the teachers as they all joined Remus in laughing and giving the Marauders a grand applause, except Remus who was still laughing his head off.

"Well, that was fun!" James said.

Remus wiped the tears away and climbed back into his seat. "Lovely song guys."

"Why thank you!" Sirius mocked bowed. "Now let's cut this stupid cake already!"

"Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake," Sirius and Peter chanted.

James grinned. "Remus has to make a wish and blow the candles out first. So, make a wish!"

Remus rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and thought. _I wish that I could trust my friends completely with everything and without a single doubt. _Remus blew the candles out as he finished his wish and blew all the candles out on his first try.

The other three Marauders cheered and started chanting again. "Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake."

Rolling his eyes, Remus grabbed the knife, mostly because he didn't trust any of his friends with a knife, and began to cut the cake. He passed a piece to each of his friends, who each scooped some ice cream onto their plates, before cutting himself a big piece and getting some ice cream.

The boys devoured their cake and ice cream happily. Remus felt like he was in Heaven with each bite of cake he ate. The rice chocolate flavor and the soft cake in his mouth was just so good. Those House-elves really know how to cook.

"Like the cake?" James asked when Remus's eyes glazed over with delight.

"Love it." Remus replied almost in a trance like voice.

"Time to open presents." Sirius screamed when Remus put the last piece of his cake in his mouth. Remus almost choked on his cake when Sirius screamed so Peter had to pound him on the back.

"Here's Evans's." James tossed Remus a small rectangular box wrapped in gold wrapping paper and a card.

Remus looked at the card first.

_Happy Birthday Remus!_

_Sorry I'm not saying it in person. I don't want to be around your friends. _

_You probably think it's weird that I'm giving you a gift when I'm mad at you for being a Marauder, right? Well, I am annoyed, but you are still my friend._

_I found your gift in Diagon Alley last summer and ordered it a few days ago. I hope you like it. _

_Happy Birthday again!_

_Love Lily Evans_

"Love?" James grumbled when Remus showed them the card.

Remus tore the wrapping paper off the gift to reveal a box and a note attached to the box.

_This is not a necklace. Don't let people say it is. It's a pendant. I hope you like it. _

_Lily_

Remus opened the box to reveal a moon pendant. In the lid of the box was the explanation to the necklace.

_The pendant will change colors and shapes depending on the moon. On the full moon the pendant will be a full circle and the color of gold. The full moon will slowly change shape and move from bight gold to pale yellow as the moon changes. On the New Moon, the pendant will be a full circle and the color black. _

"Interesting necklace." James said after he read the box.

"Changes with the moon. That'll be helpful, won't it, Remy?" Sirius asked.

Remus kicked Sirius.

As Sirius screamed in pain, James took the pendant out of the box to look at it. "It's a nice pendant. Put it on." He tossed it to Remus.

Remus shrugged and slipped the chain around his neck, hooking it in the back and tucking it under his shirt.

Peter grabbed the next gift and gave it to Remus. "This is from your Uncle Eric."

Remus opened it and a lock picking set fell out.

Sirius and James stared at it then at Remus. "I remembered. You were supposed to teach us how to pick locks after Christmas but with all that happened, we forgot." Sirius said.

"Whoops." Remus replied, not sorry at all.

"Prat. We'll get you to teach us sometime." James mumbled as he handed a metal container and a small black drawstring bag to Remus. "Cookies from my mom and some money from my dad."

"I don't want to take your money." Remus said.

James dropped the bag in Remus's lap.

"Think of it like an allowance from James's dad for putting up with James." Sirius said, smirking at James.

James glared at him. "It's a birthday gift so you have to take it, Remus. No returning birthday gifts."

Remus sighed in annoyance and grumbled to himself. "Fine." He pushed the cookies and bag next to his lock picking set.

"Good." James grabbed the next gift. "From Peter's aunt."

Remus took the gift. He ripped the blue glittering paper off the gift to reveal a brownish-red book with a belt wrapped around it. The top of the book had Remus's name neatly written. In the middle of the belt on the cover was a carved out area in the belt so it looked like a mini bowl. The inside of that bowl looked like a mirror.

"It's a journal. To open it, you have to have your blood hit that mirror. The first time it is done it scans your blood so that it will only open to your blood hitting the mirror. There is a needle in a fold in the belt near the bowl to prick your finger whenever you want to open the journal." Peter explained.

"Cool." Remus replied as he lifted a fold up to pull out a small needle.

"No, it isn't. It means we can't read it." Sirius objected.

"I'm just taking a guess here, but I think that is the point!" Remus replied sarcastically. He pricked his finger and let a drop of blood hit the mirror. The blood drop glowed briefly before it was absorbed into the mirror, cleaning the carved out area of the blood. The belt snapped apart a second later of the side of the book. Remus flipped open the book after he put the needle back. Each page of the book had a different picture faded in the page behind the lines. "This is really nice."

"Glad you like it." Peter said.

Remus closed his book and the belt snapped itself shut.

"This is from your Uncle Kaus." Peter said as he handed the next gift over.

Remus ripped the wrapping paper away to reveal a book about fighting against the Dark Arts.

"I think your Uncle wants you to learn spells to defend yourself against the Dark Arts." Sirius said.

"Not surprising. He wants his nephew to be safe with all those followers of Voldemort out there." James said as he grabbed the next gift. "From Fabian and Gideon."

Remus opened the gift and found five Fanged Frisbees.

"I'm sure we could cause a lot of chaos with those." Sirius said.

"I'm sure you could." Remus replied dryly.

"Next gift is from your mom." James tossed the next gift to Remus.

Remus opened it to find Art supplies like paint, pencils, oil pastels, paper, wood and craving tools to make his own frames, and a few other things.

"Going to draw something soon?" James asked.

Remus smiled. "Maybe."

"There are three gifts left." James said.

Remus looked at the pile of gifts. "I think you need to do your math again. There are only two gifts there."

James smiled and shook his head. "Selene's gift next!"

Selene's gift turned out to be a couple healing potions and a few galleons for Remus.

"Jason's!" Sirius cheered.

Remus rolled his eyes and took the gift offered to him by Peter. Jason's gift was just an envelope. He opened it to find a Prime ticket to an Appleby Arrows game and a special pass to get to meet the Appleby Arrows team. The ticket said the game took place the last week of June.

"Damn, you are so lucky." James groaned.

Remus shrugged and put the pass and ticket back in the envelope. "So am I not getting a gift from you guys?"

"No, you are. It's the last gift. We brought it together with some help from my parents and a little help from Peter's aunt." James explained.

Remus groaned. "I don't want anything expensive."

"Too bad we already brought it and it can't be returned." Sirius said.

"I'll be right back. I have to go get it." James replied. He got up from the table and walked away.

Remus turned back to Sirius and Peter. "So what is it?"

Sirius and Peter grinned and shook their heads. "Not telling." They said.

"Oh, come on. Please, I'm curious." Remus said.

"You can wait a few minutes." Sirius replied as he began gathering up Remus's gifts. "Peter and I will take these up to the dorm since we won't be going up there for the rest of the day."

Remus grabbed two Fanged Frisbees when Sirius and Peter weren't looking. He slipped them in his jacket pocket as his friends left the Great Hall with his gifts. When they were gone, Remus felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around in his seat to find Lily standing there.

"Happy Birthday Remus!" Lily said happily, hugging Remus.

Remus smiled and hugged back. "Hi Lily. Thanks and thanks for the pendant. I really like it."

"No problem, Remus." Lily replied. "I'm glad you like it."

"Hi Evans!" James greeted cheerfully when he, Sirius, and Peter returned.

Lily frowned at them. "I'll see you around, Remus."

"Why does she hate me?" James asked when Lily walked away.

"Because you're an arrogant toerag?" Remus suggested lightly.

James frowned. "Her words or yours?"

"Mine, but that is what she basically tries to convince me you are." Remus explained.

James sighed. "Here's your gift." He handed Remus a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

Remus took it and ripped the paper off it quickly to reveal the new Nimbus 1700 that came out last summer. The handle was so smooth and shiny with the name of the broom on the end written in gold. The tail was long with neat, straight twigs. He gasped as he looked at it. His friends brought him this?

James grinned when he saw Remus's shocked face. "Do you like it?"

"It's awesome, but you shouldn't have brought me something like this." Remus replied.

"Shut up. You really need to stop saying that." Sirius said.

"No, it's too expensive. I can't accept something like this." Remus argued.

Sirius and James rolled their eyes.

"You like flying, right?" James asked.

Remus frowned. "I love it."

"Then shut up and accept it. It's yours. I already have one, Sirius has a broom, and Peter doesn't like flying as much as us so he doesn't want a broom. Who else is going to use it? It's yours so just take it." James said.

Remus didn't reply.

"Now let's go flying. Sirius and I have our brooms with us and Peter is going to borrow a school broom. It will be fun." James added. He and Sirius held their brooms up to show Remus.

"Where are we flying to?" Remus asked as his friends dragged him from the Great Hall.

"Into a muggle town! We could fly there and hang out there for the rest of the day." Sirius suggested.

"No, we are not leaving school grounds." Remus argued.

Sirius pouted.

"Doesn't work on me." Remus responded.

"We can just fly around the castle, see what it looks like from the sky, and maybe play a game." James said to get Remus and Sirius to stop.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, a game. What could we possibly play in the sky that isn't Quidditch?...I know. Let's play air tag or broom tag. Whatever the hell you want to call it."

"Broom tag, hmm. Tag we play in the sky. I never tried that. I never even thought about a game like that. Let's give it a try. It could be really fun!" Sirius declared.

Remus looked blankly at James when Peter went to get a broom from the broom shed and Sirius kicked off into the sky. "You know I wasn't serious, right?"

"Of course you aren't Sirius. Sirius is the only one who can be Sirius." James replied as he mounted his own Nimbus 1700 and kicked off into the sky.

Growling in annoyance, Remus joined Sirius, James, and now Peter in the sky.

"In honor of his birthday, I think Remus should be it first." Sirius said when Remus reached them.

"This is where I have to object." Remus replied with a smirk.

"And why is that?" Sirius asked.

"James used the Sirius pun." Remus answered. All the Marauders knew that Sirius hates it when people use that pun. He said he is the only one with any right to use it. He acts like it is an official law that he is the only one with any right to use that pun.

Sirius's eyes flashed to James. "New decision, James is it. Everyone else, scatter!"

Sirius, Peter, and Remus all flew off in different directions while James gaped at their retreating forms. Remus, his friend Remus, told on him for using the Sirius pun and got him to be it. Oh, he was going to pay dearly for that. No one got away with getting the best of him.

James flew after Remus. His friend saw him and dived down towards the Forbidden Forest. Strangely, they haven't explored the forest yet. They would have to fix that later, but for now, it was a tag war!

Remus weaved in and out of trees and James followed suit. He pulled up out of trees, flew through some branches, and out into the open air once again. James followed him and when he was free of the trees, he picked up his speed to catch Remus. Not liking that, Remus slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a Fanged Frisbee. He stopped and turned around to face James. Behind James, Sirius and Peter watched with interest. Remus smirked and threw the Fanged Frisbee at James.

"A Fanged Frisbee," Sirius told Peter as James screamed in pain as the thing attacked him. "Where'd he get it? I thought we took all his gifts to our dorm."

Peter shrugged. "He must have snuck one out when we weren't looking."

"Devious, very devious," Sirius murmured.

"GET IT OFF ME!" James yelled loudly as he tried to pull the Fanged Frisbee off his arm, shaking on his broom a little as he tried to stay in the sky at the same time.

Remus snickered behind his hand. "If any of us try to help you, we become it because we have to touch you to help you. So, you have to deal with this on your own."

"He has a good point." Peter said.

Sirius nodded his head.

"When I get this thing off me, you are all going to get it!" James shrieked.

"Anger management, James! There's a meeting Wednesday at seven in McGonagall's office. Think about attending!" Sirius said with a huge grin.

"You're on my list, Black!" James screamed as he descended a few feet. He pulled himself back up before going back to getting the Fanged Frisbee off.

"Temper, temper." Sirius mocked.

James yelled in frustration. "That's it! I'm taking you out now, Black!"

James yanked the Fanged Frisbee off his arm, cutting himself with the fangs and ripping part of his jacket. He threw the Fanged Frisbee at Sirius and sat back to watch Sirius yelp in pain as the Fanged Frisbee bit him. "Doesn't feel so funny on that end, does it, Black?"

Sirius swore in response.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Anger management, Sirius. There is a meeting Wednesday at seven in McGonagall's office. Think about attending." James yelled.

Sirius glared at him. "How dare you use my own words against me?"

James grinned at him.

Sirius yanked the Fanged Frisbee off his hand and shook it as if trying to shake the pain out of his hand. He glared at Remus, who was still laughing, then at James, who smiled at him and locked eyes with Sirius. In unison, they both smirked.

"R.J. Lupin, prepare to feel our wrath!" Sirius yelled.

That got Remus to stop laughing immediately. He looked at Sirius's and James's identical insane grins. He turned to Peter, who shrugged helplessly and continued to toss the Fanged Frisbee in the air. After one more worried look at James and Sirius, Remus dived to the ground with James and Sirius following him. He jumped off the broom when he was close enough to the ground. James and Sirius jumped off their brooms behind him.

"Going somewhere, Lupin?" Sirius yelled at him.

Leaving his broom abandoned on the ground, Remus took off for the castle, but before he could take more than five steps, James rugby-tackled him. Remus yelled and fell onto his face. He tried to push James off his legs, but Sirius came over and pinned Remus's arms to the ground.

"Get off me." Remus growled as he struggled against them.

"But we haven't gotten revenge yet." Sirius pointed out.

"It's my birthday. You shouldn't try to get revenge on me on my birthday." Remus whined.

James shook his head and lifted Remus by his ankles while Sirius did the same thing with his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Remus yelled as he twisted his arms and legs around to try to break free. "Put me down!"

Remus turned his head to get an idea of where they were going. His eyes widened in realization. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT LAKE!"

James and Sirius laughed and stopped at the edge of the lake. They started to swing Remus back and forth. "3…...2…1!" They let go of Remus and he went flying into the lake, screaming all the way. He disappeared under the water, still trying to scream.

Remus broke the surface of the water, coughing, breathing heavily, and swearing at his friends when he felt a hand on his head push him back under the water and keep him there for a few seconds.

When he was able to resurface, Remus coughed up water violently and looked around to see James and Sirius there. He blinked water out of his eyes and glared at them. "You…stupid…'cough'…prats…'cough'…It's…too cold…to…swim…'cough.'"

Sirius shrugged and forced Remus under the water. Remus kicked Sirius and got himself above water. "Stop doing…..'cough'….that….It feels like my….'cough'…..lungs are going…..'cough'….to burst."

"Guys." Peter flew over to his friends and stopped above them. "McGonagall is coming and I don't think you're supposed to be in the lake."

Swearing, the three boys swam to the edge of the lake and got out of the water. They ran over to their brooms which were luckily moved to the bank of the lake by Peter. Each boy jumped on their brooms and took off to the tower, led by James. James looked down to see McGonagall looking at them for a second before turning away, shaking her head.

Outside Gryffindor Tower, James opened the window to the common room with 'Alohomora' and he and his friends climbed inside.

"Can't you four enter the tower like normal people?" Angel asked as she watched them.

"No. That is boring." James and Sirius replied.

Remus shook the wet hair out of his face. "I would love to, but these three idiots won't let me.'

"Because it would be boring," Sirius said.

"It'd be safer though." Angel pointed out.

"Exactly! Boring!" James said.

"Bloody insane!" Shawn muttered.

Remus shook his head and took his broom to his dorm.

"Grab some money, Remy." James said when he, Sirius, Peter entered the dorm to put their brooms away, except Peter who left the school's broom in the common room. "And put some dry clothes on."

"Whenever you say grab money, it usual means Hogsmeade." Remus sighed.

Sirius grinned. "Don't be like that. It will be fun."

"We were almost caught last time James and I went." Remus protested.

"The risk is all part of the fun." Sirius said.

Remus grabbed some dry clothes out of his dresser. "So safe is boring and risks are fun."

"Yes! You are finally learning." James replied, grinning as he grabbed his own dry clothes.

Remus shook his head with a small smile. He changed quickly and grabbed a few galleons before being dragged out of the room by Sirius. "Is there any reason to why we are going to Hogsmeade?"

"I want a Butterbeer and I need to restock on pranking supplies." James replied.

"We just need to get back before dinnertime." Sirius said.

"Why?" Remus asked suspiciously. His friends already gave him a great lunch and a cake, so what could they be planning for dinner.

"So we aren't missing from dinner. It would be suspicious." Sirius explained easily, grinning at Remus. "Do you think we are planning something for dinner too?"

Remus snorted. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"You're too paranoid." Sirius said as he looked around the corner of the hallway. "It's clear."

The boys continued down the hallway and head to the stairs.

"So, what are we doing for the rest of the day that doesn't include Hogsmeade?" Remus asked as the boys reached the third floor.

"Can't tell ya," Sirius said.

"First of all, don't say 'ya'. It's you. And secondly, why not? I have a right to know what I am getting into by staying your friend." Remus said.

James tapped the hump of the statue of the one eyed witch and whispered the password. "It's a surprise." He said when the hump opened. He grabbed Remus's arm and pushed him into the tunnel and jumped down after him.

"I hate surprises." Remus grumbled before screaming as James landed on his back. "James."

"Yes Remus?" James asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Remus yelled.

James's eyes widened and he took off down the tunnel with Remus chasing after him.

Sirius and Peter jumped into the tunnel and looked around.

"Where are James and Remus?" Peter asked confused.

A loud thud, followed by two people screaming in pain made Peter and Sirius look down the tunnel in confusion. "Maybe we should go make sure they are okay."

Sirius ran off down the tunnel with his lit wand in front of him. Peter followed behind him with a lit wand too. He and Peter stopped in front of James and Remus. Both of them were lying in a pile on the ground. James's arm was at an odd angle. Remus had the same problem with his arm and leg. "How the hell did you two break your limbs?" Sirius asked shocked.

Remus shifted under James a little, but had to stop as he winced in pain.

"Forget it. I really don't think I want to know." Sirius replied.

"How are we supposed to get them to Madam Pomfrey?" Peter asked.

James pushed himself up with his uninjured arm. "I can walk. The problem is getting out of the tunnel but we can figure that out later. For now, we need to figure out how to get Remus out of here."

"I hate my birthday." Remus mumbled.

"Don't worry, Rems. Madam Pomfrey can fix you up in a jiff then we can continue celebrating your birthday." Sirius said.

"Fine, but we are not going to Hogsmeade after this." Remus replied, pushing himself up with his uninjured arm to sit in a seating position. His broken leg lay useless on the ground.

Sirius shrugged. "Suit yourself. I think I can get Remus up the tunnel, but we have to get you and James out first." He told Peter. "I need you guys to watch that no one is coming while I get him out."

"Okay." Peter said. He and James took off down the tunnel to start getting James out of the tunnel.

Sirius turned back to Remus. He grabbed Remus's uninjured arm and pulled him up. Remus groaned in pain us his injured leg got dragged across the ground as Sirius pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry." Sirius grunted.

"It's okay." Remus mumbled. "I'm used to this kind of pain."

Sirius's grip on Remus's arm tightened. "You shouldn't be. It's not fair that you have to go through this. You don't deserve this."

Remus sighed. "I can't imagine my life being any other way. I've been a werewolf for so long. I can't even remember what it is like to not be a werewolf."

Sirius threw Remus's uninjured arm over his shoulders, holding it there at Remus's wrist with his hand, and wrapped his other arm around Remus's waist. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. You know that. Look at what you have for a family." Remus replied as they slowly made their way down the tunnel.

Sirius sighed. "I know, but someone as nice as you doesn't deserve this hell."

"Who know what I would have turned out like if I wasn't bitten?" Remus said, eyes drooping to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

Remus looked at Sirius sadly. "If I wasn't bitten, what would I be like? Being bitten made me who I am. It opened my eyes up to the real world. You know what the real world is like because of your family that you have to deal with. Peter knows some about the real world because of his father and what happened to him. James is beginning to learn about the real world from us and me? I learned about the real world because I was bitten by a werewolf. As children, we are pampered and told lies about the world being perfect. We know otherwise because of the horrors we faced and James is learning the truth about the world from us. If I wasn't bitten, I would still be blinded and think the world is all peaceful and fair. Children see everything being right in the world because that is how parents teach their kids. They don't know what the real world is like until they enter it."

"What are you getting at, Lupin?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"What made you and James want to be my friend?" Remus asked.

Sirius froze mid-step at the question. He thought back to the first day they met on the train. Remus was so quiet, witty, showed them a strange sense of humor with saying how he would rather be in Slytherin then be friends with them, and called them idiots all night long, but he did begin to smile more each time he said it. There was just something about him when they met. He and James talked about the day they met Remus a few months ago and both agreed that they was something about him that made them want to befriend him.

"Well?" Remus asked expectantly.

"We just felt drawn to you, like we were meant to be your friends. It's probably why we were so persistent. There was something different about you and we could tell, but we weren't sure of what. We felt that we should be your friends." Sirius said.

"You were drawn to the wolf. You felt the danger, everyone does when a werewolf is around. They just don't realize that that is what they are feeling. But you and James, you love danger and risks so you stayed. Peter stayed because you guys were staying in the compartment with me and he wanted friends, but he might also not have been afraid of the wolf. It had to be something like that. He is a Gryffindor after all. The wolf drew you in and then you guys found you enjoyed my personality and witty comments." Remus gave Sirius a look.

Sirius raised a brow. "How do you know that?"

"I heard you and James talking about me. My werewolf hearing heard the conversation." Remus said impatiently. "My point is, you guys were attracted to the danger you were sensing and then to my strange personality. If I wasn't bitten, I wouldn't be who I am today. I don't think we would even be friends because I would be different."

"I don't believe that. I think we were meant to be friends. It had to be destiny for us to be friends." Sirius growled. He stopped walking again and looked at Remus. "If you were right in your thinking about us not being friends if you weren't bitten, do you think you would be in Gryffindor still?"

"It's hard to say. Being bitten made me very brave because I have to go through hell each month and I didn't let being a werewolf destroy me like others do. Before I was bitten, I was really confident and loved being around kids and having friends. After I was bitten, I stopped being like that. I slipped into a shell and hid. If I was never bitten, I would be more trustful of others and probably not like reading as much as I do now. I would probably still be a Gryffindor or maybe Hufflepuff. The only reason I am smart like I am now is because I read all those books because they were my friends after I got bitten." Remus replied uncertainly.

"Speaking hypothetically, if you had a choice of being bitten and becoming our friend and not being bitten and not being our friends like you think we would be, which would you choose?" Sirius asked.

Remus gasped. "You can't honestly expect me to pick!"

"Yes, I can." Sirius growled. "Just pick one."

"I don't know, Sirius. It's too hard to choose." Remus said.

A choking sound came from Sirius. When Remus looked at him, Sirius turned his head away from Remus. Remus frowned.

Sirius didn't talk the rest of the way to the entrance of the tunnel. He stopped under the entrance. "Peter!"

Peter's face appeared in the tunnel entrance a few minutes later. "It's clear. You can bring him up."

Sirius pointed his wand at Remus. "Locomotor Remus."

Remus was lifted into air by the spell and Sirius carefully guided him up the entrance. He had to pause a few times when he knocked Remus against the walls of the passage and Remus swore or yelled in pain. Sirius had to say sorry each time and wait for Remus to tell him to continue moving him. When he was near the top of the entrance, Peter wrapped one arm around Remus's waist and his other arm under Remus's armpit of the arm that wasn't injured. He slowly pulled Remus the rest of the way out of the tunnel and didn't stop when Remus yelled in pain from his injured leg hitting something. With all the noise they were making, someone was bound to show up soon and the tunnel needed to be closed by that time. Plus, Peter wasn't the strongest and holding Remus's weight was not comfortable for him.

"Guys, hurry up. Someone's coming." James hissed from one end of the corridor.

Sirius climbed out of the statue and closed it before turning to see Peter putting Remus on the ground. "Who is coming, James?"

James ran back down the hallway to the statue, his uninjured hand was gripping his injured arm, and kneeled next to Remus. "McGonagall is coming. I think she is stalking us. First outside, now here."

Remus snorted. "Not a surprise. She probably knows you three idiots are planning something."

James and Sirius smiled. When Remus called them idiots, they could tell it was in a fond way. It was his way of showing that he did care and besides, Remus has called them idiots since the day they met. They were used to it by now, even Peter, who was offended the first few times.

McGonagall rounded the corner and sighed. She wasn't sure of how much more she could take of these four boys. "What have you done now?"

"I really have no idea of how this happened and actually don't want to know." Sirius replied with Peter agreeing with him.

"I just want to forget how this happened." James said, grinning slightly.

"You did it to yourself?" McGonagall asked, raising a brow.

"Basically." Remus replied, tilting his head back on the ground to look at her with an innocent expression. "Do you mind if they take me to the Hospital Wing now? I am in slight pain."

McGonagall smiled a little at him. "Of course. Go ahead."

Sirius stood up and pointed his wand at Remus again. "Locomotor Remus."

James waved to McGonagall as the boys walked off down the hallway. McGonagall shook her head and walked away. Those boys were going to give her grey hair.

"Back again, Mr. Lupin?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yep!" Remus said, grinning at her, as Sirius placed him on the bed.

"Do you not understand that I don't want you in here unless it is the full moon?" Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

Remus grinned wider. "My friends and I apparently don't agree with that statement."

"I can tell." Madam Pomfrey replied. "I swear by the time you four graduate, you will have spent at least half your time at Hogwarts in here."

"That would be quite a record." Sirius laughed.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she handed a potion to Remus and James. "You might have already broken the record for most time spent in the Hospital Wing."

"But to be sure, we have to come back here a lot more." Sirius said.

"Oh dear Merlin, I don't think Hogwarts will survive." Madam Pomfrey teased.

Sirius grinned at her. "But there will never be a boring day here with us."

Madam Pomfrey finished healing the broken bones. "Done, now get out of here you four, before you do something to ruin it."

"We have not messed the Hospital Wing up." James protested as he was pushed out of the Hospital Wing by an invisible hand from a spell that Madam Pomfrey used.

"Not yet and I shudder to think of what it will look like if you ever do." Madam Pomfrey replied before closing the door.

"Sheesh! It's like no one trusts us." Sirius pouted.

"With good reason," Remus replied.

"And why is that?" Sirius asked, raising a brow.

Remus smirked. "Because we are about to play a game since we aren't going to Hogsmeade."

Three blank stares were the response he received.

"Just follow me." Remus replied. He walked off down the hallway.

The boys shrugged and followed him. "What game are we going to play?"

Remus pulled out his five Fanged Frisbees. He gave each of his friends one and kept the other two for himself. "How much chaos can four second years cause with five Fanged Frisbees? We must answer this question by the end of the day."

James and Sirius shared a looked and burst out laughing. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

The four split up to go in their own directions to cause mischief.

By the time dinnertime came around, McGonagall had confiscated all the Fanged Frisbees and taken forty points from Gryffindor. She was going to throw the boys into detention as well, but Remus got her to call off that punishment because it was his birthday.

"Well, that was fun." Sirius said cheerfully, not noticing or ignoring the glares they received from all the students when they entered the Great Hall. They all had scratches or tears in their clothes from the Fanged Frisbees.

"Extremely." Peter agreed.

"How did you get us out of trouble?" James asked Remus.

Remus smirked. "My charm."

James laughed. "Whatever it was it was brilliant!"

The rest of the evening went peacefully for the boys. They decided to just hang out for the rest of Remus's birthday and talk about random things. At midnight, Peter had passed out and James was doodling on his face with a marker from the new art supplies that Remus got.

Sirius got up to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed while James finished his doodling. Remus glanced at James to make sure he was completely distracted before following Sirius.

"Sirius," Remus called.

Sirius turned away from the mirror to face Remus. "What?"

"Your question earlier about which I would choose: to be bitten and be your friend or not to be bitten and not be your friend. I can say I would love for the choice not being bitten and being your friend to be on the list, but it isn't and I can't choose it since it isn't there. So I would choose…." Remus said.

Sirius turned back to the mirror and closed his eyes. "No, Remus. You don't have to say. I was wrong to ask you to choose even though I know it won't matter what your choice is since the past can't be changed."

"I would choose to be bitten all over again and to be your friends. You guys are the best friends I could ask for. I would never want to lose you guys as friends. No one could ever replace you guys." Remus replied.

Sirius smiled and looked at Remus's reflection in the mirror. "I'm glad you value our friendship so much. If I was asked a similar question like that and the answer affected you, I would have picked the choice where we were never friends, Remus."

Remus looked at him shocked with hurt shining in his eyes.

"Because you are a brother to me, Remus. I don't want you to have to go through that hell. I would pick it because you deserve a normal life." Sirius explained. "It's a hard question to answer. I'm sorry I asked you that."

Remus grinned at him. "Just don't ask me anything like that again."

**A/N: I was going to write my own birthday song, but then I found this song and just used it because I also realized that I don't write songs. I can't even write poems. For the parts that are not in the magical world, let's just say that the Marauders either looked the song up or wrote it and researched some muggle things. Just don't question it. **

**Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmares and Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N: I just saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, the final Harry Potter movie ever, unless a movie about the Marauders comes out, which is never going to happen. So sad, but I loved the final movie! And felt the need to update because of it. **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 16: Nightmares and Planning **

_Auva came home from work looking very worried and twitchy. He pulled Lena to the side and hugged her tightly. Remus watched them from the couch, confused. It was very rare for his dad to be this nervous about something. Actually, Remus thought, he didn't think he ever saw his dad nervous about anything. _

"_Dear, what's wrong?" Lena asked worriedly. _

"_I need to talk to you." Auva replied. He glanced at Remus and got more nervous. "Remus, go to your room and stay there. I need to tell your mother something." _

_Remus looked confused, but obeyed his dad like the good little boy he was, well most of the time. He had no idea of what was going on, which was strange for him. Usually he was able to figure out what was wrong by watching and listening to people, which his parents said was amazing (especially for a five year old), but this time he was completely lost at what was going on. _

_About two hours after being sent to his room, Remus was beginning to get really bored. There was almost nothing to do to keep his attention. Just as Remus was about to scream into his pillow out of sheer boredom, his door opened and his father came inside. _

"_Hi dad!" Remus chirped, happy for the distraction from his boredom. _

_Auva was frowning though. He sat on his son's bed and pulled his son onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Remus and buried his face into his hair. "I love you, Remus. Nothing will ever change that. Don't forget that, Remus." _

"_I love you to, dad." Remus replied confused. _

"_Remus, don't go outside tonight. I want you to stay inside, understand?" Auva ordered. _

_As soon as her father said that, Remus's brain started forming a plan to sneak out. No matter how good of a boy Remus was, he was still a little kid and little kids rebelled against what their parents said once in a while. It's the way kids are. _

_Remus grinned to himself as he snuck downstairs, careful to avoid the squeaky steps. He didn't want his parents to wake up before he even made it outside. At the bottom of the stairs, Remus turned towards the kitchen, deciding to go out the kitchen door. _

_The young boy looked up at the bright moon when he made it outside. The moon made Remus's blue eyes widen and glow bright and crystal like. He smiled at the moon. Remus always loved the full moon. It was so pretty in his opinion. _

_A loud growling noise snapped Remus back to reality. He looked around trying to find the source of the noise. It sounded like there was a dog nearby, which confused Remus. None of his neighbors had a dog. There was a cat and rabbit that his neighbors had, but there were no dogs. _

_Remus's crystal blue eyes landed on a pair of bright gold angry eyes. The body of the eyes was hidden in the shadows of the trees in the yard. Remus took a step back in fear. As he took this step, the pair of eyes got closer to him. The body of the eyes became bathed in the moonlight as it walked out of the shadows. _

_As the beast came out of the shadows, Remus saw what it was. The beast had dark brown fur, a short snout, tuft tail, and it was snarling at Remus, showing all its yellow fangs. Remus could almost see the thing smirking at him. It smelled the fear in the air and was deliberately approaching Remus slowly to make the young boy more scared. _

_With each stepped that Remus took to get away from the beast, the beast took another step forward. _

_Out of nowhere, the beast made its move. It jumped into the air towards Remus, who yelled and jumped backwards, resulting in him falling over. The beast landed on top him, efficiently pinning him to the ground. Its claws dug into Remus's arms. The maniac gleam in the beast's eyes changed to crazed excitement and sadism as the beast looked at its prey. He opened his mouth wide and plunged its head towards his victim. _

_Remus screamed loudly in pain as the beast's teeth broke his skin. He felt his blood pool around him as the beast's bite tightened on his arm. Tears streamed down Remus's face as the beast's claws raked his body. His screams reverberated all around him. The pain! Remus felt like the pain was going to kill him. _

"_HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Remus screamed through the pain. His mouth tasted like salt water as his tears slid into his mouth as he was screaming. "HELP ME! PLEASE!" White hot pain flashed through him as the bite was beginning to burn. _

_The beast finally let go of Remus's arm. Remus stared at the beast through watery eyes. He didn't know what was worse, staring at the beast or looking at what the beast did to his body. From the pain in his body, Remus knew it wasn't a pretty sight. _

_Remus risked a glance at his arm, if only to stop staring at the horrible beast on top of him. What he saw made him sick. His torso and arms were covered in scratches from the beast. But the worse wound the beast had given him was the bite wound. It was like the beast tore part of his arm away. His blood was pouring all over the place. His bones were showing and they were cracked all over the place. It was like the beast tore them out of his body with the way they were pointing out. If he didn't die from the pain first, he would most likely die from the blood lost. _

_The rest of Remus's thoughts were lost as he saw the beast make another bow to bite him again. Remus screamed in pain as the beast bit into his shoulder. He screamed himself hoarse as the beast's fangs sunk into his skin. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was a bright flash of red light and the weight on him being released. _

_Remus felt himself falling through darkness. The pain from the attack still fresh. It felt like it was intensified in this darkness by at least one hundred times. _

"_Help," Remus whimpered. _

"_You're just like me now." A vicious, sadistic voice said. "A monster!"_

_Remus screamed in pain. "NO! Help! Somebody help me! Please! I'm not a monster! Help!"_

_The scene changed to the Forbidden forest. James, Sirius, and Peter were standing in front of Remus. Each one had a look of disgust on their faces and were glaring at Remus with anger and a little fear. _

"_You're a werewolf!" Sirius accused. _

_Remus paled and took a step away. "N-no, I'm not!"_

"_Don't lie, you filthy creature." Peter spat. _

_James stepped forward and punched Remus, knocking the smaller boy to the ground. "None of us want a filthy dark creature like you here." _

_Remus whimpered and held his bruising cheek. He looked up at James, Sirius, and Peter with wide and scared eyes. _

"_You're a horrible killer." Peter snarled. "I'm disgusted at the thought of having shared a dorm with you these past few months." _

"_Why the hell would Dumbledore let someone like you into Hogwarts?" Sirius growled, disgust shining on his face. _

_Remus whimpered. "Please…"_

_Sirius kicked Remus in the stomach. "Shut up." _

_Remus wrapped his arms around his stomach and closed his eyes. Tears leaked out of his closed eyes. "Please, I'm not a monster." _

_James grabbed a fistful of Remus's hair and pulled him up. "Get out of here, monster. We never want to see your face again." _

_Remus whimpered. _

"_Pathetic." Sirius spat. "Absolutely pathetic."_

"_REMUS!"_

Remus jolted in his bed and his eyes snapped open. He looked at James, Sirius, and Peter surrounding his bed and whimpered. He pushed himself up and crawled backwards on his bed to get away from them. He wrapped his arms around his legs when he went as far back as he could and stared at his friends with scared eyes.

Confused and worried, Sirius looked at James, hoping for some type of explanation. Remus never acted like this after a nightmare. He always tried to push them away and say he was fine or didn't need their help.

After seeing James look as confused as him, Sirius turned back to Remus. Tears ran down Remus's face and his sweaty hair stuck to his face. "Remus?"

Remus flinched and tightened his grip on his legs.

Sirius climbed onto the bed, next to Remus. He pulled Remus into a one armed hug and frowned when he flinched. "What's wrong, Remy?"

The nickname got Remus to loosen his grip on his legs a little, but he kept his wary eyes trained on his friends.

"You had a nightmare around this time last year too." Peter said quietly.

Remus's eyes snapped to him. "Nightmare?"

James raised a brow. "Yes, a nightmare, Rems. It was just a bad dream. None of it was real. You're safe here." He said soothingly.

Remus shifted and looked at Sirius.

"Completely safe. Nothing is going to hurt you here." Sirius murmured.

Remus nodded his head. He looked at his clock to see it was two twenty-three in the morning.

"Go take a shower. It will help you relax. While you do that, I'll go get us some hot cocoa, okay?" James said.

"Okay." Remus replied, still looking at the clock. He looked at his friends with tired and stressed eyes that no thirteen year old should have. "Do you guys hate and fear me?"

The three boys looked at Remus shocked.

"We told you this before, Remus. You are one of us, a Marauder. None of us care that you are a werewolf and we don't fear you. You are our brother. Nothing is going to change that." James replied.

"And besides, what is there to fear?" Sirius asked with a smirk. "You're such a small boy. Not much to fear."

Remus smiled weakly at him.

James went over to his trunk and pulled his invisibility cloak out of it. "Pete, want to come with me?"

Peter shrugged. "Sure."

Sirius watched James and Peter throw the cloak over themselves. He listened to their footsteps head to the door, and watched the door open and close before letting go of Remus. He jumped off the bed and sat on the bed next to Remus's. "Remus, was your nightmare about us hating you?"

"Yes."

"We could never hate you, Remus. We've told you a hundred times that we don't and that we aren't abandoning you." Sirius said, worry and concern etched onto his face.

"I know."

"Then why did you have this nightmare? Your nightmares are usually linked to something that happened in life." Sirius replied.

Remus lifted his head to look at Sirius. His eyes were wide and he was biting his lip. After a few minutes of arguing quietly with himself, Remus decided not to reply and got off the bed. He moved over to the bathroom and disappeared into it.

Sirius sighed and laid down on the bed he was sitting on. He stared at the ceiling, bored. James, Peter, and him all agreed that one person would stay with Remus when he had a nightmare while the others went to go get hot cocoa or something else to help him relax. He guessed that they were a little protective of Remus, for whatever reason.

Remus stood under the cold water as it ran over his body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. _Why do I always to dream about that night? Can't I just forget about it already? It's been eight years. _

"Remus, hurry up! I'm bored." Sirius yell came from the bedroom fifteen minutes later.

Rolling his eyes, Remus turned the water off and grabbed a towel from nearby. As he was drying off, he heard the bedroom door open and close. The delicious smell of hot cocoa wafted through the cracks of the door, making Remus smile dreamily. He absolutely loved anything chocolate.

"No way! Are you serious?" Sirius's excited voice said loudly.

"No, you are." James replied cheekily.

Remus winced at the banging and screaming that came next. Those two were so much trouble. If they didn't stop, they were going to wake someone up and get them all in trouble.

After quickly getting dressed in a new pair of pajamas, Remus went into the bedroom. He had to stop the play fight between James and Sirius before they woke someone. James and Sirius never realized how loud they were being until it was too late and Peter had too much fun cheering them on to stop them. It was always up to him to stop them.

Looking at the sight in front of him made Remus smack his face and mumble something about idiot, annoying friends. Sirius had James pinned to the ground and James had his feet pushed weakly into Sirius's stomach, looking ready to kick hard to get Sirius off him. Peter sat on his bed, cheering the black haired boys on. The room was a complete mess with blankets and pillows thrown all over the room. Feathers from the pillows floated slowly to the ground and in the middle of the room lay the abandoned invisibility cloak.

"Why me?" Remus muttered. He moved over to the black haired wizards and pulled Sirius off of James by the back of shirt and tossed him onto his bed.

"Hi Remus." Sirius and James greeted cheerfully.

Remus rolled his eyes and took a hot cocoa for himself. How dare his friends say he had bad mood swings when they are just as weird with their moods, fighting one second, then it turns into a play fight, then they are laughing and being all cheerful. "What were you guys doing? Do you have any idea of how loud you were being? Where have you gotten all this energy anyway? It's three in the morning."

The boys shrugged.

James smiled at Remus. "You have to come with us."

Remus raised a brow. He knew James long enough to realize he wanted to go somewhere right now. But it was three in the morning and he just woke up from a nightmare. But he was also curious as to what James wanted.

"Lady Bona led Peter and me to a secret passage. We want to show you and Sirius." James explained.

"Led?" Remus asked skeptically.

James grinned sheepishly at Remus. "More like we were getting away from her."

"I thought so." Remus mumbled before finishing his hot cocoa.

"Whatever. The point is that we are awake and probably won't get back to sleep and tomorrow, well today now, is Sunday so we're going to go check it out." Sirius said, waving away any protests that Remus was about to make.

"They were almost caught by Lady Bona though. It's not a good idea to sneak out right now." Remus spluttered.

James clapped his hands together. "Good, so let's go."

"Do you guys even hear me speak?" Remus asked annoyed.

Sirius turned away from James to look at Remus. "Sorry, did you say something?" He asked innocently.

Eye twitching slightly, Remus threw his glass at Sirius's head. Sirius yelped and ducked, allowing the glass to fly over his head and smash into the wall, breaking into a bunch of tiny, sharp pieces.

"Just joking. We do hear you. We just choose to ignore what you say most of the time." Sirius said, holding his arms over his head.

Remus's eye twitched even more at that.

"What I mean to say is that we don't comprehend a word you say?" Sirius suggested weakly, still kneeling on the ground.

Remus reached under his pillow for his wand.

"Sirius, I suggest you shut up. You're not helping. You're just making everything worse." James said.

Chuckling nervously, Sirius made his way over to the door to be as far away from Remus as possible. "So, are we going?"

"No."

"Yes."

James and Remus glared at each other.

"Do we have to forcibly drag you along again like we did in first year?" James asked with a raised brow.

Remus stared back at him, not replying.

"Good, let's go." James said.

"Since when has my silence meant no?" Remus asked dryly.

"Since now. Now get up." James demanded. He picked up the discarded invisibility cloak and looked at Remus, expectantly.

Sighing, Remus moved over to his friends by the door. They snuck down to the common room where James threw the cloak over them and led them through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" The Fat Lady asked when she was pushed open.

The boys ignored her and went down the corridor. James turned left at the end of the corridor and led Sirius and Remus down a dark hallway.

"Why aren't the torches lit?" Sirius asked in a hushed voice.

"Peter and I turned them off when we came down this hallway earlier because we were trying to freak Filch out by blowing them out." James explained.

"What if he is still in this hallway? We can't see anything." Sirius replied.

James smirked. "We have Remus. He can see better in the dark than us, hear better than us, and smell better than us."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Peter murmured.

Remus frowned. He wished he could forget about his heighted senses. It would make him feel like a human if he could forget about his heightened senses. He looked all around the hallway. Everything looked black and white. It always did when he was using his eyes in the dark. "It's empty. Filch obviously left."

"We probably scared him away." Peter said.

"Probably, he sure wasn't expecting the torches to just go out by themselves." James said as he led his friends down the corridor.

"Where exactly is this secret passage?" Remus asked.

James shushed him. "Be patient. We'll get there when we get there."

"Where is there?" Remus asked.

James gave him an annoyed look. "Shush. No talking."

"You're talking too." Remus retorted.

"Will you both shut up?" Sirius hissed as the boys turned into a lit corridor.

"What does it matter? There is no one around." Remus snapped.

"Is it your time of the month or something?" Sirius asked.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "My time of the month?"

Sirius gulped and moved out from under the cloak. "Um…now Remus….I think you should calm down."

Sensing the danger approaching, James threw the cloak on the ground and grabbed Remus by the back of his shirt. "He's right." James huffed when he found it hard to hold Remus back. "The full moon is tonight. Remus, calm down."

"Don't call it my time of the month." Remus hissed as he tried to pull James off his shirt.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yes sir."

Peter looked up and down the hallway, worriedly. "I think you guys should be quiet. Flitwick's room is in this corridor."

"We should head back to Gryffindor Tower and look at the passage later." Remus said, calming down a bit at the thought of being caught out of bed.

"No way. We are near the passage. We are continuing on." James replied, letting go of Remus. He picked the cloak up and threw it over his friends. "This way."

James and Peter led Sirius and Remus down the corridor, down two flights of stairs, and down another two corridors before stopping in front of a painting of a forest.

"The passage is behind the picture?" Sirius asked.

"Mhmm, sort of." Peter replied.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Remus asked confused.

"Well, the way to enter the passage is different." James said. He reached out and touched the painting. The painting shook like water would when you put a hand on it.

Sirius grinned. "No way. We enter the painting?"

James smirked. "Yep. You enter it and walk straight into the forest. You keep walking until you see a frame of another picture. That's the exit. You just climb out of it."

"So cool." Sirius said. "Where does it lead?"

"It leads to the North Tower. That's where Divination is taught, right?" James asked, looking at Remus.

Remus nodded his head. "Yeah."

"This passage is a much easier way to reach the North Tower." James said.

Remus looked up sharply when he heard a faint meow in the distance. "Lady Bona or Professor McGonagall is coming."

"Into the passage we go!" Sirius declared.

"You can't be serious." Remus grumbled.

"Who else could I be?" Sirius asked innocently.

Remus's eye twitched and without thinking or caring, he tackled Sirius out from under the cloak. James swore under his breath and stuffed the cloak under his shirt.

"I don't think Sirius understands that he shouldn't temp Remus's temper around the full moon." Peter muttered.

"Especially this early in the morning." James sighed. He grabbed Remus's arm and Peter grabbed the other. Together they hauled Remus off of Sirius. "Damn it, Sirius. You know tonight is the full moon. Why do you have to keep testing Remus like this?"

Someone clearing their throat and a tapping foot made James and Peter drop Remus to the ground and whip around to face Professor McGonagall. James and Peter smiled nervously at her. Sirius just groaned from his place on the ground and held his bleeding nose. Remus sat on his knees and crossed his arms, not bothering to acknowledge his Head of House being there at all.

Professor McGonagall raised a brow at the boys. "Out for a stroll?"

"No better time for a stroll then early in the morning." James replied with a winning smile.

"I see." McGonagall said, easily ignoring James's smile. She looked at each boy and sighed. "Why can't you four just behave for once?"

"What fun is that?" James asked.

"My office." McGonagall said and turned around. She didn't bother to check to see if the boys were following her or not. She knew they would follow her. They knew when they lost.

James pulled Sirius to his feet and dragged him down the corridor with Peter and Remus following them. McGonagall was already sitting at her desk when the boys arrived. She motioned to the four chairs in front of her desk. As the boys sat down, McGonagall conjured up a tissue and handed it to Sirius so he could keep his bleeding nose under some control during her lecture.

"Boys, times are turning dark with Voldemort trying to purify the wizarding world." The disgust in McGonagall's voice could clearly be heard. "You know this and I know you four don't agree with it. You should be focusing on learning magic to fight against Voldemort and his followers. You know the chances of meeting them are very high." She looked at Remus as she said this. Remus looked back at her with eyes of a hardened warrior. "Why do you four insist on fooling around and sneaking out after curfew? With all that is happening with Voldemort this isn't safe."

"Hogwarts is the safest place right now." Remus argued.

"From outside forces." McGonagall said.

James stared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Voldemort is still recruiting help. As much as I hate this thought, Albus has warned us that some of the students here at Hogwarts might follow Voldemort, join him after Hogwarts or maybe while they are still students here." McGonagall explained.

Sirius grimaced. "Malfoy."

McGonagall frowned. "You don't know that for sure."

Sirius looked over at Remus then back at his professor. "Yes, I do. He attacked Remus, not only because my mother asked him too, but also because he is a half-blood. I'm sure he would do much worse than what he did to Remus to Muggle-borns."

"You have no proof and he probably won't join until he graduates, if he even agrees with Voldemort." McGonagall replied stiffly. "The point is, it's dangerous in here. We don't know who agrees with Voldemort so you have to be wary around everyone."

"Who would dare try to pull anything incredibly dangerous off under Professor Dumbledore's nose?" Remus retorted.

McGonagall shook her head. "A lot of students try things but they usually are caught, but not all of them. Some students are careful enough that they aren't caught." She gave the four Gryffindors a hard glare as she said this.

"We've never done something very dangerous." James protested.

"Not dangerous, but you have been able to get away with a lot of pranks." McGonagall replied. "Why were you out of bed today anyway?"

James looked at Remus, then Peter, then Sirius. "It's not really important. It won't change the fact that you are going to punish us for being out of bed."

"You got that right. Four students out of bed in one night. I have never seen anything like this and it's even worse because they are from my house. I expected better from students of my house." McGonagall replied.

"So what is it? Detention and reduction of house points from each of us?" Remus said.

"Correct."

James, Sirius, and Peter stared in horror at Remus.

"You will each serve a detention tonight and I am taking twenty points from each of you." McGonagall said.

Remus sighed. "Can I serve mine this afternoon? The full moon is tonight."

"Fine. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, you will serve your detention at eight tonight. Lupin, your detention will be scheduled for noon with me." McGonagall replied.

"Yes ma'am." The boys replied.

"Then you are dismissed." McGonagall said.

The boys stood up and marched out of the office.

"Well, that could have been worse." Sirius said.

"You do realize that we just lost eighty of the points that you guys earned during the Quidditch match yesterday, right?" Remus asked.

Sirius smacked his face. "No one finds out about this."

Remus shook his head. "Being that you and James were involved in this, everyone will know by breakfast."

James raised a brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you two can't keep anything to yourself. You have to let everyone know everything you are doing, especially if you think whatever you did is awesome." Remus explained with a roll of his eyes. "You are both big attention seeking prats."

James and Sirius pouted as Remus walked pass them.

"We'll prove to you that we aren't attention seeking prats." James declared, pointing a finger at Remus's back.

Remus stopped walking and looked back at Sirius and James with a raised brow. "Oh yeah, how?"

"No one is going to know that it was us who lost the eighty points." Sirius said.

"You said that before and everyone knew by lunch." Remus replied.

"We mean it this time." James said.

Remus laughed. "You said that too."

James and Sirius looked at each other and smirked. They ran at Remus and tackled him to the ground. Remus yelled and pushed his friends off him.

"I really wish you two would stop doing that." Remus growled.

Peter laughed. "They keep doing it because it bothers you."

"Damn, Peter. That was a secret." Sirius shouted.

Remus shook his head and continued on his way to the tower.

"Where are you going, Lupin?" James asked.

"To get dressed and go to breakfast," Remus shouted over his shoulder.

James smiled. "Don't."

Remus paused and turned his head to look at James. "Don't what?"

"Get dressed." James replied, smiling.

Remus turned around fully to look at James with a puzzled look. "Why?"

"It's Sunday!" James grinned widely.

"So?"

"Pajama day!"

Remus stared long and hard at James for a few minutes before shaking his head and walking back over to his friends. "Okay. To breakfast then!"

James and Sirius grinned and led Peter and Remus to the Great Hall where they got quite a few weird looks from the early risers in there. McGonagall looked at them with an annoyed and carefully hidden amusement as she walked to her seat.

That night was the full moon. With his nightmare the night before still fresh in his mind, Remus went to the Shrieking Shack for his fourth horrible full moon in a row.

"Damn it, Remus. You have got to stop doing this to us." James growled the next day when Remus woke up in the Hospital Wing surrounded by his best friends.

"D-doing….w-what?" He asked weakly.

"Nearly dying. Ever since we found out about your furry little problem, you nearly die each full moon." James replied angrily. He wasn't truly angry at Remus. It wasn't his fault. He was extremely scared and worried for Remus

"Sorry, but this is the life of a werewolf. You'll get used to it. Just be happy you aren't the one who has to transform once a month." Remus said.

Sirius, James, and Peter shared pained looks.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"Sirius." Remus whispered.

Sirius looked up from the potion he and Remus were working on. He decided to be Remus's partner for potions this year so Remus could pull his grade up in the class. James was helping Peter this year. Sirius made James partner with Peter because Peter just sometimes got on his nerves and he didn't think he would make it through the year being Peter's potion partner.

"Remus." Sirius replied in a hush tone. He looked at Professor Slughorn to see him talking with Lily and Snape about their potion that looked perfect. "We're not supposed to be talking while working."

Remus blinked. "When have you ever cared about rules?"

"Good point." Sirius said.

"James birthday is coming up soon." Remus replied, glancing at James and Peter to make sure they weren't listening to him.

Sirius frowned and stirred the potion counterclockwise six times. "I know that. What is your point?"

"I think we should have a surprise party for him for his birthday." Remus explained.

"It won't really be a surprise since it will be on his birthday." Sirius pointed out. He looked at the directions in the book. "The aconite needs to be put in now. Do you want to do that?" He said a little bit louder.

Remus bit his lip as he thought about James's birthday. "Sure." He absently reached for the aconite.

James turned around sharply in his seat. He grabbed Remus's hand before he could touch the aconite.

"What are you doing?" Remus hissed, trying to pull his hand free.

"You can't touch that." James hissed back.

Remus stopped trying to pull his hand free and looked at James confused. "What?"

"That's aconite. It's dangerous." James whispered.

"I thought only the leaves were dangerous if ingested." Peter said confused.

James stared at Remus. "For us. The entire plant though is extremely dangerous to certain people though."

Remus paled and pulled his hand away from the plant.

"Shit. That could have been bad." Sirius mumbled. "I'm sorry, Remus. I forgot that it was dangerous to you."

"It's alright." Remus replied weakly. "I should have been paying more attention."

"What were you guys talking about anyway that got you distracted?" James asked.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other quickly then back to James and Peter. "Nothing." They said together.

James frowned.

"Just go back to your potion." Remus said.

After getting an O on their potion and James and Peter getting an E, Remus grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him out of the class. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that James and Peter got lost in the crowd and weren't with them.

"Rems, what are you doing?" Sirius complained as he was dragged down the hall.

"I have a way to give James a surprise party without him knowing about it." Remus ignored Sirius's question.

"How?" Sirius asked.

Remus pulled Sirius into a broom cupboard to get away from the crowd. "It might be a little mean, but we act like we forgot his birthday. On his birthday, we make no mention of it. We are to act oblivious to it. After that we can have his party that night or a few days after his birthday."

"I say we have it a few days after his actual birthday." Sirius said as he blinked his eyes to get them used to the darkness of the cupboard.

"Why?" Remus asked, unfazed by the darkness.

Sirius grinned. "It'll be more fun that way."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You just want to see if you can make him mad and upset."

"That too." Sirius replied, grinning maniacally.

"We should have it Friday. Where should we have it?" Remus asked.

"The common room maybe." Sirius suggested.

Remus frowned. "But that is so trite."

"What the hell kind of word is trite?" Sirius asked.

"Will you focus?" Remus snapped.

"I will as soon as you tell me what trite is." Sirius pouted.

"Unoriginal, corny, boring, copied, cliché. Get it now?" Remus asked agitated.

Sirius grinned and nodded his head. "Okay, then where do you think we should have it?"

"The Quidditch field? We can get the rest of the Gryffindor team to…."

The door to the cupboard opened. Sirius and Remus groaned and covered their eyes in pain from the light. James peered into the cupboard with Peter looking in behind him. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." Remus said, pushing pass James and Peter.

Sirius shrugged at James and Peter and followed Remus. "What were you saying about the Gryffindor team?" He whispered.

"We can get them to help us get the field for the party. We have to ask Shawn to schedule the field for the Gryffindor team to practice and for him to not to tell James so he won't go down there while we are setting up." Remus explained.

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked.

"Just butt out already." Sirius snapped at him.

James stopped walking and glared at Sirius and Remus.

"Something the matter, James?" Peter asked.

"They are up to something." James growled.

Remus looked at James over his shoulder and said something to Sirius. Sirius nodded his head and they left the corridor.

At dinner that night, James watched Sirius and Remus talking quietly with each other at the very end of the table. They chose not to seat with James and Peter and didn't allow anyone to come near them. Anyone who tried to seat around them was glared at until they moved.

James grinded his teeth together as he stared at them. "What are they planning?"

"Are you always this paranoid?" Peter asked.

James blinked and looked at him. "I don't think so."

"Then why are you now?" Peter tilted his head to the side a little as he stared at James.

"I don't like being out of the loop with my friends." James replied. "And when I am, it means they are planning something. Damn it!" He slammed a hand on the table and looked back at Sirius and Remus. "What are they planning?"

Peter shook his head, a tiny bit amused, and went back to his dinner.

"I didn't know that James would get this paranoid by us having conversations without him." Sirius said as he led Remus to the kitchen the next day.

Remus shrugged. "Can't say I blame him. We are having a bunch of secret conversations and always tell him to butt out or say we are talking about nothing important when he catches us talking alone."

Sirius laughed. "Did you see his face when we fell out of that cupboard earlier? It looked so funny. He sure wasn't expecting us to fall out of it."

"Falling out the door was your fault." Remus said blandly. "I wonder what he was doing in that part of the castle anyway."

"Maybe he's stalking us to figure out what we are up to." Sirius laughed.

Remus didn't laugh. He frowned. "You might be right."

Sirius stopped laughing immediately. "Well, shit. That isn't good. He can't know what we are doing."

"We can just ask Peter to keep him occupied whenever we are planning." Remus shrugged.

"So basically twenty-four/seven," Sirius replied.

"Yes."

Sirius stared at Remus. "You should really stop talking proper all the time. Loosen up, please! We are kids!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Sirius growled.

"I know who you are." Remus replied.

Sirius slapped Remus in the back of the head. "You know what I mean. We aren't proper people. We are the Marauders!"

"Are you done?" Remus asked in a bored tone.

"You're not listening to a word I say, are you?" Sirius said dryly.

Remus continued walking towards the picture of fruit at the end of the corridor.

Sirius growled. "You're ignoring me now!"

Remus still walked forward.

"Damn it, Remus!"

Remus continued forward.

"Rems!" Sirius whined as he raced after Remus. "You know I don't like being ignored."

Rolling his eyes, Remus stopped in front of the painting but made no move to tickle the pear. When Sirius tried to reach pass Remus to tickle it, Remus grabbed his arm to stop him. He shook his head and inconspicuously let his wand come sliding out the sleeve of his robe and into his hand. He turned his head slightly to listen to something as Sirius looked at him confused.

"Rems, what are you…"

Before Sirius could finish his question, Remus spun to his right and raised his wand. He shouted an unknown spell to Sirius. Fire burst up around something near them.

Sirius screamed as James whipped his cloak off himself and laughed. "What the hell? Why are you laughing? Rems just set you on fire!"

James laughed. "It doesn't burn. It actually tickles."

"I'm so lost."

"So am I." James said. "Remy, get these flames off me."

Remus shook his head. "Why were you following us?"

"I want to know what is going on!" James demanded.

Remus raised a brow. "We don't have to tell you what we are doing if we don't want to."

"What spell is this?" Sirius asked as he poked the fire.

Remus slammed his palm into his face. "Sirius…*sigh*….it's a flame-freezing charm. It is harmless fire that only gives off a tickle sensation, not a burning effect."

"Now if we could only get it to stop!" James shouted.

Remus shrugged. "I know how to. I just have something I need to do before I do stop it."

Sirius grinned and went into the kitchen with Remus, leaving James yelling at their backs. A few minutes later they came back out.

"What are you doing?" James demanded when he saw them.

Remus smiled and grabbed the invisibility cloak out of James's hands. He handed it to Sirius and nodded towards the hallway. Sirius grinned and walked away from James and Remus.

"Hey! That's mine. Bring it back." James yelled at him.

"Not if you are going to use it to spy on us." Remus replied. "I am confiscating it. You may have it back in a few days."

James groaned. "Remus, you sound more like a Prefect with each passing day. Please stop."

"I can leave you stuck in this fire if you want." Remus said, smirking at James.

James shut his mouth.

"Good." Remus released James from the fire and ran off down the corridor.

"GET BACK HERE, LUPIN!" James yelled, chasing after Remus.

Remus laughed and rounded a corner. Before he could take more than a few steps down the corridor, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled back. A cloak flashed over his eyes and a hand was slammed over his mouth as his body hit the wall. He watched as James ran down the corridor and out of sight before he pushed Sirius's hand off his mouth.

"Nice." Sirius said. He took the cloak off them and handed it to Remus. "I have to go find Angel to make sure that Shawn has booked the field for Friday."

Remus stuffed the cloak into his pocket and left the dungeons with Sirius. In the Entrance Hall the two split up. Remus headed to Gryffindor Tower while Sirius headed to the Great Hall.

James's eye twitched as he looked at Remus and Sirius in Defense on Monday. His hair was all messed up as if he didn't get a lot of sleep recently and there were black circles under his eyes. "I know they are planning something."

"I really think you should just relax." Peter replied.

"Do you think James will remember that tomorrow is his birthday with how paranoid and twitchy he is?" Remus asked quietly.

Sirius shrugged. "It will be funny as hell if he doesn't remember."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You have the strangest sense of humor."

"What? You don't think it would be funny?" Sirius asked, raising a brow.

Remus smiled and shrugged.

The next morning, James woke up and smiled brightly. For the first time in days he had gotten a good night's sleep. He looked at the end of the bed and frowned. There were no gifts there. Why not? He was turning thirteen today! This was a big day for him. He was officially a teenager today!

"Morning, James." Remus said when he saw James sitting up in his bed. He finished putting his shoes on and moved over to his trunk.

"Morning, Remus." James replied quietly.

Remus looked up from his trunk and frowned at James. "Is something wrong? You don't sound like your usual happy self."

James frowned. It was his birthday and not a single gift was at the end of his bed. Maybe his friends would give them to him later. "Everything is fine."

Remus smiled. "Okay then." He went back to searching his trunk as James rolled off his bed and started getting dressed. After finding his book, Remus started packing his book bag for the day.

James glanced at Remus as he buttoned up his shirt. "Do you know what day it is?"

"March twenty-seventh." Remus replied.

James watched Remus carefully as he answered. There was no realization on his face as he said it. His face was completely neutral. "Is there anything special about this day?"

Remus stood up and moved to Peter's bed. He grabbed the glass of water on the nightstand and dumped it on Peter, who screamed and tumbled off the bed. "No, I don't think so."

James's face fell. "Oh."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Remus asked as Peter started grumbling about evil people waking him up from his wonderful dream.

"Yeah." James threw his bag on his shoulder. "I'm going to breakfast."

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind James, Sirius sat up in his bed. "Nice acting, Remus. You are getting rather good at this lying thing."

Remus rolled his eyes. "That would be a good thing. Being able to lie well will be helpful in life."

"So James is going to think we forgot about his birthday until Friday?" Peter asked.

"Yep."

Peter gave him an annoyed look. "You don't care at all that you are going to hurt our best friend?"

"He'll get over it when he sees the party we have planned for him on Friday." Sirius replied unconcerned.

At breakfast, James looked up at his friends with a neutral look when they arrived in the Great Hall. He wouldn't bring his birthday up to them. It was their responsibility to remember it if they were his friends.

"Hey mate." Sirius greeted as he sat next to James.

James nodded his head towards Sirius. The boys fell into an easy conversation and went about their day like normal.

By the end of the day, James was annoyed with his friends. Not one of them said happy birthday to him or gave him a gift. Didn't his birthday mean anything to his friends? He always remembered their birthdays so why the hell couldn't they remember his?

For the rest of the week, James would mope when he was by himself that his friends forgot his birthday and openly glare at them when they were together. His friends either didn't notice or chose to ignore the fact that he was mad at them.

On Friday when their classes were over, Remus made the excuse that he had to go do his homework and made Peter come with him because the boy needed help with Defense again. This left Sirius alone with the annoyed James.

"So, James, what has been with you this week? You've been rather moody and you haven't even tried to prank Snape at all. He's been taunting you for days! What is up with you?" Sirius asked as they headed to the tower together.

James glared at Sirius. "If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you."

Sirius frowned. "What did I do?"

"Nothing! That is the problem." James hissed.

Sirius looked confused. "How can me doing nothing be a problem?"

James frowned. "Midnight Morningstar." He snarled at the Fat Lady.

"Well, I never." She replied offended as she swung forward.

"Sorry about him." Sirius said the Fat Lady before following James. "Come on, buddy."

James ignored him and went up to his dorm. He threw his bag on his bed with Sirius doing the same. "Go away, Black."

"Black?" Sirius mumbled as James climbed on his bed and pulled the curtains closed around his bed. "Black?" He walked out of the room, shaking his head. "Black."

A few hours went by with James sitting on his bed in the dark. He was annoyed at his friends. They didn't understand any of the hints that he gave them that they forgot his birthday. That really hurt because Remus should have been at least able to figure it out even if Sirius and Peter couldn't.

"James?" Remus voice called into the room.

James didn't reply.

"I know you are in there. Get out of bed." Remus demanded.

James didn't move.

Remus sighed. "Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this because he threatened me not to, but Sirius stole your broom and took it down to the Quidditch field. He was talking about setting it on fire when he was done flying on it."

That got James moving. He jumped off his bed, practically onto Remus, and sped out of the room. With a smirk, Remus ran out of the room after his friend. They ran all the way to the Quidditch field.

When James ran into the stadium, his eyes were met with a magnificent sight. A few tables were set up with food, one table had presents on it, and the stadium was decorated with red and gold streamers and balloons. The tables were covered in gold table cloths and a banner was magical floating in the air with the words Happy Birthday James! Little bubbles were floating in the air. Some had a lion in them for Gryffindor. Others pop at ready times and said Happy Birthday or sang a little song for his birthday. Some of the bubbles were filled with beautiful lights that filled the stadium. The moon and stars above them helped the bubbles light the stadium. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, Sirius, Peter, and a few other students he has spoken to at times were there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!" They all cried when they saw him.

James froze for a second at them. He smiled at them, before frowning again when he noticed Sirius. "SIRIUS!" He yelled angrily and tackled the boy to the ground.

Sirius yelled in shock. "What the…James!"

Remus laughed at Sirius's confusion.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BROOM AND SET IT ON FIRE!" James yelled as he throttled Sirius.

Peter looked at Remus with a confused look. "What is he talking about? Sirius never set his broom on fire."

James paused in choking Sirius and turned to look at the laughing Remus. "YOU PRAT! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT MY BROOM?"

Remus shrugged. "I needed to get you down here."

"Remus, I have a suggestion." Sirius replied weakly. He lifted his head off the ground and rubbed his red neck. "Leave me out of your lie next time."

James stood up and looked at everyone. "Can someone just tell me what is going on?"

"It's a surprise party for your birthday." Sirius replied.

"But I thought you…"

"Forgot?" Remus said, grinning. "Please. You're our best friend. We aren't going to forget your birthday. We only pretended to so you wouldn't know about the party."

James looked between his friends. "But when did you plan this?"

"Paranoid." Remus replied with a smirk. "You were paranoid the whole time we were planning. We were tired of you trying to figure out what we were doing so we got Peter to distract you."

James gaped at them. "Unbelievable." He looked at Sirius and Remus. "Whose idea was it?"

"Remus's." Sirius and Peter said.

"Okay." James drew his wand and pointed it at Remus. "YOU BLOODY PRAT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME PARANOID WITH AN IDEA LIKE THIS?"

Remus shrugged. "I thought you would like a big party."

James shot a spell at Remus that changed his hair to purple and grinned. "You would be right! But don't plan behind my back again. I get slightly paranoid."

"Slightly?" Remus, Sirius, and Peter scoffed.

James shrugged and turned to the other party-goers. "Let's get this party started!"

**A/N: Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: 7 Days and Clowns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 17: 7 Days and Clowns**

Death countdown: 7 days remaining

Remus was sitting by himself on his bed in his dorm. He had his Defense book resting on his lap and his head bent downward as he read the book. He found it safer to stay in his dorm today as it was April first. James and Sirius decided to just pull as many pranks as possible today on anyone they chose, including their fellow Marauders. Peter already got pranked by them five times. Remus really didn't want pranked by them so he chose to stay in his dorm. It wasn't just the Marauders to be wary of today. Since it was Sunday, a lot of other students were pulling pranks on everyone from first years to the teachers. James and Sirius were trying to out prank them all.

The only time Remus has left his dorm today was for breakfast and lunch. And that was all the chaos he could take for this day. He wasn't sure how the teachers were able to handle this day seeing as they couldn't hide in their rooms or punish the students for pranks since this was the only day no one could get in trouble for pranks.

In the Great Hall, Sirius waited until Remus had left after lunch before he stood upon the table to address the students in the Great Hall. "I call a pranking contest!"

Any students who were interested in pranking got up and surrounded the area of table where Sirius was standing. The teachers groaned. James looked confused about what Sirius was doing.

"James and I have been trying to prank Remus all day, but everyone keeps getting in the way of our pranks or Remus has been able to escape pranks. We still haven't successfully pranked him yet. I want him pranked! So I'm calling pranking contest." Sirius explained.

"What do we get if we win?" James asked with a smirk. This contest sounded fun.

Sirius pulled a hat out. "Anyone who wants in on the contest is to put one galleon in this hat." Sirius put a galleon in the hat. "The winner gets all the money in the hat." He handed the hat to James, who put his own galleon in, then he started moving around to gather more money from those who wanted in.

"Should we allow this?" McGonagall asked.

"Let them have their fun." Dumbledore replied.

Unaware of the danger that waited for him, Remus left his dorm to go find his potions book. As he was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, he found that it wasn't as chaotic as it was an hour ago. Something was seriously wrong.

*Swoosh*

Hearing something being thrown, Remus dropped to his knees just as a balloon flew over him. It smashed into the ground behind him. Blue paint splattered the ground. He looked back ahead to see more balloons coming at him. Swearing under his breath, Remus jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by the balloons. He climbed to his feet and ran down the corridor next to him. A balloon flew pass his head as he ran.

Remus ran until he made it to the second floor. He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "This school is bloody insane."

The torches in the hallway went out, leaving Remus, grumbling, in the dark. His eyes began to see everything in black and white. Ahead of him he saw a student appear. The student raised her wand and pointed it at him.

Really not wanting to know what horrible prank was about to occur, Remus moved over to the wall and sidled along it until he was pass the girl. When he was passed her, Remus got off the wall and ran down the corridor.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius yelled when he saw Remus running down a flight of stairs.

Remus stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up them at Sirius. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Sirius asked, grinning at his friend.

Remus narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sirius asked as he strolled casually down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm looking for my potions book." Remus replied warily.

Sirius raised a brow and stopped for a moment. "It's not like you to lose something."

Remus shrugged. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." Sirius replied.

"Which means something," Remus growled. He had his wand out and trained on Sirius within a second. He slowly started to back away from him, not taking his eyes off Sirius, and keeping his ears perked for the slightest sign of danger.

Sirius laughed. "I think you are more paranoid than James."

Remus frowned as he kept walking backwards away from Sirius. "I have reason to be. Students keep targeting me for their pranks. I've been attack four times since I left our dorm to find my book. Do you know why?"

Sirius had trouble keeping a smile from forming on his face. It didn't matter though. With his keen eyesight, Remus saw his lips twitch.

"IMMOBULUS!" Remus shouted.

Sirius froze as the spell hit him. He collapsed onto his back.

"I don't know what you and James did, Sirius, but I don't like it." Remus hissed as he slid his wand in his sleeve. He whipped around and continued on his way to the Great Hall.

James walked passed Sirius a few minutes later and paused at him just lying there. "Uh…Sirius?"

Sirius moved his eyes to look at James.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

Sirius tried to talk but his mouth wasn't moving so it was all just a bunch of gibberish.

"Uh…...can you move?" James asked.

Sirius didn't reply or move.

"I'll take that as a no." James replied. He pulled his wand out and released Sirius from his prison. "So how did that happen?"

"Remus. He thinks we did something." Sirius explained. He rubbed his sore shoulders. "Now if you would excuse me. I have a prank to plan."

"Wait, Sirius, what are you going to do? Maybe I can help." James said.

Sirius looked at his friend and smirked. "To the dorm!"

"Bloody insane school." Remus grumbled as he looked around the corner of the hallway to make sure it was clear before entering it. Already he had paint balloons thrown at him, cast into a dark hallway, had a trip wire and giant bucket of water set up for him to walk into, almost got syrup and feathers dumped on him, got a bunch of jinxes thrown at him, and he still hasn't found his damn potions book!

"Hi Remus!"

Remus screamed and whipped around with his wand drawn.

Peter held his hands up in defense. "Sorry. I thought I would give you your potions book back. I took it earlier because I couldn't find mine. I guess I should have told you though."

"Thanks." Remus replied as he took the book back. "Do you know why people keep trying to prank me?"

Peter laughed and walked away. "That's for you to figure out."

Remus sighed. "Stupid school and everyone inside it."

Remus walked quickly back to his dorm, avoiding all the pranks that were set up for him. Inside his room, he froze at the sight of James and Sirius being in there. He needed somewhere where no one else was.

"Hi Remus!" James greeted before Remus could slip back out of the room.

"Hi James." Remus replied as he moved towards the door.

"Where are you going? You just got here!" Sirius called after him.

"Away from everyone," Remus grumbled.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head and left the dorm.

James and Sirius snickered as Remus left.

"So when should it be delivered?" James asked.

"Dinnertime," Sirius replied.

James snorted. "This will be amusing."

"Stupid school," Remus grumbled to himself as he sat down in the Great Hall for dinner.

James and Sirius looked at him, amused.

"Are you okay, Rems?" Peter asked.

Remus groaned. "No. People keep trying to prank me."

"None of them succeeded yet?" James asked shocked.

"Damn, you are great at being evasive." Sirius said.

Remus narrowed his eyes at them. "I want to know what you two did now."

"Why do you always accuse us?" Sirius pouted.

Before Remus could reply, an owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a letter on Remus's head.

"I blame you." Remus muttered as he grabbed the envelope off his head. He sighed when he looked at it. "A Howler? Really?"

"It wasn't us." James said when Remus glared at them.

Remus snorted. "Why don't I believe you?"

"You might want to open that, Rems." Peter said as he stared at the Howler.

Remus ripped the seal off the Howler and dropped it.

Instead of yelling like most Howlers do, this one talked in a menacing voice. "Seven days! You will die in seven days!"

Remus stared at the Howler. "What?"

"Seven days!" The voice hissed once more before the Howler burst into flames.

Remus stared at the ashes. "Well…..that was….uh…..what was that?"

James and Sirius smirked. "It was a Howler, silly."

Remus stared at them with bored eyes. "Not what I meant and you know it." He looked back at the ashes. "So I'm going to die in seven days. Mind as well make it the best seven days of my life, right guys?"

James, Peter, and Sirius stared at Remus. "How?"

"By torturing you idiots. I know it was one of you who sent that Howler." Remus hissed at them.

"Nous?" Sirius and James asked.

"So I know that Peter had nothing to do with this now." Remus said.

Peter sighed in relief.

Death countdown: 6 days remaining

The next day at dinner another Howler came for Remus. He sent an annoyed glare at James and Sirius as he opened it.

The menacing voice was there once again. "Six days left!"

"So I take it that you guys really want to kill me." Remus said dryly.

James grinned. "Don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't." Remus replied blandly. After yesterday he really wasn't in the mood for this. Everyone kept trying to prank him yesterday for whatever reason. Luckily none of them succeeded but it was still annoying as hell.

"We really don't." Sirius replied.

Remus looked at the Head Table. "I wonder what McGonagall would do if she found out that it was you two who set her robe on fire the other day."

Sirius and James gaped at him. "That was an accident! You can't tell her that."

"I don't know. I'm dying in six days. I don't want to die with a guilty conscience." Remus murmured.

Sirius kicked Remus in the knee. "You will be telling no one anything!"

"Ow." Remus whined. "Jerk."

Death countdown: 5 days remaining

"Five days left! I'm getting closer!" The menacing and amused voice of the Howler said.

Remus frowned. "I think that person is a sadist."

James snorted. "Only you can be that calm when someone says you are going to die soon."

"I think I'll just push the person off the Astronomy Tower when he comes for me." Remus replied nonchalantly.

Sirius choked on his dinner. Peter had to pound on his back to help him.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Push them off the tower? That's not very nice." Sirius said.

Remus shrugged. "Well, it's not nice to tell someone they are going to die in seven days."

"He has a point." James said.

"Whose side are you on?" Sirius hissed at him.

James shrugged. "I'm just here for the show."

"Traitor. I let you help me with this prank and this is what I get in return." Sirius hissed quietly to him so Remus wouldn't hear him.

James grinned innocently at him.

Death countdown: 4 days remaining

Remus was relaxing in the common room with his friends in their corner when the next owl showed up with the next Howler. "What? Is he going to give me a Howler every day until I'm dead?"

"Aren't you worried at all?" Peter asked.

Remus shrugged. "I'll be worried when the idiot shows up."

"Four days left, my precious!" The menacing and amused and evil voice said.

Remus snorted with laughter. "My precious?"

James just shook his head at Sirius.

"Professor McGonagall approached me earlier about the Howlers and asked why I was dying soon." Remus said.

James laughed. "What did you say?"

"That the love of her life was coming to kill me because he thought I was trying to steal her away from him." Remus replied.

Sirius, James, and Peter burst out laughing. Sirius was laughing so hard that he fell off his chair.

"I'm glad you find it funny. She really didn't." Remus pouted.

James grinned. "What did she do?"

"She took fifteen points from me and gave me detention for Saturday, the day before I die. I tried to tell her that I didn't want to waste my last day on this planet in detention but she just got mad and said I better be there." Remus explained with a dramatic overbearing sigh.

The boys fell into another mad fit of laughter. James and Peter joined Sirius on the floor as they laughed. James had to clutch his sides because he was laughing so hard.

"That…is….such a…..Sirius thing…..to do." James said between his laughter.

Sirius sat up straight and glared at James. "Are you making a pun at my name?"

"No." James took a few deep breaths to calm his heavy breathing from laughing so hard and took his glasses off to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "No. I'm just saying that sounds like something you would do. I think you are rubbing off on Remus."

Remus rolled his eyes.

Death countdown: 3 days remaining

"Three days left. I'm getting closer. I can practically taste your blood." The menacing voice from the Howler said.

"Sadist." Remus muttered. He stared at the ashes of the Howler for a few minutes before snapping his potions book shut and leaving it abandoned on his bed as he left his room. He wandered down to the common room and looked around.

"Hi Remus." Peter greeted as he looked up from his homework.

Remus moved over to him. "Do you know where James is?"

"Quidditch practice, I think." Peter muttered. He looked back at his homework. "Do you know what jinx forces a person to release their grip on something?"

"The Revulsion jinx." Remus replied instantly. "I'll see you later, Pete."

"Yeah, bye." Peter said as he wrote the answer down.

Remus walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Just outside it, he moved into the forest and hid behind a tree to wait. He waited twenty minutes before the team exited the pitch. Shawn was explaining something to Sirius and James was walking behind the group, listening to the others and throwing his own comments in.

As they were passing Remus, the young werewolf reached out and grabbed James's arm. He pulled him into the forest and put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound.

"Remus." James pushed Remus's hand away when the group was gone. "I didn't expect this from you."

"Most people don't." Remus shrugged.

"Any reason to why you pulled me away?" James asked.

"Yeah. Whose idea was it to send me these Howlers telling me that I'm going to die?" Remus demanded.

James raised a brow. "How should I know?"

Remus sighed. "James, don't insult my intelligence. Was it yours or Sirius's?"

"Remus," James growled.

"Tell me the truth and I won't get revenge against you if it was your idea." Remus snarled, shoving James against a tree.

James groaned when his back hit the tree. Remus could be really violent when he wanted to be and that was dangerous. "Damn, Remus, are you getting stronger? I can usually throw you off me."

Remus sighed. "As I get older, I get stronger because the wolf is growing inside me and giving me more strength."

"Well that is just great. You're going to whip Sirius and mine arses at this rate." James muttered.

Remus gave a quick laugh before becoming serious. "So, whose idea was it?"

James looked at Remus with narrowed eyes. The whole idea was Sirius's, but should he tell that to Remus. He would get horrible revenge against Sirius, but then again, watching Remus get revenge was always hilarious as long as his revenge was not directed at you. "Sirius's."

Death countdown: 2 days remaining

"Two days left. I am so close. I can hardly wait to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze it until you stop fighting." The menacing voice from the Howler said.

Remus frowned. "Okay, now I want to freak out. That is just a little dark."

James snorted. "What are you going to do to Sirius?"

Remus smirked. "I can't tell you. I won't have you informing Sirius of my revenge plans. Which reminds me, I must go and prepare for my revenge."

James watched Remus leave the common room and shook his head with a smile. His friends were going to kill each other.

"Where did Remus go?" Sirius asked as he plopped down into Remus's empty seat. He threw his legs over one of the armrests and let his head rest on the other one.

"Don't know. He just said he had something he needed to do." James replied. He looked up from the essay he was working on. "What are you going to do on Remus's last day of living?"

Sirius smirked. "Nope. I'm not telling you anymore. You just have to wait."

"Everyone is keeping secrets." James pouted.

"Just work on your essay." Sirius replied.

"You have the same essay as I do. Why aren't you working on it?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "It's only potions. I can get that done within fifteen minutes so why bother doing it now?"

"Going to copy Remus's right before class?" James asked in a bored tone.

"Yep."

"You know he won't let you after this prank." James replied.

Sirius shrugged. "When can I get the money for pranking him?"

"As soon as you really scare him because right now he is too calm and taking it all like he doesn't believe it is real." James explained.

Sirius sighed. "Scare him, huh?" He smirked evilly.

James looked up from his essay and groaned. "Please don't do anything too bad."

Sirius shot James a who-the-hell-do-you-think-I-am look.

"Right, sorry." James said.

Remus didn't return to his friends until half way through dinner. He sat down next to James and immediately began fill his plate with food. "Hey guys."

"Hi Rems."

"Hey."

"Bonjour Remus."

Remus looked up at Sirius with a raised brow. "Learning French?"

"Trying to." Sirius shrugged. "I'm tired of you shouting at me in French and me not understanding you."

Remus raised a brow.

"I also hear that it's the language of love." Sirius grinned.

Remus snorted as he poured himself some pumpkin juice. "By the way, Siri, I know the Howlers are from you."

Sirius looked at Remus over the rim of his goblet. "Oh, and how do you know that?"

"I have my sources." Remus replied.

"How do you know these sources aren't lying?" Sirius asked.

Remus smirked. "Trust me, I know."

Death countdown: 1 day remaining

"One more day and I'll be there for you!"

Remus smirked as the Howler burst into flames. "One more day and I'll get my revenge."

James glanced at Remus. "You won't kill him, right?"

"I can't make any promises." Remus replied.

James sighed. "Unbelievable. I'm going to lose two of my brothers tomorrow."

Remus grinned. "Right, I'll see you later, James."

James looked up as Remus stood up. "Where are you going? You said you would help me with this Defense homework?"

"Detention calls!" Remus called over his shoulder.

"What use is he to us if leaves in the middle of helping us?" Peter grumbled.

James shrugged. "Guess we do it on our own now."

Peter sighed. "Tomorrow will be an interesting day though."

"If not a little dangerous and a lot of screaming." James replied.

Death countdown: Death day

"Death is here for you!" The Howler said in a menacing, amused, and evil voice with an evil cackle at the end.

Remus looked down at his breakfast and bit his lip. "So, where is he?"

"Where is who?" James asked.

"Sirius, but as he wants to be called right now, Death," Remus replied, looking around the Great Hall.

James shrugged. "It's not my job to keep track of where he is."

"I think Death is still planning how to kill you." Peter explained.

Remus snorted. "Death should already….."

James and Peter felt their mouths drop open as they looked at the figure draped in black glide across the floor. They weren't the only ones either. All around them students and a few teachers watched the figure that appeared out of nowhere.

"….What is wrong?" Remus asked, unaware of the figure behind him.

James stared at the figure. It was covered in black robes with a hood covering its face. "Uh….Remus."

"What is it?" Remus asked impatiently.

James raised a hand to point behind him, but as he did that, the figure raised its own clammy, skeleton hand. The clammy hand closed around Remus's neck, which made the boy yell in surprise and whip around in his seat, making the hand's grip on his neck tighter. Remus gasped and tried to pull the hand off his neck.

"I told you they were going to kill each other for real!" James shouted when Remus's face began to turn blue. "SIRIUS, END THE DAMN PRANK NOW!"

The hand around Remus's neck let go and Remus collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily and rubbing his neck.

"I wasn't going to kill him, James." Sirius said cheerfully from behind James.

James turned around to glare at him. "You almost did."

"If you're there, then what was choking Rems?" Peter asked.

"Just a skeleton in a cloak," Sirius shrugged.

Remus stood up and glanced at Sirius with a fake smile that looked so real no one could possibly know it was fake. "Very nice, Siri. You pranked me."

Sirius stared at Remus. He was expecting a declaration of revenge or something along those lines. "Uh….thanks, I guess."

James looked between his two friends. "I'm not sure if this is the right time or not, but your owl dropped off a package for you, Sirius." He pointed to the brown package on the table.

Sirius looked at it. "To Sirius, from your secret admirer." He grinned. "I get to prank Remus and get a gift today? It's my lucky day."

Remus rolled his eyes, but smirked when he looked back at his breakfast. He didn't look up again until he heard Sirius's bloodcurdling scream of fear.

"Sirius?" James asked uncertainly when he noticed his friend's pale face and wide eyes.

"B-box."

Confused, James looked inside the box to find a clown figurine with a very creepy face. He shuddered at the face. Even if he wasn't afraid of clowns, that was one creepy face.

"I will never understand your fear of clowns." Remus said.

"How could you? You weren't there…" Sirius stopped when he saw Remus's smirk. "It was you!"

"What was me?" Remus asked with an evil smirk.

Sirius pointed at the box. "You sent that!"

"Don't know what you are talking about." Remus replied.

By his tone, James, Peter, and Sirius all knew he was lying.

Sirius clenched his teeth. "You little son of a bitch. You think this is funny!"

"Yes, yes I do and you really shouldn't swear." Remus replied.

"This is not funny and I'll swear if I want to swear, you bastard!" Sirius slammed a hand on the table.

"Well, telling someone they are going to die in seven days isn't nice either and stop swearing." Remus argued.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sirius growled.

"Will you two stop it?" James asked.

Remus shrugged.

Sirius glared at the box in front of him. "I don't like this thing."

"Get rid of it." Remus replied. He reached across the table and pulled the box to him. He pulled the clown out. "Or you can stare at it to get over this ridiculous fear."

"Get that thing away from me!" Sirius screamed, knocking the clown out of Remus's hand, which sent it flying through the air. It smash into the ground and broke into several pieces.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "I said you could get rid of it, not break it."

Sirius grinned. "Breaking is much fun. Can you get me another clown thing?"

"Why? So you can break it again?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"Get it yourself then." Remus replied.

Sirius pouted. "But Remy….."

Remus held his hand up. "No, I'm not getting you another one."

"Boohoo."

"Can you two please shut up? You have finished trying to kill each other so please just forget about all of this." James interrupted.

"Fine, but give me my money." Sirius said.

Remus raised a brow. "Money?"

"Sirius made a contest on April first for you to get pranked. The first person to succeed gets the money." Peter explained.

Remus glared at Sirius. "Why you little….."

"Guys, shut up." James ordered.

Remus and Sirius shut their mouths and went back to their breakfast.

**A/N: The pranks from this chapter, the you die in seven days and the clown prank, are from my best friend and me. Of course we did it differently since we have phones and lockers at our school and we don't go to a boarding school. **

**Nous- Us**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Notes Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 18: Notes Part I**

Monday

Remus looked up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay when Sirius and James climbed into the common room. They immediately moved towards Peter and Remus. James spun one of the chairs around and sat on it backwards while Sirius sat in his chair normally and rested his head in his hands on the table.

"Where have you guys been?" Remus asked, putting his quill down.

"Dumbledore's office." James replied nonchalantly.

"Oh my god, what have you two done?" Remus asked, as he sat up straight and narrowed his eyes.

James sighed. "Nothing!"

"James, Sirius." Remus said warningly.

The two boys looked at each other and grinned guiltily. "Now Remus…"

Remus frowned and slapped Sirius's head. "Don't give me that. Just tell me what you did."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his head. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Sirius," Remus said warningly.

Sirius grinned. "We didn't do anything too bad."

Remus crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, giving his friends an annoyed look.

James grinned. "Minnie got annoyed with us and sent us to Dumbledore."

"What did you do?" Remus demanded.

"I honestly don't understand what is so bad about what we did." James said.

Remus sat up straight and slammed a hand on the table. "Just tell me what you did already."

Peter, James, and Sirius stared at Remus. "You don't need to shout." Peter whined as he rubbed his ears.

Remus sent him an annoyed glare before looking back at James and Sirius. "So?"

"We decided that just seeing what the weather is like through the window in the Great Hall is boring…." Sirius started.

"So we decided that we should be able to feel the weather inside." James continued.

Peter looked out the window. "But it's raining."

A flash of lightning made Peter jump.

"It's just lightning, Pete." Remus said without taking his eyes off James and Sirius. "So, let me get this straight. You two made it rain in the Great Hall with the lightning and thunder?"

"Yes, but we left the doors closed so it flooded." James said seriously with a nod of his head.

"It was so fun." Sirius grinned.

Remus sighed. "Punishment?"

"Two weeks of detention, starting with mopping up all the water, and loss of fifty points," James replied.

"Each." Sirius added.

Remus rubbed his eyes. "You two really need to stop doing stuff like this."

"But it's fun." Sirius said.

"And we aren't going to stop." James added.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, can we borrow you Charms notes?" James asked.

Remus frowned. "You really need to start taking notes on your own."

"Why bother when we know you are taking notes and will let us use them?" Sirius shrugged. "Where are they?"

Remus pulled the notes out of his bag and handed them over. "Just return them later."

"Will do." James and Sirius left with the notes.

Remus sighed. "Those two will never learn."

"Do you really expect them to?" Peter asked, raising a brow.

"No, I guess not. I mean, they do keep things interesting." Remus replied.

Peter looked over at James and Sirius, who were sitting in front of the fireplace. He saw Sirius whacking James with the notes and James pulled his wand out and held it at Sirius in a threatening manner. "And very soon, your notes are going to go bye-bye."

"What?" Remus looked where Peter was looking. He looked just in time to see James use _'Aguamenti'_ on Sirius, who was holding Remus's notes over his face. Remus's mouth dropped open. "POTTER! BLACK!"

James and Sirius looked at Remus and smiled. "Yes, dear friend of ours?"

"My notes!" Remus shouted as he stomped over to them. "You ruined them."

Sirius and James looked at the soaked notes that were dripping water and ink. "Now, Remus, it was an accident."

Remus sighed. "Fine, I can just get the notes from Lily."

James and Sirius grinned. "Sorry about it, Remus."

"Stupid prats." Remus grumbled as he went over to Mary, Mali, and Karen. "Hello ladies."

Karen smiled at him. "Hi Remus."

"Can one of you lovely ladies tell me where the beautiful Ms. Evans is?" Remus asked, smiling at the ladies.

Mali and Mary giggled.

"She's in the library with Snape." Karen wrinkled her nose. "I don't understand why she is friends with him."

Remus shrugged. "It's a mystery. Thanks Karen."

With one more annoyed look at his friends, Remus left the tower and headed to the library.

"Hi Lily." Remus greeted when he reached the library. He looked at Snape but didn't say anything to him. It was best not to say anything to him. His friends would kill him if he spoke nicely to Snape. All Marauders were supposed to hate him. Lily would kill him if he said anything rude to him and wouldn't help him.

Lily and Snape looked up from the potions book they were looking at together. Snape sneered at him, while Lily smiled at him. "Hello Remus. What can I do for you?"

"James and Sirius destroyed my Charms notes for today. Can I borrow yours?" Remus asked.

"Surprise, surprise. Those two are gigantic idiots who don't care about anyone else's property." Snape snarled.

Remus glared at him.

Lily rolled her eyes and hit Snape's arm. "Don't talk rude about people's friends in front of them." She turned to Remus. "You should know not to trust them with your notes by now." She said, handing her notes over.

"Thanks Lily." Remus replied. "I'll get them back to you later."

"Okay, Remus." Lily said.

When Remus returned to the dorm after copying the notes and getting them back to Lily, he was met with a horrifying sight, for him at least. Candy wrappers lay all over the floor and Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting on his bed eating all his chocolate.

"Hi Remus! Where did you go?" James asked cheerfully.

"M-my ch-chocolate," Remus stuttered. He raised a shaky hand. "Where did you get that?"

"We found it in your trunk." Sirius explained.

Remus nodded his head. He dropped his bag and slammed the door shut. "PUT THAT CHOCOLATE DOWN NOW! IT'S MINE!"

Sirius, James, and Peter jumped at the reaction. They immediately dropped the chocolate after seeing the mad and scary look on Remus's face. Peter ran over to his bed and pulled his curtains shut around it. James and Sirius moved away from Remus's bed with their hands raised in defense.

"No one touches my chocolate." Remus hissed. He went over to his bed and kneeled next to it, but kept his eyes on his friends. He began to fondle his chocolate in a loving manner. "It's my precious. My precious."

James and Sirius stared at Remus with their mouths hanging open. They looked at each other. James had a look that said what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-him? Sirius's look said he's-lost-it.

"Remus?" James asked tentatively.

Remus took one look at his friend's face and burst out laughing. "Y-you…..s-should….see….your…faces."

James opened and closed his mouth a few times.

Sirius didn't have that problem. He knew exactly what to say. "Did you trick us?"

Remus finally stopped laughing and sat up. "Yep."

"You are certainly becoming good at acting." Sirius murmured.

"But seriously,"

"Shut it, Sirius." James said quickly.

Remus went on as if there wasn't an interruption which was how he and James liked it. "Don't touch my chocolate ever again. I won't be as forgiving next time. My chocolate is my chocolate. No one else's, got it?"

"Yes sir!" James and Sirius mock saluted, causing Remus to roll his eyes.

Tuesday

James swung an arm around Remus's shoulders as they walked to their last class of the day. "Remus, Remy, Rems, mate, buddy, my favorite were -" James stopped talking because Remus elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't talk about that." Remus hissed. He pushed James's arm off his shoulders and walked away.

James stopped rubbing his stomach and ran after Remus. "But it's true!" He stopped just behind Remus. "You are my favorite werewolf."

Remus snorted and looked around the hallway to make sure it was clear. "I'm the only werewolf you know."

"Which is how I know you are my favorite," James replied with a grin.

Remus shook his head and continued walking. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"Like I believe that."

"You should always believe your friends."

"Not when it's you, Sirius, and Peter." Remus stopped walking again and began to look around. "Where are Sirius and Peter anyway?"

James shrugged. "I think they went to class.'

Remus blinked. "That's where I'm heading though."

"I think you got your days mixed up. It's Tuesday. Our last class today is Potions. You are heading to Herbology." James said.

Before Remus could reply, the two boys heard a meow. They looked down to see Lady Bona sitting on the ground and looking up at them with evil brown eyes.

"Filch is coming." James said.

"And we aren't in class like we're supposed to be." Remus added.

"Well, I have Quidditch practice later and Shawn will kill me if I miss another practice because of detention." James grabbed Remus's wrist and pulled him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked, pulling his wrist free and following James.

"Away from there," James replied.

They turned right at the end of the corridor. James saw a door to the left and ran at it. The door didn't open and he fell to the ground with an oomph.

"A wall pretending to be a door. It's like this school has a mind of its own." Remus deadpanned, standing next to James's body, not bothering to offer any help to him.

James stood up, rubbing his face. "Stupid wall. Oh, and Remus?"

Remus hmmed to show he was listening.

"In case you care, I am just fine." James said sarcastically.

"Where are they, my sweet?" Filch's voice drifted to them.

James and Remus took down the corridor again.

"I remember now!" Remus cried suddenly as they rounded the corner. He stopped running and glared at James, who stopped as well. "You and Sirius cast a Confundus Charm on me."

"Remus, Filch is coming!" James cried. He looked around the corner to see Filch coming down the hallway. Not wanting to be caught, James pulled out two Vapeur Bombes and threw them on the ground. The hallways were filled with white and gray smoke, blinding the boys, Filch, and Lady Bona. James took this opportunity to grabbed Remus's wrist from where he remembered it being and took off down the hallway. "Can we discuss this later?"

"No." Remus hissed. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you and Sirius."

James and Remus raced out of the smoke and down the hallway until they reached a broom closet. James pushed Remus inside and locked the door behind him so Filch couldn't get in. He lit his wand to find Remus buried under brooms, mops, rags, and buckets. "Oops. Sorry Rems."

Remus pushed the supplies off him and stood up with a scowl in place. "With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

James grinned sheepishly.

Remus patted dust off himself and scowled at James. "James, as good a friend as you are, don't you think this is a little too forward? And I hate to tell you this, but I'm not gay."

The black haired boy gaped at Remus in shock, a few words escaping his lips but none of it was understood.

"So, any reason you Confunded me, dragged me all over the school, and pushed me into a closet?" Remus asked while James was still trying to get over his earlier statement.

James shook his head and whacked each of his cheeks a few times. "Confunding you was honestly an accident. We were aiming for Snape but he moved just as we fired our spells and they ricochet off the door and hit you. I came after you after you were hit by them." The boy explained. "Oh, and Remus? I'M NOT GAY! Don't you ever do that to me again?"

Remus shook his head. "Can't you just leave him alone? And I was being sarcastic when I said that."

"I did so I could come after you." James pointed out with a frown. "And you know it is impossible to tell when you are being sarcastic and when you aren't."

Remus sighed. His friends just didn't understand. "Can we get out of here? These type of adventures are for you and Sirius, not me."

"Lighten up, Rems." James said as he unlocked the door.

"Can you guys stop calling me those stupid names?" Remus asked in a frustrated tone.

"Not likely, but we can try, Re." James said.

"No." Remus snarled. "That is even worse than those other two."

"Why must you be so picky?" James asked as he checked the hallway. Noting that it was clear, he left the closet with Remus following him.

Remus frowned. "Why must you choose stupid names? Can't you just call me Remus like everyone else?"

"No."

"Why not?" Remus cried frustrated.

James stopped and turned to face Remus with a smile. "Because we are not like everyone else, Re. We're your best friends, practically brothers. Our stupid nicknames are part of our friendship."

Remus huffed and continued walking to his correct class.

"And as your new brothers, we are going to make you lighten up and enjoy your time at Hogwarts. It's not all about exams, you know." James said as caught up to Remus.

Remus gave a little smile at James.

James grinned and put his hands in his pockets. "By the way, can I borrow your Transfiguration notes?"

Remus spun on his heels to face James and pointed an accusing finger at him with a mad gleam in his eyes. "I knew it! I knew you wanted something earlier. You can't fool me!"

James laughed. "I think you've been spending too much time with Sirius."

Remus dropped the act and went back into his perfect and innocent schoolboy mode. "Probably. What do you want them for? I thought you listened in Transfiguration since it is your favorite class."

For probably the first and only time ever, Remus saw James's whole face flush with a huge blush. "I….g-got distracted."

Remus smirked. "How? I've never seen you lose concentration in that class."

James stuttered a few words before saying it was nothing.

"I don't think it's nothing." Remus replied. His eyes twinkled with laughter. "Would it have been the lovely Miss. Evans distracting you?"

"Of course not," James spluttered.

"I think it was." Remus replied with a smirk.

"Why is that?" James asked.

"Because we were late for Transfiguration today so the only desk opened was one in the back and one in the front. Minnie refused to allow you and Sirius to sit together in the back so I sat with you in the front." Remus said with a grin. He put a hand in his pocket and fingered a note in his pocket he got earlier. "I also noticed you staring at Lily in front of us for most of the period. Your eyes got all dreamy and you started writing."

"What?" James spluttered.

Remus smirked. "Oh yes, you didn't notice but I did." He took the note from his pocket and opened it. He started to read it in a mock lovey-dovey voice. "Dear my beautiful Lily-flower, You look so beautiful with your long, silky red hair that looks like fire when under the bright sun and your stunning emerald eyes that remind me of grass shining with dew."

By this point, James was completely red in the face.

"It's such a lovely letter." Remus grinned evilly. "I believe Lily should hear it."

James gaped at Remus as he took off down the hall. He wouldn't! He wouldn't dare. "Of course he won't, James. This is Remus we're talking about, not Sirius. He won't give it to her." James said to himself.

When classes were over, the boys went to the tower. Remus gave his Transfiguration notes to James and went to do his homework. James noticed that Sirius and Peter weren't mocking him or laughing at him so Remus probably didn't tell them about the note.

It wasn't until dinner time that James noticed Remus smirking at him. "Re?"

"Don't call me that." Remus said, but without the annoyance he had earlier.

James looked at Remus warily as he led them to the Great Hall.

"Is something wrong, James?" Sirius asked.

James looked away from Remus. "I hope not."

As dinner began, James realized he should have been worried. Remus smiled innocently and stood on the table. James climbed up next to him when he realized what he was up to. "Please, Remus, don't do this."

"Don't you want Lily to know your love for her?" Remus didn't wait for a reply. Instead he moved down the table to where Lily sat. All eyes were on him and James, curious as to what the Marauders were doing now.

Remus took the note out and sent an evil look at James, who blushed, then paled, then blushed again, then sent a glare at Remus that didn't work because he was blushing so heavily. Remus cleared his throat. "To Lily. From James."

"Remus," James pleaded.

"Dear my beautiful Lily-flower, You look so beautiful with your long, silky red hair that looks like fire when under the bright sun and your stunning emerald eyes that remind me of grass shining with dew. They sparkle so beautifully when you are happy. I love the fire in them when you are angry or determined to do something. You are such a wonderful, passionate, nice, smart, and beautiful witch. You make classes worth going to just so I can see you. My wonderful Lily-flower, will you do me the honor of going out with me?  
>James."<p>

When Remus was finished, he looked at Sirius and Peter with a huge grin. "I think James has been stalking Miss. Evans in his free time."

Lily was blushing really hard, but also attempting to glare at James. The girls were giggling softly and the boys had silly grins on their faces from the letter. McGonagall was attempting to look stern to scold Remus for reading that out-loud, but her mouth kept twitching upward.

"R-remus." James stuttered.

Sirius grinned and jumped onto the table. "Let me see that!"

"No!" James shouted, reaching for the note in Remus's hand just as Sirius did.

Remus laughed and held the note back and used his other hand to push his friends back. "No way."

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screeched as she finally broke out of her stupor.

The three boys on the table stopped fighting over the letter to look at her, but it looked funny because James and Sirius were still reaching for the letter and Remus still had his hand in their faces.

"You….you arrogant toerag!" Lily shouted.

"Hey, she stole Remus's words!" Sirius accused.

"I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" Lily yelled.

Remus winced at the volume of her voice. "Sheesh! You don't have to yell. We all know you aren't going to date James."

"And why is that?" James demanded.

Remus sighed. "She doesn't make it a secret that she hates you, James."

"If you knew I/she was going to say no, then why did you read it?" James and Lily shouted at him.

"For fun," Remus shrugged.

"Re, I'm going to kill you." James said, a slight twitch in his eyes that made him look mad.

"I figured as much." Remus said. He jumped off the table. "See you later, Lils!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran out of the Great Hall. James ran after him.

Sirius stayed on the table, watching them leave. He looked at the food then back at his friends. Shrugging, he went back to Peter and sat next to him to eat dinner. Remus got himself into this mess so he could get himself out of it…..hopefully.

"GET BACK HERE, LUPIN!" James yelled, running down the hallway behind Remus.

Remus looked over his shoulder. "Will you calm down?"

James glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no." Remus muttered.

James chased Remus all the way to their dorm. He locked the dorm door and turned to Remus. "Give me that note."

Remus grinned. He stood as far as he could away from the door. "But I like it."

"Lupin!" James looked at his bed, which was closest to the door, and jumped onto it. He grabbed the Transfiguration notes and held them up. "Give it to me or I'll destroy your notes."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Why do you even want the note?"

James scowled. "None of your business."

"I thought we were brothers. Don't brothers tell each other things like this?" Remus asked with an innocent grin.

"Give me the letter."

"Give me my notes."

James and Remus stared at each other with determined eyes; both wanted to win this round. They held up the notes/letter and pointed their wands at them/it.

"Remus, I swear I will destroy them if you don't hand that letter over now." James growled.

Remus growled. He couldn't lose his notes again. He didn't think Lily would let him borrow hers today after what he did at dinner. Sighing, he lowered his wand and tossed the letter to the nearest bed. He pocketed his wand and raised his hands. "I surrender."

James grinned. He pocketed his wand and tossed the notes to the side.

Remus's eyes widened. "James!"

"What?" James looked around and saw the notes hit the lit candle. The notes caught on fire and fell to the ground. "Oh, shit!" He jumped away from the fire.

"Put it out!" Remus shouted, bounding over to James.

James whipped his wand out. "_Aguamenti!_"

The water hit the notes and fire, putting it out.

Remus glared at James.

"It was an accident!" James cried.

Remus jumped back over to the bed he put the letter on. He grabbed it and held it over a candle.

"Remus!" James exclaimed.

"Tell me why you want this letter so bad." Remus demanded, inching the letter closer to the flame.

James sighed. "I want it so I can remember the first rejection from my beautiful flower. She'll say yes someday. This is just the beginning."

Not expecting that answer, Remus fell over in shock. "James, that's just insane. Most people want to forget when they are rejected."

James shrugged. "Who cares? Being insane is much more fun than being sane."

Remus shook his head and tossed the letter to James. "Did you at least copy my notes?"

James grinned sheepishly. "No."

Remus threw his hands up into the air. "Great, now I have to get them from someone else. Lily definitely won't let me use hers after dinner."

"Good luck." James replied but with no sympathy.

Remus gave him an annoyed look and left the dorm. He went back to the Great Hall and stopped in the doorway. His eyes traveled to the Ravenclaw table and he began to search for a familiar face. He spotted one and went over to her. "Hi Lola."

Lola smiled at Remus with a faint blush. "Hi Remus." She moved down the bench to allow some room for Remus to sit. "It's been a while since we've talked."

"It has. How have you been?" Remus asked politely.

"I've been great. What about you?" Lola asked.

Remus smiled. "I've been fine except that James just destroyed my Transfiguration notes. Do you think I could borrow yours?"

Lola gave him a big smile. "Of course. I left them in my dorm though. Want to come with me to get them?"

Remus smiled and grabbed an apple from nearby. "For the trip if you are sure you want to leave dinner." He explained to Lola.

"It's fine. I was finished anyway." Lola's bright blue eyes shined happily as she led Remus out of the Great Hall. Her curly brown hair bounced slightly as she stopped walking all of a sudden in the Entrance Hall. Smiling shyly, she took Remus's hand and ran up the stairs with him.

Remus was slightly surprised by her suddenly grabbing his hand, but he didn't want to be rude or upset her by pulling his hand away. "Where are we going?"

"Fifth floor."

"Is that where your common room is located?" Remus asked curiously.

Lola smiled brightly. "Yes."

When they got to the fifth floor, Lola led Remus to a spiral staircase. At the top of the staircase was a door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle, but no doorknob or keyhole.

"Huh?" Remus looked at Lola confused. He jumped in surprise when the knocker began to talk.

"Conjuration is when an object or animal is Transfigured from 'thin air.' Food, however, cannot be Transfigured out of 'thin air.' Why is this?" The knocker asked.

Lola smiled. "To get into the Ravenclaw Tower, you have to answer a question. If you get it right, you can go in. If you get it wrong, you have to wait for someone to get it right or have someone inside take pity on you and just let you in."

Remus laughed. "But isn't that an easy way for someone from another house to get in?"

"Sure, if they are smart, but they also have to be able to find the entrance to the tower. As far as I know, only the teachers and now you know where it is." Lola said. She batted her eyes at Remus. "Keep this a secret."

Remus stuttered. "S-sure."

"From everyone, including your friends," Lola said as she leaned in closer to Remus so the boy could feel her warm breathe on his face.

Remus cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. "Sure. I promise no one will find out about this from me unless my friends stalk me to find out where I'm going or if they torture me, but I swear I will try to keep it a secret."

"So, you'll come visit me in the tower?" Lola giggled.

"Maybe." Remus replied. He turned back to the knocker. "Food can't be Transfigured out of 'thin air' because of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration."

"Well reasoned." The knocker said and the door swung forward.

Lola stepped inside but Remus didn't follow. She turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed in there." Remus said.

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm sure it will be fine and besides no one is here anyway." Lola grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him in. The door snapped shut as soon as Remus was inside.

"I'll be right back with the notes." Lola said.

Remus smiled and nodded his head. When she was up the stairs, he took a bite of his apple and looked around the common room. The room gave off an airy feeling and made him feel somewhat relaxed about being in another house's common room. It was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet. It had arched windows with soft blue silk curtains. All around the room were tables, chairs, bookcases, and a fluffy couch and chair in front of the fireplace. By the staircases that led to the dormitories was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw that look like it was made of white marble.

Getting tired of standing, Remus went over to the couch in front of the fire and led down on it. He was surprised to see the dorm ceiling of the room had stars painted on it. His eyes started to slide shut as he stared dreamily at the stars.

"Remus."

Remus felt someone shaking him.

"Remus, you have to wake up."

Remus groaned and turned on the couch. His eyes opened to see Katelyn, a pretty third year in Ravenclaw. She had long black hair with long blue bangs that go to the left side of her head and grey eyes flecked with blue. "What? Where am I?"

"Ravenclaw tower." Lola said from other end of the couch.

Remus lifted his head to find her sitting there and scribbling something on a piece of parchment. Lola looked up and smiled at him. "You fell asleep when I went to get the notes for you. You looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you up."

Remus blushed. "Oh, right."

Katelyn coughed to get Remus's attention back. "Curfew is in fifteen minutes. It's why I woke you. You might want to get back to your tower."

"Right."

Lola held out two scrolls of parchment to Remus. "The notes for Transfiguration. I copied them for you while you were sleeping so you don't need to get them back to me."

"Thanks Lola. I owe you one." Remus replied as he took the notes from her.

"Remus!"

The two girls and Remus whipped around to find a Prefect standing there, looking surprised.

"Hi Jordan!" Remus greeted him with a small wave and innocent grin.

Jordan raised a brow. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a nap," Remus shrugged.

"I was getting him my notes because his friends destroyed his and he fell asleep while I was doing that. I didn't want to wake him." Lola explained when Jordan looked annoyed.

Jordan sighed. "Whatever. Just leave, Remus. Curfew is soon."

"So I was told." Remus stood up and stretched. "Thanks Lola, Katelyn. I'll see you two around."

Remus grinned at Jordan, who rolled his eyes. He left the tower and ran all the way back to the tower to make it just in time for curfew. He gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room.

"Hey Remus, where have you been?" James yelled from the couch in front of the fire.

"Yeah, how dare you abandon us for three hours?" Sirius added from where he lay in front of the fire.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I had to get new notes from Lola since James destroyed mine."

"And it took you three hours?" Sirius accused.

Remus sat down in the chair in front of the fire. "No, I fell asleep and Lola didn't want to wake me."

Peter's eyebrows knitted together. "Where did you go?"

Remus blushed. "Ravenclaw tower."

"You got in there?" Sirius sat up now and gave Remus his full attention. "I know I saw you and Lola leave together, but I didn't think she would let you into the tower."

Remus shrugged.

"Where is it?" James asked with a mischievous smirk.

Remus frowned. "I'm not telling you. I promised Lola I wouldn't tell anyone, not even my friends."

"Remus." Sirius whined.

"No, I don't break promises." Remus replied stubbornly.

Sirius pouted. "You're no fun."

"Don't worry, Sirius. We'll find it eventually." James said.

Wednesday

"Hi Evans!" James greeted when he sat behind her in Charms.

Lily whipped around and glared at James. "Go away, Potter. I told you yesterday that I hate you."

James thought about the night before. "No, you did not say that. You said I was an arrogant toerag. By the way, you did steal Remus's words. He told me that last month when I was asking him why you hate me."

"And that is what I told him." Lily said firmly. "So, I didn't steal his words."

James frowned. "But he said those were his words."

"Well, he lied."

"Hi James, Lily." Remus said as he sat at the desk next to James's desk.

James turned to Remus with an annoyed look. "Arrogant toerag are your words right?"

Remus sighed. "I said that but they are Lily's like she probably just said. I didn't want to make you mad or upset at Lily so I said they were mine."

Sirius laughed as he dropped down next to James. "Wow, I was right. You are becoming a very competent liar. We didn't even think for a second that you could be lying."

"That's not something to be proud of." Lily said with a disapproving frown.

Remus shrugged. "By the way, Lily, you might want to watch out for James. I think he might become a stalker of you."

Lily growled and glared at James. "And why is that, Remus?"

"Remember that letter last night? Well, James…"

James screamed and launched himself at Remus. He pinned the boy to the ground after much struggling and put a hand over his mouth. "Just ignore him, Evans. He doesn't know what he is talking about."

Lily frowned. "Let him up."

"I will in a second." James responded.

Remus licked James's hand.

"ARGH!" James said and wiped his hand on Remus's cloak. "That's gross."

Remus wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. "Think about me. I don't know where your hand has been."

"Oh, hahahah." James muttered. He held his hand out and helped Remus to his feet. "Never mention that letter again." He whispered in his ear before sitting back down.

Remus shrugged and sat down as Flitwick came to begin the lesson.

_What about that letter?- SB_

_James told me that he was going…-RL_

_Lupin, if you finish that sentence, I will castrate you.- JP_

_No, you won't.- RL_

_Yes, I will.- JP_

_Won't.- RL_

_Will.- JP_

_Won't.- RL_

_Will.- JP_

_Will you just tell us what James did with that letter?- PP_

_NO!- JP_

_Well, depends. What will you give me for this information?- RL_

…_- SB_

…_- PP_

…_- JP_

…_- SB_

…_- PP_

…_- JP_

_He's making us pay for information now!- PP_

_I have never been so proud.- SB_

_Our little Remy is growing up. *wipes imaginative tear away*- JP_

_*rolls eyes*- RL_

_I'll give you two chocolate frogs to keep the information a secret.- JP_

_I'll give you six chocolate frogs to tell.- SB_

_Mmm. Chocolate.- RL_

_Ten chocolate frogs to not tell.- JP_

_Twenty chocolate frogs.- SB_

_And a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.- PP_

_Oi! This is unfair!- JP_

_Life is unfair. Get used to it. What do you say, Re?- SB_

_*No reply*_

_Remus?- SB_

_Remus, answer us!- PP_

_Hahaha.- JP_

_Peter, you're closet to Remus. What is he doing?- SB_

_Taking notes, I think.- PP_

_How dare he abandon us for notes?- SB_

_I don't have a problem with it.- JP_

_Of course you don't.- PP_

"So, Remus, what was this about the letter?" Sirius asked when class was over.

"Do I still get my chocolate frogs and beans?" Remus asked.

"So you did see what we wrote!" Sirius accused.

"Yes." Peter said at the same as Sirius.

Remus grinned. "Good. James said he was going to ke-AHHH!"

Sirius and Peter jumped away from Remus as James tackled him to the ground.

"JAMES!" Remus yelled. He kicked James off of him and stood up, straightening his robes.

"We do not speak of that." James growled as he straightened his own robes.

"Oh, come on. We are all friends here." Remus said amused.

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF IT!" James hollered.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" Remus replied as he rubbed his ears. "No need to yell. I have very sensitive hearing."

James grinned. "Sorry Re."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Remus yelled.

"LOOK WHO IS YELLING NOW!" James screamed.

"STOP YELLING!" Sirius yelled, clutching his ears now.

Remus and James shrugged.

"Hey Remus, can I borrow your Charms note?" Peter asked.

Remus scowled. "Did you lot even attempt to take notes in Charms?"

"No."

"Do you attempt in any class?" Remus asked.

"No."

Remus scowled and continued walking. "I guess I can give them to you."

"Thanks mate." Peter said.

Remus sighed. "You guys really need to learn to start taking notes on your own."

"Why bother when you are here to take them for us?" Sirius protested.

Remus raised a brow. "What if I'm not here? What if I get killed? Then what will you do? How will you pass then?"

James looked thoughtful. "We could have your ghost come back and do it for us."

Remus looked at him with an are-you-stupid look. "I would be a ghost. I'm pretty sure ghosts can't write."

"You can just listen to the lectures and memorize them for us." James argued.

Remus just shook his head. "My friends are idiots."

The boys entered the Great Hall for their free period and sat down. Remus handed his Charms notes to Peter and worked on his Defense essay. He was left undisturbed for five minutes before he felt James jump beside him and curse. He looked up to see McGonagall shooting them a dirty look. "What are you guys doing?"

"N-nothing," Peter stuttered.

Remus looked at his friends to see Sirius grinning innocently, Peter shifting nervously in his seat and looking at Remus warily, and James glaring at them and covered in ink. "What did you do, Sirius?"

"Why is it always my fault?" Sirius asked offended.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Sirius."

"Actually, Rems, it was Peter and Sirius." James corrected with a slight growl in his voice. "They were fighting over your notes and ripped them; then when I took the notes from them to fix them for you like a good friend, they knocked over my ink trying to get them back to probably rip them more. They knocked the ink on me and your notes." He lifted the notes that were dripping ink.

Remus gaped at them. "M-my n-notes."

The three Marauders grinned sheepishly at him.

"THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Remus yelled as he stood up and slammed a hand on the table.

"Mr. Lupin, sit down and be quiet!" McGonagall snapped.

Remus scowled and moved down the table to Lily and her friends. "Can I copy someone's Charms notes?"

Karen smiled and handed her notes over. "What happened to yours?"

"Destroyed."

"Again?" Karen asked amused. "Your notes have been getting destroyed all week."

Remus shrugged.

"You should do something to stop them from getting destroyed." Lily said, looking up from her essay.

"I will if it happens again." Remus said.

"Lupin, sit down now!" McGonagall yelled.

Remus looked up from the conversation. "It's rude to interrupt someone's conversation like that." He said matter-of-factly before moving back to his seat.

"Five points from Gryffindor." McGonagall growled behind him.

"For what?" Remus cried in frustration.

"For back talking to me." McGonagall said.

"I didn't back talk." Remus muttered.

"You did, mate." Sirius said when Remus sat down.

"YOU BE QUIET!" Remus yelled.

"Lupin, don't make me tell you again!" McGonagall yelled.

Remus shut his mouth and started copying the notes furiously while his friends laughed quietly at him. This was so not his week. How could his week get any worse?

**A/N: I remembered the My precious line from the Lord of the Rings. I haven't seen the movies in years but I really loved that line/scene. **

**Vapeur Bombe (French): smoke bomb**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Notes Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 19: Notes Part II**

Thursday

Thursday showed just how much worse Remus's week could possibly get. Really, why couldn't he just have one normal day? The mess started before the day even began for the Marauders. It was probably because his friends were completely insane!

"Remus is still sleeping." James said as he, Sirius, and Peter looked down at the sleeping figure curled tightly in his duvet.

"We could just leave him here. That will teach him to always ignore his alarm in the morning. Maybe it will get him to start getting up on his own. We won't always be here to wake him up." Sirius said. He turned away from the bed and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to breakfast!"

The door slammed shut behind him. James and Peter stared at the door then at each other. What was that about?

"Weird." Peter said.

James shrugged. "He has a point. Maybe this will teach Remus to start getting up on his own. We can't help him forever with this."

Peter sighed. This was kind of mean of them, but agreed. Remus needed to start getting up on his own. It was such a pain to wake him up. So, the two boys left the room together to catch up to Sirius on his way to the Great Hall.

"Hey Sirius, what was that about in the dorm? Are you mad?" James asked when the boys sat down in the Great Hall for a quick breakfast seeing as they only had fifteen minutes before classes began.

Sirius didn't reply. He just started to eat rapidly. There was no time to chitchat when there was only fifteen minutes until breakfast was over. James scowled at him, but followed his lead. There would be time to talk later; for now it was time to eat.

James looked up from his plate to see Lily and her friends walking pass them to leave the Great Hall. He quickly swallowed his half-chewed food, luckily not choking at all, and called out to her, "Hey Evans!"

Lily looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't talk to me, Potter."

"What did I do to make her mad?" James asked.

Peter swallowed his food. "It might have been that letter that Remus read to her."

James growled. "Don't mention that."

"I still want to know what you did with that letter that you won't let Remus tell us." Sirius said.

"Oh, are you talking now?" James asked annoyed. After taking another quick bite of his eggs, he picked up his bag off the floor and stood up. "Time for class and while we're heading there, Sirius can tell us why he is mad today."

Sirius rolled his eyes and followed James and Peter out of the Great Hall. "I'm not mad, pre-say, at least not at Remus. It just gets tiring having to wake Remus up all the time and it's getting boring. That boy needs to learn to get up on his own, but it's not him I mad and upset at."

"Then what is wrong?" Peter asked as he quickly stepped to the side to let a sixth year Slytherin, who pushed him roughly, to pass him.

Sirius pulled his wand out and turned around. He sent a tripping jinx at the Slytherin and watched him fall down the stairs. "Don't mess with my friends!" He yelled down at him. He turned back around and continued walking with his friends. James gave him a high five when he caught up to them.

"Thanks for that." Peter said. He was filled with gratitude after seeing Sirius stick up for him. He thought his friends thought of him as worthless and just a follower. To see Sirius do that for him, it made him feel wanted and appreciated in the group.

"No problem, Pete." Sirius replied.

"So, what is wrong?" James asked, shifting the weight of his bag.

Sirius sighed. "I have this cousin, Bellatrix. She is horrible. She worse than Narcissa. I swear she is probably going to join Voldemort with how bad she is. She absolutely hates Muggle-borns and enjoyed torturing them while she was at Hogwarts. You know, when she came over during the summer she would tell her parents and mine about what she did to some of them during the school year. Her parents were so mad when she got detentions and suspended when she was caught torturing the Muggle-borns. They said she was doing the right thing, purging the school of the filth, they said." He said angrily.

James narrowed his eyes and let out a cat like hiss. "That's horrible. Who would do something like that? I'm surprised she wasn't expelled."

"She didn't get caught a lot and when she was she was able to make up an alibi and everyone would stick up for her because they were scared of her. She would even push the blame on other students to get out of trouble. You can see why she was in Slytherin." Sirius growled.

"How did she torture them?" Peter asked with a frown.

"She started out by mocking them, and then she started to use Dark Magic on them. By her seventh year, she started using the Imperius Curse and Cruciatus Curse on them." Sirius explained angrily.

James frowned. "Not to sound cowardly or anything, but I'm kind of glad she graduated before we came here and I hope to never meet her. She doesn't sound pleasant."

"I hope you never have to meet her." Sirius said. He ran a hand over his face. "I ran into Narcissa yesterday."

James looked confused. They were just talking about Bellatrix and now it was Narcissa. What was going on?

"She told me that Bellatrix is getting married to Rodolphus Lestrange." Sirius hissed the name out.

"Another follower of Voldemort in the making, I presume?" James asked with a raised brow.

Sirius growled. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were both already Knights for that bastard."

"So, what is the problem?" Peter asked.

Sirius glared at him. "The problem is that the wedding is in May and I have to go to it. Narcissa told me. I hate Bellatrix. I don't want to go. It will be pure torture and my mom will probably has time to chew me out for going against her wishes and staying friends with Re."

"That sucks mate." James said. "And you're lucky Remus isn't here or he would have chewed you out for calling him that."

Sirius sighed. "I don't know how I'll make it through the wedding!"

"Ask Remus how he made it through his cousin's wedding. He said it was dreadfully boring, maybe he can give you a few hints of how to make it through Bellatrix's." Peter suggested.

"I think I might." Sirius said just as the boys reached Transfiguration.

James threw his bag on his desk and grinned at Sirius. "Let's just forget about your cousins for now and enjoy ourselves at the moment."

Sirius grinned. "Good idea, Jamesie."

As classes started, Peter glanced at the empty desk next to him. Was Remus still sleeping? It wouldn't surprise him. Remus was going to kill them for letting him sleep in. He was beginning to feel bad for doing that. He didn't think Remus would sleep in this late, but then again, he really should have known better.

"Before we begin class today, I would like to explain how next year will work for you all since you will all be third years next year." McGonagall said. With a flick of her wand, the pile of papers on her desk flew off and one landed in front of each student, except one that came back to her. "There shouldn't be any extras. Who is not here?"

James and Sirius turned around in their seats to look at Peter. "Is Remus still not here?" James whispered.

Peter shook his head. "Maybe we should have woken him up."

"Boys, where is Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall asked when she saw them talking.

James smirked. "He is either still sleeping or he is getting dressed and cursing us as we sit here speaking since we didn't wake him up for class."

McGonagall closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Only five more years of them after this school year was over. Only five, she could make it. She has been through worst than this. This should be nothing to her.

Lily turned around in her seat to glare at them. "What kind of friends are you? You should have woken him up."

"Look, Evans, after spending almost two years of having to wake him up all the time because he refuses to get up when his alarm goes off-" Sirius began, only to be interrupted by James.

"And him breaking all the alarm clocks in our room-" James added with an annoyed frown. "You have no idea of how many alarm clocks we've had to buy in the last two years."

Sirius nodded his head. "A very good point, James." He looked at Lily. "We thought we would teach him a lesson so he can get up on his own-"

"Stop breaking our clocks-" James said.

"Hitting us in his sleep-" Peter added.

"Yelling at us when we wake him up when we are just trying to make sure he gets to class on time-" Sirius said.

"And pulling pranks on us as revenge for waking up when we are just being good friends, we've had enough." James finished.

"Ow!" Peter cried.

James and Sirius turned around to see why Peter cried out. When they turned around, they felt something hard and heavy hit them in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Those revenge pranks are highly commissionable seeing as you three always pull the meanest pranks on me to get me up in the morning." Remus hissed from behind them.

James, Sirius, and Peter looked up from rubbing their heads to see Remus putting two big and heavy looking books back in his bag.

"Sorry, I'm late, Professor. I had an unexpected morning." Remus said, smiling at his Professor and looking at her with highly innocent eyes.

McGonagall sighed. "It's okay, Mr. Lupin. I understand that sometimes we can't trust our friends." She handed the paper to Remus. "Sit down."

Remus sat next to Peter, ignoring the three glares he was getting from his friends.

"Now, as I was saying, you will all be third years next year, so you must pick electives that you begin next year and up to your O.W.L.s. You can drop these classes if you wish if you don't like them. If you want you can continue taking your electives to get an N.E.W.T in them. You have until next Thursday to pick the classes you want to take next year. You have to take at least two electives." McGonagall explained.

James looked down at the letter in front of him. Below the introduction, which basically said everything that McGonagall just said, was a list of electives and a short summary of what the class was about.

Sirius looked bored as he looked through the list of classes he had to choose from. He honestly didn't care about what classes he took. But there was one that caught his eyes. Muggle Studies….._Muggles._

Peter gnawed on his lip. What classes would be good to take? What would he be good at? He had difficulty in quite a few of his classes. The only ones that were easy to him were Herbology, Charms, and Astronomy. Potions was slowly making sense to him.

Remus scowled at his paper. Looking at all these classes was annoying him. He crumpled his paper up and stuck it in his bag. Peter gave him a confused and worried look. Why did he do that?

"Put the letters away. You can look at them later. Let's get back to Transfiguration." McGonagall ordered, sweeping her eyes over her students.

There was a rustle of papers as everyone put their letter away and pulled out parchment, ink, a quill, and their books for class.

As McGonagall began to bore the class with an explanation of how to transfigure objects into a bird or a flock of birds, Remus began to stare into space at the wall, not even bothering to make it look like if he was paying attention or not. He was not in the mood to be in classes any more. He just wanted out of here. Why did he even come back to Hogwarts?

After the long explanation, McGonagall handed out small objects to the students so they could practice the spell.

"_Avifors_!"James said as he waved his wand correctly and ended with it pointing at his bottle. The bottle morphed into a small flock of birds.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Take ten points for Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said with a small smile when she saw the birds.

"Thanks." James said. He looked at Lily and ruffled his hair with a smile. She huffed at him and turned back around to continue working on the spell. Sighing, James turned in his seat so he could watch Sirius, Remus, and Peter work. "I don't get it. What is her problem?"

"Don't know mate." Sirius said. He glared at the box in front of him. On his fifth try, he produced a small flock of birds that flew around his head. "Finally."

James laughed. "Took you long enough."

"Oh, shut up, Potter. We aren't all gifted in Transfiguration like you are." Sirius snarled. He turned around in his seat to watch Peter and Remus. "How's it going with you two?"

"I just can't get it!" Peter said frustrated. He had been trying for twenty minutes, but the spell just refused to work.

James watched Peter try the spell again. "I know what's wrong. You have to the end the wand movements with a small jab at the object." He showed Peter the correct movements and then told him to try again. This time, Peter did get it. "Good job, Peter."

Remus watched bored. He just wanted to go and brood.

"Remus, have you even attempted the spell yet?" Sirius asked when he saw the bored look.

Remus sighed. He picked up his wand. "_Avifors_!" He said lazily with the correct wand movements. His object immediately changed into a flock of birds.

"Oh, great, we have two Transfiguration masters." Sirius growled.

"I read ahead, Sirius." Remus muttered.

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius asked, raising a brow. "You don't seem very happy or excited today."

Remus rolled his eyes and began staring at the wall again.

"And now he is ignoring us." James said.

"Time for History of Magic!" James said cheerfully thirty minutes later. For once, McGonagall was letting them out without homework!

"Coming, Remus?" Sirius asked when Remus didn't move.

Remus slid out of his seat and followed his friends, staying a few steps behind them as they talked about a prank idea.

"We never got to pull that prank idea I head a few months ago because of Malfoy attacking Remus. I say we pull it off sometime soon." James was saying, throwing a glance back at Remus as he did.

Sirius raised a brow. "Do you mean the one where we put water on the Entrance Hall floor and freeze it, then put a spell on the ice so everyone has to skate a different way on the ice?"

"That's the one." James said. He turned to face Remus. "Did you ever find the spell we need to pull it off?"

Remus shrugged.

"Rems, what is wrong?" James asked. He stopped and pulled Remus to the side of the hallway so they weren't in everyone's way. Sirius and Peter followed them.

"Nothing." Remus smiled at James and pushed his arm off. "I found the spell you want. I'll give it to you later." He began to walk away, but James's caught his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Stop insulting us by lying to us again. We don't fall for your lies." James said.

Remus, once more, pushed James's arm off him. "It's nothing. Now mind your own business. We have to get to History of Magic."

James, Sirius, and Peter stared at Remus as he left them standing in the hallway. When they did reach class, they found Remus sitting by Lily with no empty sits around them.

"Wanna bet that he is going to try to avoid us?" Sirius whispered to James as they sat down and Binns began his lecture.

"Please, Sirius, even I know not to take that bet." Peter hissed at them.

"Too bad. It would have been easy money." Sirius said.

"I swear he's going to get a fist in his face if he is brooding again." James growled, glaring at Remus's back.

"I hope you don't break his nose than." Peter hissed, and when James and Sirius looked at him with confused looks, he blushed. "Oh, come on, I can't be the only one whose realized that he broods a lot and never wants to open up to us."

Both black haired boys looked at each other with a frown.

James, Sirius, and Peter spent the whole class chatting quietly with each other and playing a game of Exploding Snap. They could get away with anything in History of Magic. Binns never noticed anything, though, Lily did and she continuously glared at them throughout the lesson.

At the end of the lesson, Remus disappeared quickly before his friends could catch up to him. James rolled his eyes and left the class with Peter and Sirius.

"He can't avoid us for long. Sirius is his partner in Potions." James said.

Remus managed to avoid his friends during lunch and his free period by hanging with Lily. During Potions, Remus had to leave Lily and her friends to work with Sirius. He kept it strictly professional. He refused to answer any question or talk about anything that didn't have to do with the potion they were working on.

At the end of the class, Remus packed up quickly and tried to leave the class, but Sirius grabbed his arm. Remus sent a pained look at Lily as she left with her friends. She only sent him a sympathetic look back. Remus and Sirius waited for James and Peter to finish packing up before leaving class together.

"So, Remus, what is up with you?" James asked as the boys headed to Gryffindor Tower.

Remus rubbed his forehead and ran his hand down the side of his face. "It's nothing. Can't I just deal with things on my own once and a while?"

James shared a look with Sirius and Peter and grinned. "Nope."

Remus sighed.

"Is you being upset have to do with picking our new classes?" Peter asked, much to the surprise of James and Sirius.

Remus whipped around to face Peter with wide eyes. "How did…."

"I saw you crumple that paper up that McGonagall gave us. I may not be the best in class, but I'm not blind." Peter explained.

James raised a brow. "Are you serious? You are brooding over having to choose new classes? What the hell is your problem?"

Remus glared at him. "It's none of your business so leave me alone."

"Sheesh! Is it your time of the month already?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked at Sirius with narrowed eyes full of anger and annoyance. "Care to repeat that, Black?"

Sirius grinned. "Is it your time of the month?"

"REMUS, NO!" James yelled and pulled Remus back from Sirius with Peter's help.

"Let me at him!" Remus growled as Sirius laughed at him.

"Remus, don't make me tie you up." James said through gasps of air as he and Peter hauled Remus away from Sirius.

Remus stopped struggling and fell limp in their hands. He breathed deeply a few times before wrenching himself free.

"Okay, that is it." James growled as he picked up his discarded bag. "New Marauder rule: Any Marauder who dares to call the full moon time for Remus, his time of the month, said marauder will have to deal with the consequences from Remus on his own. That includes saying he is PMS. I will not be holding Remus back again."

Peter agreed, while Sirius groaned but agreed when he was glared at.

"I can deal with that." Remus said as he walked away.

Shrugging, James caught up with Remus. "Hey Rems, can I borrow your History of Magic notes? I need them for that essay. I assume you finished yours in our free period."

"I did, but I'm getting tired of lending my notes to you guys all the time." Remus said.

James shrugged. "So?"

"I'll give them to you in the dorm." Remus muttered.

"Thanks mate!" James said.

"Hey James, look who it is." Sirius said, nodding in the direction of Snape who had his nose in a potions book.

James smirked. He pulled his wand out. "Hey Snivellus!"

Immediately, Snape whipped around with his wand drawn. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Sirius and I were having an argument earlier and we need you to settle it." James explained with a smirk. "He says that you haven't washed your hair in six years, but I don't think you have ever washed your hair."

Snape glared at them.

Behind James and Sirius, Remus groaned and covered his face with a hand. Peter was smiling, happy to see what was going on.

"Actually, I don't really think it matters when the last time was that he washed his hair. The point is that it is horribly greasy and slimy. No girl in her right mind would want to be near someone like him with hair like that." Sirius said and ran a hand through his perfect, elegant hair.

"Maybe we should help him with that." James smirked. "_Scourgify_!"

Pink soap bubbles appeared on Snape's head and started to scrub fiercely at his hair. Snape let out a string of swear words and tried to get the bubbles off him.

"Such a dirty vocabulary. Wash out your mouth, Snivelly." Sirius said coldly. "_Scourgify_!"

Pink soap bubbles came streaming out of Snape's mouth that started to gag and choke him. The froth was dipping down his front as he fell to his knees, grabbing at his throat.

Remus paled. This wasn't good. He could die. "Guys, this has to end now!"

James and Sirius looked at Remus with narrowed eyes.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Remus asked quietly. "Because that is what you are doing."

"He'll be fine." James said coldly.

To prove James's point, Snape started to spit out soap bubbles and stayed on the floor, breathing heavily. He used '_Aguamenti_' on himself to get the soap bubbles out of his hair. "You-you filthy Mudblood loving Blood-Traitors!"

"What did you say, Snivelly?" James growled.

"You heard me, Potter. You are all just Mudblood lovers and traitors to our world." Snape snarled.

"Don't use those words." Sirius shouted.

"Aw, is the little Black heir scared of hearing the truth about him being a Blood-Traitor to his family. I hear things, Black. Your family is not too happy with you, associating yourself with Mudblood lovers and Half-bloods." Snape sent a vicious look at Remus. "I wonder what your parents would think if they knew how pathetic your friends are that you are hanging out with."

Sirius clenched his fists. "Shut up, Snivellus. I'm warning you."

Snape sneered at him. "How pathetic that you can't even handle the truth! Do your parents know that Loopy there is a poor, pathetic loser who can barely afford second-hand books? I'm sure they would disown you in a second if they knew you hanging out with someone as poor as him. It is a real disgrace."

At this point, James, Sirius, and Peter looked murderous. Remus was silently pleading that they would just walk away. He didn't want them to fight with Snape. Everything he was saying about him was true.

"You shut up about Remus and don't call him that!" James snarled. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Snape's wand went flying into the air and landed a few feet away from him.

"_Furnunculus_!" Peter shouted.

Snape broke out into painful boils.

"_Impedimenta_!" Sirius shouted when Snape tried to get to his wand. Snape tripped over his feet and fell onto his face.

Remus was extremely pale at this point. He was beginning to regret looking up some of the spells that they were using. He should never have taught them to his friends. "Guys, stop it."

"No," James told Remus viciously. "He's going to learn not to make fun of our friends."

Remus took a step away from his friends. He has never seen this side of them. They have always been nice to him, and maybe a little protective because he always looked ill and weak, but this. This was just horrible. The ugly hatred in their eyes was scaring him. He's seen this ugly hatred many times, but all those times it was always directed at him, at him because he is a werewolf. All those people who were supposed to be helping him, trying to cure him, had this same ugly hatred in his eyes. Those people….

"_Immobulus_!" James screamed with his wand pointed at Snape, who froze and fell to the ground.

Remus shifted on his feet.

"What should we do to him?" James asked with his wand pointed down at Snape.

Snape's eyes looked between James, Sirius, and Peter.

Remus gripped his bag tighter. "Guys, just leave him alone. I don't care about what he said about me so you shouldn't either. I've heard worse." He said quietly, but in the empty hallway his voice was heard loud and clear.

James and Sirius shared a look. They looked at Snape. Each of them threw one more hex at him before picking up their bags and leading Remus and Peter to the tower.

When Remus passed Snape, he saw what James and Sirius did. He paused to stare at what they did. They turned Snape's hair red and gold and on the back his robe it said '_My worst fear is the shampoo bottle._'

"Remus, you're the one who wanted to leave so come on." James yelled at him.

Remus sent one last look at Snape before running to catch up with his friends.

"You better not be feeling pity for him. He deserved all of it." Sirius hissed at him.

Remus glared at Sirius. Snape did say some really horrible stuff, he'll admit to that, but they were the ones who started the fight. "You guys are going to be in so much trouble for that."

James snorted. "No, we won't. Who is going to believe Snape, if he does tell, that we did that? Besides, we have your good boy attitude that will get us out of trouble if McGonagall does come to us to ask if Snape is telling the truth."

Remus frowned. "You want me to lie to her?"

"We'd do it for you." James retorted.

Remus's frown deepened. "I can't lie to McGonagall though!"

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

Remus shifted nervously on his feet. "It's McGonagall! She'll know that I'm lying and we'll be in even more trouble!"

"No, she won't. You've gotten really good at lying." Sirius argued. "You're just being a coward."

Remus's glare looked so scary that Sirius took a step away from him, but didn't back down.

"Not only are you a coward, but you hate what we did to Snape. You think he was right to say all that stuff about you and everything else he said." Sirius snarled.

"No, I don't. He had no right to say any of that." Remus hissed.

Sirius raised a brow. "Oh, then your problem is that you are too much of a coward to stand up to people who make fun of you. You're just going to let everyone walk all over you for your whole life like a spineless git! You don't even realize that someone could be pretending to be your friend because you are so easy to take advantage of."

"So, that's all I am to you! You three prats just take advantage of me. You probably are scared of me being what I am. You realize that I am a monster, but don't say it because you realize that you can get me to do whatever you want and take advantage of me! You don't like me! I'm just a….a…toy you use to get what you want and hold my secret over me to get me to do what want." Remus growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I didn't say that!" Sirius yelled, part of him was scared because the wolf was beginning to shine through Remus's eyes.

"You might as well have." Remus shouted before turning on his heel and walking over to the portrait of the Fat Lady nearby. He ignored the gossiping portraits and the concerned look the Fat Lady gave him. He practically yelled the password, got an offended look, and stormed into the tower.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, REMUS JOHN!" Sirius yelled, following Remus into the tower. "WE ARE FAR FROM DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS!"

James and Peter shared a pained look and followed them. Why did they always have to argue? It was always argument after argument with them. They always found something new to fight about. It was about once a month there was a fight between them.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU AND YOUR STU-"

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" James yelled when he entered the common room. He sent a glare at the students in there so they would turn away from the fight. "WHY DON'T YOU TWO SHUT UP?"

Remus and Sirius turned to James. Both of them were very red in the face.

"Thank you." James said. "Let's go to the dorm. We can talk about this there."

"There's nothing to talk about." Remus hissed.

"You're right, there isn't. All I have to say is this, Sirius, never call Remus a coward again. I think that is really what pissed him off. Remus, we don't think you are a monster and we aren't trying to take advantage of you. Friends just don't turn their friends in. Now, can we forget about this and will you give me your history notes?" James asked with a slightly annoyed tone and a held out hand.

Remus shoved his notes into James's hand, then went over to the couch and fell facedown onto it. He smelled his friends sit down around him, but didn't lift his head to acknowledge them.

"Remus, I'm sorry." Sirius said grudgingly.

"S'alright." Remus mumbled.

"It's just…..Snape had no right to say those things about you." Sirius said angrily.

Remus turned his head to the side so Sirius could hear him clearly. "I'm used to it. I've faced worse from people who actually know my secret."

"But you shouldn't have to and you shouldn't be able to take it so calmly." Sirius said aggravated.

"Forget about it, Sirius." Remus said in a tired voice.

Sirius huffed and began working on his History of Magic essay. Remus stared into the fire as his friends worked. For once the silence that they fell into was awkward and uncomfortable.

James seemed to realize this too because he shifted in his seat every so often and sent worried looks at his friends. He didn't like that he could be uncomfortable around his friends. It wasn't right. They should be able to sit in silence and be comfortable with that.

"What new classes are you guys thinking about taking?" Peter asked to break the silence.

Remus groaned into his pillow.

"Seriously, what is your deal today?" James asked him.

"What the hell is the point of new classes? Why should I even bother? I'm a monster and will go nowhere in life so why should I bother taking new classes? It just seems like a waste of time." Remus complained.

"Ah, I see the problem." Sirius said. He reached over to Remus, pulled Remus's pillow away, and whacked him in the head with it. "You're a depressed young chap, who can't see any good anywhere. You only see the bad in the world."

Remus roughly pulled the pillow out of Sirius's hand and threw it at his face, which made the ink Sirius had spill all over his parchment. "My essay! You ruined it!"

Remus snorted. "Please, I bet you only had one line on it. That's nothing to cry over."

Sirius gave him a playful glare. "For you it isn't." He picked the pillow up off the floor and stood up, sending his parchment and ink flying which made a mess on the floor. He started to repeatedly whack Remus with the pillow.

Remus laughed and tried to shield his face with his hands. "Sirius! S-stop!"

James smiled in amusement. It seems Peter's simple question got everything to become normal once more. He turned to Peter. "I'm probably going to take Care of Magical Creatures. I hear the teacher, Professor Kettleburn, is really reckless and fun."

"Isn't that the teacher with one and half limbs left?" Sirius piped up, halting his assault on Remus, who was extremely grateful as he took this time to catch his breath.

"That would be him." James said with a grin.

Sirius smirked. "I think his classes will be interesting to say the least. I think I'll take that class as well." With that said, he went back to assaulting Remus with the pillow. "And Remus…..*hit*….if you don't….*hit*….get over…..*hit*…..this moping…*hit*….fast…..*hit*….and just pick…..*hit*….your classes…..*hit*….I'll pick….*hit*….them….*hit*…..for you….*hit*…Understand?"

Remus laughed as the pillow hit him. "Y-yes!"

Sirius stopped his assault. "Good." He sat back down and tossed the pillow back to the disheveled Remus.

Remus pulled out his crumpled up paper of the list of classes he could take. He looked at it and sighed.

Sirius sent him a look.

"Right, sorry. No moping." Remus said, holding his hands out in defense.

"Muggle Studies." Sirius said ten minutes later.

Remus looked up confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination." Sirius explained. He smirked evilly. "I figure Muggle Studies will piss my mom off. And Divination just sounds like a simple class, just make a bunch of stuff up. As for Care of Magical Creatures, I figure it might be good to know about the kind of creatures and how to defend ourselves against them."

Remus sighed. "Are you trying to get her to want to kill you?"

"She probably already wants to kill me." Sirius shrugged.

"Evans is a Muggle-born." James said dreamily. "Maybe I can impress her with my knowledge of Muggle things."

"So, you're going to take Muggle Studies?" Remus asked incredulously.

James nodded his head. "And probably Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Peter?" Remus asked.

Peter smiled. "Same as them. I want to have classes with friends in them."

Remus shook his head. "I'll take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination with you guys, but I refuse to sit through Muggle Studies when I live in a Muggle home."

"Then you aren't going to take a third elective?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'll take Ancient Runes." Remus said.

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Blegh, your choice I guess."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned to James. "When are you going to be done with my notes?"

James looked up from his History of Magic book. "What notes?" He asked confused.

"My History of Magic notes. The ones I gave you twenty minutes ago to help you with your essay." Remus asked, trying very hard to stay calm and not tackle James to the ground and maul him.

"Oh, those ones." James said nervously. He stood up and moved behind his chair to use it as a shield. "Now, Remus, don't freak out or anything, but….uh…"

Remus stood up angrily. "What did you do to my notes?"

James grinned from where he was behind the chair. "Well, Remus, my wonderful and forgiving best friend…."

"Oi! I thought I was your best friend." Sirius interrupted with a smirk.

James sent him a glare. "No, Remus is." He looked back at Remus, who had crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Well, Remus, you see, your notes had a little accident, but I know you can find it in your heart to forgive me since it really wasn't my fault."

Teeth clenched and with his you-had-better-run-if-you-want-to-continue-living-to-fall-in-love glare in place, Remus attempted to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground where he was and not move an inch from that spot. "What happened to them? I've been here the whole time." He asked through clenched teeth.

James looked at Remus and gulped. He looked like a wolf ready to pounce on its prey. "Now, Remus, I think you should calm down before you do something that you'll regret."

"Tell me now and I won't make you suffer that much." Remus snarled, showing his sharp canine teeth.

Sirius snickered at James's predicament. "I'll tell you. Evans walked by and James fell into dreamland as he watched her walk away. She saw him and got mad at him because he wouldn't look away, no matter how loud she was yelling. She used _Aguamenti _on him and he had fireworks in his bag. The fireworks set off and James jumped to his feet, which made your notes fall to the ground. A few sparks from the fireworks hit your notes and they went bye-bye."

Remus stared at Sirius. "Are you joking?"

"No, I don't joke. I'm always Sirius." Sirius said with a grin.

"Lame. That joke is so old." Remus replied dryly.

"You're not a very happy person." Sirius said.

"What really happened to my notes?" Remus asked angrily.

"What Sirius said is really what happened." Peter said, looking a little scared at Remus himself.

"Then how did I miss all this?" Remus demanded.

Sirius shrugged. "You were trying to suffocate yourself with a pillow at the time."

Remus stared at James once more.

"Now, Re, it was….."

Remus didn't wait for James to finish. He should have known better than to call him Re at a time like this. He vaulted over the chair James was hiding behind and he and James fell to the ground in a flurry of flying limbs.

Peter and Sirius leaned over the chair to watch them. Sirius cheered on James and Peter cheered for Remus. After fifteen minutes, James and Remus collapsed on the ground. They both had big smiles on their faces as they stared up at Peter and Sirius.

"Did you have fun?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Remus said, rubbing his bruised side. "Is that really what happened to my notes?"

"Yeah, sorry, Remus." James said.

Remus sighed. "It's alright. I take my notes from the book anyway."

"What?" Sirius, James, and Peter said.

Realizing what he just said, Remus whacked his head against the ground, but since the floor was carpeted it didn't do anything.

"I thought you listened to Binns." Peter said shocked.

"It's impossible to listen to him. He just drones on and on and on. Besides what he says comes directly from the book." Remus replied.

"You little…..you had us fooled from the beginning. We thought you could actually stay awake in there." James said.

Sirius grinned evilly. "Does that mean we can talk with you in History of Magic and plan and play games?"

"No." Remus snapped.

"Why not?" Sirius whined.

"I don't want to get a detention." Remus explained.

Sirius snorted. "Binns won't even notice."

"Yeah, we can walk in thirty minutes late and he won't know." James said.

Remus smirked. "You two do realize that you are late to Quidditch practice."

James jumped to his feet, swearing under his breath. He and Sirius ran upstairs to get their brooms. When they came bolting back downstairs, they each sent an evil glare at Remus for making them forget.

Remus waved to them with an innocent grin as they left.

"Where are James and Sirius off to in such a hurry?" Angel asked from a corner of the common room.

Peter looked at her confused. "Quidditch practice?" He said uncertainly.

Angel blinked. "We don't have practice today."

Remus laughed so Peter and Angel looked at him.

"You lied to them." Peter accused.

Remus smirked. "I'm surprised they didn't stop to think….actually I'm not. Those two don't think when it involves Quidditch."

"They're going to kill you." Angel laughed.

Peter clapped Remus on the shoulder. "It's been nice knowing you, mate."

James and Sirius stormed back into the tower a few minutes later. After taking their brooms back to their room, they sat on either side of Remus.

"You know we are going to get you back, right?" James asked.

Remus mutely nodded his head.

"Better sleep with one eye open tonight." Sirius said before leaving with James.

**A/N: I noticed that in most stories I read about the Marauders that everyone just shows the good side of the Marauders. James and Sirius were bullies to Snape and hexed anyone whenever they were bored. Most people don't show this side of them in their stories, at least not in any I found. I'm not a bully so I need you guys to tell me if the fight between Snape, Sirius, and James was good. **

**Please Review! **


	20. Chapter 20: Notes Part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Princess Bride (I have a few lines from that in here). **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 20: Notes Part III**

Friday

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! JAMES CHRYSANTHOS POTTER! YOU'RE DEAD!" Remus yelled as he stormed down the stairs. There was a slight twitch in his eye. His hand was clenching his wand so tightly that some of the students were surprised that it hadn't snapped in two yet.

James and Sirius appeared at the bottom of the stairs with identical evil grins.

"We did-"

"Tell you to sleep-"

"With one eye open-"

"Last night, but-"

"You didn't listen-"

"To us." They said the last part together.

Remus resisted the urge to throttle them, mostly because there were too many witnesses around. So, instead he pointed to his hair. "Fix it."

"But that is such a great color for you." James protested, eyes wide in pretend shock.

"James," Remus said with exaggerated patience and a twitching eye. "I don't want electric blue hair. Now get rid of it."

Sirius grinned. "Nope, you have to deal with it for a while."

Remus took a deep, calming breath and covered his face with his hand. "Let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit." Sirius said cheerfully.

"Why I continue being your friends I will never know." Remus muttered as he followed his friends to the Great Hall.

"Because your life would be boring without us," Peter suggested.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Haven't we been over this before?"

"We have, but Remus just hasn't learned it yet." James remarked.

When the boys reached the Great Hall, everyone took one look at Remus's hair and laughed. It wasn't everyday that someone walked into the Great Hall with electric blue hair like it was totally normal.

Angel choked on her pumpkin juice as the boys passed her and Shawn. "Remus, what happened to your hair?"

Remus stopped and looked at her with a smile. "I just decided it was time for a change."

James and Sirius frowned. Remus wasn't supposed to take the laughing from their peers this well. Why did he always take their pranks well? They are supposed to be embarrassing, damn it!

"It's not fair. He gets worked up at first with the prank, but then he acts like it's no big deal. I want to embarrass him!" Sirius complained to James and Peter as they sat in the Great Hall for their free period. Remus was sitting by Lily to work on Potions together. Cause come on, they all knew that Remus needed all the help in that class so why not get help from one of the best?

James stared dreamily at Lily. Her hair looked so soft and shiny. He wondered what it felt like, soft, silky, or rough. What did it smell like? Coconut? Flowers? Raspberries?

"James, how do you think we can embarrass him?" Sirius asked when James didn't reply.

James continued to stare at Lily with glazed eyes.

"James? James?" Sirius asked. He followed James's gaze and groaned. "James, come back to me! James! I can't lose another friend to that evil red-head."

Sirius hit James's arm a few times. "James!" Annoyed with not getting a response, Sirius kicked James hard in the shin.

James yelled and fell off his seat. "What did you do that for?"

"I was talking to you, but you weren't listening to me." Sirius explained smugly.

James sighed. "What were you saying?"

"I want to prank Remus really bad that it would embarrass him. He never gets embarrassed or mad in front of anyone but us, except for that fight last year." Sirius said.

"But he always manages to avoid our most humiliating pranks." James pointed out.

Sirius slammed a fist on the table as a thought came to him. "Do you think he lets us prank him with pranks like this but purposely avoids the humiliating ones?"

James frowned. It certainly seemed like something someone would do, but this was Remus they were talking about. Would he really be able to do something like that?

"So, what do we do?" Peter asked.

"Try to embarrass Remy by the end of the school year?" James suggested.

"Yes, that is our goal." Sirius said.

"You know that only gives you about ten weeks." Peter said.

"What's your point?" Sirius asked annoyed.

Peter shrugged. "Well, we've been friends with him for two years and you've never successfully embarrassed him. What makes you think you can do it in ten weeks?"

James smirked evilly. "The fact that we are going to be trying very, very hard to embarrass him in the weeks to come."

"Now be quiet, Pete. We have planning to do." Sirius said. He and James pulled their heads together and began to whisper to each other, occasionally looking over at Remus with insane grins.

Peter shook his head and went back to his Charms book because they had a Charms test after lunch and he wasn't prepared for it yet.

The boys sat through the most boring Defense Against the Dark Arts where they learned about counter-jinxes and anti-jinxes the whole time. It was one of the most boring classes they have sat through yet, other than the first month of their first year where they had to begin with theories in most of their classes. When the class was over inconspicuously James and Sirius snuck away from Remus and Peter.

Peter sighed and looked at Remus with pleading eyes as they headed to the Great Hall together. "Remus, can you help me with the tickling charm. Flitwick said it might be on the test today and I can't seem to get it."

Remus groaned silently to himself. Why did he have to be such a nice person? "Let's go to lunch and I'll help you there. I'm starving."

When they sat down in the Great Hall, Peter looked around. "Uh…Remus, where are James and Sirius?"

Remus looked around. He hit his forehead. "I don't know and I probably don't want to know. What are you having trouble with?"

"Well, what is the incantation for the tickling charm to begin with?" Peter asked.

Remus resisted the urge to slam his head onto the table. "Did you even read your book?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't figure out how to pronounce it." Peter said.

Sighing, Remus pulled out his charm book and opened it up to the tickling charm. "The pronunciation is _Rictusempra_. Repeat after me, _Rictusempra_."

"_Rictusempra_." Peter said.

"_Rictusempra_." Remus said.

"_Rictusempra_." Peter repeated.

"Again." Remus replied in a bored tone as he filled his plate with food.

"_Rictusempra_." Peter repeated.

"Again."

"_Rictusempra_."

"Again."

"_Rictusempra_."

Remus stopped shoveling food in his mouth. "For the wand movement, it's just a jab forward at your victim with a slight flick of your wand." Busy with shoveling food in his mouth again, Remus didn't notice Peter pull his wand out. In fact he didn't notice anything until he heard Peter shout, "_Rictusempra_!"

Remus's eyes whipped up. He looked at Peter, who was holding his wand out. He followed the direction the wand was pointing to find Snape doubled over laughing. Sighing, Remus pushed himself away from the table. "Well, you got the spell down." He muttered before moving towards Snape to release him from the charm.

"Honestly Pete, you are getting as bad as James and Sirius." Remus said when he sat back down at the table.

Peter grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "At least I got the spell right."

Remus sighed. "Yes, but you can't just-"

Peter looked behind Remus with a smile.

"What?" Remus asked. He turned around to see James and Sirius standing in the middle of the Great Hall with plastic swords. "What the….."

"You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you." Sirius said with his sword, in his left hand, pointed at James.

"You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die." James replied with his own sword, in his left hand, drawn.

"Begin." Sirius said and the two lunged at each other. Their swords clashed with each other or missed the other by an inch. "You are wonderful."

"Thank you. I worked hard to become so." James replied, ducking the sword that almost hit his head.

Sirius smiled. "I admit it. You are better than I."

James swung his sword forward. "Then why are you smiling?"

"Because I know something you don't know." Sirius taunted.

James smiled. "And what is that?"

"I am not left-handed." Sirius said dramatically, throwing his sword into his right hand and attacking James more viciously.

"You're amazing." James replied with a smirk. "There is something I ought to tell you."

"Tell me." Sirius said.

"I'm not left-handed either." James explained dramatically, switching his sword to his right hand.

By this point, Remus was staring at his friends in shock. What was wrong with them?

Everyone else in the Great Hall was laughing and enjoying the show. Remus had the feeling the Slytherins were hoping that James and Sirius would somehow kill themselves with plastic swords.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked in fake shock.

"No one of consequence." James replied.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. The egotistical jerk."

"I must know." Sirius demanded as he jumped away from the sword that was aimed for his heart.

"Get used to disappointment." James said.

Sirius shrugged and swung his sword forward for it to be blocked by James's sword. "Okay."

Soon, James knocks Sirius's sword out of his hand and sends it flying. It skids across the ground.

"Kill me quickly." Sirius said, kneeling on the ground and looking like someone waiting for their head to be cut off.

Remus sighs and stands up. He picks up the plastic sword. "The things I do with my friends." He muttered. He swings the sword forward and lets it rest on James's neck. "Drop thy sword, ye coward."

James turned around in shock. He didn't think Remus would join them in their game. They were trying to make Remus embarrassed to be their friend.

"Never ye fiend!" James called, knowing that he would have to continue the act because he would not lose to Remus!

James kicked Remus in the stomach to get the sword away from his neck. Remus skidded back from James and clutched his stomach. Yep, his friends were insane and taking this fight too seriously. Remus ducked the sword that was aimed for his neck. His sword sliced forward to hit James in the stomach.

James gasped and grabbed his stomach. When he removed his hand, he had blood dripping from it. He saw Remus's worried look and winked at him. His sword lashed at Remus, who jumped back to avoid it.

After a few more minutes and the boys getting a few hits in, which ended with them covered in a red liquid that Remus realized wasn't blood, James pointed his sword at Remus. "Surrender!"

"You mean you wish to surrender to me? Very well, I accept." Remus replied with a smirk.

A frown crossed James's lips for a second. "I give you full marks for bravery. Don't make yourself a fool." James countered.

"Ah, but how will you capture me? I know secrets of this school that you don't." Remus smirked. It was very true that he did. He found a secret passage that he has yet to tell his friends about.

James narrowed his eyes. He noticed the secret message in Remus's tone. "I tell you again, surrender!"

"It will not happen!" Remus replied, swinging his sword out to point it at James. This caused his sword to knock against James's sword with a really real sound of metal hitting metal.

"For the last time, surrender!" James demanded.

"Death first!" Remus declared dramatically.

"That…..can be arranged!" James said. He raised his sword to strike down Remus, but was suddenly pushed to the side.

"You shall not take my friend from me." Sirius growled. He pushed himself away from James. He grabbed a knife off the table and after a quick Transfiguration, it was a plastic sword.

"Two against one." James said annoyed as he stood up, sword in hand. "How is this fair?"

"Life isn't fair." Remus said, raising his sword. "Are you too much of a coward to take us on together by yourself?"

James growled, showing his white teeth. "No, but I am not alone!"

"What?" Sirius and Remus said.

"He has me!" Peter said from behind them.

Remus and Sirius looked over their shoulder to see Peter standing there with his own plastic sword.

"I did not foresee this." Remus said with a frown.

"Nor did I." Sirius said, thoroughly surprised.

Remus spun on his heels and clashed swords with Peter. He felt Sirius leave his side to fight with James.

When McGonagall walked into the Great Hall a few minutes later, she froze and started to shake from rage. It was a complete mess. Food lay all over the place and the students were standing on the tables and grouped in the center of the Great Hall cheering someone on. Leave them alone for a few minutes and this happens!

McGonagall marched over to the group. The students in the back heard her heels clicking on the ground and moved out of her way. Their faces immediately formed into frowns with fear in their eyes. Good, they should be afraid of her when they do something wrong.

Once she got passed the crowd, she froze at the sight of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter dueling with fake swords and covered in blood. "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew," She barked. "Why am I not surprised to find you four at the center of this?"

The Marauders stopped their duels and looked at their Head. Remus smiled sheepishly and flicked his head to the side to get his blue bangs out of his face. Peter dropped his sword and hid a little behind Remus when he saw how mad his professor looked. Sirius smirked and rested his sword on his shoulder, cutting it and letting the fake blood flow down his sword and drop to the ground. James twirled his sword and laughed.

"It's probably because we are almost always the center of chaos here." James answered.

Remus sighed. "James, it was a rhetorical question."

"What's that?" Peter asked confused.

"It means it was a question to which she did not want or need an answer to." Remus explained with a sigh.

"Then why did she ask?" James retorted.

Closing his eyes, Remus took a deep breath. "It's to emphasize a point and make you think."

Sirius frowned. "But why don't they want an answer?"

"Because the job of a rhetorical question is to make you think on your own and to come up with your own ideas. It's just for emphasizing." Remus hissed.

"Doesn't she want to hear what we come up with though?" Peter asked.

After another deep breath, Remus opened his eyes. "No, no one wants to hear the crazy things you come up with, even I don't, but I listen because I'm your friend."

"So you ask us rhetorical questions?" James asked confused. On the inside, though, he was laughing. It was so fun to annoy Remus like this. Obviously, he and Sirius understand what rhetorical meant right after Remus explained, but it was just fun to annoy Remus like this.

Remus whacked his head with the flat side of the sword he was holding. Why him? Who did he offend that he would be struck with these three as friends?

"Will you four be quiet?" McGonagall asked, quite annoyed.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Sirius asked innocently.

McGonagall glared at him. "I'm not playing games, Mr. Black."

The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at McGonagall.

"What were you four thinking?" McGonagall hissed.

Peter looked at Remus then McGonagall confused. "Was that rhetorical?"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. Peter meeped and ducked behind Remus again.

"Why must you four always cause trouble?" McGonagall asked with a sigh.

"Is that rhetorical?" James asked.

Remus groaned and repeatedly whacked himself in the face with his sword, covering himself in more 'blood.'

"Is that really blood?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"Rhetorical?" Sirius, James, and Peter asked.

McGonagall was beginning to wish she wasn't a teacher so she could hex them. The rest of the students began to back away when they saw how mad she looked. Only the Marauders stayed where they were so they were either very brave or very stupid.

"No, guys, it wasn't. She wants an answer and so do I because it really feels and looks like blood." Remus replied.

"Oh, well, it's corn syrup, water, red food dye, and flour." Sirius explained. "When you mix it together, it looks like blood. We used a nifty little spell so when the swords hit our body the fake blood would appear. As soon as you have a fake sword and are in the Great Hall, the spell takes effect."

"And why did you do this?" McGonagall asked.

"Rhetorical?" Sirius asked.

McGonagall glared at him.

"For fun! We thought we would entertain our classmates." James intervened before McGonagall's glare could burn a hole through Sirius.

"Not a good enough excuse. You four will be cleaning up the Great Hall without magic for detention." McGonagall barked. "And Mr. Lupin?"

Remus stopped whacking his head and looked at his professor. "Yes ma'am?"

"Five points from Gryffindor." She replied.

"For what?" Remus demanded.

"For teaching those three about rhetorical," McGonagall said simply before heading to the Head Table.

Remus groaned and hit his forehead again.

"That was fun." James said with a grin.

"My friends are idiots…*whack*…My friends are idiots…*whack*…My friends are idiots…*whack*" Remus picked up his school bag and left the Great Hall, muttering and whacking his forehead the whole way.

"Why do you hang with them?" Lily demanded as she slammed her books on the library table after their last class that day.

Remus tiredly looked up from his essay. "Huh?"

"How can you hang with Potter, Black, and Pettigrew? They turned your hair blue," She sent a disgusted look at his blue hair. "And got you detention today and made you lose five points because of their idiocy."

Remus sighed. "Lily…"

"It's not just that." Lily interrupted. "They also hex other students for fun; even Pettigrew is doing it now. No," Lily said quickly when Remus opened his mouth to interrupt. "Don't think for one second that I didn't see him use _Rictusempra _on Snape before that stupid play you four did."

Remus ran a hand over his face in a tired manner. "Lily…"

"You're nothing like them. How can you hang with them? They have no respect for you, your privacy, or your things." Lily said angrily.

Remus visibly winced. Lily was right about most of the things she said. He wasn't anything like his friends. They were also always in his business and never let him keep secrets. Then there was the fact that they have been destroying all his notes this week, even if they were accidents.

But there was also the fact that they didn't abandon him when they found out he was a werewolf. They also try not to exclude him from anything they do like he feared they might. Even though he was the youngest, James acted like an older, protective brother to him sometimes. Sirius was the one who could understand what it was like to have to deal with a dark past with horrible magic. Peter was a great friend who, despite the fact that he wasn't very smart in all his classes, was extremely loyal and there for Remus when he felt alone and depressed. He was always there when Remus needed someone to rant to, which wasn't often, but it was nice to know that Peter would be there when he needed it.

The Marauders were the best of friends, brothers even. They did everything together and never excluded one another unless they didn't want involved. They were there when one of them needed friends. Always there to help one another and cheer each other up.

"Well?" Lily demanded.

"They're my friends." Remus replied. "You might not like them, but I do."

Lily frowned.

"Remus!"

Lily and Remus looked around to see James coming towards them.

"Evans, you're here too! What a pleasant surprise!" James said. He smiled at her. "So, Evans…"

"Look at the time, I have to go." Lily said. She picked up her books and hurried out of the library.

James watched her go with a frown. "What was that about?"

"James, did you need something? I'm trying to work on my essay here." Remus said, motioning to the book and parchment in front of him.

James snapped his attention back to Remus. "Oh, Minnie wants us in the Great Hall now to clean it up before dinner."

"Great." Remus put his materials back in his bag and left the library with James.

James grinned as they walked down to the Great Hall. "Rems, can I borrow your Defense notes later? I kind of spaced out in class. It was so boring today."

Remus sighed. "You can have them after we clean the Great Hall."

When James and Remus entered the Great Hall, they stopped and stared at the sight of Sirius giving a speech to Peter. He was standing on the table with his robe tied around his neck like a cape.

"Are you guys really idiotic or do you only acted like it to annoy me?" Remus asked with a sigh.

James grinned at him. "That, my dear friend, I cannot answer."

"Black, off the table." McGonagall snapped when she came into the Great Hall with Filch, who was carrying buckets, rags, and mops. "You four will clean the Great Hall of the mess you made. Hand them over."

The Marauders handed over their wands which were replaced with a rag or mop and a bucket.

"Get to it, boys."

Remus took his robe off and rolled his sleeves up. He grabbed his rag and started cleaning one of the tables.

The boys worked in silence, wanting to finish cleaning quickly so they could leave. Plus, Filch was watching them like a hawk so they couldn't talk.

It wasn't until Filch had to leave to clean up a mess that any noise was made. As soon as Filch left the Great Hall, Sirius jumped onto a table, threw his mop down, and grinned evilly.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" Remus asked annoyed. He just wanted to finish up so he could go take a nap. He has had a long day.

Sirius answered by starting to sing. "Clean up, clean up! Everybody everywhere. Clean up, clean up. Everybody do your share. Clean up, cle…"

Remus's eye twitched. Using his werewolf speed, he made it over to Sirius before anyone could blink an eye and tackled Sirius off the table. "Anyone ever tell you that you have a terrible singing voice?"

"No."

"Well, you do. It sounds like a tone deaf group of babies trying to sing a song." Remus said.

Sirius blinked. "Well, aren't you blunt and hurtful? You're supposed to tell your friend that they aren't that bad."

"Why would I say something that is so obviously a lie to everyone?" Remus retorted.

Sirius blinked.

Remus raised a brow.

Sirius smirked.

Remus waited.

"At least I don't have blue hair." Sirius said at last.

"I only have blue hair because you and James are prats." Remus growled.

"You started it." Sirius argued.

Remus eye twitched. "And I'll end it." He grabbed Sirius's bucket of dirty water and dumped it over Sirius, then put the bucket on his head.

Sirius stood there, soaking wet with his mouth hanging open in shock. He heard three laughing voices around him. "Oh, Remus, you know what this means?" He threw the bucket off his head and looked at Remus with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What?" Remus asked warily.

"WAR!" Sirius gave a war cry, then flung a wet rag at Remus, hitting him in the face. He dived over the table closet to him and grabbed his mop off the ground to use as a sword.

Growling, Remus picked up his own mop. "It's on, Black!"

As Sirius and Remus clashed mops, James and Peter were whispering behind their backs. Smirking, they grabbed two buckets of filthy water and tip-toed over to their fighting friends. They dumped the buckets over their unsuspecting friends.

"POTTER, PETTIGREW!" Sirius and Remus roared. They turned their mops onto their two friends and starting to chase them around, wielding their mops above their heads.

When McGonagall walked into the Great Hall an hour later she almost had a heart attack. The Great Hall looked worse than it did before the Marauders were told to clean it. Soapy water was all over the floor, rags and buckets were scattered around, the tables were pushed against the walls, and the Marauders were doing exactly what got them detention in the first place.

"MARAUDERS!"

The boys whipped around and dropped their mops when they saw how mad McGonagall looked. They were so in for it.

Hours later the boys were trudging up to their dorm. After McGonagall found them playing in the Great Hall, she gave them a huge lecture, made them clean the mess up with her watching over them like a hawk, and gave them a double detention for tomorrow.

Remus dropped onto his bed with his bag next to him. Ruffling through it, he pulled out his Defense notes and tossed them to the waiting James, then pulled out his Herbology notes to study them.

One hour.

Two hour.

Three hour.

BOOM!

Remus yelled in surprise and fell off his bed, notes flying everywhere. Lying facedown on the ground, he groaned. "Do I even want to know?"

Someone gulped above him. "Probably not."

Sighing, Remus pushed himself up to look around. He grabbed his heart in shock. James's bed curtains were smoking and singed. On his bed, James was sitting with a shocked looked on his face with his glasses askew. "You okay?"

James grinned nervously. "I am, but Sirius did it."

The laughing Sirius stopped laughing and frowned. He looked at Remus with a nervous chuckle. "I didn't! It was Peter!"

Peter choked on the chocolate frog he was eating. "Leave me out of this! I had nothing to do with it!"

Standing up, Remus walked closer to James's bed. He stopped at the end of it and stared at the pieces of parchment that were left, which was just crumbs. He looked at James, then at Sirius, then Peter before silently spinning on his heels and walking out of the room.

**A/N: Please Review! **


	21. Chapter 21: Notes Part IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/U: I'm updating a lot at the moment because I decided that with each chapter I finish in The Marauders Year 3, I would post a new chapter of Year 2. So far, I'm at chapter 5 of Year 3, actually just finished it. It has been quite fun to write.**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 21: Notes Part IV**

Sirius jumped off the last step and looked around. He saw many students around, but not the one he was looking for, so with a frown, he pushed through the students heading to their dorms since curfew was soon.

"Lose something, little cousin?"

Snarling, Sirius turned to face Narcissa, who was with Malfoy. "No, I haven't lost anything."

"Then get to your dorm. Curfew is soon." Malfoy ordered.

Snorting, Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets so he could wrap one of them around his wand, just in case. "You can't tell me what to do, _Malfoy_. In case you've forgotten, you lost the privilege of being a Prefect a few months ago." He smirked at Malfoy's angry look. "Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do."

Before anything could happen, Sirius took off down the hallway. He heard Malfoy yell angrily after his back, but didn't stop until he was the next floor down and alone. "Now, if I was an annoyed werewolf, where would I go?" He mumbled to himself. Frustrated, he pulled at his now long hair. "Stupid prat always has to walk away when I need him. REMUS, WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO….."

"Going to what?"

Blinking in surprise, Sirius whipped around to see Remus standing there with crossed arms and an amused smile. He raised a brow at Sirius. "What are you going to do to me? Huh, Sirius? Please tell me. I am rather curious."

Sirius scowled at him. "Where did you go?"

"Kitchen." Remus replied. "Needed some chocolate."

Sirius nodded his head and whacked Remus's head. "Don't walk out like that on us. We thought something was wrong so we split up to find you."

Snorting, Remus walked off down the hallway with Sirius. "I can't go mope once in a while without you three wanting to follow me? That's not fair. You get to mope by yourself when you need to."

"Yeah, but I'm me and you're you. We are different people." Sirius replied.

"Hmm. You know, all week I've let you guys borrow my notes and you've destroyed all of them." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we're sorry about that." Sirius said, not sounding all that sorry.

Remus shrugged. "Well, because of that and I don't want to go through that again, I'm not letting you guys borrow my notes ever again. For now on, if you want notes, you have to get them from someone else or take you own. Mine are now officially off-limits."

Sirius froze in his steps, causing Remus to stop to. He stared at his friend with his mouth hanging open in shock. "You…..you can't be serious, Rems, buddy, old pal. You can't do this to us….to me! I need your notes. Please tell me you aren't serious!" He latched onto Remus's arm and started tugging at it.

Rolling his eyes, Remus pulled his arm free. He looked at a nearby painting that was watching them in amusement and laughed. "I'm not joking. I'm tired of you guys ruining my notes. It's not just this week that you've been destroying them either. You've been doing it a lot. It's just that this week that you guys did it every day. And I'm really annoyed with it. So yes, I'm serious. No more notes from me for you guys."

"You're so mean." Sirius pouted. He paused for a second. "I just remembered something. Remember when we were doing that play in the Great Hall?"

"How could I forget? It was just today during lunch and it got us detention." Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius smiled. "Well, you gave us a secret message during it about finding a secret passage that we don't know about it. You have to show it to us."

"We got to find James and Peter first. Where did they go anyway?" Remus asked.

"Um…..good question. We'll just wait for them in our dorm." Sirius replied.

Remus raised a brow. "Who the hell are you?"

Sirius blinked. "What?"

"The Sirius I know would want to search all over the castle for them, not go back to our dorm and wait. So you aren't the real Sirius!" Remus accused dramatically.

Laughing, Sirius knocked Remus on the head again. "Is it so hard to believe that I can make good decisions once in a while?"

Remus raised a brow at him for his answer which made Sirius cross his arms in a huff and mumble about friends being mean and not believing in their friends. He kicked at the ground once in a while, which made Remus roll his eyes at his childishness.

"Ooooh, wait!" Sirius said excitedly. "You were right! We don't have to go back to the dorms and wait!"

Groaning at his stupidity for mentioning it, Remus stopped and looked back at Sirius, who was practically bouncing in excitement with grey eyes shining with mischief. "And why, pray tell, for the sudden change of heart, Sirius?" He asked warily.

Grinning, Sirius pulled out his mirror. "Because we can find them with this. James Potter." He gave Remus a disgusted look. "And only you would use the phrase 'pray tell.'"

Looking up and down the corridor for any signs of trouble, Remus listened to Sirius with baited breathe. The mirror could tell them where each other were, yes, but it was dangerous to be wandering around right now. Teachers, Filch, or Prefects could be anywhere right now. They were going to get caught just standing here.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I found Rems and he said he will show us that secret passage now. We just need to meet up. Do you know where Pete is?" Sirius asked.

"He's with me." James moved the mirror so Sirius could see Peter standing next to him. "We ran into each other on the fifth floor. Where are you?"

"Sixth floor." Sirius answered.

Remus grabbed the mirror out of Sirius's hands. Ignoring the annoyed 'Oi.' from Sirius, Remus looked at James. "Hey, meet us in the Hieroglyphic Hall."

James nodded his head. "Right, see ya soon."

Remus hissed in annoyance but James disappeared before he could reprimand him for butchering the language, again! He tossed the mirror back to Sirius, who caught it easily. "Now let's get out of here before anyone catches us. Curfew was just ten minutes ago."

Grinning at the risk, Sirius ran down the hallway first with Remus easily catching up to him because of his werewolf speed. The older boy shot him a mock, annoyed glare at that. Stupid werewolf speed.

"We really shouldn't be running. Our footsteps echo around the hallway when we walk. It's much worse when we run." Remus told him with a frown.

"The faster we get there, the faster we can see this secret passage, the faster we can go back to the dorm and keep from getting caught. Isn't that what you want?" Sirius asked skeptically as he skidded to a stop near a corner.

Remus stopped behind him so Sirius could look around the corner and he could keep watch behind them. "Yes," He said slowly, still a little befuddled at what Sirius said. "But we have less risk of getting caught if we walk, even if it does take longer. So, run and have more chance of getting caught and having this take less time or walk, have this take longer, and have less chance of getting caught."

"All clear." Sirius whispered before taking off down the hallway. "Either way, there is a chance to get caught. So what does it matter which one we do. We can't leave James and Pete to wait for us forever. That would give them more of a chance of getting caught since they aren't moving when they get to the hall."

"Does James have his cloak on him? If he does, then he'll be just fine." Remus replied.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know if he does. Since it was so close to curfew, I would assume he took it, but I don't know."

Before Remus could reply, his whole body stiffened as he came to a stop, making Sirius frown at him in worry. He began to ask what was wrong, but Remus hushed him. "I hear footsteps. They sound like paws. I think it is Lady Bona which means Filch is near as well."

"Shit." Sirius hissed, earning a disapproving frown from Remus. "This isn't the time for you to reprove my swearing, Rems." He looked around quickly before grabbing Remus's arm. They ran off down the hallway a little ways before a flickering torch showed the shadow of an approaching form in front of them which made them freeze. Dropping Remus's arm, Sirius looked at his friend with wide eyes. "I think we are trapped."

"This isn't good." Remus whispered. "I don't want another detention."

"I especially can't get anymore. The Quidditch final is coming up and Shawn will kill me for missing anymore practices because of detentions." Sirius kicked the wall angrily. The brick he kicked moved back in the wall with a scratching sound that got the boys' attention.

"What did you do?" Remus hissed.

Sirius didn't answer as he was staring wide eyed at the bricks that were moving out of the way to open a passage. From the torch nearby, he could see a very long slide inside the passage. "It's a slide. This is our escape route, Rems."

Remus's eyes widened. "Uh…no way am I going down that. We don't know where it will take us."

"That's the fun of it." Sirius replied. "And besides, we don't have much choice. We have Filch behind us and someone coming down the corridor from our right. We're trapped here." He grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him into the passage and jumped on the slide. Behind him he could just barely hear the wall coming back.

"SIIIIIRIIIIUUUUSSSS!" Remus yelled angrily as the boys slid down the slide. He was sitting in front with Sirius close behind him. The slide was basically going straight down with curves in it here and there.

The young heir was laughing his head off. His hair was blowing behind him from the speed he was going. "We should go on more adventures like this!" He shouted at Remus.

"If we don't die!" Remus yelled back. He wanted to close his eyes tightly, but refused for the simple reason that he wanted to know when the end was coming so he could prepare himself for the landing.

"You worry too much." Sirius replied with a laugh.

"Maybe you don't worry enough!" Remus snapped as the slide began to flatten out slightly.

Light soon flooded in front of them as the exit to the passage appeared and sent the two boys tumbling out of it. Remus landed with a groan on the stone floor while Sirius landed on top of him. He let out an oomph from the shock, then another pain-filled groan.

"Get off, you prat. You're heavy." Remus growled, pushing himself up which caused Sirius to tumble off him.

"You could have waited for me to move." Sirius whined.

Remus rolled his eyes and dusted himself off. "Where are we?"

Looking around, Sirius grinned. "Just a floor below the Hieroglyphic Hall. We're in the Tapestry Corridor."

"No time to waste then. We just might be able to beat James and Peter there." Remus said.

"Then let's go!" Sirius replied.

James grabbed the back of Peter's robe and pulled him behind the suit of armor. "Shh. I hear someone."

"Where did they go, my sweet?" Filch's voice traveled down to the hiding boys. "They can't have gotten that far."

"He wasn't following us before." Peter whispered.

James nodded his head in agreement. "So, Sirius and Remus?"

"Yeah." Peter said.

The boys fell silent as Filch and Lady Bona got closer to them. As James watched from his hiding spot, he saw Lady Bona stop near the suit of armor. Silently cursing, James turned to Peter. "Vapeur bombe."

Peter grabbed two from his pocket and handed them to James. A rule that James and Sirius came up with a while ago was, be prepared for anything. That meant, have anything you can use for an escape on you. It just might save you from getting a detention. James threw them hard out from behind the armor. Two crashes later and the corridor was filled with gray and white smoke, giving the two boys time to jump out of the area they were in and take off down the hallway. Behind them, they could hear Filch yelling angrily. James heard quite a few curse words from his and laughed. Not a very good role model if he was swearing when kids were around.

"Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to go sightseeing tonight." Peter huffed out as he and James ran down the hallway.

James laughed. "You're getting like Remus, afraid of a few risks."

"What took you so long?" Sirius hissed when James and Peter came into the hall.

"We ran into Filch. He's looking for you guys by the way." Peter explained.

"Yeah, we know. We just barely escaped him." Sirius replied with a massive grin. "We found this passage on the sixth floor that is a slid that heads all the way to the first floor. It was an awesome ride!"

"Awesome! You have to show it to us later." James replied with a huge, excited grin. "But for now." He turned to Remus. "Where are we going?"

Remus looked around. "There is a passage to the Slytherin Common Room." He approached a hieroglyphic of a snake slithering across the wall. "You just got to poke the snake's eye." He pushed the snake's eye into the wall. "And the wall changes into a door that leads to the Slytherin Common Room."

James looked over Remus's shoulder to see into the passage. Torches burst into life in the passage as soon as it opened. "That could be helpful when we prank the Slytherins. How long have you known about this passage?"

"Hmm, about four weeks I believe." Remus replied thoughtfully.

Three glares were burning into Remus's back, making the smaller boy twitch a little. Their accusation about him not telling them could clearly be read, even if he didn't see them. One of his favorite things to do was annoy his friends so a smirk crept over his lips.

"Are we going or what?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Keep your pants on." Remus replied. He walked into the tunnel that stayed flat for about five minutes of walking until it started to slope downwards. "How did you guys escape from Filch?"

"We used Vapeur bombe." James replied.

Remus froze mid-step and looked at James in horror. "You did what? He's going to know that someone is really out of bed right now. And he might get teachers to help him if he can't find us. Do you have any idea of what you have just done to us?"

"You are becoming much more dramatic, just like Sirius. I think you are spending too much time alone with him." Peter said, but with a worried frown that said he agreed with Remus. He and James didn't really think about the consequences when they used those Vapeur bombes.

"And stop worrying. If things get really bad, we can just use the cloak." Sirius added.

"Um….yeah, about that, it's in the dorm." James said.

Remus looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How could you forget it?"

"Well, if you hadn't just run out like that." James retorted.

"You didn't have to follow me." Remus snapped.

"Will you two shut up? You're going to get us caught." Sirius hissed.

"We're going to caught anyway because of the Vapeur bombes." Remus retorted.

"Well," Sirius said offended. "Someone is in a mood."

Peter coughed into his hand. "In case you guys didn't realize, we've reached a wall."

James looked up to see said wall. "Well, how do we get passed it?" He looked at Remus as he said this.

"Why don't you just have Sirius kick the wall?" Remus grumbled.

"I don't think that would work here, Lupin." Sirius snapped.

"Testy." Remus said.

"Well, I see we have two grumpy people now. Re, just get us through the wall. The sooner you get us through the wall, the sooner we can go back to our dorm." James said.

The young werewolf slammed his hand into the wall on his right, which pushed one of the bricks into the wall. He took his wall out, whispered a spell, and the wall in front of them began to open up as Remus turned to glare at James. "Don't call Re. I hate it when you guys butcher my name."

"Nitpicky." James mumbled.

"So this passage takes you directly to the Slytherin Common Room entrance?" Peter asked as the group left the passage and came to a stop in front of the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Basically." Remus replied.

Sirius crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Okay, you are snapping at me, but you are nice to Peter. What is up?"

"Peter isn't the one who threw me down a five floor high slide." Remus snapped.

"I thought it was fun." Sirius said.

"Of course you did! You're insane!" Remus shouted.

James smacked his forehead. "Rems, you don't yell loudly in front of the Slytherin Common Room in the dead of night. It is the perfect way to get caught. We have to get out of here, now."

*Y*E*A*R*2*

Remus collapsed on his bed, slightly out of breath. Even if he did have werewolf speed, he did get tired out.

"Hey James, Re told me that he's not letting us borrow his notes anymore." Sirius said from his own bed.

James shot up from his bed. "What? How can you be so cruel, Re?"

"I'm teaching you. Learn to take notes." Remus snapped.

"Still grumpy, I see." James replied calmly.

Remus sat up so abruptly that James was surprised that his neck didn't snap. "Well, I'm so sorry for having my friends destroy my notes all week, get detention because of said friends, then have one of said friends push me down a slide, then have to take said friends to a secret passage after curfew, then be chased half way back to the tower by a deranged cat cause someone had to knock a suit of armor over!"

"I said I was sorry." Peter, who was lying face down on his bed, said.

"Don't worry, Pete. Accidents happen and we weren't caught. Re is just being a grump." James said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it, Potter." He pulled his wand out and with a quick flick, his curtains were closed around his bed.

"You're still wearing your shoes." James said as he laid back down. A second later he was grateful that he did lie down as Remus threw one of his shoes out of his bed towards his bed and would have hit him right in the head if he was sitting up.

Sirius snickered at him before Remus's second shoe came at him and hit him in the head. He fell over on his bed, holding his head. "Damn it, Lupin. That hurt." When he didn't get a reply, he lifted his head to look at Remus's bed. "Hey! Are you listening to me? Lupin!"

"Ever think he might be asleep?" Peter asked tiredly.

"No way he fell asleep that fast." Sirius snapped.

Peter shrugged.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"Where is that stupid werewolf?" Sirius grumbled.

James looked up from his lunch. "Don't say that somewhere in public." He hissed angrily.

"And you should realize, Sirius, that Remus is still mad at us so he's been avoiding us for the past few days." Peter replied, not bothering to look up from his lunch.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I realize that. What I mean is that he missed double defense and that is his favorite class. The last time that happened he got attacked by Malfoy."

"And now you are paranoid that every time he disappears something has happened." James said with an eye roll. "He doesn't need babied. You might not realize it, but the wolf in him is getting stronger so he is too. And he is the best in defense. I'm sure he is fine."

"Except that he never tries to defend himself." Peter said.

James glared at him. "He'll come back to us when he gets over being mad. You'll see."

Remus lifted his head off his pillow when Madam Pomfrey came over to him.

"Do you feel any better, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she rested her hand on his forehead.

The young werewolf shook his head. "I think it's just because the full moon is tomorrow."

A frown crossed Madam Pomfrey's face. "Did you take your minor infirmus potion?"

"I did, but it's not helping. Why isn't it helping?" Remus asked, a worried crease on his forehead.

Madam Pomfrey hmm and removed her hand from Remus's forehead. "I can hazard a guess. Well, your body might have become immune to the potion since you've taken it so many times. It is like taking muggle pills. If you take them so many times, you become immune to them, well the bacteria in you has become immune, but that's not the point. The concept is the same. Since the wolf in you is getting stronger, it has become immune to the potion."

Remus let out a harsh laugh. "I think the potion has made me weak. Before I started taking the potion, I could somewhat handle the symptoms before and after the moon. Now I can't without the potion. I guess I'll just have to get used to life without the potion again."

"Do you just want to stay here until the full moon tomorrow?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, I'll be fine after some rest I think." Remus replied.

"Okay dear. You can leave whenever you feel better." Madam Pomfrey said.

When Remus woke up it was to the sound of feet stomping across the tile floor and Madam Pomfrey scolding whoever it was. He turned over onto his side to see who had come in to disturb his sleep. It was Gon Figgle, Shawn, and Sirius. Shawn was levitating a body in front of him. The body was limp so the person was most likely unconscious. Remus could see the messy black hair and groaned. He rolled over the edge of the bed and landed on his feet. A scarred hand went to his head as a wave of dizziness came over him.

Once the dizziness passed, Remus stood up straight and moved across the room to the bed that the Quidditch players were around. "What happened?"

Sirius jumped about two feet in the. Once his feet were on the ground, he whipped around to glare at Remus. "You! Where the hell have you been all day? You always disappear like this."

Remus rolled his eyes. "What happened to James?"

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "I hit him with a bludger during training."

Sighing, Remus looked down at James. Blood was covering his face. The left side of his face was starting to turn purple and black as a bruise formed. If Remus had a guess, he would say that his friend's skull was cracked. Those bludgers were fast and packed quite a punch.

"And you?" Sirius asked.

"I've been in here all day. _Haven't been feeling well_." Remus replied, stressing the last part.

Sirius nodded his head, understanding the message of it that the full moon was soon. He ran his hand through his long locks in a nervous manner. "Now James isn't feeling well. When I hit him he was thirty feet in the air." He said quietly.

The young werewolf nodded his head. He could tell that Sirius was feeling very guilty about what happened and wanted some reassurance that everything was okay. "James won't blame you. You both know that Quidditch is a dangerous game. Anything can happen in a game, even practice. And this accident is just an example, something like a teaching game. He'll learn to dodge better and he learned how a bludger feels when it hits you and want to never get hit again. Accidents happen, Sirius." He clapped Sirius on the shoulder in reassurance. "Now, not that I don't care about James, but I think I will go back to our room and get started on the work I missed today."

"Okay, see ya, Re." Sirius said as Remus walked away.

"And stop butchering my name." Remus yelled over his shoulder.

"I wonder if I was like you Marauders when I was your age." Gon said thoughtfully, making Sirius jump. He had forgotten that Shawn and Gon were there. "I remember just trying to get through school and hanging with friends. But you Marauders are strange. I wonder what it is that makes you four different from normal kids your age."

The young heir folded his arms over his chest and looked down at his unconscious friend as Madam Pomfrey healed him with a slight frown. Of course the Marauders were different from when Gon was their age. Gon and his friends didn't have one friend with an abusive father, a wizard that comes from a Dark family who goes against his family, a werewolf friend, their little leader trying to keep all his friends sane from their troubled pasts, and so many other problems.

Why did he have to have such a dark past? His family was full of psychopaths who loved all the Dark Arts and hated muggles and muggle-borns. His parents were insane. They would hit him every time he did something they didn't like, which was basically everything he did since he didn't believe in anything they did as being right. He got hit or locked in the dark basement. The dark basement was for the more horrible things he's done. When he was younger being locked in the basement was horrible for him. He hated and feared the darkness then. But all his time in the basement has gotten him used to darkness and he no longer feared it.

Dark Arts were evil in his opinion. All they did was hurt people. Dark curses and hexes not only hurt the people they were put on, but their family as well. It hurt them to see their mother, father, brother, sister, aunt, uncle, cousin, whoever it was to be hurt by that or worst killed. That is what Dark Arts did. It hurt people. And the Dark wizards who used them, relished in watching them get hurt. They were sadists who loved causing those families that pain. Sirius hated all that. He hated to see others in pain. He wanted to protect people, not cause them harm. That was where he began to change from his family. He saw the pain that the Dark Arts caused others and realized he didn't want that.

Having a werewolf for a friend made it much worse. A werewolf was a dark creature. He didn't truly understand the pain of being a werewolf until he met Remus. Remus helped him realize the horrors of being a werewolf. To actually be friends, to actually know someone, who suffers from Dark magic all the time, is much worse. It hurts to know that someone he cares about is in so much pain and gets excluded from society for something he can't help. For this, he knows that not all werewolves are bad and want this. A werewolf friend is good for people. It helps them to learn.

"Hi Pete." Remus said as he dropped down next to his friend in the common room.

"Hi Rems." Peter replied. "Where have you been?"

"Hospital Wing." Remus explained as he opened his bag. "Can you tell me our homework?"

Peter nodded his head.

As he finished explaining the homework to Remus, Peter fell silent and sat back in his seat to watch his friend work on his homework. He wasn't really feeling up to doing his homework. It was this day one year ago that he found out that his mom was tortured into insanity and his father was arrested.

Since he was five his father had been abusing him. It all started when he came home drunk one night. His mother and him had gotten into an argument about him always going out and getting drunk. He wasn't doing anything to take care of Peter. All he ever did was get drunk and his mother had had enough of it. His father didn't like that and hit her. He must have found some sort of sick pleasure in it because he kept on doing it and moved on to hitting Peter. Eventually he started using spells against them. His mother couldn't do anything against him. She had no proof until she was driven into insanity.

For years he has lived with a horrible father. He could never tell anyone how much he hated it. His father used to be so nice and kind. Whatever happened that day, whatever caused that change in his father, he hated it. If his father could just be like he was when he was younger, everything could be fine. But his father changed and it scared him. For six years he couldn't speak his mind. His father always hurt him badly when he spoke his mind. It was part of the reason why he was so shy when he came to Hogwarts and wanted to be needed in his group of his friends. He wanted to know that his friends appreciated him and liked him.

Remus glanced up from his work to see Peter staring mindlessly into the fire. Frowning, Remus put his book to the side and grabbed Peter's shoulder. "Pete? Peter?"

"Huh? What?" Peter said as he looked at Remus with still slightly glazed eyes. "What's up, Rems?"

"Are you okay?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yeah, just great." Peter replied immediately.

An amused smiled crossed Remus's face but sadness shined in his deep, understanding eyes. "I was once told that I was a bad liar." He said quietly.

Peter grimaced. He stared back into the bright fire with a weak look. "My father started abusing me when I was five." He felt the hand on his shoulder stiffen. Remus wasn't expecting this topic or for him to open up to him. "I know James told you all this already."

"Yes." Remus said carefully. "But why bring it up now?"

"It was this day a year ago that…..that my dad was a-arrested and my mom went insane." Peter said quietly as he looked at the floor with unshed tears.

Remus lowered his hand and leaned back in his seat, casting his eyes to the ceiling of the common room. Sadness still shined in his eyes but the amused smile grew and seemed slightly insane. "Wow….I can't believe how messed we all are."

Confused by that reaction, Peter looked up at his friend. "What are you talking about?"

Remus grimaced to himself. "Ever realize how messed up the Marauders truly are. Besides James, we all have horrible pasts. Pasts that still haunt us to this day and always will be with us. They never leave us and cause us so many negative emotions."

"Definitely true for you. You're always grumpy. I guess it's cause you have to leave tomorrow." Peter replied.

"We should forget our pasts and live in the moment. Enjoy ourselves while we can." A voice behind the friends said mournfully.

Peter and Remus turned on the couch to see Sirius standing behind the couch. At Remus's curious look, Sirius smiled and jumped over the back of the couch and landed between Remus and Peter. "James is just fine, Remy. Madam Pomfrey is going to keep him overnight though."

Peter blinked in confusion. "What happened to James?"

"Accident during practice." Remus replied quickly, casting Peter a look that the other boy understood completely to drop the subject.

"Well, since James is incapacitated at the moment, Re can tell us what he did with that letter he wrote to Evans." Sirius said with a grin towards Remus, who groaned.

The werewolf shook his head. "I promised James to not tell you guys."

"Remus, what have we said about secrets?" Sirius asked with a sigh.

Rolling his eyes, Remus gave his friend a lazy look. "All Marauders are allowed to find out the secrets of the other Marauders in any way they can, even if said Marauder doesn't want his friends or anyone to know said secret."

"Exactly." Sirius said. "So you can tell."

"Technically, I can't. You guys have to figure it out yourselves if you want to know. I can't tell you since it is a secret." Remus said with a smirk at Sirius's disgruntled expression.

Growling, Sirius slipped a hand behind Peter and grabbed the throw pillow there. He threw the pillow in Remus face to distract him before tackling him off the couch. Remus let out a yelp of surprise while Peter winced. His black haired friend was going to regret doing that when Remus saw that it caused his ink bottle to spill all over his Transfiguration book.

"Aye, you shall tell me, ye scawy wag." Sirius said.

Remus stared up at Sirius and blinked, and blinked, and blinked. He kicked Sirius in the stomach to get him off him and sat up to stare at Sirius. "Why are you talking like a pirate?"

"Arrr, because we all be pirates, mate." Sirius replied with a horrible pirate accent.

"What?" Remus snapped in confusion.

Laughing, Peter jumped over Sirius, who was still sitting on the ground and rubbing his stomach. He landed on his knees in front of Remus with a grin. "Aye, he means because we be marauders."

Groaning, Remus dropped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling once more, feeling the heat from the nearby fire burning the side of his face. "Oh, how I wish James was here to put an end to this madness."

"Ahoy, me thinks that Jamesy-boy would join in." Sirius retorted, poking his head over Peter's shoulder to look down at Remus.

With a sigh, Remus sat up and grabbed his Transfiguration book off the couch. But as his hand touched the book, a wet feeling met him. A frown came over his face as he brought his hand towards his face. "Sirius, why is there ink on my book?"

An inaudibly gulp came from Sirius as he ducked behind Peter to avoid Remus's I-will-make-you-suffer-a-million-painful-deaths-until-you-cry-for-mommy glare. "Now Remus…."

"First it was my notes and now it is my books." Remus hissed angrily.

Peter, being the oh-so-wise-one at the moment, gulped and jumped onto the couch then behind it to get out of the confrontation that was about to happen. No one wanted to get in the way when Remus was mad.

Sirius jumped over the coffee table to get away from his friend. "Now Remus, I know you are mad, but I'll replace, okay? I'll get you a new book and all will be good! I promise I'll order you a new one right now." He was on his feet and out of the common room before Remus could retort.

Peter jumped back over the couch as soon as Sirius was gone. Relief was shining on his face that nothing major happened between his friends.

"You guys just love destroying my stuff." Remus grumbled.

"At least it wasn't notes this time." Peter tried to offer.

Remus yelled in agony and fell onto his face.

**A/N: Please Review! **


	22. Chapter 22: Operation Moony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 22: Operation Moony**

Twitching. Every inch of his being was twitching violently. This was pure torture. Even death would feel much better than this. And if that wasn't a sign of how bad this was, try this, he would much rather be at school, studying for his exams. Why, oh why, did he have to come to his cousin's wedding? It would always be a mystery to him. Bellatrix didn't even like him so why did his mother make him come?

Beside him, Regulus stifled a laugh at his brother's twitching body and leaned closer to him. "This must be killing you, brother."

Sirius glared at him. "Like you're any better. It's Bellatrix. You know what she is like."

Regulus looked back up at the front where Bellatrix stood in her black dress. It figures that she would wear a black dress instead of a white one. She was just that evil and insane. "Of course I do. We both have had to deal with her."

Snorting, Sirius leaned back in his seat. He cast a quick look at his mother. His father was between him and her, but he could be just as bad as her so he kept his voice low. "You mean be tortured by her when we do something wrong or just because she is bored."

Rolling his eyes, Regulus kept his eyes on the wedding to make it look like he was watching so his mother's wrath wouldn't be on him. "Of course that's what I mean, you dimwit. But I would never say it and you should know better as well. But then again, you were never one to use your brain wisely."

"Oh, hahaha." Sirius replied sarcastically.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"Okay, that is it! I've had it." James yelled, knocking the wizard chess board off his bed. He looked at Peter's confused look with a mad grin. "I can't believe Sirius and Remus both had to leave on the same day. Forget that. We need to do something, Pete."

"Like what? Sirius is the crazy one who comes up with fun, insane ideas." Peter replied.

James grabbed his heart. "Oh, you wound me, Pete. To think that you don't think I can come up with ideas. So offensive."

Peter laughed. "Alright, what's your idea?"

A grin crossed James's face. "Well, Sirius had to go to his cousin's wedding and he doesn't like almost all of his family. He's going to be real down when he comes back. And the perfect where to cheer him up is a prank, on the Slytherins."

Peter jumped off James's bed and went over to Remus's trunk. He ruffled through it until he emerged with the Marauder's prank book. After all, who would suspect the good Marauder to having it in his trunk? He tossed the book to James before moving to his nightstand to get some candy out of it. Planning always made him hungry.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"Hello dear cousin." Bellatrix hissed.

Sirius looked over his shoulder with a cookie hanging in his mouth. Raising a brow, he took the cookie out and turned to face her completely. "Bellatrix, what the hell do you want? Can't you just leave me alone and we both can leave here without incident?"

"I can't do that, cousin." Bellatrix replied. She glared down at him. "I hear that you are associating yourself with blood traitors and Mudbloods. Isn't it bad enough you already spoiled the Black name by being a _Gryffindor_? I don't think Aunt Walburga or Uncle Orion have been hard enough on you for disobeying them."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the threat. "Well, that isn't really any of your concern, now is it? Besides you can do anything you want, but it won't change the fact that I am a Gryffindor and that my friends are Gryffindors and that they are these _blood-traitors_ you hate. Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do with my time than to talk to _filth _like you."

Before Bellatrix could do anything, Sirius had taken off and run towards the opposite side of the room. His cousin was not someone to mess with, but that never stopped him. She was a real evil bitch. It didn't matter where they were or who was around. She would curse him for calling her filth. Well, that is what she gets for talking badly about his friends. At least no one knew about Remus's condition. That would make this so much worse. His family would have blackmail material on him.

"I wish you wouldn't insult Bellatrix. I don't want you hurt." Andromeda said when Sirius sat down at her empty table.

Looking over his shoulder, Sirius let out a sigh in relief when he saw that he lost Bellatrix in the crowd. "How did you know that I insulted her? You don't have super hearing. There is no way you heard what I said from here."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I don't have to, Sirius. I know you. And you came rampaging over here. It is obvious what you did. You only need half a brain to figure it out."

"Yeah, well, maybe my family should stop insulting my friends. And stop bothering me about being a Gryffindor. I like my friends and my house. No matter what anyone here says about them, they will always be my friends." Sirius argued. He frowned after a thought. "I'm actually surprised you here. I thought you would have been disowned by now."

"I'm surprised you weren't disowned the moment you were sorted into Gryffindor." Andromeda retorted. She rested a hand on her stomach. "Truth is, I'm am disowned. Marrying a muggle-born really angered them. I snuck into the wedding because I wanted to talk to you, Sirius." She leaned in closer to her cousin and lowered her voice. "Sirius, I don't think I'll be around the family anymore. They already hate and disowned me. I used some charms to change my appearance, but I think it's worn off." She lowered her voice even more. "Sirius, I'm two months pregnant."

Sirius gaped at her. "W-why? Why did you come here? If mother or Bellatrix or any of them really, find out, they'll probably kill the baby. Why would you risk coming here?"

Andromeda smiled sadly at him. "I wanted to see you once more, Sirius, and tell you this. You always were my favorite cousin. I'm so proud of you, Sirius. You've chosen the right path. Continue on it and trust your friends. You're going to need them. I have a feeling things are about to get much worse with this Voldemort person running around. I heard Aunt Walburga talking about it. They think he is doing the right thing." She grabbed Sirius's hand and looked him in the eyes. "I need you to be careful."

"Always Meda." Sirius whispered.

Satisfied, Andromeda nodded her head and stood up. "Be careful here, Sirius. Bella isn't going to be happy with you. I have to go now."

"Bye Meda." Sirius replied.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

Peter looked over the plans with a frown. "For us to do this, we'll need the Slytherin password."

James nodded his head. "I say we get it tonight after dinner. We'll use my cloak and follow a Slytherin to the common room after dinner. Then when Sirius comes back tomorrow or was he returning tonight? Argh, whenever he gets back, we'll pull it off."

"He'll probably return later tonight. I doubt he wants to stay with his family much longer." Peter replied. He looked over at the plans they were working on. "Where are we going to get the rope and dye?"

"Don't worry about the dye right now. But the rope," James reached over to his nightstand and reached into his drawer. He pulled out a mirror. "Sirius Black. We'll ask Sirius about it."

*Y*E*A*R*2*

When he heard his name being called, Sirius ducked behind the curtains he was near and pulled his mirror out. "Hey James, what's up?"

James flashed him a grin. "How's the wedding?"

Sirius groaned. "Don't talk about it."

"No problem. I didn't really call about that." James replied, frowning now. "I want to know if you can get us any rope."

Blinking, Sirius looked out from the curtain to check that he was still alone. He looked around the room. "I might be able to. What do you need it for?"

"Can't say. Tell ya when you get back." James replied with a grin. "When are you coming back anyway?"

At that, a grin spread across Sirius's face. "I think there is only an hour left of this then I can leave. Thank Merlin!"

"See ya soon then, Sirius." James replied before the mirror went blank.

Sirius slid his mirror in his pocket before slipping out from behind the curtains. He noticed his brother looking at him from a corner of the room but didn't stop to go over to him. Instead he left the room and went upstairs to his room.

In his room he dropped to the ground to crawl under his bed. He threw stuff out from under his bed. It really was messy in his room. He never bothered to clean it since it annoyed his mom when his room had junk all over the place.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? My own cousin leaving my party?"

Sirius hissed. Of course Bellatrix would follow him up here. She could never resist a moment to torture him because she knew just how much it annoyed him. He crawled out from under his bed and looked at her with a you-will-burn-in-hell-if-you-don't-leave-me-alone glare.

Bellatrix ignored his glare and looked around his room with a frown. She picked up a drawing that Remus had made. It was of Sirius and James sitting in the common room with fireworks whizzing around them. "Oh, how sweet." She snidely said. She pulled her wand out and set the picture on fire.

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Hey! What are you doing?" He screamed. He tried to get the picture to put the fire out but Bellatrix smacked him across the face.

Bellatrix dropped the picture to the ground and turned to Sirius with her wand pointed at him. "You disgraceful Mudblood lover." She hissed. "Crucio!"

Pain flashed through Sirius's body. An agonized scream escaped his lips. He collapsed to the ground, scrabbling at his floor in agony. This pain was so intense. It was like white-hot knives were piercing his body. It was such a horrible pain. His head felt like it was going to burst any moment from this pain. His bones were on fire. Anything would be better than this pain. He just wished he could black out. The pain would be gone for a while then.

Then the pain was gone and he has never been so happy before. He stayed on the ground, glaring up at Bellatrix as she destroyed the fire that was left from her destroying his picture with _'Aguamenti.'_

"You should learn, _cousin_, that blood-traitors are just as bad as Mudbloods. Crucio!" Sirius screamed on in pain and scrabbled out the ground, silently begging in his head for it to stop. "And they too will pay. The Dark Lord is going to purify our world and get rid of all those unworthy. You should choose wisely." Bellatrix hissed before sweeping from the room.

Sirius rolled over onto his stomach and dragged himself to the pile ashes that used to be the picture that Remus drew for him. He drew from the pile a corner of the picture that was left. All that was on it was a firework. "That….that bitch. How dare she?" The tears that Sirius wanted to release during his torture slid down his face. "This isn't over, Bellatrix. Not by a long shot."

*Y*E*A*R*2*

Sirius stumbled up the stairs to his dorm. His whole body ached. His bones were crying out in protest. All he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and never move again. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about his bones aching. He could just sleep and the pain would disappear.

He stumbled through his bedroom door and walked shakily over to his bed where he proceeded to fall onto. His satchel fell off his shoulder and onto the ground with a thump. When he heard a shocked 'Sirius', he turned onto his back, wincing some as he did so he could see something besides his blankets. "Yeah?"

"What happened?" James asked urgently as he and Peter jumped over to his bed and peered down at him. "It's usually Remus who comes here looking like hell. Did something happen at the wedding?"

Sirius looked at his friends with a frown. He really didn't want to worry them. There was nothing they could do about it, but it was like Andromeda said. He should trust his friends. And to do that, he needed to tell them this. They deserved to know and by telling them, it showed that he trusted them completely.

"Bellatrix…..crucio." Sirius whispered.

James looked at him appalled, while Peter just looked confused. "Crucio? What's that?"

James frowned darkly. "It's one of the Unforgivable Curses. There are three. The Imperious Curse which allows you to control someone. The Cruciatus Curse which is the torture curse. And the killing curse. Using any one of them gets you sent to Azkaban. Dark wizards don't care though."

Peter swallowed nervously and sat on the end of the bed. "And….and your cousin used the torture one on you? Why would she do that?"

"She's a psychotic bitch." Sirius replied, wincing some as he moved his legs a little to the left to allow more room for Peter. "She enjoys this type of pain, at least when she is the one inflicting the pain."

"How many times?" Peter asked quietly.

"Only twice, but that was enough for me." Sirius replied. He looked at James with sad eyes. "Do you know that picture that Remus made for me of us playing with those fireworks?"

"Yeah." James replied confused. "I thought he made that for you for your birthday."

Sirius nodded his head. "She destroyed it. Set it on fire right in front of me."

James glowered at the wall. "Your family is really messed up. Don't they have any respect for other people's property?"

"Sure, if you are a Slytherin and have respect for the family." Sirius said sarcastically before frowning and looking at his canopy. "What am I going to tell Remus?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Rems will understand." James said unconcerned.

Peter cleared his throat. "So, did you get the rope we asked for?"

Sirius noticed the change in subject, but didn't mind. The topic of his family was never pleasant to him. "Yeah, I got it. So, what did you guys want it for?"

"A prank against the Slytherins. We're going to pull it off tomorrow night." James explained. "Pete and I got the password today after dinner."

The young Black heir nodded his head. He could tell that James changed the plan around because he wanted Sirius to have a chance to rest and for that, Sirius was grateful. After this night, he really didn't have the energy for a prank or to even be traipsing all over the school.

"I think sleep would be nice right about-" Sirius started.

A howl stopped Sirius from finishing. It sounded so full of pain.

"Now." Sirius finished with a frown. He looked out the window. "Remus is in pain."

"Damn it. I wish there was something we could do for him." James growled, slamming his fist into his palm.

Sirius looked over at his nightstand. "There…..there is one way that I know of. There is no cure for lycanthropy, but there might be a way that we can help him."

"How?" James demanded.

"It would be highly illegal." Sirius said without looking at James or Peter.

James sat heavily down onto the bed. He sighed. "Tell us. What is it, before we decide anything?"

"Werewolves are only a danger to humans. Their bites have no affect on animals. There is something we could do. Animagi." Sirius explained carefully.

Silence reined over the room for a full thirty seconds as James and Peter stared at Sirius in shock. Peter was staring at him as if he had lost his mind while James was just in a silent, shock mode. His eyes were wide, but a grin was slowly appearing.

"Are you out of you mind?" Peter screamed.

"No, no, Pete. Wait. He might to be onto something." James replied, waving Peter's complaint off with a wave of his hand. "The problem is that we don't know anything about Animagi. I know it would take years to become one, but that's basically it."

"It would be very hard to become one." Sirius added.

Peter groaned. "Look, I feel sorry for Remus too, but if we were caught we would be sent to Azkaban. Besides, we don't even know how to do it. I doubt there are going to be any books around that teach students how to become Animagi."

"Then we'll research it." Sirius snapped. He sighed. "What do you think Remus would say?"

"He would hate the idea and tell us no. Look, we can't tell Remus about this. We have to research it first of all, then see if we can pull it off." James replied. When Peter still looked doubtful, he continued. "Come on, Pete. Remus is our friend. He's always there for us. We have to do this for him."

Peter hesitated a moment longer before nodding his head. "Fine. So we don't tell Remus?"

James shook his head. "No, he wouldn't approve. And if by some miracle we did convince him that it was a good idea, I wouldn't want to get his hopes up and have us not be able to do it."

"This is a Marauders secret. If anyone outside the Marauders find out we will be facing more than just expulsion." Sirius added.

"We need a name for this plan so that we can refer to it in public, but only we will know what we are talking about." Peter said.

James stared at his friend. "Peter! That a good idea. What should we call it?"

Peter shrugged. Honestly, he was just thinking about how much trouble they would get in if someone heard them say, 'we need this for our Animagus transformation!'

"How about Operation Protecting the Remy!" Sirius said.

James threw a pillow at his friend. "That's lame, Siri, really lame."

Pouting at being attacked when he was an injured and tired boy, Sirius crossed his arms and started muttering about evil friends throwing stuff at friends, who deserve comfort and maybe chocolate, when they aren't feeling well, not pillows in the face.

"This plan is to help Remy, so I think Sirius might be on the right track. We should just shorten the name and not use protect. We aren't protecting him. We are trying to help him." Peter was telling James, completely ignoring Sirius and his insane muttering.

"I agree." James nodded his head. He developed a thoughtful look, one hand rubbing his chin. "Remus is a werewolf and this is to help him."

Sirius looked out the window, at the full moon. In the distant he heard his friend howling in pain. He chuckled at the thought his friend going wild on this night. No control. An insane and wild animal. It just didn't seem anything like his friend. He goes a little….feral….crazy…wild….glancing at the moon, a grin slid across his face. "MOONY!"

James and Peter, throwing operation titles back and forth, jumped in shock at their friend suddenly yelling and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" The former asked incredulity.

"Operation Moony, because Remus goes crazy on the nights of the full moon and it's all because of the moon. Moony." Sirius said with a proud grin.

Blinking, James looked at his friend over his glasses, shock in his eyes. His eyes, only his eyes, moved to Peter, who was staring at Sirius with raised brows. "Moony." James whispered, tasting the name on his tongue. "Moony….not bad, Sirius, not bad at all. We can call the wolf Moony. And the plan is Operation Moony."

"Operation Moony." Peter said with a smile.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"What's got you guys so happy?" Remus complained when he returned at breakfast. A hand was resting on his cheek.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Grumpy." Sirius retorted.

Remus rolled his eyes.

Peter frowned at him. "Is there something wrong with your cheek?"

Scowling at Peter for bringing it up, Remus lowered his hand. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his friends about it. The boys stared at Remus's cheek. A giant gash that started near his temple and ended at his chin was there. It was still red, but stitched up. Dry blood crusted around it.

James looked at Peter and Sirius. Determination was shining in his eyes when he looked at them. Sirius gave a small nod of his head. They would not quit until they were Animagi. Their friend needed them.

"Okay, I get it. It's a nasty gash. Now tell me why you three are so happy." Remus snapped.

"Testy." Sirius whispered.

James kicked him before turning to Remus. "Peter and I wanted to cheer Sirius up after having to go to his cousin's wedding so we played a prank last night."

"I'm so glad I had to stay in the Hospital Wing last night." Remus said with a sigh. "What did you do?"

James grinned. "You'll probably found o-"

"Oh my god, Remus! What happened to your face?" Lily asked worriedly. She had just come down for breakfast with her friends. Since it was Saturday they decided to have a lie in.

The young boy felt like slamming his head in the table. This was why he had his hand covering his face. He didn't want this attention. It would just bring attention to his disappearances. "Oh, I just had an accident when I went home."

"Oh, Remus, you are always getting hurt. I think you are accident prone." Lily said with a sigh.

Remus gave her a silly grin, but that soon dropped. He looked over Lily's shoulder with his mouth hanging open. The red haired girl noticed the look and looked over her shoulder too.

The second year Slytherins had pink skin and hair. Avery had little heart drawn on his face to go with his pink skin. Mulciber had scribbles all over his face and a fake mustache drawn on it. Gibbon's face was covered in colorful boils that spelt muggle. Snape's hair was tied into pigtails and his lips were painted in a bright red color.

There were a few stifled giggles from a few people until Sirius started laughing loudly. This caused everyone else to follow and start laughing except the Slytherins, who glowered at everyone, the teachers, who were frowning, and Lily, who was glaring at James, Sirius, and Peter.

"You guys are so immature." Lily hissed.

"What makes you think we did it?" Sirius asked.

"It's always you guys." Lily said angrily. She looked at Remus. "Honestly Remus, you can do so much better." She growled before spinning on her heels and going to her seat with her friends to eat.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Quidditch Final

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 23: Quidditch Final**

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

Scrunching his eyes together, Remus rolled over on his bed and covered his head with his pillow. Why was there always yelling in the morning? He had sensitive hearing for one. And yelling in the morning was just plain annoying. Didn't people understand that? They should respect the fact that people are sleeping!

"How did this happen?"

Groaning, Remus pulled his covers over his head and pushed his pillow harder down on his ears. Couldn't they just shut up or take this conversation elsewhere? He was exhausted.

"You know how it happened, Shawn. The Slytherins are bloody cheaters. They've been throwing curses at us all week to get rid of our players. But luckily, Gryffindors are not only brave, but loyal as well. We've been able to keep ourselves in the game mostly. We only lost one player to their tricks."

"Two players if you count the fact that they took our reserve keeper out as well." Shawn hissed. "We can't play without a keeper. The game is in an hour. What are we going to do? Madam Pomfrey said that neither Kallie nor Ron are in any condition to play today."

"Is that why you barged into our room?" James snapped, sleepiness lacing his voice.

"You needed to get up anyway. The game is in an hour. What were you doing still sleeping at this time?" Shawn snapped. "This is an important game. It's the Quidditch cup!"

"Then find someone to replace him." Peter said.

"In an hour?" Gon scoffed. "Not possible."

James sighed. "He's right. Without a keeper we have no one to defend our goal posts. We'll never be able to win like this."

"Unless you can catch the Snitch fast enough. But for us to win the Cup you have to catch the snitch after we've scored at least fifty points." Shawn muttered. "But if the Slytherins get a lot of points then it won't even matter. Damn, they knew how badly we need a Keeper."

At this point, Remus had enough. Growling, he threw his pillow out through his curtains and kicked his blanket off the bed. He ripped his curtains opened and glared at the Quidditch players who invaded his room. "Why don't you all JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY? IT'S JUST A STUPID GAME!"

"You've never been a morning person, Rems." James said lazily from his bed, where he was still lying down.

Shawn, who looked offended, glared at Remus. "It is not a stupid game. From what I saw, you thoroughly enjoyed the World Cup."

Sirius waved Shawn off. "Don't worry about him. He likes it. He just gets grumpy in the morning. Never really liked mornings, right buddy?"

"I hate you all," Remus groaned. He fell over on his side on his bed, staring at all the people in his room.

"Hmm, hey Rems, I thought you played Keeper last year when you played a game with the team. Did pretty good at it too from what I was told." Peter said from his bed.

Yawning into his hand, Remus waved Peter off. "Beginners luck."

James shot up from his bed. "Brilliant Peter! Remus has been playing games with us once in a while. He always plays keeper. Hasn't he gotten really good at it, Sirius?"

Grinning, Sirius rolled off his bed and stood up. "Oh yes, he has. You need a Keeper, Shawn. Remus is your man. What do you say?"

Shawn smirked. "Perfect. We don't have any robes for you, Remus. We'll have to figure something out about that."

Groaning, Remus lifted his head off the bed. "Pete, I'm going to murder you."

Peter eep and jumped off his bed. He ran out of the room and down the stairs. When Remus went to chase after him, James and Sirius grabbed his arms and pulled him back. "Really, Remus, we don't need you hurt before the game."

Remus ripped his arms free and glared at them. "I can't play. Not uh. Not happening."

"That's just the nerves talking." James said as he clapped Remus on the back.

"I'm not on the team." Remus hissed.

"Sure you are. You are now the reserve's reserve." Shawn said as he left the room. "I'm going to try to find some robes for you to wear."

Grumbling, Remus found himself being dragged down the stairs by his friends ten minutes later for breakfast with his broom. "Well, this is going to be great." He said sarcastically.

"Really, Rems, you'll have fun." James said.

Sighing, Remus knocked his friend in the head. "I don't want hit by a bludger."

"So dodge. Sheesh, for being so smart, you sure are being dumb today." Sirius said around a mouthful of eggs.

Glowering, Remus sat down angrily and tossed his broom on the table. He piled his plate with food and began to eat it all, ignoring his friends the entire time. How dare they get him involved in this game? He hated competitions which is why he only ever played the game for fun.

"Do you think we should tell McGonagall about the change?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. He looked up at the Head Table where McGonagall and Slughorn were in a heated discussion, probably about the game today. "HEY PROFESSOR!"

McGonagall looked up from the argument with a frown. "Mr. Black, what have I told you about yelling in the Great Hall?"

Sirius smiled innocently. "We need you down here for a moment."

Marching down towards the Marauders, McGonagall noticed with confusion that there were three brooms around the boys. "What is going on?"

"Well, you know how our keeper and reserve keeper were injured," James started, but stopped with an angry scowl.

"Remus has, of his own free will of course, agreed to be our keeper today." Sirius finished.

"Free will?" Remus shouted, shooting a glare at Sirius. "You two are practically forcing me to play. You mind as well just be the keeper for me as well as the beater at this rate."

"I'm not a miracle worker." Sirius snapped.

McGonagall cleared her throat to get the boys' attention. "I do not see a problem with Mr. Lupin playing today. Just be careful, Mr. Lupin." She told the boy when she saw the nervousness in his eyes. "And have fun and win for us."

"Okay, this is our final game of the year. If we win this game, we'll get the cup this year. We cannot lose to the Slytherins. Remember James, we need at least fifty points before you catch the Snitch." Shawn said in the locker room to his team. He looked nervously at Remus, who was busy pulling on pads over his arms. "Can you handle it, Remus?"

Remus pulled the pad down to try to make it tighter so it wouldn't fall off during the game. He would have to go to the Hospital Wing in a week. He really didn't want to have to be there this week to. "We're about to find out, aren't we?" Since it was a last minute change he wasn't wearing Quidditch robes like his teammates. Instead he was wearing a pair of jeans and red t-shirt. It was the best he could do on short notice. McGonagall didn't mind. She just told him to win. She told him to have fun! How the bloody hell was he supposed to do that?

"And on the Gryffindor team we have Wood, Jackson, Rox, Figgle, Black, Potter, annnd Lupin playing as reserve." Ness shouted into his microphone.

Remus took up his position in front of the hoops with a frown. At the other end of the field he could see Moran, the Slytherin keeper, and Olan, a Slytherin beater, laughing when his name was called. That made Remus's blood boil but he kept a calm façade on. They didn't think he could keep because of his sickly and small appearance. He would show them. No one laughed at him.

"And the bludgers are released, followed by the Golden Snitch. Madam Hooch releases the Quaffle which is immediately caught by Captain Chaser Wood of Gryffindor." Ness said, excitement lacing his voice.

Heart pounding against his chest, Remus's eyes scanned the field. The bludgers were speeding around the field with the four Beaters flying towards them like their lives depended on it. Olan reached one of the Bludgers first and knocked it towards Wood, who spun to avoid it as he threw the Quaffle to Jackson.

"Olan hits a bludgers towards Wood, who dodges and passes the Quaffle to Jackson. Jackson ducks under Captain Chaser Rondell of Slytherin and throws the Quaffle to Rox- damn it- the Quaffle is intercepted by Slytherin Chaser Salem and off he goes to the Gryffindor goal posts towards Lupin who's never played an official game before and only started playing the game in his first year."

Remus felt his eyes twitch. He wished Ness would just shut the hell up! It was bad enough that he was nervous as hell. Hearing about how he was a rookie was just making his nerves worse. Heart pounding even harder, Remus watched as Salem swerved around the field to escape bludgers and chasers trying to get the Quaffle to the goal posts.

"And Salem is going to sco- no, wait a second, the rookie" Remus twitched at the word rookie. "has kicked the Quaffle away towards Wood, who catches it and speeds off to the opposite of the field- OUCH - That must have hurt. Slytherin beater Danka hits Rox as she tries to catch the Quaffle from Wood. Quaffle is caught by Rondell but he loses it a second later when Gryffindor Beater Black knocks it out of his arms with a bludger - pretty good aim for a kid – quaffle is caught by Rox, who throws it to Wood. And Wood scores!"

Cheers erupted from three quarters of the stadium while the Slytherins booed.

"Gryffindor lead ten to zero. Moran throws the Quaffle to his teammate Salem. Salem speeds across the field, swerving to avoid a bludger hit at him by Figgle. Another bludger comes up behind Salem from Black and knocks him off his broom. The quaffle falls to be caught by Slytherin Chaser Lank. Lank goes to score but the Quaffle is caught by Jackson before it can even reach the goal posts. That girl really knows what she is doing!"

Remus shook his head to knock his bangs out of his eyes. He looked around to see James and the Slytherin Seeker Anders flying around about twenty feet above the rest of the players. James caught his eye and flashed him a grin before speeding around the field again. So far the game was pretty easy but if Remus learned anything from watching Slytherin and Gryffindor play it was that the games got dirty.

James dodged a bludger as Sirius came over and knocked it out of the way for him and towards Salem who was in possession of the Quaffle. He nodded his thanks to Sirius quickly before going back to searching for the Snitch. The score was fifty-forty. He could catch the snitch now and Gryffindor would win. As much as he wanted to win, he also wanted the game over with. It was beginning to get really dirty with both teams wanting to win badly.

"Jackson is in possession of the Quaffle and heading towards the Slytherin goal posts. She ducks two bludgers and dives out of the way of Chaser Rondell. She shoots and she sco- those bloody cheaters!"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall screamed at Ness.

"Oh, so sorry professor! After that foul play attack on the Gryffindor Keeper, Gryffindor has earned a penalty shot." Ness said.

James whipped his head around to look at Remus. His friend was sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the goal posts. One of his arms was wrapped around his stomach. A look of pain was on his face.

"And Chaser Jackson scores! Gryffindor leads seventy to forty." Ness shouted. He looked over at Remus to see him standing up and dusting himself off. His face was still contorted into pain but he grabbed his broom and mounted it. "And Gryffindor's keeper is back in the air. That's it, Lupin! Show these bloody Slytherins-"

"JORDAN!"

"That Gryffindors aren't weak!" Ness finished without giving McGonagall a look.

"That's it, Rems." James whispered as his eyes scanned the field. He saw a flash of gold near the Slytherin goal posts and shot towards it.

"And Potter has seen the Snitch. He's neck in neck with Anders. Both heading towards the Slytherin goal posts." Ness said as excited yells broke out amongst the students. "And both Seekers are blocked by bludgers from opposing beaters. Potter swerves to avoid it while Anders dive. It seems in that few seconds of dodging for the Seekers that the bludger has disappeared! Jackson has the Quaffle once more and- BLOODY CHEATERS!"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall growled.

"Olan just tried to take Jackson's head off with his damn bat. That's a foul, I say!"

James winced as Figgle hit a bludger at Olan for his cheating. He winced. This was getting worse. He needed to catch the damn snitch.

"Foul for Slytherin and foul for Gryffindor." Madam Hooch shouted angrily.

"And Jackson has scored for her penalty shot." Ness said. "Score is now eighty to forty."

Rondell took up position in front of the Gryffindor goal posts. Remus licked his lips nervously. He hated penalty shots. He found them more challenging to block than regular shots since all play stopped during a penalty shot. The chaos in regular play somehow made blocking shots easier for him.

"And Lupin knocks the Quaffle out of the way. Play resumes. The quaffle is caught by Rox, who dives to avoid a bludger. A second bludgers comes at her but is hit away at the last second by Black. Olan knocks the bludger back towards Rox, only for it to be hit away again by Black. Rox goes to score but the Quaffle is caught by Moran. Salem is in possession – passes to Rondell – passes back to Salem as he dodges a bludger – Salem is hit in the face by a bludger by Figgle, hope his nose is broken – the quaffle is caught by Wood. He drops it when he is hit by a bludger. It is caught by Lank. Lank goes to score. Hell no! Lupin is hit by a bludger again. Slytherin scores. Eighty to fifty."

'"You okay?" Sirius shouted at Remus as he hit the bludger away towards Lank.

Remus glared at him. He was just hit by a damn bludger and hanging from his broom by one hand. Did he look okay? Using as much strength as he could, he pulled himself up and swung his leg over his broom.

"And I think Anders has seen the snitch. What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Ness shouted.

James, dragging his eyes off Remus, looked around to see Anders diving towards the ground. He sped after his opponent. Wind rushed past him as a bludger sped towards Anders. He saw another bludger come at Anders from the front. At least his teammates saw what was happening. Anders swerved off course to avoid getting hit by the bludgers. Eyes widening, James followed Anders to avoid the bludger that was hit at Anders from the front.

Sweat dipped down Remus's face as he watched the game. He had no idea of how long the game has been going on. It felt like forever to him. He just wanted the game to end already. A bruise was forming on his stomach seeing as he got hit there twice already!

James swerved back to where he saw the Snitch flying away. Anders slammed into him.

"Lank is in possession of the quaffle."

James knocked Anders back, but doubted it did much. The boy was older and bigger than him after all.

"The quaffle is passed to Rondell. Rondell drops the quaffle as he dodges a bludger. The quaffle is caught by Jackson – passes to Wood – Wood dodges a bludger."

James sharply turned upwards, arm outstretched to get the Snitch. Anders followed him, but with his old broom, he was a little behind James.

"The Quaffle is stolen by Salem – passes to Rondell – passes to Lank – Lupin blocks Lank and passes the Quaffle to Rox. Rox passes to Wood – How many times are these bloody Slytherins going to cheat?" Ness shouted.

Remus passed the Quaffle to Rox. He took a calming breathe as he watched her pass to Wood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bludger but didn't take any concern of it. That was his mistake. He didn't realize that the bludger was coming towards him so it was quite a surprise to him when it smashed into his shoulder which sent him flying through one of hoops and to the ground.

"Penalty to Gryffindor!"

Growling, James stretched his fingers out farther. His fingers touched the snitch. "Just a little farther." He whispered.

"Gryffindor leads ninety to fifty." Ness shouted.

His fingers closed around the cold snitch. "YES!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Potter has caught the Snitch! Take that you bloody cheating Slytherins." Ness yelled enthusiastically. "Gryffindor wins two hundred and forty to fifty."

James jumped off his broom when he was close enough to the ground and ran over to where Remus lay face down in the sand. He dropped down next to him. He heard feet slam down in the sand behind him. "You okay, Remus?"

"I think my shoulder has been dislocated." Remus hissed.

"Mmm. Rems, I'm going to turn you on your back. That okay?" James asked.

"Yeah." Remus replied.

James put the snitch in his pocket and grabbed his friend's left shoulder, but the boy hissed the moment he touched it so he pulled away.

"That's my dislocated one." Remus explained.

"Oooh. Sorry." James jumped to Remus's other side so he could grab the left side of Remus's body and turn it like that.

Remus looked up into Shawn's face when he was on his back. "That was some really good keeping, Remus. Though you could use some practice." Shawn told him with a grin. "But we did win!"

"That's good." Remus said through the pain.

Sirius kneeled on the ground and grinned at his friend. "I hope Madam Pomfrey can heal you quickly, Rems. There's going to be a party in the Gryffindor common room tonight."

*Y*E*A*R*2*

Madam Pomfrey examined Remus's shoulder with a frown. "Definitely dislocated. What have I told you about not wanting to see you in?" She scolded him much to the amusement of the Marauders and the Quidditch team.

"It's not my fault I was forced to play that ruddy game." Remus grumbled.

James groaned. "Oh, Rems. You insult us. It is an awesome game."

Remus glared at him. "Tell that to my shoulder."

Sirius waved him off. "Oh please, you've had worse than this."

Scowling, Remus looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Can you just relocate it and do something about the bruises on my stomach? I just want to leave this place. I think I've used up all my visits for this place already."

Madam Pomfrey grabbed Remus's arm and bent the elbow at a ninety degree angle. "As you'll recall Mr. Lupin, this might be a tab bit painful."

Remus nodded his head. He closed his eyes and waited for the relocation to happen. He has never enjoyed these moments. His teeth gnawed at his lip hard enough for him to draw blood. He would not yell in pain, not with his friends and housemates here.

"You really shouldn't bite your lip so much, Rems. You're going to get a scar there if you keep doing this." Sirius advised when Madam Pomfrey left to get a potion for Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes. He rubbed his shoulder. "Then why don't we dislocate your shoulder so you can know how much it hurts?"

"No thanks." Sirius replied calmly. "I'm perfectly fine."

Madam Pomfrey returned with a streaming goblet. "Here you go, Mr. Lupin. Drink this, wait a few minutes and you can leave to go party or whatnot."

Sirius waited until Madam Pomfrey left after Remus drank his potion before saying anything. "Okay! You get healed Remus. James, Peter, and I are going to tell the House-elves to start making food for the party. Meet you at the dorm later."

Remus nodded his head as the team and his friends left. He leaned back against his pillow and looked at his broom that was leaning against the wall with a small smile. Despite the fact that he got hurt, he actually did enjoy the game. It was strange to be on a team with his friends. Usually he played against them when they played for fun.

The young werewolf shook his wet bangs out of his face as he moved through the common room with a butterbeer in his hand. Actually, the butterbeer was shoved into his hand by Sirius. He took a sip of it as he looked around. The party was in full blast.

"There you are, Remus!" James shouted.

Remus looked over to see him lounging on the couch with a butterbeer in hand. "Yeah?"

"Where you've been?" James asked as he sat up to make room for Remus.

"Taking a shower. It really helps loosen the muscles, for me at least, after I dislocated something." Remus explained, taking another swig of his butterbeer.

James grinned and scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Yeah, sorry about that. It wouldn't have happened if we didn't make you play. To be honest, I didn't really think about the consequences of having you play. You've played the game before, but this was an official game and it was against Slytherin. I didn't think about them playing dirty when we made you play. I was actually surprised when you got back on your broom after your first fall."

"You know I've had worse." Remus replied with a shrug.

"Then why…..ah, just forget it. Your mind works in strange ways." James replied.

Remus stuck his tongue out at him. "Two weeks left of school and exams are over with. Hopefully these next two weeks will be easy. I really don't feel like doing anything at the moment."

James looked at him shocked. "I never thought I would hear that from you."

"Can't help it. I've been around you guys too much." Remus replied.

"Then we are doing our job." James said with a laugh.

**A/N: Surprising I had fun writing this Quidditch game. But was it any good?**

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24: More and More Pranks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Marauders Year 2**

**Chapter 24: More and More Pranks**

Jumping over the railing of the staircase to land on the staircase below it, James landed in a crouch with a smirk gracing his lips, a rucksack on his back. A moment later Sirius joined him; his rucksack slipping off his shoulder as he landed. Sirius picked it up and followed James down the stairs.

"Whose brilliant idea was this?" Sirius grumbled quietly. It was only quietly because it was five thirty in the morning and they didn't want to be caught. Today was the last day of term before they left. He didn't want to get in trouble right before leaving. It would ruin next school year. It was much more fun to ruin his school record starting at the beginning of the school year, not with trouble from the previous school year.

Snorting, James looked over his shoulder at Sirius with a raised brow. "If I recall correctly, Sirius, I think this wonderful, magnificent idea was completely your own. So stop your whining and hurry up. We were supposed to meet Remus and Pete in the Great Hall ten minutes ago."

A grin spread over Sirius's lips. "Oh yeah. Well, it is an awesome idea."

James rolled his eyes. How quickly Sirius's mood changed when he was reminded that it was his idea. Damn him and his mood swings. It was bad enough having to deal with Remus's mood around the full moon. In actuality, half the prank idea was his idea but he just wanted Sirius to shut up so he didn't mention it.

"You're late." Remus hissed as he pulled the invisibility cloak off himself and Peter. Each of them was holding a broom. "Why didn't you take that slide on the sixth floor? If I recall, Sirius really loved that thing. And it would have gotten you here much faster."

Sirius hit his head. "I forgot about it actually." When Remus looked at him incredulously, he frowned. "Look, I can't remember everything all the time. It's not like I have a map of this place to remind me of every single secret passage. I'm allowed to forget things once in a while."

"I wish there were maps of Hogwarts. It would have made the first couple weeks of our first year much easier." Peter whined.

"A map, you say?" James said excitedly.

"Don't waste your time with trying to make a map." Sirius replied with a frown. "Hogwarts is unplottable which is why you can't find it on a map. It would be impossible to make a map of this place."

Remus pushed all his friends into the Great Hall and closed the doors behind him so they wouldn't be caught. "Really, you guys are trying to get us caught." He grumbled before lighting his wand. "Sirius brings up a good point but that would only be a map of the surrounding area. Making a map of just Hogwarts ground and nothing else should be possible if someone wanted to do it. Can we just finish setting the prank up?"

Remus tossed the broom he was holding to Sirius while Peter gave the one he had to James. While James and Sirius flew up to the ceiling to wait, Remus started levitating one of the tables and Peter went to the front of the Great Hall to start spilling water all over it. When the first table was at the top of the ceiling, Sirius cast a charm on the table while James cast one on the ceiling. Once all the tables were stuck to the ceiling, James and Sirius landed on the ground.

Remus took the rucksack from Sirius and pulled out a can of red paint and a paintbrush. He whispered a spell to levitate the brush to paint words on the wall.

_Courtesy of the Marauders. _

James opened his rucksack and took four pictures out of it. He handed two of them Sirius before kicking back off into the air. Rolling his eyes at their impatience, Remus looked up at his friends to wait for the signal. As soon as he the picture levitating in the air, Remus cast an _Engorgio _on the picture. It was a picture of the Gryffindor crest that Remus drew. In a corner of it was an arrow going diagonal. Remus then cast a sticking charm on the picture before James stuck it to the wall. The next one was the Ravenclaw crest (arrow going forward) , then the Slytherin crest (arrow going in a spiral), and finally the Hufflepuff crest(arrow going to the left). By this point, Peter had finished putting water all over the floor.

Remus turned to Peter as James took one more picture out of his rucksack. That one was of the Hogwarts crest with an arrow going in a square then a triangle then a circle as it moved around the crest. While they did that, Remus cast a freezing charm on the water so that it would turn to ice. After that he cast the spell to cause people to slide different ways along the ice. Immediately after doing that, Peter and him started sliding diagonal along the ice.

Grinning, Remus started to skate alone the ice in a diagonal line was Peter struggled to stay on his feet. "Are you guys done yet? We need to get back before people realize we are gone." He called to his friends.

James and Sirius flew down to them. The young Black heir picked up Peter while James picked up Remus before they had a race towards the Great Hall doors. With a quick spell by Remus, the door flew open and closed behind them as they left.

"I really hate you guys for making me get up early to do this." Remus mumbled. "You know I hate mornings."

"Oh shush, Rems." Sirius said as he lowered his broom to the ground. "You can sleep tonight."

"Yeah, but I have to get up early tomorrow to catch the train." Remus complained.

"Such a complainer." James muttered to Sirius, who grinned.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"How the hell did he fall asleep so fast?" James complained as he poked Remus in the side. "We are missing our prank."

"Here." Sirius said. He grabbed the duvet on Remus's bed and pulled, hard. Remus was flipped off his bed and onto the hard, cold floor. Groaning, Remus lifted his head and glared at the person holding his blanket.

"Why?" Remus asked calmly.

Dropping the blanket, Sirius grinned. "Our prank. We are missing it because you were sleeping."

"Sirius." Remus replied calmly as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I would rather sleep then see that prank at the moment."

James gasped dramatically. "You…..you fiend! Sleep is not better than a prank."

"Look, I want to sleep." Remus snapped.

"You can sleep later." James replied as he pulled Remus away from his bed.

Remus grumbled and pulled his arm away.

Smirking evilly, Sirius kicked Remus's trunk opened and pulled out a box. "Now Remus, either you come with us or we'll eat your chocolate frogs."

James grimaced. If there was one thing Remus loved more than sleep it was his chocolate. No one touched his chocolate. Anyone who did got a horrible revenge prank played on them. Sirius learned that the hard way and here he was, touching Remus's chocolate again.

Narrowing his eyes, Remus took a threatening step towards his friend. "Put my chocolate down now."

"Nope." Sirius ran out of the dorm just as Remus dived at him. The young werewolf slammed onto the hard ground, fists clenching angrily.

"He's dead." Remus snarled.

Peter looked James nervously. "Do you think we should…"

"Let's get out of here." James said, grabbing Peter's arm and running out of the dorm. They ran out of the tower and towards the Great Hall. "Remind me later, Pete. We have got to cut back the chocolate Remus eats. He's too in love with it."

Remus jumped over the stair railing onto the staircase below it. Revenge was shining in his eyes as he ran down them two at a time. He could see Sirius, James, and Peter just a few steps ahead of him.

James glanced over his shoulder at Remus. "How did I end up in this?" He complained.

The three boys burst into the Great Hall. Students and teachers all around were sliding across the ice. Some of them were able to stay on their feet while others kept falling over. When they got back up they would start sliding in their designated direction. Others were laughing and enjoying themselves. Before they could stop, the boys' feet hit the ice and they were sliding in diagonals.

"MARAUDERS!" McGonagall yelled angrily as her feet skated in a circle.

Remus skidded to a halt just in time to stop in front of the ice. He watched as all his classmates and professors skated along the ice with a slight smile on his lips.

"Re-mus." Lola said in a sing-song voice as she skated towards him. Her curly, brown hair was bouncing behind her. As soon as she was close enough to him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him on the ice.

"Lola!" Remus yelled. Laughing, Lola skated away to leave Remus skating in a diagonal line.

"Hahaha, sucks for you, Lupin." Sirius yelled at him.

"This is your fault, Black!" Remus shouted. "You could have just left me to sleep."

"That's no fun." James replied.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" Someone yelled. Immediately, almost everyone fell over as the skating spell was canceled. Without the spell to keep them in a fixed direction, some of them lost control at being able to stand and fell.

"Aww, fun is over." Sirius whined from the floor.

"Evanesco!" McGonagall said with her wand pointed at the ice. She turned a glare to the students. "I want everyone out of here now so we can get the tables down. Everyone except the Marauders."

The Marauders stood against the wall near the Great Hall doors as the teachers got the tables down. Sirius and James were wearing grins, Peter was looking around nervously, and Remus was calmly fiddling with his robe sleeve to straighten it out.

"One feast. That is all I ask. Can't you boys just leave one feast alone?" McGonagall asked in frustration.

"Technically this wasn't a feast prank since the feast is tonight." Remus pointed out but shut his mouth when McGonagall glared at him.

"You know he is right." Sirius said with a frown.

"Quiet!" McGonagall hissed. She rubbed her eyes. "It is the last day of school and I don't want to give you detention. But I can't let you get away with this unpunished so twenty points from each of you."

The boys groaned. "But that means we'll lose the house cup."

McGonagall smiled. "Ten points to each of you for an amusing, safe prank. The students had fun with this one. And Mr. Lupin, ten points to you for each crest you drew. They are very nicely done and helped the students understand why they were going a certain direction. Have a nice last day of school."

Remus gaped at his teacher as she left. "Wha….?"

"You know I think she likes us." James said with a laugh.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

"Hello Remus sir, what can Binky do for sir?" Binky asked when Remus came into the kitchen.

Remus smiled at the house elf. "I need a lot of icing, Binky. Lots and lots of bags of it. I want the colors to be red, blue, yellow, and green. Can you do that? I want you to send it up to the Great Hall after dessert tonight. Okay?"

"Yes sir. May Binky ask what it is for?" Binky asked.

Laughing, Remus shook his head. "It's a secret and this way you have plausible deniability. By the way, I want multiple colors to be sent to each table."

Binky nodded her head. "Of course sir. Will there be anything else you be needing?"

"Yes, don't tell anyone that it was me who came down here." Remus said.

Binky nodded her heard. "Yes sir."

For the next hour and a half, Remus sat at a table in the kitchen, reading a book. A rucksack sat at his feet. He decided to wait until all the icing was finished and put into bowls so he could finish setting the prank up. When it was finished, he went over to the bowls with Binky and Smoky. He put a few candles from his rucksack into each bowl before turning to the house elves. "Before sending the icing up to the Great Hall, light each candle at the same time."

"Of course sir." Smoky said.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

When the dessert disappeared, Dumbledore stood up to began the end of term announcements. Before he could begin to talk though, bowls of red, green, blue, and yellow icing with colorful lit candles in them appeared on the tables. A look of confusion crossed Dumbledore's face. That look didn't last long as the fire on the candles ran out and all the icing exploded from the bowl covering the tables, students and teachers, and floors in icing.

Sirius licked the blue icing off his lips. "Mmm, this icing is really good."

James took his glasses off and wiped them off on his robe. His finger wiped some icing off his face and licked it. "Mmhm, this stuff is good. Those house elves really know how to bake. I wonder how the icing exploded."

Remus shook his head to get the icing out of his hair. "Exploding candles. They set off after ten seconds."

"How do you-" Peter started.

"MARAUDERS!" McGonagall yelled angrily as she marched down the aisle toward them.

"Oh no!" Sirius objected. "We did not do this! We are one hundred percent innocent this time!"

"Professor, we swear!" James added when McGonagall looked doubtful. "We really didn't do this. I don't know how we can convince you, but we didn't do it."

"There's no proof anyway." Remus pointed out calmly.

Chuckling, Dumbledore waved his wand and cleaned up all the icing. "No harm, no harm done, Minerva. Now as I was about to say, it is time to announce the house cup. Ravenclaw is in fourth place with three hundred and five points. Slytherin in third place with three hundred and thirty-five points. In second place is Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty points. And in first place with three hundred and eighty five points is Gryffindor. Gryffindor wins the house cup."

The Gryffindor table burst into applause and cheers as the flags turned into the Gryffindor crest. Sirius took his wand out and pointed out of the ceiling. He shouted _'decido rutilus quod aurum.'_ Red and gold balloons filled the air around the Great Hall to join in the celebration.

"Yes, yes, well done, Gryffindor, well done." Dumbledore said with a smile before becoming serious. "I have a few more announcements before we retire for the night. I'm sure you have all heard of Lord Voldemort by now. He is attacking more and more often. Muggle-borns and half-bloods are scrum in his eyes. He feels he should purify the wizarding world of any those who are Pure-blood. I would like you all to be careful during your summer break. Stay alert to your surroundings. I do not wish to scare you all, just warn you."

Whispers broke out around the students. A lot of the younger students looked scared at the thought of Voldemort, especially from all that they read about him. A lot of the older students who didn't agree with Voldemort looked furious and ready to fight.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention once more. "On to another note, Professor Hollock has decided to retire as his wife has become seriously ill and he feels the need to stay with her."

"Of course, the job is jinxed after all." Shawn whispered.

Sirius turned to him confused. "What?"

Angel looked at them with a surprised look. "Haven't you heard? I would have thought you four, being so popular as you are, would know this by now. The Defense job is jinxed. No Defense teacher has lasted longer than a year on the job in years."

"Really?" Remus said.

Angel nodded her head. She looked at the Head Table with a frown. "Yes, so there is a rumor going that the job is jinxed. It seems more and more believable with each year that goes by. It must be getting harder to get a new teacher each year."

"Wouldn't it be difficult for the new teacher to know where the last teacher left off?" James said.

"Probably." Sirius replied.

*Y*E*A*R*2*

Sirius let out a quiet moan when he woke up the next morning. He rolled over on his bed and opened his tired eyes. They landed on the clock next to his bed. He stared at it for a minute with an empty thought before anything processed. He shot up. "SHIT! WAKE UP!" Jumping out of his bed, Sirius fell on his face since his legs were tangled up in his blankets.

A crash caused James to groan and open his eyes. He blinked at the sight of Sirius tangled up in his sheets on the floor again. "What are you doing, Sirius?"

Fighting with his covers to get them off, Sirius threw them to the side in frustration. "The train leaves in half an hour. We're going to miss it at this rate."

"WHAT?" James ripped his blanket off and jumped out of bed. "Why didn't our alarms go off?"

"Don't know and frankly don't care at this point." Sirius said. He had one leg in his jeans as he hopped over to Peter's bed. "Yo, Peter, GET THE HELL UP!"

Yelling, Peter fell off his bed. "Why?" He whined.

"Train leaves, twenty-five minutes." Sirius said as he buttoned his pants.

James quickly pulled on blue jeans, tennis shoes, a black t-shirt, and a grey jacket with a blue strip on each sleeve before going to Remus's bed. "Remus, mate, you have to get up." He shook Remus. A crash behind him distracted him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sirius pulling a long sleeved Chudley Cannons t-shirt on and Peter scrabbling to get back on his feet with his grey t-shirt lying on the floor.

"Get Remus up, Jamesy." Sirius hissed, crossing his arms. "We don't have time."

Rolling his eyes, James grabbed Remus's arm, pulled him up, and dropped him back down. Remus bounced a little on the bed before his eyes opened. "Good, you're up. The train leaves in," he looked at the clock. "In twenty-one minutes. Get up."

Blinking, Remus looked at the clock. "Wha…"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT BLOODY BED!" Sirius yelled.

Remus yelled in shock and rolled onto the floor. "I'm up, I'm up!" He pulled on a pair of old, ripped jeans.

"What happened to your jeans?" Sirius asked.

Remus didn't reply until he pulled on his dragon heart t-shirt. "Running through the forest at my house last summer. Ripped them a lot since I was in the forest a lot." He replied as he pulled his shoes on.

As soon as his shoes were tied, Remus felt his arm being grabbed, yet again, and him being pulled out of the tower. He yanked his arm free and followed his friends down the stairs. They rushed passed McGonagall. "Slow down boys. You still have time!" She yelled after them. "And have a good summer!"

"Thanks Professor." Remus yelled politely over his shoulder. "You too!"

Four exhausted boys dropped down into their compartment, out of breathe. Remus leaned against the cool window as the train started a minute later. They had just made it to the train in time. Sirius and James sat across from him leaning against each other's backs. Next to him, Peter was lying half on the seat with his legs drooping over the edge.

"Never again." Remus breathed.

"I hate time limits." Sirius said.

"Ugh." Peter groaned as he fingered his hair. "I think I still have icing in my hair."

Sirius looked at the ceiling with a smile. "That was good icing though. I wonder who blew the icing up."

"It could have been Gideon and Fabian. They are pranksters as well." James suggested lazily.

Sirius shook his head. "I can't see them doing that." Irritation flashed in his eyes. "Whoever did it ruined my hair with that icing. It made it all greasy like Snivellus."

Snorting with laughter, Peter shook his head. "There's no way your hair could become as greasy as his hair. His hair practically drips grease."

The two black haired boys roared with laughter. Sirius even fell off his seat, causing James to fall over on the seat without Sirius's back to support him, because he was laughing so hard. Sighing, Remus ran a hand through his hair. He didn't see how making fun of someone was funny.

"If you really want to know," Remus said tiredly. "I'm the one who blew the icing up."

Silence rang over the compartment. James, Sirius, and Peter stared at Remus; Sirius was gaping at Remus and pointing a shaky finger at him. "You…..you….you're the one who ruined my hair! How….how dare you?"

Remus shrugged. "You woke me up yesterday."

"THAT'S YOUR REASON!" Sirius shouted. He launched himself at Remus. Peter screamed in shock as he was knocked off the seat. Remus and Sirius fell off the seat, each struggling for dominance in the fight. Snarling, Peter was flailing around trying to get them off him. Laughing, James grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him onto the bench.

"Joke! Joke! Joke!" Remus screamed, kicking Sirius in the stomach.

"Okay, seriously, guys! STOP!" James yelled. He grabbed the back of Sirius's shirt and pulled him up. "It happened and is done with. There isn't enough room in here for this. Sirius, relax. You washed your hair and it's fine now. Remus, how dare you not include us in this?"

Remus stood up and straightened his shirt before sitting down. "Prats." He grumbled.

"It's your own fault…." Sirius tilted his head as he looked at Remus.

"What?" Remus asked annoyed.

The Black heir pulled away from James and leaned over Remus. He pulled a strand of Remus's hair out. "Ow!" Remus snarled, kicking Sirius away from him out of reflex.

Sirius stumbled back into his seat. Grinning, he lifted the hair he pulled. "This is a grey hair."

James chuckled. "A grey hair already, Remus?"

Groaning, Remus fell over his seat. Luckily, Peter stayed on the bench with James and Sirius across from him. He wrapped his arm around his head. "This sucks. It's because I'm a werewolf. I'm becoming older. My poor hair."

"Ah, the strain of transforming is catching up to you. Your hair is beginning to turn grey." James replied.

Remus let out a suffering moan.

"Oh, relax, Rems. I don't think anyone is going to notice, except us." Peter replied.

"I know what you need." Sirius said. He grabbed Remus's arm and left the compartment with him.

Shrugging, James pulled out an Exploding Snap deck. "Game?"

"Sure." Peter pulled his trunk down to make a table between them.

"So what are we doing this summer?" James asked as he shuffled the deck.

"I'm going to Spain with my aunt for a few weeks." Peter replied as James dealt the cards.

James nodded his head. "You have to tell me when you come back so we can get together."

Peter nodded his head. "Sounds fun. Don't forget to search for books on Animagi. I don't think we have anything at my house and I probably won't find anything in Spain."

"Right." James said.

BOOM!

Remus opened the compartment door causing smoke to fly into his face. Waving his hand to get the smoke away, Remus coughed his lungs out. Before he could say or do anything, Sirius pushed him into the compartment and slammed the door shut then cast a locking charm on it.

"What's up with you?" James asked with a raised brow.

"Ran into Snape on our way back." Sirius said as he empty his pockets of candy, dropping it on the middle seat of the bench he and James were on as Remus did the same thing on the opposite bench. "Remus threw some type of liquid thingy from a tube on the ground." He looked at his friend with a confused look. "What was that?"

Remus ripped open his chocolate frog. He let it jump once before catching it in his mouth by its head. His friend stared at him as he ripped the head off. "It was glue. Probably wouldn't be fun to fall in that. Something from the pranking supplies my dad gave me Christmas first year. It dries fast too. If he fell, he'll be stuck to the floor. If he didn't, his feet would be stuck." He said around the head of his frog.

Peter chuckled. "Rems, you're like a dog with how you caught that frog in your mouth."

"Well, a wolf is similar to a dog in some aspects." Sirius replied with a grin as a blush crept into Remus's cheeks.

"You're one to talk about dogs, Mr. dog star." Remus snapped.

Sirius scowled. "Oh shut it, wolfy."

"Don't call me that." Remus snapped.

"Please, there is no one, except us, in here. You've got nothing to worry about." Sirius replied with an eye roll at James. Remus was always worrying about his secret. Didn't he trust them to keep quiet about it and be subtle when there were other people around?

"Hey Sirius, do you think you could come over this summer?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "We'll see. Got to find a good moment to ask my mom…..not that there are any good moments, so…"

"Be good all through July that way we can hang in August." James suggested.

"I'll try. I'll just stay out of the way and keep my mouth shut." Sirius said.

Remus snorted. "You? You keep your mouth shut? That'll be the day."

Sirius glared at him. "I can to keep my mouth shut when I need to."

"We'll see." Remus said.

"Oh, you'll see when I invade your house in a few weeks." Sirius retorted.

Groaning, Remus threw a chocolate frog card at Sirius. "Don't come near my house. I think I still have boxes to unpack. Having you around will make it impossible to get the task done."

"Please, you'd be bored to death without me there. All alone with your books." Sirius replied.

"At least my books don't get me in trouble." Remus rejoinder.

Snorting, Sirius looked at James with a he's-whacked look. "Remus, you are just as much to blame for some of the trouble we've gotten in."

Remus shook his head fiercely. "No. I was a good student until you three got in the way. So, everything is your fault."

James covered up a laugh. "So you're not going to accept responsibility."

"Why should I when I'm not to blame?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

Snorting, Peter jerked his head at the compartment door. "What about Snape and the glue in the corridor?"

"That's Sirius's fault because he dragged me out of the compartment to go get candy." Remus explained.

"An answer to everything, huh?" Sirius asked.

Remus flashed him a grin which had a slight evil look to Sirius. His friend was truly a devious manipulator.

James ran over to his parents, dragging his trunk behind him. His friends followed him more slowly. Peter had already met up with his aunt and was talking to her as he led her to James's parents. Nearby he saw a glue covered Snape stomping off the train and had to hide a chuckle. His hair looked worse before with drops of glue globbed in his hair. "Mom, Dad."

Maria immediately scooped her son into a hug. "Oh Jamesy, I've missed you so much. How was term?"

As he struggled to escape his mother's grasp, James heard his friends not even bothering to try to stifle their laughter. He pulled free and glared at his so-called friends. "It was fine. I'm still number one in class, Remus is still number two. He really needs to get better in potions." Ignoring the offended sound from Remus, James went on. "Sirius is number three. Remus got us all covered in icing. We won the house cup. Peter almost blew the Charms classroom up during his exam. Sirius had to go to his cousin's wedding and said it was horrible. There were a lot of detentions. Remus is keeping secrets again."

"Oi! You're one to talk about keeping secrets." Remus snapped.

James grabbed Remus in a chokehold and grinned at his mom. "He doesn't know anything."

"Get off." Remus snarled, scrabbling against James's arms. Sirius and Peter laughed.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Sirius looked over to see his mother glaring at him with his brother next to him. She was pointing to the spot next to her. Sighing, he turned back to his friends to see that James had let Remus go and was glaring at his mother. "I have to go. I'll hopefully see you guys soon."

"Sure, see ya, Sirius." James replied annoyed.

"Bye Sirius." Peter and Remus said.

"See ya." Sirius waved over his shoulder as he ran over to his mother and brother.

Lara laid a hand on Peter's shoulder. He gave him a soft smile. "We should go too. I have dinner waiting for us at home. Don't want it to get cold."

"Okay." Peter said. He looked at his friends. "I should be back from Spain by August."

"Okay Pete. See ya later." James said, waving at him.

Remus nodded his head at him, not even feeling up to scolding James for butchering the language again. He felt that it was becoming normal to him, which HE DID NOT LIKE!

James turned to Remus when Peter was gone. "Where is your cousin?"

Shrugging, Remus looked around. Only a few people were still around at this point so he could see all around the station. "Don't know. Probably just running late."

"I'll wait with you so you won't be alone." James said.

Remus waved him off. "I'll be fine, James. Just go home. You're probably tired. It shouldn't be much longer until he gets here." When James still looked unconvinced, Remus smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry so much, Jamesy."

Frowning, James looked at his watch. "Okay, Rems, if you're sure."

As soon as James was gone, Remus pulled his trunk over to a bench and sat down on it. He pulled a book out to read until his cousin got there. The book didn't keep his interest for long since he read it so many times already.

Hours went by which the train station emptied except for Remus, who never moved from the bench. He swung his feet back and forth, occasionally looking at the clock nearby. Here he was alone yet again. Was he really that forgettable? How could his cousin forget to pick him up? He had promised to be here, but he wasn't. Maybe that was why he did pranks with his friends. He joked with his friends that he was not to blame for them getting in trouble, but sometimes he really didn't mind. The pranks and getting in trouble got him noticed and made him feel that he wasn't transparent. It made him feel like he was important.

Sighing, Remus laid down on the bench and curled into a ball. It looked like his cousin wasn't going to show up. It was already so late. The train station was already closed. Maybe he shouldn't have told James to leave. Cause now he was stuck here in the train station by himself and he felt so alone.

"How much longer do you want to hang around here?"

Remus shot up to see James standing in front of him with a raised brow. Behind him was his dad. "James? I thought you went home."

"I did for about half an hour then I came back to see that you were still here. Let my dad take you home." James said, looking up at the clear through ceiling towards the night sky.

"I'm don't want to be a bother….."

James hit Remus. "Nonsense, mate. Now come on."

Sighing, Remus agreed.

"Mom?" Remus called as he and James pulled his trunk into his house.

"Remus, there you are. I was wondering where you got to." Lena said as she came out of the kitchen, wrapping her hands on her apron.

"Jason never came to pick me up." Remus explained. "So James's dad was kind enough to bring me back."

Lena frowned and kneeled in front of Remus. "Remus, I'm sorry he forgot to pick you up. He is planning his father's funeral so I guess it slipped his mind."

"What? Uncle Kaus?" Remus whispered.

Lena nodded her head. "I don't know much but he was killed fighting, fighting against someone called Voldemort."

The handle of his trunk slipped from Remus's hand. He stumbled back and trip over his trunk. James caught Remus before he hit the ground, hand gripping his shoulder tightly in a form of comfort. When Remus looked at him, he saw nothing but sympathy and shock shining in his eyes.

**FINITE INCANTATEM!**

**A/N: So ends another year. I don't know when I will be posting Year 3 so keep your eyes open. **

**Please Review!**


	25. Author Note

**A/N: I don't know why I'm doing this, but I guess it has to do with the fact that I don't think everyone has put me on author alert, and I think some of my readers asked me to post another chapter when the sequel was out. Well, the sequel is out, has been for a while. I just never thought of putting this up until now. **

**Hope you go and enjoy Year 3!**


End file.
